Beautiful Struggle
by supergirl971
Summary: Peu après la visite de Bella, Jacob, blessé après avoir sauvé Leah lors de la bataille contre les nouveau-nés, reçoit la visite de cette dernière. Une discussion mouvementée entre eux à cet instant bouleversera à jamais le cours de leur vie. (Twilight et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas).
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes ! Nous avons le plaisir (Leilani972 et moi même Supergirl971) de partager avec vous «Beautiful Struggle», qui est une fiction sur le couple Jacob/Leah. Il s'agit à la base d'un jeu de rôle que nous nous amusions à faire durant notre temps libre, mais après environ deux mois de jeu, le rendu final nous a tellement plu que nous n'avons pas résisté à l'envie de le publier et de vous le faire découvrir. Il se pourrait que vous trouviez certains détails un peu rapides (surtout au début de l'histoire), et nous comptons sur vous pour ne pas nous en tenir rigueur, car comme nous l'avons mentionné plus tôt, il s'agissait avant tou d'un jeu entre nous qui au départ n'avait aucune vocation à être publié. Alors je vous invite à lire et à nous faire partager vos impressions, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Vos auteures dévouées : Leilani et Supergirl !

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I : A Kiss To Build A Dream On**

Lorsque Bella Swan sortit de la maison des Black en pleurs, Leah sut que le moment était mal choisi pour aller importuner Jacob. Elle ne voulait absolument pas y aller, et encore moins après celle qui brisait continuellement le cœur de son compagnon de Meute.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Surveillée par la Meute et en particulier par Sam, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait beau répéter que ce qui était arrivé à Jacob aurait pu être évité s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les chevaliers servants alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, ils la tenaient tous pour responsable des blessures du jeune homme, et attendaient tous qu'elle aille s'excuser auprès de lui et le remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait toujours, Sam lui donna l'ordre d'entrer avec son double timbre.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de Jacob à contrecœur. encore énervée qu'il se soit interposé entre la sangsue et elle. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit, souffrant aussi bien physiquement, à cause de ses blessures que lui avait infligé le nouveau-né, que moralement, suite à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bella

**_ Sam m'a forcé à venir m'excuser...** grogna-t-elle, mécontente.

**_ Je n'attends strictement rien de toi, Leah! **Répliqua-t-il rageusement.

Leah sursauta, surprise par l'accès de colère de Jacob et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

**_ Crois moi, je m'en serais passé aussi... Mais vu que je suis là... Autant faire les choses bien... Désolée... **Elle soupira.** Je suppose que Miss "Je fous la Merde à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche" a encore fait des siennes?**

Jacob s'en voulut un peu de s'en être pris à elle, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...** répondit-il plus calmement, tout en fixant le plafond.

Leah s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, bras croisés. Elle regarda Jacob intensément, sans rien dire. Sentant son regard posé sur lui, ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle.

**_ Tu ne partiras pas, hein ?**

_** J'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire...** répondit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

Jacob soupira, se disant qu'il n'existait pas de fille plus têtue que Leah Clearwater.

_ **Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Qu'elle a choisie l'autre sangsue ? Qu'elle va bientôt l'épouser ? Qu'elle ne veut pas plus que de l'amitié entre nous ? Ça, je pense que tout le monde le sait !**

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Et elle vient de te dire ça? Maintenant là? Alors que tu es blessé et cloué sur ton lit? **Elle grogna. **Cette fille est vraiment incroyable... Tu sais les choisir, toi... Non mais je rêve... Quel toupet!**

Jacob garda le silence un instant, fixant à nouveau le plafond.

_** Peu importe, au moins les choses sont claires maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'imprégner pour réussir à l'oublier. **dit-il avec un sourire amère

**_ Je ne te pensais pas aussi faible, Black. Tu me déçois beaucoup! **Renifla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**_ Eh bien oui ! Je suis faible ! Je suis bêtement tombé amoureux d'une fille qui ne m'aime ****pas ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre !** Cria-t-il se redressant soudainement, épuisé par le sermon de Leah.

Une vive douleur se répandit dans son corps, le faisant grimacer. Leah se pencha instinctivement vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse.

**_ Idiot... L'imprégnation n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes. Si c'était le cas, je serais parti à la chasse à l'imprégné... Et puis, réfléchis un peu avant d'agir, ça t'évitera de te retrouver avec les os broyés... Crétin...**

Jacob se dit qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de s'imprégner, mais il avait besoin d'oublier tout ce qui s'était dit entre Bella et lui, cette-nuit-là. Son regard se dirigea alors vers la main de Leah posée sur son torse. Il était surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir si prévenante envers lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Cette proximité, bien qu'elle le gênait, lui faisait étrangement un bien fou. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Leah frémit quand son regard rencontra celui de Jacob. Elle eut l'impression de le voir différemment. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être le gamin débile qu'elle avait l'habitude de surveiller du coin de l'œil, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises avec ses deux andouilles de copains. Il était aussi blessé qu'elle et elle comprenait sa peine. Elle retira vivement sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et baissa le regard, et rougit furieusement.

_Pas bon._ Songea-t-elle._ Leah Clearwater ne rougit pas. Elle colle des beignes. _

**_ Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre la sangsue et moi? **Demanda-t-elle soudain. **Je savais ce que je faisais... Maintenant tu passes pour le héros martyrisé et moi pour la demoiselle en détresse ingrate. Ça craint...**

Jacob était encore un peu perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, sans qu'il sache exactement l'expliquer. Il ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Se secouant intérieurement, il tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance.

**_ Je me devais d'intervenir c'est tout. Surement un truc d'Alpha...**dit-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

**_ Tu parles... Avoue que tu voulais te faire mousser...**

Il rit de bon cœur, grimaçant un peu.

**_ Ok j'avoue, je voulais les honneurs. C'est pour plaire aux filles, ça marche toujours quand elles ont l'impression qu'on est vulnérable!** Fit-il en effectuant un haussement de sourcils qui fit s'esclaffer Leah.

**_Personnellement... Je ne suis pas du genre à chouchouter les malades ou les blessés... **Elle lui fit un sourire en coin avant de poursuivre. **Je préfère les achever... Pour le bien de la société...**

Il rit encore plus, mais s'arrêta bien vite, sentant la douleur irradier tout son torse. Redevenant subitement sérieux, il garda le silence, le regard lointain. Leah commença à s'inquiéter.

**_Ça va, Jacob?**

Sentant une main sur son torse, Ce dernier reprit contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux la fixaient avec une lueur nouvelle et une certaine détermination. Soudain, il attrapa sa main et ce fut sans tenir compte de la douleur qu'il éprouvait qu'il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Leah hoqueta, ne sachant comment réagir. Son cœur se réchauffait et elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller et lui rendre le baiser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de l'embrasser, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait encore du choix de Bella, tout comme elle souffrait de voir constamment Sam et Emily. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se serve d'elle pour oublier sa peine, mais elle en avait aussi besoin.

Jacob ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais l'envie avait été plus forte. La voir si proche de lui avait réveillé en lui certaines pulsions qu'il ne saurait définir. Alors il avait suivi son instinct et avait laissé son corps parler à sa place. Il sentait la surprise de Leah et son hésitation à prendre part à ce baiser, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre fin pour autant. Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, faisant ainsi taire sa conscience.

Leah ferma les yeux et bougea enfin ses lèvres au même rythme que celle de Jacob, en soupirant d'aise. Elle voulait partager avec lui sa souffrance, soulager leur peine, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Elle se demandait si elle ne détestait pas Bella pour des raisons plus profondes que le fait qu'elle ait fait souffrir son compagnon de meute... Elle se rappela soudain qu'il était blessé et s'éloigna subitement, les yeux brillants, alors que Jacob commençait à peine à savourer leur échange.

**_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?**

Encore surpris par son audace, il resta un moment à la fixer, oubliant la douleur, oubliant ce qui les entourait, oubliant Bella. Il ne voyait qu'elle et la vérité vint le frapper. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Leah. Quelque chose de bien plus profond que de l'amitié.

**_ Non. **Répondit-il finalement.

**_ Ok... Wow... Hum... Je vais... Te laisser te reposer..**. balbutia Leah, affreusement gênée, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il la vit rougir, ce qui l'étonna encore plus que ce baiser. Elle n'avait jamais rougit devant lui. Lui aussi était embarrassé, mais il ne regrettait nullement ce qui venait de se produire. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle allait partir, il paniqua.

**_ Non ! Je...je veux dire...on devrait peut-être en discuter tu ne crois pas ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Leah fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il regrettait de l'avoir embrassé.

_Évidemment qu'il regrette! Tu n'es pas Bella... _

Son cœur se comprima et son regard se noircit.

_ **Je ne pense pas, non. C'était une erreur, inutile de polémiquer dessus...**

Le cœur de Jacob se serra à ces paroles. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était encore sûrement éprise de Sam. Il se sentit idiot.

_Maintenant, toute la meute risque de savoir ce qui s'est passé, et en plus je vais devoir éviter Leah. Quel imbécile ! _

**_ Très bien, comme tu voudras. **Déclara-t-il finalement

Leah tressaillit et son expression s'adoucit. Elle hésita un instant et se lança, consciente que Jacob avait mal compris sa réaction.

**_ Tu... C'était super, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Je comprends que tu penses encore à elle... Elle est vraiment bête de ne pas t'avoir choisi... **

**_ Je ne pensais pas à elle quand je t'ai embrassé !** s'empressa-t-il de dire, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Mais c'était trop tard, les mots étaient lâchés. Il se contenta donc de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**_ Alors pourquoi...** hoqueta-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un moyen pour l'oublier, même si je dois reconnaître que pendant un moment elle n'existait plus.** Déclara-t-il en rougissant

**_ C'est moi ou tu rougis?** Le taquina-t-elle.

**_ Pas du tout ! c'est juste que j'ai chaud.**

**_ Bien sûr! Et la marmotte emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'alu!** Pouffa-t-elle avant de de s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre sa main valide. **J'en avais aussi envie...**

Jacob frémit au contact de leurs mains.

**_ C'est vrai ?** S'écria-t-il, surpris.

**_ Réfléchis... Si je n'en avais pas eu envie, tu serais six pieds sous terre... **

Il rit de sa remarque, puis redevint sérieux, la fixant avec un regard intense.

**_ Leah, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. C'est vrai que je suis un peu perdu ces temps-ci, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me sers de toi.**

**_Vu ton état, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça! **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas montrer à Jacob à quel point ses mots la touchaient.

**_ C'est vrai que je pourrais porter plainte pour tentative de viol après tout !** sourit-il, conscient qu'elle tentait de cacher ses sentiments.

**_ Tu serais bien trop heureux pour porter plainte, mon pote...**

Il rougit comme une pivoine à son sous-entendu, déglutissant difficilement, avant de se reprendre.

**_C'est plutôt toi qui serait heureuse ! Et tu en redemanderais ! **Dit-il, sûr de lui.

**_ Dit le petit puceau, qui n'a jamais vu une fille nue de sa vie...** répliqua elle en affichant un sourire en coin. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. **On verra bien quand tu sera rétabli...**

Jacob frémit en entendant sa dernière phrase

**_ J'ai hâte d'être sur pied...**

Leah sourit de nouveau et s'apprêtait à se laisser aller quand Sam frappa à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement...


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à toutes ! Tout d'abord, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous fait plaisir de constater votre engouement pour notre histoire ! Toutes vos reviews nous font énormément plaisir et nous tenions à vous remercier, ainsi que toutes celles qui nous ont ajouté en story alert, ainsi que dans leurs favoris ! Surtout mesdemoiselles, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, votre avis nous intéresse également !

Remerciements à :

**4EverJack :** Eh oui ! Sam est un vrai boulet, mais il n'est malheureusement pas le seul ^^ On espère que la suite te plaira !

**Emichlo :** Plus tu adores, plus vite on poste !

**Lily-Pixie :** Wow ! Quel empressement ! Ca fait plaisir !

**AliCetwilightF.F :** Merci ! Voici la suite ! P.S : Un gros bisou de Sethinette à Embrynette ;-)

** :** Nous aussi on t'aime ma chérie, mais on t'aimera encore plus si tu review tout le temps ! :P

**7 :** Court, clair et précis ! Merci ! lol

**Choukchouquette : **On promet que la suite sera encore plus intéressante que le début !

**Toto94 : **Leilani me fait dire avec le couteau sous la gorge aussi qu'elle se couche quand elle veut ! Na ! lol ^^

**Sarah0406 : **C'est vrai que cette histoire ne sera pas des plus joyeuses par moment, mais c'est ça qui fait la beauté de la chose, n'est-ce pas Leilani ! Sadiques, nous ? *Regards étonnés, puis sourires angéliques* Point du tout ! Et tu as entièrement raison : A bas l'imprégnation ! Vive les Blackwater !

**Ishalane :** On en a plein en réserve des Blackwater ! (Bah oui ! Faut bien que je fasse ma pub ! lol) [Leilani972]. Elle a raison, allez jeter un oeil ça vaut le détour ! Et c'est peu dire ! (surtout venant d'une fille qui n'aimait QUE le couple Jacob/Bella !) [Supergirl971].

**Sykana : **Merci ! Et gros bisou de la part de Leilani !

**Camilla Don Molina : **Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire ! C'était vraiment une première pour moi (Supergirl971), Leilani m'a convaincue de me lancer, mais je dois dire que j'étais très sceptique au début, n'ayant pas l'habitude ! Mais quand on voit le résultat, je me dis que ça valait le coup et qu'elle avait entièrement raison ! Alors merci partenaire ! Leilani savait que tu n'aimerais pas attendre tes bisous, c'est vrai qu'on te maltraite depuis 19 chapitres toutes les deux ! Alors te voilà récompensé de ta patience et de ta fidélité !

**Fan-De-Jacob-Black : **Contente que que ce début te plaise, la suite est là ! On a hâte d'avoir ta réaction (en espérant qu'elle soit bonne ^^)

Encore merci à nos fidèles lectrices, et à celles qui, on l'espère, le deviendront bientôt!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre II : I Feel For You**

_Leah sourit de nouveau et s'apprêtait à se laisser aller quand Sam frappa à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement._

**_ Tout va bien?** Demanda-t-il.

Jacob serra les mâchoires car il n'avait qu'une seule envie, foutre Sam dehors à grands coups de pieds, pour les avoir interrompu dans leur moment intime.

**_ Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**_ Juste voir si vous ne vous étiez pas entretués... Je ne pensais pas que Leah resterait aussi longtemps... Elle ne t'embête pas, au moins?** S'enquit Sam en observant Jacob.

**_ Non, on discutait c'est tout. Elle ne me dérange pas. Autre chose ? **Soupira ce dernier.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

**_ Emily voulait venir te voir...**

**_ J'y vais, alors...** déclara raidement Leah, qui s'était tendue et dont le regard s'était noirci.

**_ Non Leah, attend! On n'a pas fini notre discussion! **dit Jacob, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille.

Leah sourit et se pencha vers lui.

**_ On remettra ça, promis...** Elle lui embrassa sensuellement la joue alors que Sam assistait à la scène, médusé. **Dis à Billy de m'appeler si tu veux me voir, je serai à la maison... **

Jacob ferma les yeux un instant au contact des lèvres de Leah posées sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Sam, qui paraissait déjà étonné de cette proximité, leur pose trop de questions. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer, avec un pincement au cœur.

Leah se leva et perdit son sourire aussitôt qu'elle croisa le regard de Sam. Elle sortit à contrecœur et le bouscula au passage.

_ **Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes aussi proches, tous les deux? **Questionna Sam, méfiant.

**_ Pourquoi cette question? T'es jaloux ? **Répondit Jacob avec hargne.

**_C'est étonnant, c'est tout! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir comme ça?** Grogna Sam

**_ Pour rien. Mais je n'aime pas tes questions c'est tout.**

Emily jugea bon de rentrer à ce moment-là. Elle était rayonnante, comme toujours.

**_ Hey, Jake! Je t'ai apporté des muffins!**

**_ Je n'ai pas faim. **dit-il en repensant à Leah et au moment que Sam et Emily avaient interrompu.

Le sourire d'Emily se fana

**_Oh, bien sûr, avec la douleur, c'est compréhensible... Comment te sens-tu?**

**_ Mieux merci. Mais j'aimerais un peu de tranquillité, si ça ne vous dérange pas.** Marmonna-t-il, plus du tout d'humeur à discuter.

**_ Tu voulais que Leah reste, et tu nous chasses...** sourcilla Sam.

**_ Je n'aime pas être interrompu, mais là je suis fatigué, alors arrête avec tes sous-entendus à deux balles, tu veux !**

Emily prit la main de Sam et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**_ Viens, rentrons... Inutile de l'énerver d'avantage... Ce n'est pas bon pour son état...**

**_ On repassera demain... **dit Sam en lançant un regard mauvais au convalescent.

Jacob soupira pour se calmer. Il ne tenait qu'à une chose à cet instant: revoir Leah. Mais pas moyen de quitter ce foutu lit, et encore moins cette foutue chambre. Ce fut en repensant à leur baiser qu'il s'endormit finalement, épuisé.

Leah se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin, contrairement à son habitude. Elle était pressée de revoir Jacob. Elle lui avait même préparé un gâteau pour l'occasion. Elle arriva chez les Black, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer sa venue, mais Billy ne posa pas de questions et la fit entrer, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Jacob et sourit en le voyant endormi. Elle s'assit près de lui et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un délicat baiser sur sa tempe.

Jacob sentit une main l'effleurer délicatement. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'image d'une Leah resplendissante apparut devant lui.

**_ Salut ! **Souffla-t-il, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

**_ Hey... **sourit Leah. **Désolée de t'avoir réveillé...**

**_ Oh non, au contraire... Heureux que ce soit toi qui l'ait fait ! Et puis j'ai assez dormi ! **

**_ Je t'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat... Je me suis dit qu'Emily avait dû te bourrer de muffins et que tu aimerais une autre pâtisserie...** gloussa-t-elle en s'empourprant.

**_ C'est gentil, j'ai une faim de loup ! Je n'ai pas mangé ce qu'elle avait apporté.** dit-il en s'emparant d'une part de gâteau.

**_ Ah ouais? Pourquoi? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'ils nous interrompent, et puis je crois que les muffins ça commence à me gaver sérieusement ! On croirait qu'elle ne sait faire que ça ! **répondit-il la bouche pleine, attrapant une autre part.

Leah rit de bon cœur.

_** C'est la seule recette que je lui ai appris, en fait... Mais ne le dis à personne!**

Jacob sourit, la dévorant du regard. Il adorait l'entendre rire, se rendant soudain compte que ça n'arrivait jamais. Il se fit la promesse intérieure de la faire rire le plus souvent possible. Le silence les enveloppait à présent, étrangement pas aussi gênant que la veille.

Leah admirait Jacob, se disant que passer du temps avec lui était la chose la plus simple, naturelle, et belle qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle espérait tout se déroulerait aussi bien pour eux après son rétablissement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Jacob était proche de la Meute, elle non. Il voudrait sans doute trainer avec Quil, Embry et Seth, et elle serait à nouveau toute seule. Son regard perdit de son éclat.

**_ Ça va un peu mieux?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jacob perçut un léger changement dans l'attitude de Leah. Il aurait payé cher pour connaître ses pensées, mais n'osait pas lui demander.

**_ Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je suis plus libre de mes mouvements, enfin, d'avantage qu'hier.** dit-il en la fixant toujours.

**_ C'est super... Tout sera bientôt comme avant...** murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Plein de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Souhaitait-elle oublier ce qui c'était passé entre eux ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle en avait envie également, ou l'avait-il rêvé ? Pourquoi faisait elle marche arrière ?

**_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? **Osa-t-il finalement dire.

**_ Tu n'as pas envie d'aller mieux?**

**_ Je ne parlais pas de ça, Leah.** Insista-t-il, le regard perçant.

**_ Tu es sûr de toi?** Sourit-elle timidement.

**_ ****S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est bien de ça !** répondit-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux, avant de poursuivre quelques secondes plus tard.** Et toi ?**

En guise de réponse, Leah s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le cœur de Jacob s'emballa lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savourait cet instant, n'arrivant pas croire qu'elle l'embrassait. Leah Clearwater, une fille aussi indomptable qu'un mustang était en train de lui accorder un baiser.

Leah s'éloigna à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle, et offrit à Jacob un sourire éclatant. Celui-ci la dévisageait, visiblement sous le charme.

**_ Ça répond à ta question?**

**_ Oui ! **dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

**_ Tu comptes en parler à la meute? Je veux dire... Pour nous deux..**.

**_ Non. Ou du moins pas pour le moment. Ils seraient insupportables avec leurs questions et on n'a pas besoin de ça. De toute façon, on n'a pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. martela-t-il en repensant à Sam. A moins que tu veuilles...**

Leah secoua vigoureusement la tête

**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne regarde que nous... Et puis je n'ai pas envie que Sam nous prennent la tête avec ses histoires d'imprégnation...**

**_ C'est aussi mon avis. Et puis, que dit le proverbe, déjà ? 'Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés' ? Les secrets, c'est excitant je trouve. **dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Tu penses vraiment qu'on arrivera à garder ça secret? Tu as un peu de mal à garder tes pensées à toi...**

**_ Je ferai tout mon possible en tout cas, même si je dois reconnaître que quand tu seras à côté de moi, j'aurai du mal si je suis transformé...**

**_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu t'intéresser... Ça fait bizarre...** s'empourpra-t-elle.

_** C'est vrai que c'est un peu déroutant, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus focalisé sur Bella, je réalise que tu es une fille aussi belle qu'épatante, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt. Mais c'est moi en fait qui devrais me demander ce qui peut bien t'intéresser chez moi...**

_** Et pourquoi pas? Je te connais depuis ta naissance. Je sais ce que tu vaux, et crois-moi, tu as tout pour rendre une fille heureuse...**

**_ J'en doute sérieusement... **dit-il, repensant au choix que Bella avait fait

**_ Une fille qui n'a pas un grain, Jacob... **soupira Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob la dévisagea à nouveau.

**_ Même si l'imprégnation m'était tombée dessus, j'aurais lutter de toutes mes forces pour rester avec toi.** déclara-t-il, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

Leah sourit tristement, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait référence à Sam.

**_ Je sais que tu le penses, Jake... Mais tu ne peux pas en être certain tant que tu ne l'as pas vécu...**

Il passa alors sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, alors qu'elle le regardait fixement.

**_ Je ne suis pas Sam et en admettant que ça m'arrive, je préfèrerai mourir que de t'infliger ça à nouveau !**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... **murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. **Contentons-nous de profiter l'un de l'autre, tant que c'est encore possible...**

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il adorait le goût de ses lèvres et se disait que décidément, il avait trouvé la perle rare derrière l'armure qu'elle s'était forgée à cause de son histoire Sam. Leah était en fait une fille douce qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée en retour, et Jacob comptait bien lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il était encore capable d'offrir avec son cœur meurtri.

Leah savourait l'instant présent, perdue dans les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Elle était heureuse que Jacob veuille bien d'elle, malgré le lourd bagage affectif qu'elle possédait. Elle avait toujours peur de s'engager dans une relation, vu comment la dernière s'était terminée, et le fait qu'il soit lui aussi capable de s'imprégner un jour lui faisait peur, mais elle se refusait de laisser passer une chance d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Malheureusement, Billy frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jacob, interrompant leur moment intime.

**_ Jacob, tu as de la visite... **annonça-t-il.

Ce fut à regret que Jacob dût quitter les lèvres de sa belle. Ils restèrent malgré tout front contre front, les yeux fermés, soupirant d'aise avant de mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Personne ne devait soupçonner quoi que ce soit, le fait qu'elle soit dans sa chambre serait déjà assez étrange comme ça. Il murmura à Leah qu'il était désolé, avant de demander à son père qui était cette personne qui osait troubler leur moment de félicité.

**_ C'est Bella... Elle tient absolument à te parler... **

Leah se tendit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, tandis que Jacob tressaillait en entendant le nom de Bella. Avec les derniers 'évènements' de la journée, il l'avait presque oublié. Ses yeux quelques peu paniqués rencontrèrent ceux de Leah, mais il tint à la rassurer.

**_ Pas la peine de t'en faire, je la mets vite fait à la porte et on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtés, **dit-il avec humour, d'une voix sensuelle.

**_ Tu veux peut-être que je vous laisse seuls? **Demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

**_ Attends dehors, ça ne sera pas long.** affirma-t-il, sûr de lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Leah hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, le cœur serré. Elle sortit de la chambre et lança un regard noir à celle qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

**_ Salut, Jake...** Fit timidement Bella.

Lorsque Leah fut sortie, toute l'assurance que Jacob avait tenté de lui montrer s'évanouit subitement. Les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Bella étaient encore bel et bien présent, même s'il était sûr à cet instant d'en éprouver aussi pour Leah. Il respira un bon coup puis vit son premier amour, lui disant un bonjour timide. Il jugea bon d'aller droit au but afin d'en finir rapidement.

**_ Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

Bella baissa la tête, honteuse.

**_ Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'on ne se verrait probablement plus, mais... Il fallait que je te parle...**

Il fronça les sourcils, la curiosité le démangeant malgré tout. Il appréhendait la conversation qui allait suivre.

**_ Pour me dire quoi?**

Elle s'assit à la place qu'occupait précédemment Leah.

**_ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur... Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... A notre baiser... A nous... Enfin... J'ai parlé avec Edward et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompée...**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos nombreuses réactions ! Petite info, ces débuts de "problèmes" ne sont rien à côté de ce que nos personnages vont vivre d'ici quelques chapitres ! On s'est vraiment lâché durant ce jeu de rôle en laissant ressortir tout notre côté sadique (d'avantage celui de Leilani que le mien ! lol) et on espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !

Remerciements :

**KSawyer** : Il ne faut pas blâmer les muffins mais la cuisinière ! mdr

**Emichlo** : Merci de continuer à lire notre fiction !

**Toto94** : Devoirs de vacances mdr, tout de suite les grands mots ! Merci de ton soutien et de ta franchise en tout cas (qu'elle soit forcée ou non ^^) en espérant avoir des commentaires par la suite malgré tout ! P.S : La lecture n'est pas que pour les filles !

**Lily-Pixie** : MDR Jolie façon de résumé les choses, si seulement tout était aussi simple...mais en même temps tu as tout dit : Stupide Bella !

**Sarah0406** : On aime poser des questions mais on aime moins avoir les réponses hein ? Eh bien il va falloir affronter la réalité ! *Sourires machiavéliques* Mouah ah ah !

**Camilla Don Molina** : Tu entends ça Leilani, on déchire ! *Sautille comme des gamines, mais s'arrête d'un coup en se rendant compte qu'il y a du monde* Hum hum. Merci...Oh et puis non, on continue *Attrape les mains de Supergirl et sautille à nouveau jusqu'au claquage*

**Bri971** : Eh oui, Jacob a énormément de prétendantes, il faut dire qu'il n'est pas vilain à regarder...pas du tout même ! Le combat de femmes n'est malheureusement pas au programme du jour, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été tentant. Et en ce qui est des "cochoncetés" eh bien on doit dire que ça ne saurait tarder, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! (Supergirl : Petites coquines que vous êtes, vous n'attendez que ça avouez !) (Leilani : En même temps c'est rated M, c'est normal qu'on attende ça !) (Supergirl : Un bon point pour toi partenaire ^^)

**AliCeTwilightF.F **: MDR ! Nous sommes démasquées ! (Supergirl : Bella par la fenêtre, quelle idée alléchante...Leilani, on ne peut pas changer cette partie, steplè, steplè, steplè !) (Leilani : Non, mais on a qu'à laisser faire le destin, avec un peu de chance elle se fera emporter par une tornade) (Supergirl : Mouais...moi j'y crois pas trop. C'est que parfois on dirait une vraie sangsue la Bella) (Leilani :...No comment !)

**Julie Winchester **: Jacob, écoutes la demoiselle, c'est la voix de la sagesse !

**7** : Contente que ça te plaise, on attend ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi ! (Supergirl : C'est vrai, retourne d'où tu viens Bella et laisse les gens vivre en paix ! Non mais je te jure, c'est elle qui est censée être normale et c'est pourtant elle qui vient troubler la quiétude de nos loups paranormaux ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre!) (Leilani: Rassurez-vous, Supergirl n'a pas bu, elle est juste un peu surexcitée... Et elle n'est pas la seule! Du balai, PouBella!)

**4EverJack** : *Sourires angéliques* Nous méchantes avec nos chouchous ! Nooon ! Jamais de la vie ! En tout cas pas "à ce point" ! Alors là c'est mal nous connaître ! *Se frottent les mains en pensant aux surprises qu'elles préparent*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Lost In Emotions**

__ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur... Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi... A notre baiser... A nous... Enfin... J'ai parlé avec Edward et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompée..._

Jacob était estomaqué. Il s'attendait tout sauf à ça de la part de Bella. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme s'il vivait un mauvais rêve. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait vendu son âme pour entendre ces paroles. Mais à cet instant, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Tout devenait beaucoup trop compliqué. Certes, il l'aimait toujours mais il ressentait également quelque chose pour Leah, dorénavant. Il ne savait que faire, ni quoi dire après cette déclaration.

**_ Tu...tu ne peux pas revenir et me balancer ça, Bella ! **Gronda-t-il

Bella sursauta et regarda Jacob, les yeux embués.

**_ Je... Je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends... Mais... Tu avais raison... Je t'aime, et c'est avec toi que je veux être... Je veux vieillir avec toi et porter tes enfants... C'est toi, Jake...** dit-elle en déposant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jacob.

Il regardait la main de Bella et une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il a commencé quelque chose avec Leah...

Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser celle qui attendait à l'extérieur.

**_ C'est un peu tard.** Claqua-t-il. **J'en ai assez de tout ça. Tu es pire qu'une girouette. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux, tu changes d'avis sans arrêt, alors comment veux-tu que je te crois cette fois ?**

**_ J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra... Je regagnerai ta confiance, mais Jacob... Je ne changerai pas d'avis... Je t'aime... **murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui et en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle veuille l'embrasser, lui qui avait toujours dû quémander ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de sa part. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, son corps n'attendait que ça. Au moment où il allait l'arrêter, sa raison reprenant le dessus, il était déjà trop tard, et les lèvres de Bella étaient déjà en action sur les siennes. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita sur l'attitude à avoir. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

Bella s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde à son baiser, mais elle sentit l'hésitation du Quileute. Elle se fit plus pressante, espérant qu'il céderait. Mais ce dernier eut une lueur de lucidité, sa conscience lui disant qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, du moins pas tant que les choses ne seraient pas claires dans sa tête et avec Leah. Il la repoussa gentiment, luttant pour ne pas se laisser faire plus longtemps.

Bella fondit en larmes, comprenant qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle pour le moment, après tout ce qui s'était dit entre eux.

**_ Je repasserai te voir demain..**. sanglota-t-elle.

**_ Non. Je... Je dois faire le point. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.**

**_ Oh... D'accord...** Elle sortit de la chambre de Jacob, lui lançant un dernier regard. **Appelle moi quand tu seras prêt...**

Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui arrivait à lui. Tout était toujours si compliqué dans sa vie...

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me laisse pas tout simplement vivre en paix ? _

Il était encore dans ses réflexions lorsque Leah entra à nouveau. Elle hésita à lui poser des questions, se contentant pour le moment de s'asseoir près de lui.

Le silence était loin d'être aussi confortable qu'avant le passage de Bella.

Il n'osait pas la regarder, ne sachant quoi lui dire. En vérité, il était perdu entre ses sentiments qui avaient toujours existé pour Bella et les nouveaux qu'il ressentait pour Leah. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Leah comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accordé sa confiance aussi vite à Jacob. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle redescendrait vite de son nuage, elle qui n'avait pas de chance en amour. Elle ne supportait plus la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un mot.

La voyant se lever pour partir, Jacob paniqua.

**_ Non Leah! Attends ! Ne pars pas...** la supplia-t-il.

Il s'était levé de son lit, se moquant de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore. Leah se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Jacob debout.

**_ Idiot! Recouche-toi maintenant! **Elle s'avança vers lui et le força à le faire avant de poursuivre. **Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille... J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir, et je préfère ne pas te demander ce qui se passe... Parce que je sais que si c'était bon pour moi, tu m'en aurais déjà parlé... **

Il se laissa faire et s'assit sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler, il la retint par la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et relevant les yeux vers elle.

**_ Elle...elle dit qu'elle s'est trompé. Que c'est moi qu'elle veut.** Dit-il finalement, appréhendant sa réaction.

Leah tressaillit et se sentit très mal après l'annonce de Jacob. Elle feignit un sourire.

**_ C'est super! Depuis le temps que tu attendais ça... T'inquiète pas pour moi, va... Je survivrai...** conclut-elle en retirant doucement sa main de celle de Jacob.

Il sentait bien qu'elle mentait et cela l'attrista énormément même. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait croire, Leah n'était pas faite de pierre. Mais alors qu'elle lui disait ça, un sentiment de certitude naissait en lui, celui qui lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

**_ Je ne veux pas... **souffla-t-il en la fixant.

Leah secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre.

**_ Prends soin de toi, Jake...** lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Il resta assis sur son lit, les yeux encore rivés sur la porte par laquelle elle avait fui. Dans un sens, il la comprenait. Leur histoire venait à peine de commencer et Leah savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il avait désiré Bella. Elle voulait se préserver et il le concevait, elle avait assez souffert et ne souhaitait pas retenter l'expérience avec lui. Mais avait-il toujours envie d'être avec Bella ? Était-ce la meilleure décision pour lui ? Jacob était encore plus perdu, malgré la certitude qu'il avait sur le fait qu'il désirait Leah à présent.

Elle ne revint pas voir Jacob les deux jours qui suivirent, et le troisième jour, Seth débarqua chez Jacob, la mine déconfite.

**_ Comment ça va, aujourd'hui, Jake?** S'enquit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise à côté du lit, celle où Jacob revoyait Leah continuellement.

**_ Mieux. Je n'ai plus que le bras en écharpe. Je peux enfin sortir de cette chambre. **

**_ C'est super!** Exulta Seth. **On pourrait aller faire un tour sur la plage, ou chez Sam, t'en penses quoi?**

**_ Je veux bien sortir, mais allons plutôt sur la plage. **

**_ Ca roule!**

Ils partirent tous les deux à First Beach. Seth aimait bien s'y rendre pour se changer les idées, et au vu des récents évènements familiaux auxquels il avait dû assister, il en avait bien besoin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage, Jacob demanda rompit le silence.

**_ Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?**

**_ Ça va, même si c'est pas vraiment la joie à la maison... Enfin, je suppose qu'il faut faire avec, alors c'est ce que je fais!**

Les pensées de Jacob se tournèrent aussitôt vers Leah. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et s'inquiétait pour elle.

**_ Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il au juste ?** le questionna-t-il, hésitant.

**_ Ben... C'est un peu la pagaille... Maman est dans tous ses états parce que Leah est partie de la maison il y a deux jours. **

**_ QUOI ? **s'alarma Jacob.

**_ Elle a laissé une lettre qui disait que tout le monde serait bien mieux sans elle, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas... Alors je ne te raconte pas l'ambiance, en plus de la meute... Enfin bref... Elle a quand même appelé ce matin pour dire qu'elle était chez ma grand-mère à la Réserve Makah, mais qu'elle partait ce soir pour New-York... On a une tante qui habite là-bas et elle a accepté de l'héberger... **

Le cœur de Jacob s'emballa soudainement à l'idée qu'elle soit partie. Il devait la rattraper, lui dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir autant hésité, qu'il voulait qu'elle reste, qu'il...l'aimait. La vérité le frappa de plein fouet, mais c'était clair maintenant. Il lui avait fallu cet électrochoc et la peur de la perdre définitivement pour qu'il s'avoue enfin qu'il l'aimait.

**_ Il faut que j'y aille ! **Martela-t-il.

**_ Quoi? Pourquoi?** S'étonna Seth.

_** Il faut que je la retrouve. Elle ne doit pas s'en aller ! **Lança Jacob alors qu'il courrait déjà en direction de sa voiture.

**_ Attends!** S'affola Seth. **Elle a dit dans sa lettre que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la retenir! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'en empêcher? Elle a pris sa décision, elle ne se sent pas bien ici, il faut la respecter!**

**_ Parce que je l'aime !** Cria Jacob en se retournant brusquement.

**_ Quoi? Tu... L'aimes?** Sursauta Seth, complètement pris au dépourvu. **Mais Bella, alors?**

**_ Je...c'est Leah que je veux.** reprit plus calmement Jacob.** Il faut que je la retrouve. Et si elle ne veut pas revenir, alors je m'en irai avec elle.**

**_ Wow... C'est... Wow...** souffla Seth.

**_ Tu dois m'aider Seth, je ne veux pas la perdre. **L'implora Jacob.

Seth ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais en croisant le regard désespéré de Jacob, il ne put que céder.

**_ Tu penses que tu arriveras à conduire jusqu'à Neah Bay?** Soupira-t-il.

**_ Sans problème !** Répondit Jacob en souriant*

**_ Alors comme ça tu veux rentrer dans la famille?** le taquina Seth en grimpant dans la voiture.

Jacob rit de bon cœur tout en démarrant. Il espérait arriver avant qu'elle ne prenne l'avion pour New York.

Leah s'apprêtait à partir de chez sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle vit arriver une voiture qu'elle connaissait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle aperçut Jacob sortir de la voiture avec son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le revoir avant son départ, et se concentra sur Seth pour ne pas fondre en larmes et tomber dans ses bras.

**_ Il a fallu que tu ouvres ta bouche, hein ? J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais incapable de garder un secret !**

**_ Leah...il n'a rien fait de mal.** Le défendit Jacob afin qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui, car il voyait bien qu'elle avait le regard fuyant.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jacob?** Reprit-elle, toujours focalisée sur Seth.

Voyant qu'elle évitait toujours de le regarder, Jacob se rapprocha d'elle. Elle reculait à mesure qu'il s'avançait.

**_ Je suis venu pour toi.** Dit-il tout simplement.

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...**

**_ Leah, tu ne m'as même pas laisser le temps de m'expliquer.** Insista-t-il en s'arrêtant net. **J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation, mais après tout on n'oublie pas son premier amour d'un claquement de doigts et je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir.**

**_ Je sais...** Elle baissa la tête. **Mais je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas hésité si la situation avait été inversée...**

Il baissa à son tour la tête, honteux.

**_ C'est vrai, tu as entièrement raison... Mais j'ai réfléchi après ton départ ainsi que les deux jours où je t'ai attendu désespérément, et j'ai réalisé que c'était toi et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ni pourquoi, mais le fait est que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé...**

Leah se radoucit.

**_ Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, Jacob... J'ai eu tort de me l'imaginer... Je ne serai jamais aussi bien qu'elle...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es bien meilleure qu'elle. Tu sais ce que tu veux dans la vie, tu es courageuse, forte, déterminée, douce...Ah oui et j'allais oublier le plus important ! D'une beauté renversante. Seulement tout ça j'étais bien trop aveuglé pour m'en rendre compte avant...** déclara-t-il, le regard profond et avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

**_ Elle pourra te donner ce que je ne pourrai jamais...** sourit-elle tristement. **Tu pourrais avoir une famille avec elle... Des enfants... **

**_ Je m'en contre fiche ! C'est avec toi que je veux être ! C'est toi qui compte à mes yeux, pas ce que Bella pourrait ou non me donner ! **Dit-il avec force.

Leah secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps. J'ai été dans ta tête, j'ai vu que c'était ton rêve, et je ne peux pas... Me mettre en travers de tout ça...**

**_ C'est vrai, je l'ai aimé. J'en ai tellement pris l'habitude que je croyais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais c'était avant de mieux de te connaître, avant de réaliser que Bella n'était pas le centre du monde, avant de voir que je pourrais être bien plus heureux avec toi... Regarde moi, Leah...**

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme au passage.

**_ As-tu confiance en moi quand je te dis que c'est avec toi que je veux être ?**

Leah tressaillit.

**_ Je... **

Elle regarda Jacob dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sincère. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Une joie immense envahit Jacob quand il sentit les lèvres de Leah posées sur les siennes. Sans perdre une seconde, il répondit avec passion à son baiser. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, maintenant qu'elle était là devant lui, avec lui et il se jura de ne plus rien laisser les séparer.

Seth se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise face à leur démonstration d'affection.

**_ Euh... Les amoureux... Vous êtes dans un lieu public, là...**

Jacob se décolla un peu de Leah mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouver. L'un comme l'autre affichait un sourire radieux.

**_ Tu m'as manqué...** souffla Jacob.

**_ Tu m'as manqué aussi... **lui dit Leah, sur le même ton.

**_ Bon sang! Quand la meute va savoir ça!** S'écria Seth.

A la réplique de Seth, Jacob se retourna vers lui, puis se focalisa à nouveau sur Leah.

**_ On devrait peut-être leur dire...**

**_ Ca risque d'être sport..**. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**_ En effet, mais j'ai quand même hâte de voir la réaction de Sam... Déjà qu'il me faisait un interrogatoire l'autre fois...**

Leah se figea à la mention de Sam et regarda Jacob, paniquée.

**_ Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Jake...**

**

* * *

**Petite review ? Allez, ça ne mange pas de pain et c'est notre seul moyen de connaître votre avis ! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Nous revoilà avec une nouveau chapitre ! Vous vous demandiez toutes ce que Leah pouvait bien avoir à révéler à Jake et ce que Sam avait à voir là dedans ! Eh bien voici la réponse ! Mouah ah ah !...

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! On apprécie votre enthousiasme et on espère que vous serez toujours aussi emballées par la suite!

Remerciements :

**Camilla Don Molina** : Salut à toi, Ô Impératrice des bisous! Tu seras bien servie dans ce chapitre, promis juré !

**KSawyer** : Nature, myrtilles ou chocolat, Emily! Tes muffins on n'en veut pas! PTDR. Et on peut toujours faire des montages Jacob/Leah, mais Leilani est en vacances et moi en stage ! Lol Mais pour nous faire pardonner voici le fameuse révélation de Leah !

**Lazy17** : Tu as bien raison, ça va faire mal alors sortez vos murs en béton armé et vitre blindée ! lol Et c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour tourmenter notre couple, mais c'est ce qui rend cette histoire si intéressante ! En ce qui concerne le sort qu'on leur réserve que dire...le mot _souffrance_ est le seul qui nous vienne en tête mdr. Merci de nous faire partager ton avis et pour ta fidélité !

**4EverJack** : On est pas méchantes, on est sadiques, nuance ! Lol Et puis, c'est pour ça qu'on nous aime? *regardent autour d'elles* Non? *baissent la tête* (Supergirl : Viens Leilani avant qu'on nous lapide !) (Leilani : Une lapidation ? Chouette !...Je meurs de faim, je prendrais bien un muffin avant qu'on ne nous en balance...) (*Supergirl lance un regard consterné* : Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ! Moi j'y touche pas à ces trucs, je préfère encore mourir brûlée vive !) (Leilani : Elle a _frit_, elle a tout compris !) MDR. Excusez nous pour ce petit moment de délire, une fois réunie, on a tendance à perdre la boule...lol

**Diabolo78** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ta curiosité sera étanchée... Jusqu'à la fin!

**HoolaPop's** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et merci pour l'alerte ^^ en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise tout autant !

**AliCeTwilightF.F** : Nous aussi on t'aime petite Embrynette ! Et c'est justement parce qu'on t'aime qu'on t'énervera de plus en plus tout au long des chapitres ! Et on ne se venge pas pendant les RP, jeune fille !

**Sarah0406** : En effet, une phrase commençant comme ça, on peut s'attendre au pire lol Et nous aussi on est soulagé que Jacob ait choisit Leah ! L'autre qui ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut ou qui veut tout avoir, eh bien non ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça non mais oh ! (Leilani : Ben oui, Bella, la vie c'est pas un bol de Chocapic!) (*Supergirl lève les yeux au ciel* : Tu es irrécupérable Leilani...) (*Leilani sourit* : Sadique, méchante, irrécupérable... Pour les réclamations, faîtes un courrier à mes parents ou au père Noël!) (*Supergirl éclate de rire* : Et tu oublis Tyran !) (*Regard menaçant* : Supergirl a dit quoi ?) (*Supergirl écarquille les yeux en reculant discrètement vers la sortie* : Rien, rien...) (*Leilani bombe le torse* : Je préfère...)

**Julie Winchester** : Tu as bien raison de te méfier ! Et ton hypothèse est très intéressante...mais...tu verras bien !

**Emichlo** : On aime quand tu adores !

**7 **: Tu devrais savoir que tout ne peut pas/jamais (rayez la mention inutile) finir bien avec nous ! (Leilani : Heu... T'as pas oublié une mention, là?) (Supergirl : Hum...non je ne crois pas, laquelle ?) (Leilani : Ben, celle où ça finit bien... *éclate de rire*) (Supergirl : Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça nous arrive PARFOIS de faire les choses finir bien...) (Leilani : ... A notre manière!) ^^

Bon, trêve de bla bla et délires en tout genre : voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Dreaming Of A Little Cabin**

_Leah se figea et regarda Jacob, paniquée._

__ Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Jake..._

Jacob fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton employé par Leah.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Sam est passé, hier... Il a suivi mon odeur jusqu'ici, et il m'a supplié de revenir... Et quand j'ai refusé, il a voulu... Jouer le tout pour le tout... Il a essayé de m'embrasser, mais je l'ai repoussé... Ca ne voulait rien dire pour moi, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de... Je l'ai pas vu venir...**

Jacob recula, désarçonné par la nouvelle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, les mots qu'il prononça étaient remplis de dégoût.

**_ Comment a-t-il osé ?**

**_ Jacob...** l'implora Leah, avant de s'approcher de lui et de poser ses mains sur ses joues. **Regarde-moi, Jake...**

Jacob était hors de lui, la rage s'infiltrant dans ses veines comme un poison. Il avait envie d'étriper Sam Uley, mais retrouva ses esprits en sentant la main de Leah sur sa joue. Il reporta alors son attention sur elle.

**_ Je voulais que tu le saches avant qu'il ne puisse déformer la réalité...** poursuivit-elle. **Mais ce n'est pas grave... Ca ne veut rien dire... Laisse courir... Je... C'est toi que j'aime...**

La colère qui naissait en Jacob retomba aussitôt comme un soufflet. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser de bonheur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait..._

Il était tellement heureux et comblé qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau

**_ Je t'aime aussi.** Lui dit-il entre deux baisers avant qu'un raclement de gorge n'attire son attention.

**_ Heu... Je suis là! Youhou! **S'écria Seth, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**_ Désolé mon pote!** Grimaça Jacob, les joues rouges. **On devrait peut-être rentré, ta mère se fait du soucis...**

Leah acquiesça et suivit Jacob, le cœur léger. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Clearwater une heure plus tard. Seth descendit le premier afin d'aller avertir leur mère du retour de Leah. Jacob et elle se retrouvèrent seuls quelques instant dans la voiture. Il la dévisageait amoureusement en silence

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Demanda Leah, gênée par le regard de Jacob.

**_ Rien. **Dit-il en secouant la tête. **Je suis juste heureux...**

Sue se précipita vers la voiture de Jacob, pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle ouvrit la portière de Leah et la força à descendre avant de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces avant d'en faire de même avec Jacob.* :

**_ Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille, Jacob! **Sanglota-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

**_ Ça aurait été du gâchis, et puis elle nous aurait trop manqué, alors tout le plaisir est pour moi.** Répliqua-t-il en souriant, les yeux ancrés à ceux de Leah, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Sue observa les deux protagonistes et fronça les sourcils

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**_ Euh...** bredouilla Jacob, craignant d'annoncer lui-même à Sue le nouveau genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille.

**_ Alors?** Insista-t-elle en croisant les bras.

**_ Maman... Jacob et moi... On s'aime...** déclara solennellement Leah.

**_ EXCUSE MOI?** S'époumona Sue.

**_ C'est la vérité, j'aime ta fille et c'est réciproque...**dit-il, essayant de rediriger l'attention de cette dernière sur lui.

Sue secoua la tête, mécontente. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait que sa fille tombe amoureuse d'un loup et risque encore de se faire briser le cœur.

**_ Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble.**

**_ Si c'est à cause de cette histoire d'imprégnation, sache que jamais je ne lui ferai ce qu'à oser lui faire Sam ! **Protesta Jacob.

**_ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Jacob!** Rétorqua Sue. **Je ne prendrai pas le risque de voir ma fille souffrir une nouvelle fois. Quitte à ce que l'on vous ordonne de rester loin l'un de l'autre.**

**_ QUOI? Tu n'es pas sérieuse?** Rugit Leah.

**_ Je vais convoquer un conseil ce soir...** répondit sa mère.

Jacob restait un moment sans voix face aux paroles de Sue

**_ Ne fais pas ça ! On s'aime ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !**

**_ Je suis désolée, Jacob, mais je dois le faire. Pour le bien être de ma fille et de la meute...**

Jacob était désemparé, voir même désespéré. Il venait à peine de la retrouver et voilà qu'il allait à nouveau la perdre...

**_ Je t'en supplie, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça... **implora-t-il, impuissant.

**_ Je... Je dois quand même en parler au conseil...** hésita Sue, voyant la détresse de Jacob et les larmes silencieuses de sa fille. **C'est quelque chose d'important...**

Le regard de Jacob fit la navette entre Leah et Sue, et il finit par acquiescer en soupirant, résigné. Leah se pressa contre Jacob, tremblant de tous ses membres.

**_ Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas... Je t'avais prévenu...** murmura-t-elle.

**_ Non, pas cette fois, tout ira bien, on restera ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Si on le désire tout les deux, rien ne nous en empêchera ! **Martela-t-il en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Sue baissa la tête, incapable d'assister à ce spectacle déchirant. Elle inspira un grand coup, vaincue. **_ D'accord... Je ne dirai rien, mais soyez prudent... Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, Jacob Black...**

Jacob sentit l'étau qu'il avait autour du cœur se relâcher. Il respirait à nouveau à mesure que la peur de perdre Leah le quittait. Cette dernière sourit à sa mère et se blottit contre son cher et tendre, soulagée.

**_ Merci, merci Sue, tu ne le regretteras pas, tu as ma parole !** Exulta Jacob.

**_ Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée d'en parler à la meute... Enfin ce n'est que mon avis...** intervint Seth, que tout le monde avait apparemment oublié.

**_ Je crois qu'il a raison. On devrait garder ça pour nous, le plus longtemps possible en tout cas. Ça risquerait d'envenimer la situation.** déclara Jacob.

**_ Je crois que je vais éviter de patrouiller quelques temps..**. ajouta Leah en hochant la tête.

**_ Bonne idée. Et Seth me couvrira si jamais mes pensées dérivent.** Fit Jacob en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'intéressé.

**_ Et qui couvrira les miennes, de pensées? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef, quand je ne serai pas là pour te rappeler à l'ordre.**

**_ J'essaierai en tout cas!**

**_ C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi!**

Leah regarda Jacob, hésitant à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre depuis qu'il était venu la chercher à Neah Bay. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

**_ Est-ce que tu as parlé à... Bella?**

**_ Pas encore, **répondit-il,** je lui avais dit de...que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je vais devoir l'appeler pour lui expliquer.**

_** Tu devrais aller la voir, tu sais... Juste pour être sûr...**

**_ Sûr de quoi ?**

**_ D'avoir fait le bon choix...**

**_ Leah, je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir. Je te l'ai dit : c'est toi que je veux, toi que j'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, jamais !**

**_ D'accord... Mais tu devrais vraiment lui parler face à face. Ce genre de choses ne se font pas au téléphone... C'est ce que Sam a fait pour me laisser tomber...**

Jacob en voulait à Sam de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Leah par le passé, et encore plus du toupet qu'il avait eu en l'embrassant.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas Sam, j'irai la voir dès demain. **Dit-il avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement.

**_ Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour cacher ça à la meute, c'est tellement bon! **Geignit-elle.

**_ Ewww! C'est dégoûtant!** Grimaça Seth.

**_ Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ou des trucs dans le genre, Seth ?** Répliqua Jacob.

**_ Non, mais t'inquiète, je vais en trouver... **

**_ J'en suis sûr.** dit-il en regardant Seth s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa mère dans la maison. Il se tourna alors vers Leah.** Alors où en étions-nous ?**

**_ Je te disais à quel point tu embrassais bien...** minauda-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin.

**_ Ah oui ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui fais tout le boulot...** rougit-il.

**_ Oh non!** S'exclama-t-elle. **Crois-moi, tu embrasses divinement bien!**

Jacob rougit d'avantage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliments, surtout que Leah était la seconde fille qu'il embrassait de sa vie, sachant que la première ne l'avait pas vraiment désirée.

Reprenant une certaine contenance, il reprit la parole.

**_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on verrait quelque chose lorsque je serais rétablie ?**

Leah gémit lorsqu'il saisit ses hanches de ses grandes mains et la pressa contre lui, lui embrassant la mâchoire.

**_ Justement... Fais-moi voir ce que tu vaux, Black...**

Jacob, ne demandant pas mieux, continua à l'embrasser. Il descendit au creux du cou de sa belle, tandis qu'une de ses mains se faufilait dans son dos, remontant sous son tee shirt. La respiration de Leah se fit plus laborieuse.

**_ Jake... Tout le monde peut nous voir... Ici...**

Il voulait se laisser aller, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas continuer ici s'ils souhaitaient rester discret.

**_Je sais...** murmura-t-il dans son cou, avant de demander en se redressant. **Y'a pas un endroit où on serait tranquille ?**

Leah regarda autour d'elle et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

**_ La cabane à outils de mon père, elle est vide... Et plus personne n'y va... **lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

**_ Alors allons-y... **souffla-t-il.

Leah lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la cabane à outils. Elle savait ou était la clé et elle la referma derrière elle, après avoir allumé la lumière.

Le coeur de Jacob battait à cent à l'heure, si fort qu'il craignait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais il était trop heureux d'être là avec elle, rien que tous les deux, pour faire marche arrière. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Leah étant plus expérimentée que lui dans ce domaine.

Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Leur baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, et elle promena ses main le long du corps de rêve de Jacob.

Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, se laissant guider uniquement par son instinct. Ses mains serpentaient à présent sous le haut de Leah, dessinant ses courbes. Il adorait la douceur de sa peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, ôter les vêtements de sa belle afin d'admirer son corps qu'il devinait comme étant magnifique, mais il hésitait, ne voulant pas paraître trop pressé.

Leah gémissait sous les caresses de Jacob. Son haut la gênait pour pouvoir pleinement savourer les sensation qu'il lui procurait. Elle l'enleva précipitamment.

**_ Désolée...** gloussa-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Il sourit devant son empressement. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir des envies. Puisqu'il avait désormais la certitude que Leah voulait autant que lui qu'il se passe quelque chose, il enleva à son tour son tee shirt et reprit de plus belle ses caresses et ses baisers.

La sensation de la peau Jacob contre la sienne était un pur bonheur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il puisse l'aimer au point de vouloir avoir sa première fois avec elle. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amour et ramena ses lèvres contre les siennes férocement.

Jacob avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Ils allaient enfin unir leur corps ici, maintenant. Cette fille ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était désirable. Une zone bien précise du corps du jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à réagir. Il souleva alors Leah, l'allongeant sur une petite table présente dans la cabane.

Elle fut soudain envahie par la panique. Elle avait conscience que les garçons étaient différents des filles, mais elle savait aussi que sa désastreuse première fois à l'arrière de la voiture de Sam serait à jamais l'un des pires moments de toute sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que Jacob se rappelle de sa première fois comme un coup vite fait dans une cabane.

Il l'embrassait avec ferveur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une certaine hésitation dans les gestes de Leah. _Est-ce qu'elle a changé d'avis ? _

Il ne souhaitait surtout pas la brusquer. Se redressant, il la regarda, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

**_ Ta première fois ne devrait pas se passer comme ça...** décréta-t-elle, embarrassée.

_Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin parce qu'elle repensait à Sam... Et en fait, elle pense uniquement à moi et mon bien-être. Cette fille est formidable._ Songea-t-il en lui souriant amoureusement.

**_ C'est sûr que c'est pas l'endroit rêvé...** ajouta-t-il à haute voix, tout en regardant autour de lui.

**_ Je voudrais qu'elle soit parfaite pour toi... Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux...** lui sourit-elle tristement en lui caressant la joue.

**_ Toi aussi!** Dit-il, posant sa main sur la sienne. **Pardonne moi d'avoir un peu précipiter les choses. Il te faut un meilleur cadre que celui là. Mais je dois reconnaitre que quand tu es là, ****mes hormones ont du mal à rester en place...**"

**_ C'est pareil de mon côté...** pouffa-t-elle. **Tu sais ce qu'on va faire?**

**_ Non, quoi ?**

_** Et bien... On n'a qu'à se dire comment on aurait rêvé que notre première fois se déroule, et on fera un mélange des deux, comme ça, tout le monde est content!**

**_ Wow... Euh... **Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant quoi répondre. **J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais si je devais choisir un lieu précis, ce serait une chambre déjà avec un lit bien douillet. **Avoua-t-il, tout sourire.

**_ Donc, on oublie ta chambre et la mienne... parce que les lits une place, c'est pas génial... **

**_ Oui. Faudra trouver autre chose, en effet... Que dirais-tu d'un hôtel à Seattle ?**

**_ Je crois bien que c'est faisable!**

**_ J'ai hâte... **murmura-t-il lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

**_ Doucement, Casanova!** Gloussa-t-elle**. Laisse-moi le temps de préparer tout ça sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit...**

Jacob la regarda à nouveau.

_Elle n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux avec elle ._

Si on lui avait dit un jour que Leah Clearwater lui ferait tourner la tête, il aurait envoyer directement cette personne en hôpital psychiatrique !

Revenant sur terre, il ramassa leurs affaires.

**_ J'aurais bien voulu que tu te balades comme ça...** dit-il en hésitant à lui rendre son tee-shirt.

**_ Un jour, peut-être! C'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas faire l'amour tout suite qu'on ne peut pas en profiter!** Lança-t-elle en l'embrassant avidement.

**_ Comment vais-je faire pour cacher ça?** Sourit-il contre ses lèvres.** Tu me fais tellement d'effet, ils s'en rendront compte tôt ou tard...**

**_ On devrait éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce avec des membres de la Meute...**

Seth interrompit leur conversation en frappant lourdement à la porte de la cabane.

**_ Quand vous aurez fini vos cochonneries... Sam veut vous voir...**

**

* * *

**Et oui! Encore un cliffhanger ! C'est bien, ça ne mange pas de pain, et ça entretient le suspens! N'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si c'est pour nous dire qu'on est sadiques ! On aime ce genre de compliments ! ;-)**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Oyez oyez chères lectrices ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Nous avançons doucement mais sûrement vers les "vraies" difficultées qu'aura à affronter notre couple et nous jubilons déjà rien qu'en imaginant vos réactions ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et nous attendons vos reviews !

**Emichlo : **Merci d'être fidèles à notre histoire et de nous soutenir en nous reviewant (ça se dit pas, mais le coeur y est!)

**Camilla Don Molina : **Oui on sait à quel point tu aimes les bisous et que tu fonds littéralement devant les calins mdr et on promet qu'il y en aura dans notre fiction ! Patience ! Pour ce qui est de Sam, eh bien tu verras quel sort nous lui réservons. Mouah ah ah ! MDR Emily qui s'est fait foirer sa chirurgie esthétique ! C'est vrai que niveau chirurgie on a vu mieux ! Mais bon, faire des muffins c'est sa thérapie visiblement ! On voit à quel point ça lui réussit d'ailleurs ! Bbbrrrr ça fait froid dans le dos...

**AliCeTwilightF.F :** Tu sais ce qu'on dit, "Après le beau temps vient l'ouragan" ... Ah bon? C'est "Après la pluie, le beau temps?"... Savait pas ! ^^

**KSawyer : **Des slogans sur Emily, on en a plein en stock... Si tu organises une manif, on sera parées ! Banderoles, prospectus... On a tout ! MDR ! Et c'est promis, on te préviendra personnellement pour ce qui est du ravitaillement en petites culottes ! On t'en enverra même si tu veux ! (Supergirl *gênée* : Ah non, les miennes sont toutes au linge sale *rougit en repensant aux rêves chaud bouillant avec Jacob*) (Leilani : M'en parle pas, avec l'OS de Camilla, j'en suis réduite à piquer les caleçons de mon homme ! *Soupire rêveusement avant d'aller relire sa surprise*)

**Sarah0406 : **(Supergirl : Sam manipulateur ? C'est un euphémisme ! Personnellement je dirais plus des termes comme *bip* ou encore fils de *bip*, purée mais c'est quoi ces *bip* de *bip* ? Ok, je me calme, mais je déteste Sam !) (*Leilani tapote le dos de Supergirl* : C'est fini, c'est fini...Respire un bon coup...Ca va mieux?) (Oui, merci, il fallait que ça sorte, il me saoule depuis deux chapitres le bougre !)

**4EverJack : **Merci du compliment, et nous sommes plus qu'honorées de t'avoir fait apprécier le couple Jacob/Leah ! C'est comme le chocolat...Une fois qu'on y a goûté, difficile de s'en passer ! (Supergirl : Quelqu'un a parlé de chocolat ?) (Leilani soupire : J'en ai pas sur moi, mais j'ai des sik a coco en veux tu en voila à la maison... *lève les yeux au ciel* Je vais finir diabétique à force...)

**Julie Winchester : **(Supergirl** : **Aaaahhh les cliffhangers, rien de plus palpitant ! On a une maîtresse en la matière, n'est-ce pas Leilani ?) (Leilani : Je ne fais pas tant de cliffhangers que ça ! J'appellerai ça plutôt "Préparations au chapitre suivant en donnant des détails qui donneraient envie de le lire avec impatience..." !) (*Regard sceptique de Supergirl* : Mouais, si tu le dis...)

**Hoola Pop's : **On aime les sadiqueaddict ! Car il faut l'être pour supporter nos écrits ! Alors on est ravie que tu en sois tombée amoureuse ! Entièrement d'accord, d'ailleurs, tu devrais faire breveter le terme, il est sympa je trouve !

**Lazy17 :** Toi, tu lis l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu as une connexion spirituelle intense avec Sam Uley ! Hey oui, le lemon n'est pas pour maintenant ! Le citron n'était pas tout à fait mûr, alors patience !

**7 : **Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir ! Régale toi, voici la suite !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre V : Could We Just Stay Friends ?**

_Seth interrompit leur conversation en frappant lourdement à la porte de la cabane._

__ Quand vous aurez fini vos cochonneries... Sam veut nous voir... _

Jacob frémit en entendant le nom de leur Alpha, son regard s'assombrissant aussitôt. Il mourrait toujours d'envie de sauter à la gorge de ce fils de p**** pour ce qu'il avait tenter avec Leah.

Celle-ci, sentant la tension envahir le corps de Jacob, lui caressa le bras et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

**_ Maitrise-toi, Jake... Si tu veux qu'on garde notre histoire secrète, il faudra que tu agisses avec les autres comme avant...**

Il prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Elle avait raison, il fallait que tout paraisse 'normal'.

**_ Tu devras encore jouer à la fille aigrie, tu le sais ça ? **Dit-il amusé, tandis qu'ils finissaient de se rhabiller.

**_ Ça n'est pas très difficile...**Renifla-t-elle. **Je ne peux pas les blairer... A part Embry... Il est cool...**

**_ Je veux bien te croire...**Fit-il, souriant à sa remarque. **Faudra qu'on s'évite, déjà que Sam soupçonne quelque chose de louche entre nous... Qu'on ne se retrouve jamais ensemble en patrouille...**

**_ Il faudra qu'on se balance des piques à la figure, comme avant...**Renchérit-elle.

**_ Ouais, je crois que ça va pas être simple au début, en plus t'es plus douée à ce jeu là que moi...**

**_ C'était avant que je ne commence à fantasmer sur tes jolies petites fesses... **

Jacob écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cet aveu.

**_ Ah oui ?**

**_ Heu... Hum... On devrait y aller...**Balbutia Leah, rouge comme une pivoine.

**_ On en reparlera, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ! **Lui lança-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabane.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la maison de Sam et Emily. Dès qu'ils en eurent franchi le seuil, Emily sauta au cou de Leah, surprise mais ravie de la voir.

**_ Tu es revenue!.**

Leah se tendit. Elle avait encore du mal à parler avec Emily sans avoir envie de lui faire bouffer son acte de naissance.

**_ Ouais... Malheureusement...**

**_ Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin ici, Jake! **S'exclama Emily en serrant à son tour Jacob dans ses bras.

Jacob essaya de ne pas penser à Sam, ni au poing qu'il avait envie de lui envoyer en pleine figure, afin que l'Alpha ne suspecte rien.

**_ Ouais, merci. Alors Sam, pourquoi désirais-tu nous voir ?**

**_ J'ai eu Carlisle Cullen au téléphone. **Répondit Sam, mal à l'aise.** Apparemment ils ont décidé de s'en aller la semaine prochaine...**

**_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Non pas que j'ai envie qu'ils restent, mais est-ce qu'il a donné une raison particulière ? **S'enquit Jacob, se rappelant de sa discussion avec Bella et du fait qu'il devait passer la voir le lendemain.

_ **Apparemment, le mariage entre Edward et Bella est annulé... Bella... A demandé à rester à ****Forks avec son père... Pour toi, Jake...**

Leah se tendit et commença à trembler légèrement. Jacob lança un regard discret dans sa direction, puis le reporta sur Sam.

**_ Je dois avoir une discussion avec elle demain, mais je ne compte pas retenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.** Martela-t-il, sûr de lui.

**_ Vraiment? **S'étonna Sam. **Pourquoi?**

**_ Parce que j'en ai marre de tout ça! Marre qu'elle change sans cesse d'avis comme de chemise, qu'elle ne sache jamais ce qu'elle veut, marre d'être la roue de secours ! Ça te va comme raisons ou tu en veux d'autres ? **S'énerva Jacob.

**_ Mais elle a l'air sûre d'elle...**Intervint Emily. **Elle est passée me voir hier et elle était prête à tout pour que tu lui donnes une chance...**

Il dévisagea Emily, surpris de ses paroles, et encore plus de constater tant de détermination chez Bella. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas décidé plus tôt. Il savait au fond de lui que si c'était arrivé avant toute cette histoire avec Leah, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas repoussé. Il secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées.

**_ J'en discuterai avec elle demain. Merci de m'avoir informé.** Dit-il finalement pour conclure cette discussion gênante.

Sam en profita pour s'adresser à Leah en lui souriant chaleureusement.

**_ Je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis, Lee-Lee...**

**_ Ouais, ben c'est pas grâce à toi...**Répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir, alors?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Seth...**S'empressa-t-elle de mentir. **Je me suis dit que ce serait irresponsable de ma part de le laisser avec une bande de crétins comme vous...**

Jacob assistait à cet échanger en rongeant son frein. Les mâchoires serrées, il dût faire preuve d'un grand self control pour ne pas hurler à Sam de ne pas appeler Leah par le surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait donné, et que c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient qu'elle avait accepté de rentrer à la Push.

**_ On devrait rentrer, il est tard et on a tous besoin de sommeil à mon avis. **Décréta-t-il.

**_ Oui, vas-y, Jake...**Acquiesça Sam. **Je dois parler à Leah en privé...**

Leah frémit.

**_ J'ai pas trop envie de parler, là...**

Jacob était pris au piège d'un horrible dilemme. Accepter de les laisser seuls avec ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois ou insister pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, ce qui paraitrait vraiment bizarre...

**_ T'es vraiment obligé de lui parler là tout de suite ? Emily voudrait sûrement passer du temps avec toi, à mon avis...**Fit-il en jetant un regard en direction de celle-ci.

Emily acquiesça et Sam lança un regard noir à Jacob, de plus en plus suspicieux.

**_ Très bien... On se voit demain, alors...**

Leah hocha la tête, et Jacob et soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Sam leur tourna le dos. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que ce répit était de courte durée.

Jacob proposa ensuite de raccompagner Leah jusqu'à chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta sans se faire prier.

Elle ne parla pas de tout le chemin, se rendant compte que la situation serait bien plus ingérable que prévu. Apparemment, tout le monde voulait voir Jacob avec Bella.

_Ils lui prendraient sûrement la tête avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il cède enfin... Qui voudrait voir Jacob Black avec une fille comme moi?_

Jacob non plus ne dit pas un mot. Entre Bella qui voulait désormais être avec lui, et Sam qui tournait autour de Leah comme un requin affamé, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Une fois arrivés devant la maison des Clearwater, il s'arrêta alors que Leah avançait toujours, et lui retint la main

**_ Je suis désolé.**

**_ De quoi?** Hoqueta-t-elle, surprise

**_ A propos de tout ça, de Bella, de Sam...Mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi. Demain je dirai la vérité à Bella. Je lui dirai que je n'ai plus envie d'être avec elle et on n'en parlera plus. Mais Sam ne te laissera pas tranquille...**

**_ Je m'occupe de Sam... Il y a certaines choses que je meurs d'envie de lui faire comprendre..**.Soupira-t-elle tristement.

Jacob baissa la tête, fixant leurs mains enlacées.

**_Je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec lui...**

**_ Tu n'as rien à craindre...**Lui assura-t-elle en se pressant contre lui. **Je ne l'aime plus... Et si jamais il essaye quoi que ce soit, Il risque de ne plus avoir de quoi satisfaire Mary Poppins!**

**_**** Mary Poppins hein ? **S'esclaffa-t-il. **Moi je plains plutôt Emily d'être avec un type qui cours encore après son ex, alors qu'il est marié !**

Le regard de Leah se noircit.

**_ Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même si j'ai encore mal par rapport à mon histoire avec Sam... J'ai beau essayer de passer à autre chose, il est toujours là... Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de ne pas aller de l'avant... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?**

**_ Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire...**Dit-il en pensant à Bella.** Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt on aura la paix ! Et si on ne la trouve pas ici, alors on s'en ira !**

Leah embrassa tendrement Jacob et se recula pour ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

**_ On verra bien... Bonne nuit Jacob...**

Il lâcha sa main à regret et la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle. Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit en pensant à la prochaine fois où il la verrait.

Il se réveilla assez tôt, le lendemain, car il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Bella. Il se prépara rapidement et enfourcha sa moto en direction de Forks. Arrivé devant chez elle, il ne vit pas d'autres voitures que la sienne. Charlie devait déjà être parti travailler.

_Tant mieux! On sera plus tranquilles pour discuter. _

Il frappa à sa porte et attendit.

Bella ouvrit la porte et se figea, surprise de le voir devant elle.

**_Oh... Salut, Jake..**.

**_ Salut.**

**_ Entre...**

**_ Merci...** Il pénétra dans le salon et rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé. **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

Bella s'assit et lui fit signe de prendre place;

**_ Tu... Tu as pris une décision, alors?**

**_ Oui. **Répondit-il en s'asseyant.** Écoute...J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que nous deux c'est maintenant impossible.**

Bella hoqueta et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**_ Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, je... Je suis vraiment désolée... Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jake...**

**_ Bella...**Soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux une seconde. **Après notre discussion dans ma chambre, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je crois qu'on est tout simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. L'amitié est tout ce que je peux t'offrir à l'heure actuelle...**

**_ Mais... Tu m'aimes! Tu me l'as dit!**

**_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu resteras toujours importante à mes yeux, mais à présent, je pense que ça ne suffit plus. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.**

Bella fondit en larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient avoir changé à ce point entre eux. Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, et voila que Jacob ne voulait plus lui accorder l'avenir qu'elle rêvait d'avoir avec lui.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Avant il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour qu'elle lui dise ces mots, mais ça c'était avant...

**_ Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...**

**_ C'est moi qui suis désolée...**Sanglota Bella. **J'aurais du m'en rendre contre plus tôt... Nous aurions peut être eu une chance à l'heure qu'il est...**

Jacob grimaça. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, si cette scène c'était produite une semaine plus tôt, ils seraient ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il pensa alors à Leah, elle serait toujours malheureuse et seule. Cette pensée le conforta dans son choix. Oui c'est la bonne décision, il n'en doutait pas.

**_ Je vais te laisser, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, je reste ton ami, Bella.**

Elle acquiesça sanglotant toujours, et Jacob sortit de la maison, triste de lui avoir fait de la peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser espérer inutilement. Il décida de rentrer déposer sa moto avant de passer rendre visite à Leah.

Ce fut Seth qui lui ouvrit la porte du domicile des Clearwater, le visage fermé.

**_ Salut, Jake... Leah ne peut pas te voir maintenant...**

**_ Pourquoi ? **Sourcilla-t-il, soudain inquiet.

**_ Elle... Se repose...** hésita Seth.

**_ Comment ça elle se repose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seth ?** Insista-t-il, pas dupe du mensonge du jeune homme.

_ É**coute, elle est rentrée de son entrevue avec Sam et elle s'est directement enfermée dans sa chambre en demandant à ce que personne ne la dérange...**

Ni une ni deux, Jacob entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de Leah.

**_ Leah, c'est Jacob, ouvre moi !** Ordonna-t-il en frappant lourdement.

**_ Va-t-en, Jacob! **Hurla Leah. **Laisse moi tranquille!**

**_ Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe !**

**_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Jacob. Fiche-moi la paix! Retourne voir ta précieuse Bella!**

**_ Leah, j'ai discuté avec elle, il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi ! Ouvre maintenant, à moins que tu tiennes à ce que tout le monde entende notre discussion !**

La voix de Leah se fit suppliante.

**_ Jake... S'il te plait... Va-t-en... Je ne peux pas... Te voir aujourd'hui...**

_ **Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? Ouvre moi ou je défonce cette porte !**

**_ Bon sang, mais tu vas me lâcher, oui? Laisse moi me reposer en paix!** Vociféra-t-elle.

Jacob pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés qu'elle tentait de contenir. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi était dû ce soudain revirement, mais il savait pertinemment que cela avait un rapport avec Sam. L'envie d'aller le trouver et de lui faire avouer ce qui c'était passé le tenaillait, mais Sam aurait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Leah et lui. Se radoucissant, il colla son front contre la porte.

**_ Leah s'il te plait, ouvre moi, dis moi ce qui se passe...**

Leah avait elle aussi son front collé contre la porte. Elle posa sa main contre le bois, au niveau du cœur de Jacob, et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle voulait le voir, être dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si elle l'affrontait maintenant.

**_ Je ne peux pas, Jake... **

Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et ne pas en connaître la raison le tuait. Il hésitait sur l'attitude à avoir... Persister jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre, la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit disposée à le voir, ou bien aller trouver Sam en se moquant des conséquences.

**_ Très bien, alors je vais aller voir Sam et je lui ferai cracher le morceau !** Dit-il, mâchoires serrées.

**_**** NON ! **Hoqueta-t-elle, paniquée.** Ne fais pas ça! Je...** Elle soupira. **Promets moi de ne pas faire de scandale, et je t'ouvre...**

**_ Je te le promets. **Souffla-t-il, le cœur battant.

Elle hésita un instant, et ouvrit finalement la porte. Jacob entra et la referma derrière lui. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Leah, il resta figé à la dévisager, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

**_ Qu'est-ce que...?**

* * *

Alors d'après vous, que se passe-t-il avec Leah ? Nous avons hâte de savoir ce que vous avez imaginé et nous promettons à la gagnante du jeu-concours "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Leah dis donc ?" 1 an de muffins gratuits venant tout droit de la cuisine d'Emily Young ! Idéal pour martyriser les auteurs sadiques, les muffins d'Emily Young s'avèrent être des armes de jet mortelles d'une extrême précision !

Et vu ce qu'on vous réserve dans le prochain chapitre, vous serez sûrement ravie d'en avoir un stock entier...


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenu dans notre nouvel épisode de Qui veut gagner des muffins ?

Nous saurons enfin qui est la grande gagnante de notre jeu «Mais qu'est-ce qu'à Leah ?». Vous étiez nombreuses à participer, mais la carguaison de muffins n'est malheureusement que pour la gagnante ! Alors sans plus attendre découvrons vos réponses !

**4EverJack : **Non, Sam ne lui a pas monté a tête au sujet de Bella et Jacob, mais lourd comme il est, ça restait tout à fait possible ^^

**Sarah0406 : **Mais qu'a-t-il fait Leilani ? Je me pose la question...Eh bien vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre ! En tout cas tu as trouvé le terme exact pour qualifier le comportement de l'oncle Sam : R-E-P-U-G-N-A-N-T ! On en dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! (Supergirl : Attends ! *Récupère le muffin dans sa main* Donne nous ça avant de lire, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un...)

**Emichlo : **On adore quand tu adores ^^

**Lazy17 :** Lol, c'est vrai que trop de télé peut donner ce genre d'effets secondaires, mais on ne t'en veut pas ^^ Et oui, vous saurez enfin ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Sam et Leah...

**Ksawyer :** Ouf, on était embêté pour les petites culottes de rechange...lol. C'est vrai que Stephenie aurait pu avoir de meilleurs idées concernant le comportement de Bella et la réaction de Jake mais bon...(je crois que Bella lui ressemble un peu c'est pour ça lol). Cela dit tu eu raison de prier, mais tes prières auront-elles été entendues ? (Leilani : Je voulais m'excuser auprès des truites du monde entier pour la comparaison peu flatteuse faite avec Emily Young de la part de ... Elle n'a pas voulu vous offenser, vous êtes des animaux très nobles...)

**Julie Winchester : **Eh oui, on adore ça les cliffhangers, c'est notre deuxième prénom à Leilani et à moi lol. Leah cognée par Sam, en voilà un idée ? Mdr. N'empêche t'as gagné un muffin !

**7** : Frappée par Sam aussi ! Eh ben, pauvre Sam, vous l'adorez dis donc ! Et un muffin pour toi aussi !

**AliCeTwilightF.F **: Leah défigurée ? Nnnnoui...Elle est avec Sam...Euh, ben lis tu verras...Pourquoi Jacob ferait un scandal sans quoi ? Ben demande lui ! Lol. Non pitié pas les muffins d'Emily...ils sont indigestes ! Allez fais pas cette tête, on est sûr que tu meurs d'envie de connaître la suite ! Avoues ! Ah ! Mais que vois-je ? Un sourire ? On le savait ! (Non, Supergirl, c'est pas un sourire... Regarde l'éclat de son regard... J'ai peur...) (Tu as raison, sauvons nous !)

*Sonne la cloche de la victoire* ET NOUS AVONS UNE GAGNANTE!

La grande gagnante du concours «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Leah ?» est **Camilla Don Molina** ! Elle remporte 1 an de muffins tout droit sorti du four d'Emily Young !

Eh bien on doit dire que tu as fait fort ! Nous n'en dirons pas plus et vous laissons découvrir sa réponse plus bas !

Et enfin, «petite» réponse pour ma partenaire **Leilani972** qui a triché en reviewant notre fanfiction, il faut l'avouer, mais je ne lui en veux pas : Merci ! Que dire d'autre face à un tel compliment et une telle initiative ? Je suis touchée, émue même ! Ca me fait plasir de constater que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré et surtout que tu aies pris du plaisir dans ce jeu de rôle, car le but était avant tout de s'amuser, alors t'entendre dire que tu as apprécier me rassure grandement ! Notre premier bébé est une réussite pour moi et j'espère que notre prochain rp le sera également ! J'ai hâte ! Encore merci ! Bisous de ta plus grande admiratrice : Supergirl971 !

Bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Out Of Control**

_Elle hésita un instant, et ouvrit finalement la porte. Jacob entra et la referma derrière lui. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Leah, il resta figé à la dévisager, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait._

__ Qu'est-ce que...?_

Leah avait peur de la réaction de Jacob face à ses blessures. Son haut était couvert de sang, et les morsures que Sam lui avait infligé sur la nuque, le bras gauche, le flanc droit et les jambes peinaient à guérir. Elle triturait son haut de manière à ce qu'il ne se colle pas au pansement qu'elle avait posé sur son ventre, que Sam avait lacéré, plus sauvagement que ce qu'il avait fait à Emily...

**_ Je suis tombée dans un champ rempli de pièges à loups...**Lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

**_ C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir ? Leah ne me mens pas ! C'est Sam qui t'a fait ça ? **

**_ Tu as promis de ne pas faire de scandale...**Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**_ Montre moi. **Intima-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

Leah s'avança vers lui, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Je m'en suis déjà occupée... Ça ira mieux demain... Ou après demain...**

**_ Je veux voir, montre moi Leah, s'il te plait. **Insista-t-il en s'avançant lui aussi.

Leah soupira et retira le pansement qui couvrait l'arrière de sa nuque, grimaçant au eu un mouvement de recul, choqué. Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux, dégoûté par tant de barbarie.

**_ Montre moi les autres...**

Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur. Elle le laissa examiner les morsures et évita soigneusement de parler des lacérations sur son ventre.

Plus Jacob découvrait ses blessure et plus la rage grandissait en lui, devenant difficilement contrôlable. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Sam avait-il osé lui infliger toutes ces choses à Leah, SA Leah ? Il déglutit difficilement. En l'observant en détail, il sentit que ce n'était pas tout. Il se rapprocha avec précaution et attrapa délicatement les bords de son tee shirt.

Leah repoussa vivement ses mains et recula, le regard noir.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? **Grogna-t-elle.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas tout montré. Ton tee shirt est maculé de sang Leah. Je veux voir jusqu'au ce salop a été !**

**_ C'est une mauvaise idée...**Répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**_ Leah ! **Tonna-t-il en la regardant intensément, montrant clairement qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

_** Très bien, mais j'ai mal aux bras, alors...**

Avec douceur, il s'avança vers elle, attrapa de nouveau son tee shirt et commença à le soulever. Il s'arrêtant net à la vue des pansements enveloppant son ventre. Il voyait à quel point elle était amochée comparé au moment il l'avait vu, la veille, dans la cabane. Il avait le souffle court, aucun mot ne réussissant à sortir de sa bouche, trop attristé par la situation. Tout son corps commença alors à trembler dangereusement.

Leah se recula, apeurée... Ça avait commencé comme ça, avec Sam. Il s'étaient balancé des horreurs à la figure, et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui et qu'elle était passée à autre chose, il avait perdu le contrôle.

**_ Jacob... Calme toi, s'il te plait...**L'implora-t-elle.

Voyant la peur dans ses yeux, Jacob se calma instantanément et s'éloigna d'elle.

**_ Jamais je ne te ferai de mal à toi ! Plutôt mourir que de t'infliger...ça ! **Dit-il en désignant ses blessures.

Leah s'assit au bord de son lit, le regard rivé au sol.

**_ C'est rien... Je l'ai bien cherché... Moi et ma grande gueule, il a fallu que je lui dise ses quatre vérités à la manière de Leah Clearwater...**

**_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !** La contredit-il en venant s'agenouiller en face d'elle et en posant ses mains sur les siennes. **C'est lui le fautif, avec son égo sur-dimensionné, à vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Et puis je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec lui, ça ne serait jamais arriver !**

**_ Tu crois que ça aurait été mieux? Tu ne crois pas que Sam aurait suspecté quelque chose si tu t'étais pointé avec moi?**

Jacob baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il se demandait s'il elle n'aurait pas été mieux à New-York, loin de Sam, loin de...lui. A présent, elle était blessée par sa faute. Il caressa la main posée sur la sienne avec son pouce.

**_ Je suis désolé Leah, je n'aurais jamais dû t'empêcher de partir à New-York.**

**_ Est-ce que tu regrette qu'on soit ensemble?** Balbutia Leah.

**_Quoi ? **S'écria-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête. **Non ! Jamais ! Mais...si tu n'étais pas restée, à l'heure actuelle tu ne serais pas blessée...**

**_ Si c'est le prix à payer pour être avec toi en sachant que tu m'aimes... C'est pas un soucis...** lui dit-elle sincèrement en ancrant son regard au sien.

**_ Non ! Je refuse ! C'est ta santé qui m'importe avant tout ! La meute doit savoir ce qu'il t'a fait, ta mère doit convoquer le conseil, Sam ne doit pas rester impuni !** Tempêta-t-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte

Leah se leva d'un bond, affolée, et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

**_ Arrête, Jake! Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent? Sam est l'Alpha, il m'a remis à ma place parce que je discutais son autorité, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste! **

Jacob se retourna vivement vers elle.

**_ Non ! Il ne le sera plus à partir de maintenant, je reprend mes droits ! C'est moi l'Alpha légitime et je compte bien le revendiquer ! Il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement... Fini, son petit rôle de chef!** Gronda-t-il, furieux

**_Quoi? **Hoqueta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ Je compte reprendre ma place et bannir Sam. Un homme capable de frapper une femme est un monstre qui n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! On va réunir le conseil et leur montrer tes blessures.** Martela-t-il avec force.

**_ J'ai déjà causé assez d'histoire ici! J'ai pas envie que la meute me déteste encore plus... Laisse tomber, Jacob... Y a eu assez de drames comme ça...**

**_ La meute ne te détestera pas parce que c'est TOI la victime dans l'affaire Leah ! Il doit payer ! Aies confiance en moi...**Souffla-t-il en entourant délicatement son visage de ses mains.

Leah regarda Jacob, malheureuse.

**_ Je suis désolée... Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu le statut d'Alpha...**

**_ Ne t'en fais, tôt ou tard j'aurais eu à prendre mes responsabilités, ce rôle me revient de droit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne me décide.** La rassura-t-il, souriant. **Allons voir ta mère.**

Leah acquiesça et le suivit, craignant la réaction de Seth et de Sue. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner, lorsque Jacob et Leah arrivèrent main dans la main. Sue était de dos, occupée à couper des légumes, et ne les entendit pas immédiatement.

**_ Sue, il faut qu'on parle...**Déclara Jacob.

**_ Je suis en retard, nous avons un conseil ce soir... Vous pouvez me parlez pendant que je finis le dîner? **Lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

**_ C'est justement de ça qu'on voulait te parler. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Sam et le conseil doit être mis au courant.**

**_ Quelque chose de grave?**

Voyant que Sue ne s'arrêtait pas, Jacob lui répondit brusquement.

**_ Il a frappé Leah.**

Sue se figea et se retourna, éberluée. En voyant l'état de Leah, elle laissa retomber le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Leah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?**

**_ C'est rien, M'man... J'ai même pas mal...**Tenta de la rassurer Leah**. On a eu un petit désaccord, c'est tout...**

**_ Un petit désaccord? **Renifla Sue. **Je n'aimerais pas voir ce que ça donnerait si vous vous étiez carrément disputé!**

**_ On sait très bien que c'est plus que ça Leah ! **Renchérit Jacob. **Sue, elle est couverte de lacérations pires que celles d'Emily ! Si elle n'était pas une louve, elle serait couchée sur un lit d'hôpital à l'heure où nous parlons ! Le conseil doit être mis au courant de ce que Sam a osé lui faire !**

**_ Je les informerai.** Acquiesça tristement Sue. **Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus que le constater... Bien que si je m'écoutais, je leur demanderai de le pendre haut et court, sans quoi je quitterais le conseil...**

**_ Je sais, c'est pourquoi je compte les informer que je reprends mes droits en tant qu'Alpha et il est hors de question que Sam continue à tenir la place de chef !** Répliqua Jacob.

**_ Ça y est, tu t'es décidé?** S'exclama-t-elle.

**_ Oui, je lui laissais cette place parce que je pensais qu'il faisait un bon chef, mais après...ça...**Marmonna-t-il en regardant Leah.

**_ Vous allez venir avec moi au conseil.** Décréta Sue. **Sam risque de poser des problèmes, cependant...**

**_ Je me charge de lui.** Claqua Jacob, le regard sombre.

Ils se mirent en route pour le conseil sans perdre une seconde, le repas bien vite oublié.

Jacob avait hâte de se retrouver face à Sam et de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Leah, elle, trainait des pieds. Elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement, et elle sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

Sue la fit attendre à l'extérieur de la salle, tandis qu'elle faisait rentrer Jacob.

**_ J'ai fait venir Jacob parce qu'il a quelque chose à vous annoncer. **Annonça-t-elle aux membres du Conseil.

**_ Ah oui?** S'étonna Billy. **Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**_ Je vais aller droit au but : Sam a attaqué Leah, il lui a fait de nombreuses lacérations sur tout le corps et si elle avait été dans la condition d'Emily, elle serait peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est !** Raconta Jacob.

**_ Pourquoi Sam a-t-il fait ça?** S'épouvanta Billy.

**_ Il devait avoir une bonne raison. **Répondit le vieux Quil. **Tout le monde sait que la petite ****Clearwater a du mal à s'intégrer à la meute et leur mène la vie dure... Il a du vouloir la recadrer.**

**_ Pardon?** S'offusqua Sue.

**_ S'il a fait ça, c'est uniquement parce que Leah a repoussé ses avances ! Parce qu'elle lui a dit ****qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ! **Rugit Jacob.

**_ C'est la version de Leah contre celle de Sam et malheureusement, l'attitude de Leah ne joue pas en sa faveur... **Rétorqua le vieux Quil alors que Sue fulminait sur son siège.

**_ Ah oui ? Très bien ! **Jacob sortit précipitamment chercher Leah. Il revint avec elle et reprit. **Montre-leur, Leah.**

La jeune femme n'appréciait pas d'être le centre d'attention de toute la pièce. Elle avait honte et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les membres du conseil. Jacob se rendit compte de sa gêne et l'encouragea tendrement.

**_ Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait... Il faut qu'ils le voient...** murmura-t-il.

Leah remonta son haut d'une main et retira le pansement recouvrant son abdomen de l'autre. Les membres du conseil hoquetèrent, horrifiés, et Sue fondit en larmes.

**_ Alors c'est ça, la façon de 'recadrer' de Sam ? **Grogna Jacob en fixant Quil Senior froidement.

**_ Ce qu'il a fait à Leah est certes inadmissible,** concéda ce dernier après avoir repris ses esprits, **mais que veux-tu que nous fassions, Jacob?**

**_Convoquez Sam. Maintenant. Je dois lui parler et vous devez être présents, car je compte faire une annonce importante.**

Sue ne se fit par prier et téléphona à Sam.

Leah ne voulait pas le revoir. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, et elle avait peur que Jacob n'en apprenne d'avantage sur ce qui s'était passé avec leur Alpha. Les connaissant, elle savait qu'un combat serait inévitable si Jacob avait vent de la totalité de l'histoire.

**_ Est-ce que je peux m'en aller, maintenant?** Supplia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

**_ Ne sois pas gênée. C'est plutôt à Sam de l'être et puis je tiens à ce que tu voies sa tête quand je lui aurai dit le fond de ma pensée.** Répondit Jacob en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Sam arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se demandant pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Lorsqu'il aperçut Leah, son regard se noircit instantanément et il commença à trembler, fou de rage.

**_ Tu es allée leur parler de notre réunion? **Grogna-t-il.

**_ Je... J'ai rien dit... Je te le jure... C'est maman et Jacob qui...**Balbutia Leah, tremblant d'effroi.

**_ Parce que tu appelles ça une "réunion" ? Et n'essaie pas de l'intimider! **Hurla Jacob en s'interposant entre Sam et Leah, tremblant lui aussi rageusement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge.

**_ De quoi tu te mêles, toi? **Tempêta Sam.

**_ De ce qui me regarde ! Après tout je suis l'Alpha légitime et je crois que l'heure est venu que tu prennes ta retraite !** Vociféra Jacob.

**_ Quoi? Juste comme ça? **Ricana Sam. **Parce que j'ai remis Leah à sa place une fois pour toutes, tu veux jouer au chevalier servant et revendiquer ton héritage? C'est d'un comique...**

Jacob avança dangereusement vers lui.

**_ Parce que c'est ta façon de remettre en place une fille qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ? C'est plutôt ça qui est comique, un crétin marié qui n'arrive pas à passé à autre chose ! **Dit-il avec dégoût. **Le plus grave c'est que tu utilises ta pseudo autorité comme un alibi. Tu ne sais pas agir en homme et avouer que Leah t'a jeté! C'est vraiment pathétique ! **

**_ Si elle m'avait vraiment jeté comme tu dis, pourquoi est qu'on a couché ensemble, pas plus ****tard que ce matin? **Rétorqua sèchement Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Le conseil hoqueta et Leah baissa la tête, mortifiée. Elle savait qu'il allait déformer la réalité, encore une fois à son avantage.

Jacob tressaillit en observant l'attitude de Leah, mais il se reprit bien vite en se remémorant les blessures de la jeune femme.

**_ Tu mens ! Pourquoi aurait-elle autant de blessures si tu avait "couché" avec elle comme tu dis ?**

**_ Ses "blessures"... Ont eu lieu après. **Expliqua Sam. **Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus continuer notre liaison et elle a menacé de tout dire à Emily. Elle m'a traité de tous les noms et elle m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fait que me défendre...**

Jacob n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, refusant de penser que Szm disait la vérité. Il avait confiance en Leah, jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

**_ Arrête de mentir! Tu la dégoûtes trop pour ça !** S'époumona-t-il. **Tu déformes la réalité, c'est ELLE qui t'a jeté, tu ne l'as pas supporté toi et ton égo démesuré, TU l'as attaqué et je suis sûr qu'elle t'a menacé de tout révéler à ta chère épouse! C'est toi qui...**

Jacob stoppa net ses paroles, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit. Il revoyait Leah effrayée, le repoussant brusquement lorsqu'il avait tenté la première fois de soulever son tee-shirt.

_Non..._

Il l'avait observé et avait sentit sa peur. Il avait cru que c'était dû à son altercation, mais avec ce que Sam lui avait dit, il commençait à en douter.

Il se tourna vers elle, confus.

**_ Leah... Est-ce qu'il...Est-ce qu'il a été plus loin avec toi ?** Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse de celle-ci..

Leah n'osait pas soutenir son regard. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas, que Sam l'avait forcé, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Il l'avait réduit au silence avec son timbre d'Alpha. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ouvrait sa bouche pour hurler son mal-être et son dégoût d'elle-même, mais rien ne sortait.

Face au silence de la jeune femme, Jacob comprit que Sam usait sûrement de son pouvoir d'Alpha afin de la faire taire.

_ **Je reprend mes droits d'Alpha, Sam Uley et t'ordonne d'arrêter d'intimider Leah !**

Sam qui narguait auparavant Leah du regard, frémit en entendant l'intonation de Jacob. Le dévisageant avec surprise, il sentait la puissance qui émanait de lui l'abandonner et resta cloué sur place.

**_ Maintenant, Leah, dis-moi ce que t'as fait Sam !** Ordonna Jacob avec son double timbre.

Le cri que Leah n'arrivait pas à exprimer sortit soudain, plus déchirant que tout ce que les membres du Conseil avaient jamais entendu et elle craqua littéralement.

**_ Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... Il m'a ordonné... De ne pas lutter... Je ne voulais pas... Pardon, Jacob...**Sanglota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Leah, Jacob sentit une tristesse et un dégoût profond s'infiltrer en lui. Se tournant vers Sam, il laissa exploser sa rage en une fraction de seconde, se ruant sur lui sous sa forme animale. Sam, ne s'y attendant pas, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, mais se transforma aussitôt qu'il sentit les crocs de Jacob pénétrer sa chair. La force de l'impact démolit le mur, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, libre de se battre sans blesser personne d'autre.

Sam laissa défiler les images de ce qui s'était produit entre Leah et lui afin de déconcentrer Jacob, et ce dernier en fut un instant perturbé. L'ancien Alpha en profita pour lui infliger des morsures un peu partout, dès qu'il pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce que la rage qui habitait Jacob et la haine qu'il lui vouait soient décuplées à mesure que leur pensées s'entremêlaient. Alors que le loup noir allait à nouveau le mordre, Jacob esquiva, l'attrapant au niveau de la nuque, tout comme ce monstre l'avait fait avec Leah quelques heures auparavant, et planta ses crocs avec une force surhumaine. Sam poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que Jacob resserrait encore et encore ses mâchoires. Le nouvel Alpha ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait que Sam le supplie d'arrêter, comme il avait vu Leah le faire dans son esprit.

Leah accourut vers eux, affolée de les voir se battre avec autant de violence.

**_ JACOB!** S'époumona-t-elle.

Jacob entendit la voix de Leah résonner au loin, ce qui le déconcentra à nouveau, suffisamment pour que Sam puisse se libérer en basculant sur lui. Le poids du loup noir lui fit lâcher prise mais, ayant trop peur que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à Leah, il reprit vite le dessus, ne lui laissa aucun répit et repartit à l'attaque. Cette fois, sans que Sam n'ait le temps de réagir, Jacob attrapa son cou et le lui tordit jusqu'à entendre un craquement sourd. Il sentit que le membres de son ancien Alpha s'étaient relâchés et rouvrit les mâchoires, laissant ce dernier retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Leah s'approcha d'eux, sachant que le combat était terminé et tomba à genoux devant le corps mutilé de Sam, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ Tu l'as... Tu l'as tué...**

* * *

Laissez nous la vie sauve, par pité ! Réfléchissez ! Si vous nous tuez maintenant, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la suite ! Ah Ah !


	7. Chapter 7

Nous revoilà pour la suite ! *Se cache derrière un bouclier anti-muffins* Nous voulions tout d'abord vous remercier de ne pas avoir (encore?) ouvert le feu sur nous. On savait que ce chapitre provoquerait pas mal de réactions et on doit dire qu'on est assez fier du résultat ! Eh oui, vous savez à présent qu'on est capable du pire ! Mouah ah ah !

**AliCeTwilightF.F :** Tu vois que tu l'as lu, le chapitre ! Et malgré le fait qu'on soit des folles dégé nérées, ça t'a plu qu'on se débarrasse de Sam "le boulet" Uley ! Et merci de nous aimer malgré tout ^^

**Sarah0406 : **Quelle réaction ! C'était notre but lol. Pauvre Leah en effet...concernant le conseil et les conséquences pour Jacob, eh bien vous le saurez en temps et en heure ! Un peu de patience. (*Supergirl tire la manche de Leilani en chuchottant* : Tu as entendu, elle ne nous tuera pas...enfin pas maintenant, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver une échappatoire !) (*Leilani baisse la tête, défaitiste* : Tu sais parfaitement que tôt ou tard, elle nous tuera...) (*Supergirl grimace* : Tu crois ? Même si on leur offre des lemons en gage de paix ?) (Leilani : Ah, peut-être qu'avec les Lemons...)

**4EverJack :** On est sadiques, mais pas au point de laisser sam en vie ! Il est mort, mort ! Mais tu as raison, il serait super en tapis de salon...mais, perso je le verrai plus en paillasson devant mon immeuble, ce genre d'animal n'a pas sa place dans une maison ! Ah ! L'odeur des muffins d'Emily...c'est une "fragrance" que je n'avais jamais connue, quelque chose de tellement particulier qu'on se demande si ça vient bien de la planète terre...Mais il faut surtout y voir le côté pratiqu, c'est avant tout un projectile très efficace ne l'oublions pas ! (Leilani : Ca a été adopté à Guantanamo, pour torturer les pensionnaires...) (Supergirl : D'ailleurs à ce qu'il parait, Al-Qaida a décidé d'en mettre dans ses bombes en cas d'attentat !) (Leilani : Malheureusement, leur chef est mort en goûtant un des muffins... Alors on peut dire qu'Emily a sauvé le monde... Pour le moment...)

**Emichlo : **On espère que malgré le "choc" du chapitre 6, tu continueras d'aimer la suite !

**Camilla Don Molina : **On est ravies d'avoir pu te suprendre, Ô impératrice des bisous et du sadisme ! Mais pas de bol pour toi, Sailor Muffin, Nous sommes équipéesd'un bouclier anti muffins troisième génération !

**Mmev : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire notre histoire, et on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que la "triste" fin de sam !

**Julie Winchester :** Oui, *danse devant le corps sans vie de Sam en chantant "Au revoir, au revoir, président !"* Bon débarras, Sam ! Nous voilà rassurées quant à l'utilisation du muffin maudit, parce que promis, on ne vous laissera pas plus d'un mois avec une fin sadique...

**Lazy17 : **Tu penses vraiment qu'Emily pensera à Leah quand elle saura que Jacob a tué Sam ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Emily a DEJA pensé à Leah depuis qu'elle est imprégnée ? On vous réserve encore quelques petites surprises, dont une qui concerne Miss Muffin !

**7 : ***Tape sur la main de 7 pour lui faire lâcher le muffin* Recrache ça, malheureuse ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qui est arrivé au chef d'Al-Qaida ? On dit qu'il est mort dans les montagnes après en avoir goûté un..." (Supergirl : A moins que ce ne soit pas les muffins d'Emily, dans ce cas, bon appétit !) (Leilani : Ah oui, c'est vrai... Désolée, je vois muffin et ça y est, je pense à la sorcière de l'Ouest...)

**Ishalane : **Merci de nous laissé la vie sauve ! Lol. On est toute d'accord pour dire que Sam n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ! Contente que tu aimes et merci de nous suivre !

**KSawyer :** Honnêtement, tu serais un membre du conseil, tu ferais quoi si tu voyais deux loups plus grands et plus larges que toi se battre ? (Supergirl : En plus ce sont que des vieux, alors ils ne pouvaient pas grand chose lol) (Leilani : A part prendre une guitare et chanter "mains dans la main on peut vivre tous ensemble..." je ne vois pas trop non plus !) Tu as raison cependant pour leah... Elle va se remettre en selle, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ^^

**HoolaPop's : **On est contentes que tu apprécies notre sadisme latent... Et notre fiction par la même occasion ! Rassure-toi, tu en auras pour ton argent par la suite !

**Djianara : **Quelle impatience ! Lol Ca fait plaisir, alors voici la suite et on attend ton avis avec tout autant d'impatience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Small Bath Between Lovers**

_Leah s'approcha d'eux, sachant que le combat était terminé et tomba à genoux devant le corps mutilé de Sam, les yeux écarquillés. _

_**_ Tu l'as... Tu l'as tué...**_

Jacob regardait sans une once de remords le corps sans vie de Sam. En entendant les paroles de Leah, il reporta son attention sur elle. Il avait envie de lui crier que Sam n'était qu'un enfoiré et qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la dévisager, toujours sous sa forme animale.

Leah fondit en larmes.

**_ Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est ma faute...**

Sue et Quil la rejoignirent et restèrent figés en voyant la dépouille de Sam.

**_ Il... Il est...**Balbutia l'ancien.

**_ Il est mort...**Confirma Sue après avoir tâté son pouls.

Leah fixa Jacob, le cœur brisé. A cause d'elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait était devenu un meurtrier... Elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait le sentiment de pourrir tout ce qu'elle touchait.

**_ Pardonne moi, Jacob...**Sanglota-t-elle

Jacob était malheureux de voir l'état dans lequel il avait mit Leah à cause de son acte. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Sam, mais ne supportait pas de la savoir malheureuse. Il pensa alors qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un garçon comme lui, qui ne savait même pas la défendre quand il le fallait et meurtrier de surcroît ! Honteux, il se retourna et partit en courant vers la forêt, jetant un dernier regard à la fille qu'il aimait.

Leah paniqua en voyant Jacob s'éloigner. Elle se leva et courut vers lui, ignorant la douleur.

**_ Ne pars pas! JACOB !**

Il l'entendit l'appeler au loin, mais n'en tint pas compte, continuant à courir droit devant lui, sa vision brouillée par les larmes qui perlaient et s'envolaient dans le vent.

Le départ de Jacob fut pour Leah le coup final porté à son cœur déjà meurtri. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul. Elle avait encore trop besoin de lui. Sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se transforma et le suivit.

_**_ Jacob, attends moi...**_

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit les falaises d'où il avait l'habitude de plonger, le regard perdu dans l'horizon et le cœur serré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était réel et qu'il avait osé tué Sam. Sur le coup, il n'y avait eu que haine et colère en lui. Il avait vu rouge quand Leah lui avait raconté ce que Sam avait fait, et le gentil Jacob humain avait complètement disparu,remplacé par Jacob l'Alpha, qui avait agit avec son instinct. Il lui avait brisé les cervicales comme il l'aurait fait avec une brindille, cela avait été facile et rapide. Le plus dur à encaisser était qu'il n'ait pas de remords. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Leah s'approcher.

Cette dernière avait entendu et ressentit le mal-être de son aimé et comprenait mieux ce qui était arrivé. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui en lui reprocher ce qui s'était passé. Bein au contraire, elle s'en voulait à elle. Elle aurait du être assez forte pour se défendre elle-même. Et à cause d'elle, Jacob vivrait toute sa vie avec le souvenir d'avoir tué Sam.

_**_ Jacob... Allons nous-en d'ici... Partons loin...**_

En entendant Leah dans sa tête, Jacob reprit contact avec la réalité.

_**_ Je...je ne te mérite pas Leah ! Je suis un monstre, un meurtrier, pire que Sam !**_

_**_ Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'as pas pu faire autrement... **_le contredit-elle, libérant alors une vague intense d'émotions qui devaient permettre à Jacob de comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Il baissa la tête, épuisé par tout ça. Il sentit alors toute la profondeur des sentiments que Leah éprouvait pour lui, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux, d'avoir comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et elle seule.

_**_ Quoi que tu aies pu faire, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours , Jacob...**_

_**_ C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**_ Non...Je m'inquiète pour ce qui va se passer après, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait s'en aller... Quitter la Push...**_

_**_ Mais et Seth ? Ta mère ? Tu as grandi ici, c'est ici ta vie...**_

_**_ Tu sais ce que tu risques, si tu restes?**_

_**_ Je sais, mais tu es sûre de vouloir m'accompagner ? On ne sait même pas où aller ! Et on ne pourra pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche Leah...ce n'est pas une vie pour toi...**_

_**_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir seul... On n'a qu'a rester comme ça et courir dans la foret... On chassera, et on reprendre forme humaine pour dormir... On peut aller au Canada... Je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec toi...**_

Jacob hésita, mais la détermination de Leah le fit céder. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

_**_ Très bien, alors ne trainons pas.**_

Ils continuèrent leur course par la forêt jusqu'à atteindre le Canada et s'endormirent près d'une petite grotte, dans la forêt, étaient exténués, décidant d'un commun accord qu'ils aviseraient le lendemain sur la suite des évènements.

Après une nuit mouvementée pendant laquelle Leah avait revécu plusieurs fois ce que Sam lui avait infligé, sans pour autant avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se réveilla enfin sous sa forme humaine, tiraillée par la douleur. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes suite à sa transformation, et ne s'étaient pas cicatrisées. Son corps était couvert de sang et de boue qu'il lui fallait absolument les nettoyer. Elle se leva en douceur, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Jacob, qui dormait toujours profondément.

Malheureusement, dès qu'il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés, il se réveilla en sursaut, surpris de se retrouver sous sa forme humaine, et se retourna vivement vers l'intrus.

**_ Désolée... Je voulais juste...**Bredouilla-t-elle en lui montrant son corps. **Chercher un petit ruisseau pour me laver...**

Il se détendit immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Leah, et rougit en constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus comme des vers

_ **Oh ! Euh...Oui? Tu as raison... **balbutia-t-il en détournant son regard.

**_ Tu veux venir avec moi?** Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Jacob.

Il frémit au contact de sa main, s'éclaircissant la voix, Il se focalisa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**_ Oui, je veux bien... **

Leah se laissa guider par ses sens et trouva une rivière pas très loin de là où ils étaient. Elle entra dans l'eau, grimaçant lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ses blessures, et plongea pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Jacob l'admira entrer dans le petit lac, le sang et la boue se diluant doucement dans l'eau. Il y entra à sont tour. La température glaciale de l'eau ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Cela lui fit un bien fou, détendant un à un tous ses muscles portant encore la tension de l'affrontement de la veille.

Leah remonta à la surface, les cheveux collés à son visage. Elle se rendit compte que Jacob était près d'elle et hoqueta avant de se détourner et d'entreprendre de nettoyer ses plaies. Elle s'occupa de son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes avec minutie, mais ne pouvait pas atteindre celles qui se trouvait derrière sa nuque.

**_ Jake... Tu veux bien...?** bredouilla-t-elle en écartant ses cheveux pour lui montrer sa plaie.

**_ Euh...bien sûr **dit-il en passant ses doigts délicatement sur sa nuque endolorie. Il la trouvait magnifique avec les cheveux mouillés. Pour lui, cela la rendait encore plus sexy. Il s'infligea une gifle mentalement, s'interdisant de penser à ça, après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sam.

Leah ne put retenir un sifflement en sentant les doigts de Jacob sur sa nuque, mais étrangement, ils lui procuraient aussi des frissons. Elle aurait voulu les sentir le long de son corps, mais elle écarta vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait la trouver repoussante, et puis, il ne voudrait sûrement plus d'elle de cette manière après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il continuait à la nettoyer délicatement, utilisant ses deux mains. Elles commencèrent à s'égarer sur les épaules de la jeune femme, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le loup en lui commençait à prendre le pas, la désirant avidement. Lorsque son corps commença à réagir à l'une de ses pensées, Jacob se ressaisit subitement.

**_ Euh, voilà, c'est... Il n'y a plus rien. Mais tu devrais quand même passer un désinfectant et les couvrir.**

Leah frémit et remit ses cheveux en place.

**_ Il faudrait que j'en trouve...** Elle se retourna instinctivement et fit face à Jacob. Leur regards se croisèrent et elle posa une de ses mains sur son torse. **Hum... Merci...**

Jacob eut un instant le souffle coupé. Il crut même défaillir quand il sentit la main de Leah posée sur lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, la dernière chose à faire était de lui sauter dessus.

**_ De rien... ** lui sourit-il tendrement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le cœur de Leah se réchauffa. Elle se laissa guider par son instinct, priant pour que Jacob ne la repousse pas, et pressa son corps nu contre lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Il fut surpris de la sentir aussi près et son cœur s'emballa au contact de sa peau. Lorsqu'il vit un sourire timide se former sur le visage de Leah, il n'écouta que son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement, craignant tout de même un refus de sa part.

Elle répondit à son baiser immédiatement, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Elle entoura le cou de Jacob de ses bras, ignorant la gêne et la douleur que ce geste lui causait. Ça n'était rien comparé à la chaleur et aux frissons qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de son aimé.

Voyant qu'elle répondait à son baiser, Jacob y mit plus d'ardeur, son corps tout entier frissonnant de bien être. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras autours d'elle, la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Leah gémit de douleur, mais ne rompit pas le baiser. Elle avait vraiment besoin de le sentir contre elle et voulait en profiter avant que Jacob ne la repousse.

Il recula brusquement, rompant ce moment qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.

**_ Je t'ai fait mal ?** S'enquit-il, horrifié.

**_ Non. **mentit-elle, la voix remplie de désir. **Embrasse moi...**

**_ Tu es sûre ?** Insista-t-il, hésitant. **Je ne voudrais pas aggraver tes blessures..**.

**_ Tais-toi et embrasse-moi... **grogna-t-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier d'avantage, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce simple contact le rasséréna. Une partie bien précise de son anatomie le confirma d'ailleurs, tandis que ses mains partaient explorer le corps de Leah.

Celle-ci passait ses main dans les cheveux de Jacob et se pressa d'avantage contre lui. Leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur et elle ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de son dos, explorant chaque partie de son impressionnante musculature. Elle frémit en sentant les mains de Jacob sur elle, et soupira de contentement.

Il adorait sentir ses petites mains parcourir son corps, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il délaissa alors la bouche de Leah, embrassant sa mâchoire pour aller ensuite parsemer son cou de doux baisers. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous les cuisses de Leah et la souleva. Elle se laissa faire, complètement envoutée par Jacob. Son odeur l'apaisait, et ses baiser la rendaient toute chose. Elle entoura la taille de Jacob avec ses jambes endolories, oubliant tout à part lui et gémit à son tour.

Les sensations qu'elle provoquait chez lui commençaient à le submerger. Il avait tellement attendu le moment qui se profilait qu'il en avait le vertige, mais soudain, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sam et les blessures qu'il avait infligé à sa belle.

Leah sentit Jacob se tendre et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il la repousserait à un moment, mais souffrait horriblement de la sensation de rejet.

S'écartant légèrement d'elle, Jacob aperçut une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il la reposa délicatement et lui caressa tendrement le visage, l'essuyant au passage.

**_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer... J'ai agi stupidement. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, après ce que tu as vécu !**

Leah rouvrit les yeux, surprise.

**_ Tu veux dire que... Je ne te dégoûte pas?**

**_ Quoi ?** Sourcilla-t-il, éberlué. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non, jamais tu ne me dégoûteras ! Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?**

**_ Quand tu as arrêté j'ai cru que... Que tu ne voulais pas de moi...** avoua-t-elle.

**_ Tu rigoles ? J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un de ma vie ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... Hum... Enfin tu vois ?** dit-il, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

**_ Je... J'en ai envie aussi... Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'est arrivé gâche ça...**

**_ Moi non plus, mais je préfère qu'on attende...au moins le temps que tes blessures soient refermées**.

**_ Oh... D'accord...** souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Voyant se déception, il passa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

**_ Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est que partie remise.** promit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **On devrait se mettre en quête d'un téléphone.**

**_ Et de vêtements... **renchérit-elle tristement.

**_Ouais aussi... Pas sûr que je me retienne longtemps avec toi dans cette tenue...**

Leah se sentit mal en sortant hors de l'eau. La douleur qu'elle avait ignoré depuis qu'elle était dans l'eau revenait de plein fouet. Elle manqua de défaillir, mais Jacob la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Il décida de la porter jusqu'à la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge, sentant qu'elle était trop faible pour se déplacer toute seule, et la posa délicatement sur le sol dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

**_Reste ici et repose toi, je vais faire quelques 'courses' pas très loin. **Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, bien trop fatiguée pour répondre de manière cohérente.

Jacob se transforma pour aller plus vite, ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Arrivé aux abords d'habitations, il inspecta les environs pour voir si la voie était libre. Une fois rassuré, il s'approcha des fenêtres d'une des maisons et tendit l'oreille afin de guetter le moindre bruit. La voie étant dégagée, il se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur et partit en quête de vêtements pour lui et Leah, inspectant les chambres. Il tomba sur des vêtements d'homme et de femme, qu'il choisit à la va-vite, récupérant tout de même ceux qui lui semblaient plus pratique.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, afin d'essayer de trouver une trousse de secours. Il fut chanceux en ouvrant une petite boîte blanche où il trouva des pansements, du fil à suture, de l'alcool, un antiseptique et quelques autres produits qui lui seraient sûrement utiles pour Leah. Retournant dans la chambre, il chercha un sac dans lequel fourrer toutes ses trouvailles, puis descendit à la cuisine et prit le maximum de vivres pour eux. Il s'empara de boîtes de conserves, des pâtes, de riz, de pain de mie qu'il mit dans le sac. Il saisit une boîte d'allumette et un briquet au passage, ils leur seraient nécessaires pour faire cuire leurs aliments.

Il se précipita vers une des fenêtre et sortit précipitamment de la maison, pris de court en entendant du bruit. Une fois dehors, il accéléra, tenant le sac entre ses dents. Leah lui manquait et il n'était pas très rassuré par son état de santé. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Non loin de la grotte, il reprit forme humaine, se rhabillant rapidement avant de la rejoindre.

Leah se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue une Protectrice, elle avait froid. Elle avait tenté de se reposer, mais sans Jacob à ses côtés, les évènements de la veille se rejouaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Son altercation avec Sam, ses ordres...Le regard de Jacob sur son corps, le combat et la mort de Sam... C'était vraiment trop pour elle. Son dégoût d'elle même grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Elle s'était réveillée à chaque fois, tremblant de peur et le froid gagnait en intensité. Ses douleurs s'accentuaient, de même que la fatigue. C'était un cercle vicieux. Elle attendit que Jacob revienne, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la journée de la veille.

Elle le vit enfin arriver et lui sourit, essayant de calmer ses frissons pour ne pas l'affoler.

**_ Wow... T'es chargé...**

**_ J'ai entre les mains de quoi combler tous tes désirs !** sourit-il

**_ Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour ça! **Badina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit en repensant à leur 'rapprochement' du matin.

**_ Oh je sais bien, mais je crois que ce que j'ai emmené te fera du bien. **Dit-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Lui tendant une grande serviette afin qu'elle se couvre, il ajouta. **Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures, ensuite tu t'habilleras pendant que je nous préparerai un bon repas !**

Leah fit le salut militaire.

**_ A vos ordres, Chef!**

Il lui sourit, l'invitant à se tourner pour qu'il commence à soigner la blessure située sur sa nuque. Il passa d'abord un coton imbibé d'eau stérile pour laver à nouveau la plaie, puis il passa un coton sec et enfin un autre avec l'antiseptique. Il recouvrit ensuite la plaie avec un grand pansement. Il fit de même avec toutes ses blessures aux jambes, aux bras, en terminant par son abdomen. Tout au long de l'opération, il ne cessa de repenser à Sam, se disant que si c'était à refaire, il le tuerait à nouveau sans la moindre hésitation.

Leah eut du mal à ne pas hurler de douleur. Les lacérations étaient l'endroit le plus sensible et elle faillit s'évanouir plusieurs fois quand il les nettoyait. Quand il eut fini, elle lui sourit faiblement.

**_ Merci, Jake..**.

**_ Désolé de t'avoir fait mal, je suis pas très doué pour jouer les infirmières. **S'excusa-t-il avec une grimace honteuse.

**_ T'inquiète pas... Tu t'en es bien sorti...**

**_Je te laisse t'habiller... J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes, parce que c'est ce qu'on aura au déjeuner.** Dit-il en sortant de la grotte.

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient en silence, se jetant des regards de temps à autre.

**_ Il faut qu'on essai de trouver un téléphone. Je vais contacter Bella pour obtenir le numéro du Dr Sang-froid. J'espérais qu'il aurait peut-être une maison perdue quelque part qu'on pourrait emprunter, le temps de trouver une solution à tout ça...**

Leah se raidit à la mention de Bella, mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**_ Tu pourrais retourner là où tu as trouvé les vêtements, non?**

_** Ouais, en espérant que le proprio soit repartit. On ira jeter un œil tout à l'heure, si tu es en état de marcher...**

**Oui... Plus tard...** Acquiesça-t-elle en baillant.

Il sortit une couette du grand sac qu'il avait 'emprunté', la déplia et l'arrangea de manière à ce que Leah s'allonge.

**_Tiens, installe toi, tu as besoin de repos.**

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête.

**_ Je ne veux pas dormir...**

**_ Leah... Sois raisonnable...Il faut que tu te reposes, sans quoi tes blessures ne guériront jamais !**

La respiration de Leah se fit plus heurtée et l'angoisse de revivre les évènement de la veille remonta.

**_ Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas dormir sans le voir...**

Jacob comprit enfin d'où venait sa réticence.

**_Oh Leah, je... Je suis désolé...** Dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la berça pendant un moment en lui murmurant mots doux et rassurants afin de l'apaiser et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Étrangement, elle n'avait rêvé de rien d'autre à part Jacob. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et elle savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais rien lui arriver. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui, soupirant d'aise et murmurant son prénom.

* * *

Pas de clffhanger cette fois...alors heureuse ? Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que le pire est derrière eux... Mouah ah ah !


	8. Chapter 8

Après un chapitre tout en douceur sans cliffhanger et tout et tout, nous avons décider...oh ! Et puis, vous verrez bien un peu plus bas ! lol.

**AliCeTwilightF.F :** Qu'elle vienne vec ses muffins, la Emily! On est parées pour la recevoir!

**HoolaPop's : **Quel merveilleux compliment, mais malheureusement non, nous ne sommes pas des écrivains connus et ce sont nos vrais pseudonymes lol. Mais tu as raison, Jacob est divin, on comprend que Leah ait eu envie de remonter en selle immédiatement après son traumatisme en le voyant dans cette absence de tenue ^^ Même une aveugle craquerait pour lui ! mdr

**4EverJack : **Mais nous n'avons jamais promis d'être sympa avec nos chouchous ! Et c'est justement parce qu'on les adore qu'on est aussi cruelles avec eux... Mais c'est pour le meilleur! Ou pas...

**Emichlo : **Ô joie ! Elle adore encore ! Espérons que ça dure !

**Julie Winchester : ***Se frotte les mains* Nous vous réservons ENCORE quelques petites surprises, alors attachez vos ceintures *Sourires machiavéliques* (*Leilani secoue la tête, dépitée* : Je suis incomprise...)

**7 : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review malgré tout ! Ca nous touche beaucoup ! Et on est contentes que tu aimes !

**Angelikka : **Hey ! Merci d'être venu nous lire, ça me fait super plaisir de te compter parmis les fans ! Oui je sais à quel point tu te sens frustré par ce lemon avorté, mais ne t'en fait pas il y en aura ! lol Et...tu as raison d'avoir peur pour la suite, mais nous n'en dirons pas plus !

**Mmev : **Ooouuhhh "qu'il laisse son loup sortir" PTDR. Pas d'inquiétude, il sortira de sa tanière, mais quand ? ^^ (*Leilani lève la main en trépignant sur son siège* : Moi je sais, moi je sais!) (*Supergirl lui attrape la main en levant les yeux au ciel* : On sait que tu sais, mais cette question était pour les lecteurs...) (Leilani : Oh... D'accord...)

**Camilla Don Molina :** Pas de crac-cracs avant le chapitre 125 ? Noooon, peut-être que tu auras à attendre jusqu'au chapitre 110 tout au plus, mais ça viendra hein ! Mdr. On gère à mort lol. Jolie jeu de mot ! ;-) En tout cas, ça nous fait hyper plaisir que tu apprécies et surtout que tu nous le dises !

**Foxy White :** Aaaah te voilà enfin toi ! lol. On s'impatientait d'avoir ton avis ! Voilà chose faite ! Du grand art ? Rien que ça *Rougit* Merci Foxy ! Venant de toi, c'est encore plus beau ! Et oui, nous aussi on a vraiment hâte que tu te remettes à écrire, ça nous manque *sniff* foutues études qui nous prennent tout notre temps ! Rraaahh (Supergirl : Bon faut que je me calme, Leilani passe moi ta bombe de crème chantilly s'il te plait, j'ai lu quelque part que c'était un puissant anxiolytique ^^) (*Leilani tend la bombe à Supergirl et prend son DVD de New Moon* : Tiens! Moi, je vais me rincer l'oeil !) (*Supergirl regarde la bombe, puis Leilani s'en aller vers le salon* : Hey, non attends, je viens aussi !)

**Lazy17 : **(Supergirl : Tu crois qu'elles oseraient ? Pauvre Jake, y'a pas pire comme mort, lapider à coups de muffin, bbbrrrr !) (J'imagine l'épitaphe... Jacob Black, Alpha de la Meute de la Push, Tu as brillament combattu les Sang-Froids à de nombreuses reprise... Et un maudit muffin t'a mis à terre... Quelle honte !)

**Sarah0406 : **Oh la la ! Ta review nous a fait froid dans le dos, on a tellement eu peur qu'on a dormi avec la veilleuse, un muffin sous l'oreiller en cas d'attaque surprise...S'il te plait, donne nous une chance, on a pas voulu tout ça, enfin si un peu, mais aies pitié...lol

**KSawayer : **Mdr, bande de vieux croûtons ! Lol. Eh oui, on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un sans rendre des comptes même s'il y a des circonstances atténuantes ! Mais vous verrez bien ! On garde ton numéro au cas où on aurait besoin d'un avocat, on sait jamais!

Let's Go girls !

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : A Lovely Thief**

Jacob avait entendu Leah murmurer son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il adorait l'entendre le prononcer avec sa voix si envoutante. Il finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être avec elle.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Cette sieste dans les bras l'un de l'autre leur avait fait un bien fou.

Leah s'étira doucement, de peur de rouvrir ses blessures. Elle avait encore un peu froid et colla son visage contre le torse de Jacob afin de pouvoir se réchauffer. Ce dernier fut surprit par sa température.

**_ Leah!Tu es brûlante !** Dit-il en touchant le front la jeune femme.

**_ Je suis toujours brulante, Jacob! **Grimaça-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

**_ Pas à ce point, là c'est pas normal !** Répliqua-t-il légèrement paniqué, en passant le revers de sa main dans son cou. **En plus tu es toute pâle... Comment te sens-tu ?**

**_ Ça va!** Grogna-t-elle.** Pas la peine de t'inquiéter. J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre, mais ça passera...** Elle s'assit en soupirant. **Bon, on va à la chasse au téléphone?**

Jacob était perplexe, pas vraiment rassuré par l'état de Leah. La connaissant, il savait qu'elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle allait mal sauf sur son lit de mort et encore. Il demanderait à Carlisle de venir l'examiner; si celui-ci acceptait de les aider.

**_ Ok, mais tu ne te transformes pas. Ce n'est pas prudent avec tes blessures. Tu vas monter sur mon dos.** Intima-t-il.

**_ Et puis quoi encore?** S'insurgea-t-elle. **Je te suivrai en courant. Et n'insiste pas. Je suis peut-être blessée, mais je ne suis pas handicapée!**

**_ Leah...je ne veux pas que tu aggraves ton état...**

**_ Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une monture!**

Jacob soupira, sachant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

_Une vraie tête de mule, celle-là. _

Il se mit debout, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever;

**_Ok, comme tu voudras.**

Ils se mirent en route, courant sous leur forme humaine à travers les bois vers la zone habitée où Jacob avait trouvé les vivres et les vêtements quelques heures plus tôt.

Leah avait du mal à maintenir la cadence. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Jacob la sentit au bord de l'évanouissement, et arrêta sa course brusquement, la soutenant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

**_ Leah !**

**_ C'est bon... Donne moi deux minutes et on repart...** murmura-t-elle, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi faible, surtout en face de Jacob.

Voyant qu'elle minimisait son état, il la souleva, l'installant dans ses bras.

**_ Arrête de jouer les femmes fortes …** Dit-il, reprenant déjà sa marche.

Leah ne broncha pas. Elle ne voulait pas avouer sa faiblesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle espérait qu'ils arriveraient vite, non pas qu'elle n'était pas bien dans ses bras, mais elle trouvait la situation humiliante. Jacob, sentant son malaise, sourit fièrement tout en continuant de marcher.

_ **Allons, ne fais pas cette tête! Je pensais que tu apprécierais d'être dans mes bras...**

**_ C'est pas le problème, Jake... J'aime pas être traitée comme une petite fille... **Grommela-t-elle.

Jacob secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Tu es loin d'être d'être une petite fille, en plus j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras...** Dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

**_ Idiot...** Rougit Leah en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le torse.

Riant de plus belle, Jacob l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison où il était entré plus tôt.

**_ Tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux ?** Proposa-t-il à la jeune femme.

**_ Fais vite... **Le pressa-t-elle.

Il s'inquiétait de la laisser à nouveau seule sans surveillance, mais finit tout de même par y aller. Arrivé au pied de la fenêtre, il tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne et fit comme la veille, se faufilant sans difficulté à l'intérieur. Il chercha ensuite le téléphone. Heureusement, le fait d'avoir été amoureux de Bella présentait finalement des avantages non négligeables, puisqu'il rappelait par cœur de son numéro de téléphone. Il le composa donc et attendit que quelqu'un décroche. Au moment ou il désespérait d'avoir une réponse, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

**_ Allô?**

Son cœur s'emballa de joie d'avoir enfin une réponse.

**_ Allô ! Bella ? **

Celle-ci hoqueta en entendant la voix de Jacob.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Jake! Ou es-tu? Tout le monde te cherche! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible à la Push!**

**_ Je sais... **Avoua-t-il, honteux.** J'ai besoin de ton aide Bella...**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui...** Elle soupira. **Je t'écoute. Tout ce que tu voudras, mais dis moi d'abord où tu es!**

**_ Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire, je voudrais pas te mêler à tout ça... J'ai juste besoin d'un numéro de téléphone.**

**_ Euh... Très bien... Qui veux-tu appeler?**

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

**_ Le Dr Cullen. J'ai besoin de son aide et j'espérais que tu pourrais me donner son numéro...**

**_ Carlisle?** Hoqueta-t-elle. **Hum... D'accord... **

Elle lui donna le numéro de téléphone, ainsi que celui d'Edward au cas où il n'arriverait pas à le joindre.

**_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui t'arrive? **Insista-t-elle.

Même s'il ne pleurait pas Sam, Jacob regrettait tout de même son attitude et la rage qui l'avait submergé ce jour là. Il avait trop honte d'avouer ce qu'il avait fait à Bella, redoutant de la décevoir.

**_ Non, je... Je ne peux pas. Mais je te remercie, vraiment. Prend soin de toi Bella.** Dit-il avant de raccrocher, sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Il composa immédiatement le numéro de Carlisle. Après une unique tonalité, une voix masculine se fit entendre.

**_Allô ?**

**_ Euh...Dr Cullen ?** Demanda Jacob, hésitant.

**_ Oui c'est bien moi...**

**_ C'est Jacob Black.**

**_ Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est au sujet de Bella ? **S'alarma Carlisle, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir des coups de fil d'un des membres de la meute.

**_ Non, ce n'est pas à cause de Bella que je vous appelle... C'est... Un peu compliqué...**

**_ Je t'écoute, Jacob.**

**_ Euh... Et bien pour résumé, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à la Push, dont je suis... L'unique responsable... Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide...**

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit entendre. Jacob savait que Carlisle se demandait de quoi il parlait.

**_ En quoi puis-je t'aider ?** Demanda finalement le médecin.

Jacob soupira, rassuré d'avoir une réponse positive, mais se tendit de nouveau en apercevant Leah, sur le qui-vive, rentrer dans la pièce.

**_ Dépêche-toi, j'ai entendu une voiture sur le chemin...** Murmura-t-elle.

**_ Nous aurions besoin, Leah et moi d'un abris ou dormir en sécurité.** S'empressa de reprendre Jacob. **Et aussi, de faux papiers, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Nous n'avons pas d'argent et on ne peut même pas chercher du travail car sans papiers d'identité...**

**_ Je comprends Jacob, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi seulement où vous êtes...**

Jacob lui indiqua rapidement leur position et Carlisle leur promit de les rejoindre au plus vite dans la forêt. Après avoir raccroché, il pris Leah par la main et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse de la maison.

**_ Jacob... Arrête toi...** Le supplia-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation et la souleva comme à l'aller dans ses bras.

**_ Dès que le docteur sera là,** **je lui demanderai de t'examiner.**

**_ J'ai mal... Au ventre... Et j'ai froid...**

Jacob commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il pria intérieurement Carlisle de se dépêcher d'arriver vite.

**_ Tiens le coup, ça va aller, il ne devrait plus tarder...** Souffla-t-il en allongeant Leah sur la couette qu'il avait installé dans la grotte et elle s'endormit peu après.

Carlisle arriva une demi-heure plus tard, accompagné d'Edward. Jacob se mit à trembler légèrement en apercevant ce dernier. Il ne le portait toujours pas dans son coeur, mais se focalisa sur Carlisle afin de ne pas manquer une chance d'aider Leah.

**_ Vous voilà enfin ! Leah ne se sent pas bien du tout depuis que...Sam l'a attaqué... **Expliqua-t-il avec difficulté, repensant avec dégoût à l'attitude de Sam avant de reprendre, la voix teintée d'inquiétude. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ça m'inquiète.**

Edward écouta les pensées de Leah et fronça les sourcils.

**_ Ses pensées sont incohérentes... Floues... Elle a très mal, mais elle s'inquiète pour...** Il hoqueta et se tourna vers le Quileute, horrifié. **Jacob Black! Qu'as-tu fait?**

Jacob tressaillit en entendant la question d'Edward, la honte le submergeant de nouveau.

**_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Et je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de ta part !** Aboya-t-il, sur la défensive.

Edward écouta alors les pensées de Jacob et frémit en voyant ce que Sam avait infligé à Leah.

**_ Si cela peut te rassurer, j'aurais fait la même chose. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous vous êtes enfuis?**

Jacob inspira pour se calmer un peu, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes qu'à lui-même

**_ Oui, après...ça, je ne pouvais plus rester et Leah a tenu à me suivre répondit-il en reportant son regard sur elle. Mais, on n'a aucun endroit où aller, et en plus, elle souffre encore de ses blessures... Le fait de se transformer ne l'a pas aidée... Est-ce que vous pourriez l'examiner ?**

Carlisle acquiesça et s'approcha de Leah. Cette dernière sentit l'odeur du vampire et se leva précipitamment, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle venait de rêver de Sam et ne voulait que personne ne la touche, encore moins une sangsue.

**_ Essaye de la calmer, Jacob. Elle refusera que Carlisle l'approche...** Expliqua calmement Edward.

Jacob s'exécuta et se mit entre elle et les vampires. Elle avait adopté une posture défensive et était prête à muter au moindre faux pas.

**_ Leah, regarde moi. C'est moi, Jacob. Tu ne risques rien, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir. Tes blessures sont graves, il doit t'examiner...** La rassura-t-il.

Le regard de Leah navigua entre Jacob et les Cullen. Elle était encore paniquée, mais la voix de Jacob la relaxait petit à petit. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle lentement et posa délicatement sa main sur son visage.

**_ Laisse toi faire, s'il te plait. Il ne te fera aucun mal, il veut juste voir tes blessures... Je suis là, je reste avec toi...**

Leah se détendit sous les caresses de Jacob. Elle se laissa approcher par Carlisle, mais garda les yeux rivés sur son aimé. Lorsque la main glacée du vampire toucha son ventre, elle hurla et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair du Quileute, qui grimaça légèrement au passage, mais ne la lâcha pas du regard.

**_ Ça va aller... Je suis là, respire...** Souffla-t-il, ignorant la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait.

Carlisle continua d'examiner Leah. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda Jacob, le visage sombre.

**_ Son abdomen est anormalement dur... Il semblerait qu'elle fasse une hémorragie interne...**

Jacob frémit, son regard inquiet faisant des aller-retour entre le ventre de Leah et son visage. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir appelé Carlisle plus tôt. Il se ressaisit un peu et reprit la parole.

**_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?**

**_ Il faut absolument l'opérer, mais je ne peux pas le faire ici... C'est trop dangereux pour sa santé.** Répondit Carlisle.

**_ D'accord... Où vous voudrez, mais faites quelque chose pour elle ! **Dit Jacob d'un ton suppliant.

**_ Nous devons la ramener à la villa...** Informa Edward.

**_ NON!** S'époumona Leah, affolée.** Je ne remettrai pas les pieds à Forks! C'est trop dangereux pour Jacob! **

Jacob tiqua au nom Forks mais n'en montra rien, étant trop préoccupé par l'état de Leah.

**_ Leah, il faut qu'il t'opère... On n'a pas le choix, j'ai trop laissé trainer les choses, et ton état s'est aggravé. Alors s'il faut y retourner... Je suis prêt à le faire ! **Tonna-t-il avec un regard empli de détermination, montrant bien qu'aucune discussion n'était possible.

Leah secoua frénétiquement la tête.

**_ Non! **

**_ Leah... Nous te ramenons avec nous et une fois l'opération terminée, tu pourras rejoindre Jacob...** proposa Edward.

**_ Non ! Je viens avec elle. Je ne la laisserai pas toute seule ! **Clama Jacob.

**_ Jacob, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que tu ne viennes pas.** Intervint Carlisle. **Il y a des avis de recherche partout avec ton portrait. Nous avons un cottage pas trop loin d'ici. Edward t'y conduira pendant que je ramène Leah...**

Jacob savait qu'il risquait gros, mais il tenait à être au chevet de Leah jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Il n'avait que faire des conséquences, craignant de la perdre définitivement. Il s'adressa à Carlisle, la voix tremblotante.

**_ Je tiens à être là, je ne veux pas la laisser seule un instant !**

**_ Je préfère te savoir en sécurité... J'irai avec eux, et je te rejoindrai vite...** Décréta soudain Leah.

Elle s'approcha de Jacob, qui affichait un air torturé et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se sentit désemparé, paniqué à l'idée la voir partir loin de lui. Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Leah avait besoin de soins d'urgence et il risquait gros en retournant là-bas. Leah ne supportait pas l'idée d'être éloignée de lui. Cela ne faisait que quelque jours qu'il étaient ensemble, mais leur relation ressemblait presque à celle de deux imprégnés. Chacun s'inquiétait pour le bien-être de l'autre et elle savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne serait pas soignée. Quant à elle, elle préférait le savoir le plus loin possible de la Push.

Le cœur lourd, Jacob finit tout de même par acquiescer, résigné.

Leah suivit Carlisle, le cœur brisé elle aussi, et se retourna une dernière fois vers Jacob, qui s'avançait vers elle pour la retenir.

**_ Je t'aime, Jake...**

Jacob s'arrêta net et la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, la gorge serrée. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il se retourna et frappa de toutes ses forces dans un arbre avant de fermer les yeux, dévasté par cette séparation. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il sentit alors une main glacée sur son épaule, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

**_ Tout ira bien, Jacob, elle reviendra. **Lui dit Edward d'un ton encourageant.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'endroit où avait disparu Leah avant de suivre Edward en direction du cottage, le coeur lourd.

* * *

Alors alors ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Leah ? Quand se reverront-ils...s'ils se revoient ! lol. Réponses au prochain épisode !


	9. Chapter 9

Chères amies, c'est avec grand plaisir que nous célébrons aujourd'hui les plus de 100 reviews de notre fanfiction ! Si on nous avait dit au début que notre jeu de rôle deviendrait une fanfiction et qu'en plus nous serions suivie par autant de lectrices avec assiduité, on aurait sûrement éborgné cette personne à coups de muffins ! Lol.

Pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de votre engouement pour notre histoire, nous avons décidé d'offrir un cadeau hors du commun à chacune d'entre vous...*roulement de tambour* : Des muffins made in Emily Young pour des occasions spéciales ! Calibrées pour la lapidation et le lynchage de Supergirl et Leilani, et fourrée aux explosifs pour être sûre qu'on n'en réchappera pas !

(*Supergirl frémit en retenant le bras de Leilani* : Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?) (*Leilani fait un clin d'oeil à Supergirl * : T'inquiète, il suffit juste de leur rappeler que si elles l'utilisent tout de suite, elles ne sauront jamais comment ça se finit!) (*Supergirl, le regard brillant* : Tu as raison, elle ne résisteront pas à l'envie de connaître la fin...Mouah ah ah !)

**AliCeTwilightF.F : **Inutile de faire sortir Ninie, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre... Garde tes forces pour la suite, Embrynette ^^

**KSawyer : **Décidément, toi et les vieux croûtons, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! lol. Pour ce qui est de ton avis sur Bella, alias "l'handicapée des sentiments", on est tout à fait d'accord avec toi, elle a toujours besoin d'un homme à ses pieds, pas foutue de vivre en femme fier et indépendante ! Peut-être qu'un coup de muffin lui remettrait les neurones en place ? (Leilani : Allons-y pour deux, ça lui apprendra la vie !)

**4EverJack :** Mais...Mais, il faut bien l'arrêter quelque part le chapitre...lol. Et puis on essaye de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps... Donc...

**Emichlo : **C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire plaisir...

**Sarah0406 : **(*Leilani secoue la tête* : On est foutues, je te dis... FOUTUES ! Sarah va pas nous louper !) (*Supergirl soupire* : Tu as raison, mais il y a bien une solution pour calmer ses foudres, non ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !) (Leilani : Le lemon arrive bientôt? Personne ne résiste à un lemon...) (Supergirl : C'est vrai...mais Sarah a perdue l'esprit depuis que Sam a agressé Leah, alors mieux vaut garder le bouclier anti-muffins par précaution...) (*Leilani acquiesce et tape les codes du bouclier* : Activé !)

**Camilla Don Molina :** (Supergirl : Rendre Leah paraplégique ? En voilà une idée ! Mais pour quel genre d'auteurs sans coeur nous prenez vous ? lol. Bon ok, Sam a violé Leah, ok Jacob a tué Sam, soit ! Mais on a un coeur, des sentiments...jamais on ne toucherait aux jambes de Leah ! mdr) (Leilani : C'est vrai, quoi, les Margaritas, c'est sacré ! Et je prends note pour l'amnésie, ça me sera sûrement utile pour une autre fic! C'est bien de s'entraider de temps en temps, entre sadiques, on se comprends !) (Supergirl : Mes auteurs d'amour préférées *sniff* Et voilà, on a les larmes aux yeux maintenant...)

**Mmev : **Aaah l'opération...On sait que toute chirurgie comporte des risques...lolMerci à toi de nous lire et de nous faire part de ton avis !

**Djianara : **C'est vrai qu'on a oublié de donner la position de Bella et d'Emily dans l'histoire, disons que ça n'a pas été notre priorité en cours de jeu et que nous n'avons pas envie de rajouter leur opinion...parce qu'on s'en fout ! mdr.

**Julie Winchester : **Pourquoi ? Nous sommes l'innoncence même, d'ailleurs notre deuxième prénom est "Innocence" ! Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir ! *Petits sourires mauvais*

**Lazy17 : **(*Supergirl se tourne vers Leilani* : Leah est enceinte ? T'étais au courant toi ?) (*Leilani regarde l'historique des conversations MSN* : Alors...Enceinte de Sam...Enceinte de Sam...Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! Réponse dans ce chapitre !)

**Angelikka :** Merci du compliment, c'est vrai qu'on a essayé de rester crédible au maximum, même si c'est avant tout notre imagination qui a parlée. Alors nous sommes ravie de constater que ça te plait autant !

**HoolaPop's :** (Leilani : Il faudrait tenter l'expérience de l'aveugle, mais je ne suis pas certaine de me contrôler si elle essaye de le "voir avec ses mains"...) (*Supergirl, le regard rêveur* : En tout cas si demain on me disait, la vue ou Jacob, ma réponse serait "Chers yeux, nous sommes tout de suite devenu amis, mais là ce n'est plus possible, adieux...") (*Leilani se roule à terre, morte de rire* : Tu m'étonnes ! Je donnerais mon système nerveux pour une journée avec Jacob...Et mon cerveau en gage !) (*Supergirl secoue la tête en soupirant* : Ah la la, Leilani je crois que ce beau quileute nous a fait perdre la tête...) (Leilani : C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Good News, Bad News**

Edward brisa le silence, incapable de supporter d'avantage les pensées de Jacob.

**_ Alors Leah et toi...?**

**_ Ouais...**Répondit simplement Jacob, repensant à leur premier baiser dans la chambre.

**_ …Pendant que Bella me disait qu'elle te voulait...**Soupira Edward.

Jacob sortit de ses pensées en entendant cela. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était tout de même gêné pour le vampire.

**_ Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça...**

**_ Je n'avais pas prévu que tu la repousserais...**Confessa Edward. **Je n'ai jamais entendu la moindre pensée dirigée vers Leah dans ton esprit. Sauf peut-être au moment où elle se battait contre le nouveau-né...**

**_ Je ne l'ai pas vu venir moi non plus, je... Je ne me serais jamais imaginé être avec Leah un jour, et pourtant elle est devenue ma raison de vivre...**

**_ Que s'est-il passé exactement avec Sam? **S'enquit Edward.

Jacob replongea dans ses souvenirs sans même prendre la peine de parler, ce qui était inutile, au vu de ce que le vampire le verrait. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits, en commençant par sa discussion avec Leah alors que celle-ci ne voulait pas le laisser entrer dans sa chambre, puis laissa ses pensées divaguer jusqu'à l'affrontement avec Sam, où la rage et la haine l'avaient alors emporté sur tout le reste.

Edward grogna en lisant les pensées de Jacob.

**_ Je te le répète, j'aurais agi de la même manière que toi... Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les conséquences de tes actes... Je pense que nous pourrons vous aider...**

**_ C'est vrai ?** Sourcilla Jacob en relevant la tête. **Comment exactement ?**

**_ Nous pouvons vous offrir une toute nouvelle vie. Nouvelle identité, une maison... Esmee a des contacts un peu partout. Tu n'as qu'à décider de l'endroit, et nous nous en chargerons. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour vous...**

Jacob fut touché par les paroles d'Edward, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelels raisons les Cullen accepteraient de les aider. Après tout, ils étaient des ennemis naturels, et Jacob était un criminel, de surcroit.

**_ J'ai failli faire la même chose que toi pour Bella...**Expliqua Edward. **Quand elle s'est fait attaquer à Port Angeles. Alors je comprends ce que tu ressens... En plus, Rosalie voudra absolument aider Leah une fois qu'elle connaitra son histoire... Elles ont vécu une expérience quasi similaire... Leah a eu plus de chance qu'elle, cependant...**

Jacob se rendit soudain compte qu'avant d'être des sang-froids, les Cullen avaient eu une vie, une famille, qu'ils avaient été humains, peut-être même plus que lui ne le serait jamais.

**_ Merci, Edward... fut tout ce qu'il put dire.**

**_ C'est tout naturel... Je vais téléphoner à Carlisle afin de savoir comment l'opération se déroule... Il y a un téléphone dans le salon, si jamais tu veux joindre quelqu'un...**

Il laissa Edward aller téléphoner tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, perdu. Il se sentait tellement vide sans Leah qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la retrouver au plus vite. Regardant le téléphone, il se dit qu'il devrait appeler son père afin de prendre des nouvelles de la situation à la Push. Il récupéra donc le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez lui.

**_ Oui? **Fit la voix essoufflée de Billy à l'autre bout du combiné.

**_ Papa, c'est moi... **

**_ Jacob ! **Hoqueta-t-il avant de baisser le ton, chuchotant presque.** Dieu du ciel, mais où es-tu parti ?**

**_ Je ne peux pas te le dire...Je parie que c'est la folie à la Push, hein ?** Répondit Jacob avec regrets.

**_ C'est plus que ça... La Meute se bat entre elle. Jared et Paul réclament vengeance, alors que Quil et Embry cherchent à te protéger... Et Seth... **

Billy s'arrêta, ne voulant pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et Jacob frémit aux paroles de son père.

**_ Quoi Seth ? Dis-moi ! **

**_ Seth s'est fait lyncher par Jared et Paul...**

**_ Quoi ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? **S'écria Jacob sentant la colère et la peur monter en lui.

**_ Ils ont voulu partir à ta recherche, et Seth est intervenu... Ils l'ont mis dans un état pire que Sam l'a fait à Leah... Si Embry n'était pas intervenu, il serait...**

Jacob sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et retint un hoquet de surprise.

_Si Leah savait ce qui arrivait à son frère..._

**_ Et… Comment va-t-il ? **S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

**_ Pas très bien...**Soupira Billy.

Jacob s'en voulut terriblement. S'il n'avait pas tué Sam, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Leah et lui n'auraient pas été obligés de fuir comme des hors la loi. Seth ne serait pas blessé. Leurs vies n'auraient pas été un tel chaos. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il pensait pourtant qu'il aurait dû être le seul à payer pour tout ça, étant le seul responsable...

Billy s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre Jacob, qui ignorait quoi dire à son père, désemparé face à la situation.

**_ Jacob ? Tu es encore la ?**

**_ Oui...Oui je suis là. Tout ça est de ma faute papa. Si... Si seulement j'avais su me contrôler... Si je n'avais pas... Et maintenant par ma faute Leah et Seth sont blessés...**Répondit-il, au bord des larmes.

**_ Tu sais, fils... Aucun de nous ne t'en veut... Quand je dis nous, je parle des anciens... **

**_ Mais je l'ai tué papa ! Je suis un meurtrier ! **S'énerva-t-il, en colère contre lui-même d'en être arrivé là.

**_ Il aurait attaqué Leah si tu n'étais pas intervenu... Elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.** Répliqua Billy.

**_ Je sais...**Admit Jacob, malheureux.** J'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit vrai... J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et empêcher à Sam de voir Leah... Si seulement j'étais intervenu plus tôt, si j'avais avoué à Sam que j'aimais Leah, c'est à moi qu'il s'en serait pris, pas à elle !**

**_ On ne peut pas changer le passé... Comment va Leah?**

**_ C'est pas la grande forme, j'ai dû appeler le Dr Cullen. Il dit qu'elle a une hémorragie interne et à l'heure où on parle, il est entrain de l'opérer...**Raconta Jacob, la gorge nouée.

**_ Oh mon Dieu!** S'épouvanta Billy.

**_ J'attends d'avoir des nouvelles, j'en sais pas plus pour le moment...**Poursuivit Jacob.

**_ Où est-elle?** Le questionna Billy.

Jacob avait confiance en son père, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache qu'elle se trouve à Forks, par simple mesure de précaution.

**_ En sécurité, avec le Docteur Cullen.**

**_ Très bien. Tiens-moi au courant...**Murmura Billy.

Il raccrocha, le moral au plus bas, après avoir appris pour Seth. Le pauvre n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça et ces crétins de Jared et de Paul l'avait attaqué gratuitement. Le loup en lui avait envie de retourner à la Push et de leur mettre une belle correction, mais ces pensées furent bien vite oubliée lorsque l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour la santé de Leah reprit le dessus.

Il se demandait comment elle allait et se mit alors à chercher Edward afin de savoir s'il avait eu Carlisle au téléphone.

**_ Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée? (...) Très bien, je lui dirai (...) Essaye de les intercepter avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de la villa. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'ils s'approchent d'elle. A très bientôt, Rosalie...**

Jacob trépignait d'impatience en entendant les dernières paroles d'Edward, mourant d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait. Une fois que celui-ci eut raccroché, le Quileute lui posa toutes les questions qui le démangeaient.

**_ Alors, comment vas-t-elle ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Qui allez vous intercepter ? Est-ce que c'est la meute ?**

Edward se retourna vers Jacob et fronça les sourcils.

**_ L'opération s'est bien passée, d'après Rosalie, mais il paraîtrait que Carlisle ait été obligé de lui retirer un rein et un ovaire... Malheureusement,ce n'est pas la nouvelle la plus préoccupante, pour le moment. Il semblerait que certains membres de la meute aient repéré son odeur... Alice a vu l'avenir de la famille disparaitre...**

Jacob tressaillit en entendant ce qu'avait vécu Leah et à l'idée qu'elle courre un grand danger à cause de Jared et Paul. N'écoutant que son cœur, il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

**_ Il faut que j'aille là-bas! Je dois l'aider... Ils la tueront !**

**_ Si tu y vas, tu te feras tuer.** L'arrêta Edward en lui retenant le bras. **Fais-nous confiance, ma famille ne laissera rien lui arriver...**

Jacob se retourna vivement au contact de la main d'Edward. Il le dévisagea et laissa ses paroles mûrir dans son esprit. Il soupira, résigné à leur faire confiance.

**_ J'en ai marre de rester là, d'être si impuissant!**

**_ Je comprends, mais Leah veut que tu sois en sécurité. Sa guérison dépend en partie du fait qu'elle sait que personne ne peut t'atteindre, là où tu es...**

**_ Très bien, je reste...** Grommela Jacob, mécontent, en s'affalant sur le sofa. **On fait quoi pendant ce temps ? Un scrabble ? Un trivial Poursuit ?**

Edward ricana et ouvrit une armoire remplie de DVD.

**_ Tu as de quoi t'occuper ici...**

Jacob ne l'avouerait jamais, mais avoir une présence, même celle du vampire qu'il pensait aimer le moins dans tout l'univers, lui faisait du bien. Cela lui permettait de ne pas se sentir trop seul sans la présence de Leah.

**_ Je suppose que tu vas les rejoindre ?** Demanda-t-il. **Après tout, ça serait mieux, avec ton don, tu sauras ce que prépare la meute...**

**_ Je ne peux pas...**Hésita Edward

**_ Pourquoi ? **S'étonna Jacob.

**_ J'ai promis à Leah que je ne te quitterai pas tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. C'est à cette seule condition qu'elle est partie. Cette fille t'aime plus que tout...**

Jacob était surpris que Leah ait put faire une telle demande, si bien qu'il resta un moment silencieux.

**_ Alors si tu sais tout ça, tu dois aussi savoir à quel point elle compte pour moi... Tu seras plus utile là bas que coincé ici avec moi à te tourner les pouces, en plus je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. **Dit-il finalement.

**_ Je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rompre une promesse...**Sourit tristement Edward/

**_ Tu es sûr que ta famille saura les tenir à l'écart ?** Insista Jacob, anxieux.

**_ Jasper essayera de les calmer et s'il n'y arrive pas, la maison est dotée de système de sécurité hors norme. Aucun vampire, aussi fort soit-il, n'a réussi à franchir nos portes blindées.**

Lisant l'assurance dans sa voix, Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa dernière remarque.

**_ Je vois que vous savez déployer les grands moyens...**

**_ Emmett nous a servi de testeur...**Ricana Edward. **Tu sais à quel point il aime foncer dans le tas!**

Jacob rit de plus belle, imaginant Emmett entrain de jouer les béliers. Les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, malgré l'inquiétude de Jacob, Edward faisant de son mieux pour le distraire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il y répondit avec inquiétude et tendit le téléphone à Jacob, qui fronça les sourcils. La voix faible de Leah résonna dans le combiné.

**_ Salut, toi...**

Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite.

**_ Leah..**.Murmura-t-il, soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix.

**_ Je ne reste pas longtemps, Docteur Croc veut que je me repose... Je voulais juste t'entendre et savoir si ça allait..**.

Il écoutait sa voix comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il entendait de toute sa vie. Il sentit qu'elle était très fatiguée mais il était en même temps tellement heureux de l'entendre.

**_ Il a raison, tu dois te reposer, plus vite tu reprendras des forces, plus vite nous nous retrouverons...Tu me manques tellement, Leah. **Souffla-t-il après quelques instants.

**_ Tu me manques aussi... Mais on se reverra très vite... Ça se passe bien avec le télépathe?**

Jacob sourit lorsqu'elle évoqua Edward.

**_ Oui, mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé !** Répondit-il en lançant un regard vers le vampire, qui faisait semblant de lire un journal. **Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?**

**_ Un peu mal au ventre, mais ça va... J'ai connu pire... Enfin je crois...**

**_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je vienne ? **Insista-t-il, toujours aussi inquiet. **Je serai plus rassuré si j'étais avec toi...**

**_ Reste où tu es, je plaisantais, andouille !**

**_ Leah...je n'aime pas te savoir si loin de moi... Je sais que les Cullen te protégeront, mais j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi...**

**_ Arrête de jouer les petits amis protecteurs, ça ne te va pas du tout...**Le taquina-t-elle.

**_ Leah, je suis sérieux, ton état m'inquiète vraiment et ne pas pouvoir être là pour m'occuper de toi, c'est une vraie torture. **Gronda-t-il.

**_ Tu ne pourras pas faire plus en étant avec moi...**Soupira-t-elle. **Crois-moi, tu me manques, mais je pense que tu es mieux où tu es... Esmee me chouchoute, Carlisle me surveille, tout ira bien...**

Jacob soupira également, vaincu.

**_ Ok...je...j'ai hâte de te revoir...tu me promets de faire très attention à toi ?**

**_ C'est promis... Je te rappelle dès que possible...**

Jacob gémit, peiné à l'idée de devoir raccrocher.

_** D'accord... Leah ?** Reprit-il, paniqué, avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

**_ Oui?**

**_ Je...je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je t'aime, plus que tout au monde...**

**_ Je t'aime aussi... ARGH! Comment tu veux que je tienne sans te voir après ça?**

Jacob sourit, l'imaginant faire cette jolie petite mimique quand elle était impatiente et dont elle seule avait le secret.

**_ Pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais dès que tu reviendras, on se rattrapera, j'aimerais reprendre une chose qu'on a laissé en suspens dans ce lac...tu te souviens ?**

Leah rougit en repensant à ce qui avait failli se passer à ce moment là.

**_Hum... Oui... Je... Je vais demander à Carlisle s'il ne peut pas m'emmener au cottage tout de suite...**

Jacob rit de bon cœur cette fois, mais il était désormais pris à son propre piège à présent, des images d'eux défilant dans sa tête.

**_ Du calme, d'abord tu dois guérir, ensuite on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtés.**

**_ D'accord, mais t'as intérêt à être en forme, toi aussi...**Le prévint-elle.

Jacob se sentit très en forme, rien que d'y penser.

**_Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'en fait mon affaire ! Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes... **Déclara-t-il à regret.

**_ Ouais... Prends soin de toi, Jake...**

**_ Promis...**

Il attendit qu'elle raccroche la première et resta un moment l'oreille collée au combiné. Une joie immense l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix. Leah n'avait pas conscience de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

**_ Soulagé?** Lui demanda Edward en souriant.

Ayant oublié qu'il n'était pas seul, Jacob sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il rougit sous le regard amusé d'Edward et sachant qu'il n'avait pas raté une miette de leur conversation.

**_Euh...oui, ça va mieux...**

_** J'ai vu ça..**.Railla Edward.

**_ T'as pas faim toi ? Parce que moi je mangerais bien un bout...**Balbutia Jacob, gêné, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**_ Non merci, j'ai déjà chassé! **Gloussa Edward.

Jacob alla farfouiller dans le frigo. Il disposa du jambon, du fromage, du pain, de la salade, des tomates et des cornichons afin de se faire des sandwich et dégusta le tout en quelques minutes. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, il alla rejoindre Edward au salon, ou celui-ci poursuivait de lire son fameux magazine. Jacob s'installa dans le sofa.

**_Intéressant, ton journal ?**

**_ Pas vraiment... Mais ça m'empêche de penser à Bella ou aux images indécentes qui défilent dans ton esprit...**

**_ Désolé pour ça. **S'esclaffa Jacob. **Mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est... Quand on a la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras...**

**_Malheureusement...**Soupira tristement Edward.

Jacob hésita un instant, mais posa tout de même la question qui le démangeait.

**_ Et...comment ça se passe entre vous ? Je veux dire depuis ma discussion avec elle?**

**_ Nous n'avons plus aucun contact... J'étais persuadé que vous vous étiez mis ensemble...**

Jacob fut surpris que Bella n'ait gardé aucun contact avec le vampire.

**_ Oh ! Je...non, je lui ai expliqué que mes sentiments avaient changés...**

**_ Et bien elle ne m'en a pas parlé... Au moins elle était sure de son choix...**

**_ Edward...**Bredouilla-t-il, gêné. **Je suis désolé...je croyais vraiment qu'elle ne changerait jamais d'avis, tout comme moi...**Conclut-il en repensant à la manière dont ses sentiments pour Leah étaient nés.

**_ Je ne te blâme pas. **Le rassura Edward.** L'erreur est humaine...**

_ **Tu comptes faire quoi ? Au sujet de Bella ?** Questionna prudemment Jacob.

**_ Absolument rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sa roue de secours... Et je ne veux pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit.**

**_ Je comprends, mais... Doit bien y avoir une jolie fille dans tes congénères qui a fait battre ton cœur (façon de parler) un jour, non ? **Demanda Jacob.

**_ Une fois que l'on aime, c'est pour toujours...Un peu comme votre imprégnation...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, se sentant mal pour le vampire et espérant en son fort intérieur qu'il pourrait passé à autre chose un jour ou l'autre...Se raclant la gorge, il rompit le silence tout en se levant.

**_ Bon, je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu me réveilles si y'a quoi que ce soit, peu importe ce que c'est, ok ?**

Edward acquiesça.

**_ Essaye de ne pas trop rêver de Leah nue dans une rivière...**

Jacob rougit, mais afficha un sourire fier.

**_Et toi, essaye de ne pas lire dans mes pensées, parce que je ne te promets rien concernant mes rêves...**

**_ J'essayerai. **S'esclaffa Edward.

Jacob s'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il trouva, ne songeant qu'à Leah dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. C'est en repensant à tous leurs bons moments qu'il s'endormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, exténué.

* * *

Alors, rassurées? Leah va mieux, elle est en convalescence, elle n'est PAS enceinte, et ils vont bientôt se revoir...Ou pas ! Deuxième chapitre sans cliffhanger...Ca fait peur, hein ? Mouhahaha !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello ! Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Nous vous avions laissé sur une séparation forcée pour nos petits loups, qu'en sera-t-il aujourd'hui ? A vous de le découvrir un peu plus bas !

**4EverJack : **Que feront-ils pour Seth... (Supergirl : Bonne question lol. Lis et tu sauras ^^) (Leilani : Ou pas...^^ Ok, ok je sors...)

**Camilla Don Molina :** Oui oui ton lemon arrive t'en fait pas lol. C'est vrai qu'on est vache en amour, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas ^^ et comme on les adore on leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et toi aussi on t'adore alors attention ! Mdr

**KSawyer : **(Supergirl : Un happy end ? Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Attention aux petites surprises...Eh oui pauvre Seth mais ça va il s'en remettra c'est pas le plus important lol. Et c'est vrai que Ed a besoin de conseils, il n'est pas gâté avec l'autre handicapée des sentiments lol) (Leilani : Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : Qui se ressemble, s'assemble !)

**Djianara : **Oui c'est vrai que cette nouvelle relation est plus agréable que quand ils se faisaient la gueule pour Bella. C'est ça quand ils ne sont plus en compétition pour la même fille ^^ Mais pourquoi vous vous en faites autant pour Seth ? Il est solide voyons ! lol

**7 : **Merci ! Tant mieux si ça te plait toujours ! A très vite on espère.

**AliCeTwilight : **Mdr, "bande de sous merdes". C'est vrai qu'osé s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, c'est très lâche, mais bon, la loyauté envers l'ancien Alpha a sans doute été la plus forte...Amitié entre Edward et Jake ? Peut-être, peut-être pas...lol

**HoolaPop's :** Mdr, Paul poussé par Jared hein ? Si ça te plait de le croire...lol. Contente que tu aies eu le coup de coeur pour notre fic, ça nous fait super plaisir ! Merci !

**Emichlo : **Tant que tu adores, on adore !

**Mmev : **Eux aussi ont hâte de reprendre où ils se sont arrêté, ça c'est sûr ! lol

**Lazy17 : **(Supergirl : Mdr Jacob en plombier...mmmmhhhh c'est sûr que je paierais cher pour voir ça ! Mdr Embry aussi en tenue moulante, ça doit valoir le détour ^^ Bon on se re-concentre s'il vous plait !) (Leilani: Ah nin ! Là, c'est mort ! Comment veux-tu que je me reconcentre après ça ? *bave* )

* * *

**Chapitre X : Chicken For Dessert !**

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward proposa à Jacob de se dégourdir les jambes, sachant pertinemment que Carlisle amènerait Leah au cottage. Elle voulait faire la surprise à son aimé et il avait accepté de l'aider. Il l'avait occupé assez pour que Leah puisse arriver. Lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner, il suggéra à Jacob de rentrer.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas poser de question quand Edward lui avait dit de rentrer au cottage pendant qu'il irait faire des courses afin de remplir le frigo, autrefois plein à craquer et que Jacob avait vidé à lui tout seul en à peine deux jours.

Leah avait préparé un petit repas romantique pour le retour de Jacob au cottage. Elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, et s'était un peu surmenée. Elle attendait dans la cuisine, espérant qu'il sentirait l'odeur de la nourriture aussitôt rentré.

Jacob franchit le pas de la porte, les pensées encore et toujours tournées vers Leah. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler sa belle et d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Il décida de composer le numéro du Dr Cullen, mais arrêta son geste, sortant de ses pensées en sentant une odeur alléchante provenant de la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la pièce, intrigué. Il arriva et se figea net, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, en voyant Leah debout, tenant une spatule dans sa main et le regardant avec ce petit sourire en coin très sexy, qui le rendait dingue.

**_ J'ai fait du poulet... Je sais que tu aimes ça...**Lui sourit-elle.

Jacob n'en revenait pas de la voir devant lui, lui qui avait tant attendu ce moment. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il avança alors vers elle doucement, la fixant intensément. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'arrêta et il la prit dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. La tête nichée dans le cou de sa belle, il inspira de toute ses forces son doux parfum, comme s'il le respirait pour la toute première fois.

**_ Je ne rêve pas ? Tu es bien là ? **Lui murmura-t-il.

Leah serra Jacob de toutes ses forces. Sa chaleur et son odeur lui avait atrocement manqué.

**_ Non, en fait tu es en enfer, andouille!**

Ne tenant pas compte de sa dernière remarque, il se redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La dévisageant de longues secondes, il finit par l'embrasser avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie. Bien vite, cependant, leur baiser devint passionné, enflammé, l'un brûlant de désir pour l'autre. C'était pour eux une bouffée d'air frais, comme s'ils s'étaient perdu de vue durant des années, des siècles même. Leah frémissait de part en part. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à lui, tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Jacob savourait le goût de ses lèvres, se disant que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'elle. Se demandant aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas ressenti ces choses pour elle bien avant...Il chassa bien vite ces questions, se focalisant uniquement sur ce moment merveilleux qu'ils vivaient avant de s'arrêter brusquement de l'embrasser et de la regarder avec une grimace d'excuse.

Leah fronça les sourcils et grogna de frustration.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**_ Même si ça sent merveilleusement bon, je crois que ton poulet attendra...**Répondit-il en secouant la tête d'un air peiné.

Leah gloussa et replongea sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

**_ C'est bien pour ça... Que les micro-ondes... Existent... **Lui murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Souriant à sa remarque, Jacob la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage.

Il entra dans la chambre et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, allumant une petite lampe au passage, avant de s'allonger au-dessus d'elle. Il replongea sa tête dans son cou, le parsemant de petits baisers

Leah gémit et passa ses mains le long du dos de Jacob. Le corps de la jeune femme réagissait à chacun de ses baiser, s'arquant d'avantage, comme si elle était secouée par d'énormes décharges électriques.

**_ Je t'ai manqué... Tant que ça? **Haleta-t-elle.

**_ Tu n'imagines pas...à quel point ! **Répondit-il entre deux baisers.

Il se redressa ensuite sur ses genoux, se libérant de son tee shirt qui commençant à sérieusement l'énerver et replongea aussitôt sur Leah.

Leah sourit en voyant son empressement et l'embrassa avec autant de fougue qu'avant, si ce n'est plus. Elle le repoussa doucement et se redressa .

Lorsqu'elle ôta son débardeur, Jacob eut du mal à déglutir. Leur moment magique approchait, ils allaient enfin franchir un cap que l'un et l'autre attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps. A cette pensée, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité, comme s'il courrait un marathon. Il la regardait avec dévotion comme il ferait avec l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Leah n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tandis que ses mains passaient dans son dos pour s'attaquer à son soutien gorge.

Leah gloussa contre les lèvres de Jacob et l'aida à défaire le soutien gorge. Elle se redressa ensuite, prenant le temps de contempler la musculature du jeune homme, avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, mais le sentir sous ses doigts lui procurait des sensations jusque-là inconnues. Elle sourit fièrement en pensant qu'elle était la cause de ces intenses battements. Elle se pencha à nouveau et captura ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse. Inconsciemment, elle ondulait des hanches sur lui, provoquant une friction entre eux qui lui fit au fur et à mesure perdre la raison.

Jacob sentit tous ses sens en ébullitions. Ses mains caressaient la peau de Leah avec douceur, tandis qu'elle se frottait à lui sensuellement tout en l'embrassant, ce qui le rendait fou de désir. A cette allure, le jeu prendrait fin avant même d'avoir commencé. Ne tenant plus en place et sentant l'espace qu'il avait dans son pantalon se réduire au fur et à mesure, Jacob décida de reprendre les choses en main. Il renversa Leah sur le dos, reprenant ainsi leur position initiale, puis commença à descendre, tout en laissant sur son corps au passage de fiévreux baisers. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Là, il défit un a un les boutons qui le maintenait fermer. Alors qu'ils cédaient l'un après l'autre, Jacob, embrassait le ventre de Leah.

Elle laissa échapper un sifflement lorsqu'elle sentit la pression de la bouche de Jacob sur son ventre. Certes, la majorité de ses blessures avaient guéri, mais son ventre restait encore un peu sensible. Elle espérait que Jacob ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter comme la dernière fois.

Heureusement, il ne s'aperçut de rien. Lorsqu'il il arriva au dernier bouton, il fit descendre doucement le pantalon de Leah jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il voulait y aller doucement, sachant qu'elle avait subit une opération deux jours plus tôt et que, même si elle avait une guérison accélérée, elle n'en restait pas moins vulnérable. Se redressant, il resta quelques secondes à la contempler, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Leah rougit en sentant le regard de Jacob se poser sur elle. Elle avait beau avoir envie de lui, ce que Sam lui avait infligé lui avait fait perdre toute estime d'elle. Mal à l'aise, se trouvant tout à coup horriblement sale, elle tenta de se couvrir. Jacob arrêta son geste, conscient de la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

**_ Non... Tu es magnifique. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte et encore moins avec moi...**Dit-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse en la regardant amoureusement.

Leah frémit et baissa les yeux.

**_ Je ne te mérite pas...**

**_ Leah, regarde-moi... Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi, peu importe ce qui s'est passé et peu importe ce qu'on te dira, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... D'ailleurs je me demande chaque jour ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel cadeau. **Dit-il avec sincérité.

Leah sourit et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage, le faisant frémir au passage.

**_ Je suis loin d'être un cadeau, Jake... Mais je me pose exactement la même question à ton sujet...**

**_ Leah, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis...depuis toujours ! Tu as éveillé en moi des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti... Enfin au vu de ma petite expérience en histoire d'amour. Tu es à présent ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, jamais !**

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement pendant la déclaration de Jacob. En guise de réponse, elle fondit sur ses lèvres et lui fit partager le baiser le plus tendre – et néanmoins passionné – qu'elle ait jamais donné jusque là.

Pendant ce baiser, Jacob eut l'impression qu'il était né pour vivre ce moment et qu'il avait été écrit bien avant que le monde ne soit monde. Après quelques minutes, il dut se séparer d'elle à regret, se sentant à présent comme entravé par ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il descendit du lit à reculons, ne quittant pas Leah des yeux et commença à déboutonner son jean. Elle le regarda faire avec appréhension, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir son excitation.

Jacob était à présent nu comme un ver et regardait Leah avec gêne, n'ayant jamais vraiment été nu devant une femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant le membre de Jacob gonflé de désir pour elle et se demanda intérieurement si ce genre d'engin était fait pour elle.

Il sourit avec malice, une pointe de fierté dans le regard et remonta alors sur le lit, se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'allongea délicatement, embrassant alors son cou, puis sa poitrine, son ventre, pour atteindre enfin l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle avait un petit boxer blanc qui jurait avec sa peau mate. Doucement, Jacob attrapa chaque côté de ce bout de tissu et le fit descendre doucement sur sa peau. Leah hoqueta et gémit lorsqu'elle fut libérée de son boxer. Elle se redressa et attira Jacob contre elle, l'embrassant de nouveau passionnément. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait quand même peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait confiance en Jacob, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de le sentir contre elle.

Le jeune homme tenait absolument à bien faire les choses, encore plus après ce que Leah avait vécu. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait l'impression de revivre ce qui c'était passé avec Sam. Il rompit le baiser, l'estomac noué, sans pour autant se détacher d'elle.

**_ Attends, Leah... Je... Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, alors je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si... Si jamais tu ne trouves pas ça...génial...** Fit-il avec une moue gênée.

Leah lui sourit timidement et rapprocha le visage de Jacob du sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

**_ Je m'en fiche... Laisse-toi aller... **

Reprenant confiance, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses et redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant dans son regard son accord avant de poursuivre.

Leah grogna de frustration lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Jacob.

**_ Jacob... **

Il vit dans son regard tout le désir et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et perdit totalement pied lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom, se laissant uniquement guider par son instinct. Délicatement, il entra en elle, en poussant un râle de bien être typiquement masculin, gardant néanmoins son regard accroché au sien afin de surveiller chacune des réactions de sa belle.

Cette dernière se raidit et hoqueta en le sentant en elle. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Jacob qui se figea, n'osant plus faire aucun mouvement. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Leah, même si elle en avait envie. Elle inspira profondément et se détendit en inhalant son odeur apaisante. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien. Jacob n'osait toujours pas bouger le moindre muscle.

**_ Leah...si tu ne te sens pas prête, on peut...**

Elle le fit taire en mettant plaçant sa main au niveau de sa bouche.

**_ Andouille... Je t'aime...**

Jacob sourit en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Il reprit alors son avancée, s'insinuant doucement en elle jusqu'à la garde tandis qu'il embrassait sa clavicule tout en respirant son parfum envoutant. Il commença ensuite de lents va-et-vient, s'habituant doucement aux sensations qu'il éprouvait en elle.

Leah gémissait et son corps s'arquait à chacun des mouvements de Jacob à l'intérieur d'elle. Son odeur l'entourait et la sensation de sa peau contre elle était plus que merveilleuse. Le contact des lèvres de Jacob la faisait frissonner. Elle caressa son dos d'une main alors que l'autre s'égarait dans ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis... En fait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien être.

Les gémissements de plaisir de Leah étaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Jacob et son plaisir à lui n'en était que plus exacerbé. Les sensations de leurs peaux qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre lui faisait perdre les pédales, mais les mains de Leah sillonnant sur son corps y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Il n'en menait pas large, sa respiration était hachée, il était parcouru de tremblements, mais pourtant il adorait cette sensation de bien-être intense. Il se sentait prêt à lui faire l'amour toute sa vie.

Leah gémissait de plus en plus, à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. Elle gloussa soudain, se rappelant de ce que Jacob lui avait dit au début. Pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, il s'en sortait plus que remarquablement bien.

Jacob sentait le plaisir monter en lui crescendo. La fin se rapprochait à mesure que leurs hanches remuaient, mais il désirait que Leah atteigne le septième ciel avant lui. Plongeant encore plus sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, il embrassait juste en dessous de son oreille tout en accélérant un peu plus la cadence, le souffle court. Leah avait l'impression de partir dans un autre monde. Sa respiration se fit plus heurtée alors que ses parois se contractaient autour de la virilité de Jacob. Son corps s'arqua violemment alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les bras du jeune homme.

**_ Oh... Jake... Je... Mon Dieu...**

Lorsqu'il sentit Leah se contracter autour de "lui", il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Mais entendre la jeune femme dire son nom et la sentir se cambrer face à la vague de plaisir qui la submergeait, le fit exploser en elle quelques secondes après, un son guttural qui n'avait pas grand chose d'humain, s'échappant de sa gorge. Il était essoufflé, un peu perdu face à ces nouvelles sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver pendant leurs ébats. Se redressant un peu pour la regarder, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, et s'en trouvait vraiment chanceux.

Leah avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, encore secouée par son orgasme. Elle croisa le regard de Jacob et lui offrit un sourire éclatant, empreint de sérénité.

**_ Oh mon Dieu... C'était... Wow... Merci... **

**_ C'est vrai ? Pas trop déçue ? Je veux dire, tu as sûrement connu mieux...**Dit Jacob, incertain, les joues encore rougies par le plaisir et par la vision d'une Leah en extase.

**_ Crois-moi, ça dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai connu... Et en bien...**Gloussa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Mais toi... Est-ce que tu as... Tu as aimé?**

Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents à la réponse de Leah

**_ Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'était... Fantastique ! Incroyable ! On m'en avait déjà parlé mais c'était loin de ce que j'imaginais. Dix fois mieux, non mille fois mieux ! **Déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu surexcitée.

Leah sourit de plus belle, heureuse d'avoir pu lui procurer autant de plaisir.

**_ Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu...**

**_ Ah oui ?** Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

**_ Il y a des positions, des jeux, bien plus intenses que ça...**Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin. **Et on aura tout le temps de les essayer!**

Jacob rougit de plus belle en entendant sa dernière phrase.

_Décidément, cette fille me rendra dingue !_

Il lui sourit, l'embrassant tendrement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle, la regardant toujours, en lui caressant le visage.

**_ Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? **

Leah frémit. Elle se sentait bête de réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait dire ça, mais ces mots lui semblaient irréels lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche de Jacob Black.

**_ Je t'aime aussi...**

**_ Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre et jamais plus je ne veux qu'on soit séparés ! Quoi qu'il arrive on reste ensemble à partir de maintenant ! **Dit-il en repensant aux quelques jours passés loin d'elle.

**_ C'est promis... Je ne te quitterai plus...**Souffla-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs du sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jacob dormait profondément quand il entendit un bruit au départ lointain. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le téléphone du cottage sonnait avec insistance. S'extirpant du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Leah, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour répondre.

**_ Allô ?**

**_ Jacob, c'est Edward... Nous avons un énorme problème..**.

La voix du vampire était tremblotante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Jacob sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

**_ Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

**_ La meute sait que nous vous avons aidé... Alice a à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà trop tard...**

Jacob haussa le ton, perdu.

**_ Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? Viens-en aux faits !**

_** L'avenir de Bella a disparu, Jacob...**

* * *

Voilà le retour des cliffhangers ! Mouahahah ! Nous vous rappelons, à toute fin utile, que si vous voulez lire la suite, il vaudrait mieux ne pas nous lancer des muffins explosifs! On dit ça, on dit rien!


	11. Chapter 11

**Julie Winchester : **(Supergirl : Ta clairvoyance nous a agréablement surprise ^^ Bella n'a rien à voir là dedans, ça c'est sûr, mais la vengeance est comment dire...aveugle ? lol Pauvre petite, boohoouu, mais honnêtement, on s'en fiche ! mdr) (Leilani : Et non, les modificateurs ne peuvent pas transformer les gens en les mordant... Enfin je ne crois pas... Et si on essayait avec Bella ?)

**AliCeTwilightF.F : **(Supergirl : Et si on répond non ? Tu nous assomes à coups de muffins ? Mais vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Ah Ah ! On fait moins la maligne !) (Leilani : Dis pas ça! La connaissant, elle serait capable de nous bombarder et e nous réveiller pour nous rebombarder) (*Supergirl tire Leilani par le bras, l'invitant à reculer doucement* : T'as raison, foutons le camp avant qu'elle ne nous voit !)

**KSawyer : **(*Leilani arbore un sourire sadique* : Oups! Aurai-je oublié de te prévenir ? zut alors ! Mais aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Edward Cullen ? *Balance de l'eau bénite sur * Esprit malin, sors de ce corps !) (*Supergirl lève les yeux au ciel en priant* : Que Dieu nous préserve toutes de cette chose froide et sans intérêt !) (Leilani : Et qui brille de mille feux ! Berk !) (Supergirl : Pourquoi vouloir d'une boule à facette quand on a le soleil, chaud et puissant ? Jacooooob on t'aime !)

**Djianara : **Oui on est méchante avec eux et on assume ! lol Mais ne nous en veux pas trop hein. Contente que tu adores toi aussi !

**4EverBlack :** (*Leilani soupire* Ah... Si seulement Jacob pouvait t'entendre... Le monde serait bien meilleur... Mais nous savons toutes qu'il a un coeur d'or en plus d'une musculature en béton armé...) (*Supergirl, les yeux brillant* : Mmmmhhh sa musculature...) (Leilani : On s'égare, là... Hop hop hop! Focus !)

**Emichlo : **On espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas trop pour la suite! *croisent les doigts*

**Mmev :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux! *Regarde le ciel en brandissant son poing* T'entends ça, Stephenie? C'est LEAH que tu aurais dû mettre avec Jake! L-E-A-H ! (*Supergirl se racle la gorge, affichant un sourire gêné en attrapant le bras de Leilani* : Elle ne t'entend pas...) (*Leilani baisse la tête, honteuse* : C'est pas juste...) (*Supergirl lui tapotte le dos* : Là, là...ça va aller...)

**Camilla Don Molina : **Tout vient à point à qui aime les lemons ! Non c'est pas ça ? Bref, en tout cas tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! lol. Contente que ça t'ai plu, surtout que c'était une première pour moi, contrairement à Leilani, la pro de la citronnade ! mdr. Concernant ta théorie de la proportionnalité entre l'amour qu'on porte à nos personnages et ce qu'on leur inflige comme malheurs...Je dirai que tu as entièrement raison pour Bella ! Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus de notre part !

**Lazy17 :** Paul et Jared en veulent a Jacob, Embry et Quil ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, à part s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal à Seth, mais franchement, vu l'état du pauvre petit, ils ne vont pas faire écran entre les deux autres et bella...Manquerait plus que ça! on va pas tuer embry non plus! C'est embry, quoi ! Lol.

**HoolaPop's : **(Supergirl : Aaah enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de nous mettre des coups de muffins ! Heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu aimes notre sadisme ! On est toutes un chtarbé ici de toute façon, alors ça ne nous gêne aucunement que tu le sois aussi ! lol. On attend ton avis sur ce chapitre qui devrait sans doute te plaire...) (*Leilani boude* : Hé! Suis pas chtarbée, moi!) (Supergirl : Mais oui, mais oui, on te croit...) (Leilani : Ben pour la peine, je change le scénario !) (*Supergirl sourit en brandissant une feuille* : Tu ne peux pas sans mon accord, hey oui, c'est écrit dans le contrat !) (*Leilani tire la langue, mécontente* : Piiirate !) (Supergirl : Oui, moi aussi je t'adore...)

**Noleme : **Tu es bien l'une des rares à nous demander explicitement de ne pas tuer bella ! Et bien pour toi, nous n'allons pas la tuer ! (en fait, c'est déja écrit, mais bon, c'est pas grave)... En tout cas, pas pour le moment ^^ Heureuse de t'accueillir parmis nos lectrices et merci pour ton commentaire !

Et maintenant, place au spectacle ! Car il va y en avoir ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XI : And All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Jacob haussa le ton, perdu._

__ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Viens en aux faits !_

_ _L'avenir de Bella a disparu, Jacob... _

Jacob se raidit.

**_ Co...comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu crois que la meute prépare quelque chose ? **Dit-il, inquiet pour son ami.

**_ Ils ont... Ils nous ont envoyé une mèche de ses cheveux...**Bredouilla Edward.

Jacob frémit, un souffle de terreur le parcourant.

**_ Quand ?** Demanda-t-il, se reprenant après quelques secondes de silence.

**_ Ce matin...Il y avait un mot avec qui disait qu'ils épargneraient Bella si vous reveniez à la Push, pour qu'ils puissent finir ce que Sam avait commencé...**

Jacob sentit une rage sourde l'envahir, semblable à celle qui avait prit possession de lui le jour de l'affrontement avec Sam... Il ferma un instant les yeux afin de retrouver un semblant de calme.

**_ Il est hors de question qu'ils approchent de Leah ! Jamais je ne les laisserai faire ! **Cracha-t-il.

**_ Ils vont... Ils vont tuer ma Bella, Jacob! **Clama Edward, désespéré.

Jacob se sentit tiraillé entre son amitié profonde pour Bella et l'amour qu'il vouait à présent à Leah.

**_ Je comprends, mais Leah n'y retournera pas ! Il en est hors de question ! On va trouver un autre moyen... Je viendrai, mais seul !**

**_ Merci...**Soupira Edward, soulagé. **Merci mille fois... Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, mais Bella est toute ma vie... Je...**

**_ Je sais...comme Leah l'est pour moi, tu comprends donc que je refuse qu'elle y retourne...**

**_ Bien sûr... Quand comptes-tu revenir?**

**_ Dès que possible, mais... Jacob fit une pause. Il y a un petit problème...**

**_ Lequel?**

**_ Leah ne me laissera jamais y aller. Et si elle accepte, elle insistera pour m'accompagner...Ce qui est bien évidemment hors de question ! Alors si tu as une idée c'est le moment ou jamais, parce que je refuse de la laisser seule !**

**_ Il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui dire... Partir à un moment où elle dormirait... Ou alors, il faudrait lui mentir et tu lui dire que tu t'es trompé, que tu ne veux plus être avec elle et que tu ne l'aimes pas...**

Jacob n'en revenait pas des paroles d'Edward.

**_ Tu es complètement malade ? Jamais je ne lui dirai une chose pareille ! **Cria Jacob, révolté.** Et puis si je pars sans un mot, elle se doutera que j'y suis retourné et elle me suivra. Je refuse qu'elle n'y mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, Edward !**

**_ Le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne te suive pas est que vous vous sépariez... Elle aura mal, elle se sentira trahie, mais elle sera en sécurité...**

Jacob secouait la tête, malade rien qu'à l'idée de la faire souffrir.

**_ Je...je ne peux pas lui faire ça.** Souffla-t-il, malheureux, en pensant tout de même à la vie de Bella. La pauvre n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. **Pourquoi vous n'attaquez pas ? Vous êtes bien plus nombreux qu'eux à présent que Sam est mort et que Leah et moi sommes absents !** Demanda-t-il en dernier recours.

**_ Carlisle ne veut pas rompre le traité... **Expliqua Edward.

Jacob eut une soudaine envie de hurler.

**_ Mais on s'en fout du traité à l'heure qu'il est ! Notre devoir est de protéger les humains de vous, or là, c'est 'nous' qui enfreignons les règles ! Alors dis à Carlisle qu'il peut bien passer outre pour une fois, c'est la vie de Bella qui est en jeu !** Vociféra-t-il, se sentant coincé et ne voulant pas mettre à mal sa relation avec Leah.

**_ As-tu conscience du fait que si nous attaquons les autres, nous déclenchons une guerre? Rosalie préférerait que je laisse mourir Bella plutôt que de risquer la vie d'Emmett... Et malheureusement, c'est la même chose pour Jasper et Alice...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils et afficha un air torturé.

**_ Edward...je ne vais pas y arriver.. Elle est tellement heureuse... Comment je vais faire pour lui dire ces horreurs? Elle se rendra compte que je mens...**

**_ Je sais que c'est dur... Quand j'ai quitté Bella en pensant que ce serait le mieux pour elle, ça a été l'instant le plus atroce de toute ma vie... Mais si tu veux qu'elle soit saine et sauve, tu n'as pas le choix...**

Jacob savait qu'Edward disait vrai. Il préférait savoir Leah en sûreté, même si elle le détestait par la suite, plutôt qu'avec lui et en danger. Après de longues secondes de silence, il céda finalement, la mort dans l'âme.

**_ Très bien, je ferai ce qu'il faut...**

Jacob entendit la voix de Rosalie résonner derrière Edward.

__ Dis au clébard de ne pas s'en faire. Je m'occuperai d'elle. Elle sera à l'abri et commencera une nouvelle vie bien meilleure..._

**_ J'ai entendu...**Dit-il avant alors qu'Edward commençait à lui répéter les paroles de Rosalie. **S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrais pour personnellement responsable, c'est compris, Edward ?**

**_ Oui. Clair et limpide... **Edward hésita à continuer. **Merci, Jacob...**

**_ Je tiens aussi à Bella... Et puis tout ça c'est de ma faute... **Répondit Jacob, envahi par une intense tristesse. Puis, se secouant, il poursuivit. **Je me mets en route le plus vite possible, dès que je lui aurai parlé.**

Après avoir raccroché, il resta assis de longues minutes dans le sofa, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre pour annoncer à Leah la fin de leur relation. Il savait qu'elle le haïrait de la quitter ainsi, surtout après le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, lui qui venait de lui jurer de ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit les séparés.

_C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai... _

Leah se réveilla et s'affola de ne pas voir Jacob avec elle. Elle enfila la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main – qui se trouva être le T-Shirt de Jacob – et descendit à sa recherche. Elle l'aperçut dans le salon et s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se fana lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

**_ Hey... Ca va? **

Jacob ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il se surpris à la dévisager un instant, se disant que son sourire serait la chose qu'il regretterait le plus. Il baissa la tête et prit la parole d'un ton grave.

**_ Leah... J'ai bien réfléchi et...Je ne crois pas que ça marchera nous deux...**

Leah recula, sous le choc après ce qu'il venait de dire.

**_ Tu...Tu peux répéter?**

L'heure était venu pour Jacob de mentir à Leah, et c'était de loin le moment le plus pénible de toute sa vie. Il crut un instant ne pas pouvoir poursuivre, mais il pensa ensuite à Bella afin de se donner du courage.

**_ Notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face Leah...**

Le cœur de Leah se serra. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation.

_** Tu t'es dit ça au réveil, ou il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je dormais ? **Sourcilla-t-elle.

Jacob dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui dire toute la vérité.

**_ Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout ça...A nous...Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que notre histoire ne tiendrait pas, alors...On devrait tout arrêter pendant qu'il en est temps.**

Leah secoua la tête. Elle refusait de le croire. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**_Très bien...Alors dis-moi exactement pourquoi ça ne marchera pas !**

Voyant qu'elle ne le croyait pas, il se décida à hausser le ton.

**_ Enfin Leah ! Regarde les choses en face ! Notre relation a commencée uniquement parce que je voulais me sortir Bella de la tête ! Et tout ce qu'on a vécu ne se serait jamais produit si elle avait répondu plus tôt à mes attentes !** Clama-t-il en se levant, incapable d'affronter le regard de Leah.

**_ Je vois...**

Leah se mit à trembler. De tous les arguments qu'il pouvait lui donner, Bella était de loin le plus crédible... Et le plus douloureux... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et luttait pour ne pas les laisser couler, en vain.

Jacob s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire subir ça. Son cœur se déchira quand il vit les larmes couler le long des joue de la jeune femme. Baissant la tête, il décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou afin qu'elle ne le fasse pas craquer.

**_ Reconnais que notre relation n'a provoqué que des malheurs, en commençant par la mort de Sam...Un meurtre n'est pas vraiment le début rêver d'une histoire d'amour... **

Il regrettait d'aller aussi loin, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le déteste pour qu'elle le laisse partir sans poser de questions.

Leah ne répondit pas, trop anéantie par ce qu'il venait de lui faire comprendre. Après quelques instants, elle lui fit face, poings et mâchoire serrées, tremblant de tous ses membres.

**_ Regarde moi, Jacob.** Lui intima-t-elle.

Jacob n'osait pas se retourner, bien trop dégoûté par son attitude pour affronter Leah les yeux dans les yeux

**_ Regarde. Moi. **Insista-t-elle.

Il se retourna doucement, honteux, relevant la tête vers elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le regard dur. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

**_ Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas... Et je te laisserai tranquille. Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis le moi...**

Les yeux encrés aux siens, Jacob sentait un peu plus l'étau se resserrer autour de son cœur. Cette discussion l'épuisait. Il sentait ses forces le quitter, mais dans un dernier effort, et sachant pour quelles raisons il leur infligeait ça...

**_ Je...Je ne t'aime pas Leah.**

Leah fit un pas en arrière, le cœur en miettes. Elle ne le croyait absolument pas, mais le fait qu'il lui mente aussi effrontément la rendait malade. Elle leva sa main et le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de courir loin de lui.*

Jacob reçut la gifle sans broncher, mais lorsqu'il la vit s'en aller, ses jambes commencèrent à avancer d'elles-même. Son cœur lui criait de la rattraper et de lui dire que tout ça était faux, qu'il avait été obligé de le dire parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie...

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il s'arrêta et la laissa s'éloigner. Il venait de lui briser le cœur et c'était normal qu'elle cherche à le fuir à présent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et parti dans la direction opposée, qui menait à la Réserve. Il devait mener sa mission à bien et sauver Bella le plus vite possible, avant de retourner vers Leah et lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait dû lui mentir, en espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait un jour.

Elle devait le prendre pour le pire des enfoirés. Quel type larguerait une fille après avoir couché avec elle, si ce n'était pas un enfoiré...^

* * *

Et bien voila, c'est terminé ! Nous vous remercions de nous avoir lues, et... NAAAN ! On déconne ! Ne nous tuez pas, par pitié ! Ou de moins attendez au moins la fin, fin avant de décider de notre sort...lol. Allez, faites pas cette tête, c'est la vie et puis qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Après la pluie, le beau temps ? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures !

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui s'est passé suite à la séparation de nos deux petits loups! Jacob est-il retourné avec Bella ? A-t-il eu le temps de la sauver ou a-t-elle fini balancée du haut de la falaise, là d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû remonter dans new moon ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Leah, Edward et compagnie ? Et bien, une partie des réponses à vos interrogations se trouvent dans ce chapitre...Au passage, nous vous remercions de nous avoir "seulement" menacées d'une mort atroce, et nous espérons que ce chapitre vous conviendra à toutes... Pour le moment !

**HoolaPop's :** Nous sommes trouchées, nous ne pensions pas que ce jeu de rôle pourrait emballer autant de monde et que tu nous dises que ça t'a ému est pour nous une grande récompense ! Et je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

**Julie Winchester : **(Leilani : Pour répondre au problème énoncé, je pense qu'en multipliant les compétences culinaires de la personne ayant cuisiné le muffin par le poids du dit muffin et en divisant le tout par la vitesse du vent associée à celle du tir, on arriverait à la couleur du cheval blanc de Napoléon !) (Supergirl : Bien dit Leilani ! J'adore faire des maths avec toi ! ^^) (Leilani : Sinon, j'ai la réponse au secret de la famille Montgomery, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...) (*Supergirl sautille* : Ah ! Moi aussi je l'ai, je l'ai !) (Leilani : Ca suffit, Ashley ! Vous allez encore me dire "Maracas"!) (*Supergirl d'une petite voix triste*: Mais j'ai pas dit maracas, j'ai pas dit maracas !) (*Leilani soupire* : Bon, et bien soit. Le secret de la famille Montgomery est...) (Supergirl : Veuillez nous excuser pour ce gros délire sur la mythique série "le coeur a ses raisons" !)

**Emichlo : **Ah ! On a réussi à te choquer ! *sabre le champagne* Mais on est contentes que tu adores quand même !

**AliCeTwilightF.F :***Evite les cailloux* Repose ça tout de suite, malheureuse ! *Reçoit un caillou un pleine tête* AIEUH ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ben tu seras privée de chapitre !

**La Passante Lisante :** (Supergirl : PTDR Tu as raison, tu ne vas quand même louper ce merveilleux loisir pour sauver cette pauvre fille qui ne sait même pas reconnaître l'homme de sa vie quand elle le voit ?) (Leilani : Personnellement, j'y serais allée, mais j'ai eu un claquage neuronale et une rupture d'anévrisme à la jambe droite... Si si! J'ai un certificat médical!) (Supergil : Mais oui on te croit...) Oh ! Et merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça nous a fait très plaisir ^^

**KSawyer : **(Leilani : T'as vu ? Les Cullen se sont pas mouillés ! Ils savaient que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller sauver l'autre boulet... Et qui on envoie au casse-pipe ? Jacob ! Moi je dis, liquidons les auteures de cet horrible chapitre !) (*Supergirl regarde Leilani, paniqué* : Ssshhh c'est nous les auteures, tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ?) (*Leilani déglutit* : J'ai dis "liquidons"? Je voulais dire "acclamons"! *sort sa guitare et commence à chanter "Kumbaya"* )

**4EverJack : **Oui en effet, sur ce coup Jacob a été con, il faut le dire ! (*Leilani renifle en pointant du doigt Supergirl et en mimant "C'est elle Jacob!"* ) (*Supergirl regarde Leilani d'un air choqué* : Tu veux jouer à ça, d'accord ! *Pointe Leilani du doigt* C'est elle qui a fait Edward ! Ah ah ! Que dites-vous de ça !) (*Leilani se fait toute petite* : oui... j'assume... j'aifaitedwardetj'ensuisfière...)

**Lazy17 :** (Leilani : Contentes que le coup de la mèche t'ait fait marrer ! Dire que j'ai failli envoyer le tout avec une lettre anonyme dont les lettres auraient été découpées dans de vieux journaux et dont l'enveloppe aurait été scellée avec de l'anthrax... Comment ça, too much ?) (Supergirl : Absolument pas tout much selon moi, super fan de NCIS que je suis !) (Leilani : Oui, mais pas de Dinozzo, pas de lettres anonymes !)

**Mmev : **(*Supergirl soupire* : Cette stephenie n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Rien à faire, elle préfère la boule à facette sans vie...) (*Leilani brandit le poing* : Tu ne l'emportera pas chez les Sioux, Stephenie! Foi de Leilani !) (*Supergirl secoue la tête, consternée et chuchotte aux lectrices* : C'est le syndrome post-hésiation, ne lui en veuillez pas...) (*Leilani sursaute en entendant "hésitation" et court secouer sa télévision* : Booboooooo ! Veux voir Boobooooo !)

**Camilla Don Molina :** Il y a plusieurs conclusions à New Moon, en fait... 1) Ne jamais rien donner à Bella, de peur de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. 2) Ne jamais laisser Bella avec une feuille de papier, elle pourrait se suicider. 3) Mieux vaut rompre avec Bella au milieu de l'autoroute. Vu le temps qu'elle prend pour réagir, un camion pourrait très bien la faucher... 4) Même en restant trois mois dans la même position et avec les mêmes vêtements, Bella n'attrape pas d'escarres. 5) Jacob est beau avec les cheveux longs et Torride avec les cheveux courts...6) Quand on entend une voix, il faut sauter du haut d'une falaise pour voir son propriétaire...

Bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Behind The Door**

Jacob était rentré à la Push. Après avoir montré à Paul et Jared ce que Sam avait fait subir à Leah et leur avoir ordonné de libérer Bella, ceux-ci s'étaient calmé. Sous la pression des membres de la Meute et du Conseil des Anciens, qui voulaient que leur Alpha montre l'exemple, Jacob s'était rendu aux autorités juste après avoir rempli sa mission.

Il avait écopé, grâce à l'aide des Cullen, de seulement deux ans de travaux d'intérêts généraux pour le meurtre de Sam, le juge ayant trouvé des circonstances atténuantes compte tenu de son jeune âge, de son casier judiciaire vierge et du contexte de légitime défense conforté par le témoignage des Anciens. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de prendre des nouvelles de Leah auprès de Seth, Sue ou encore Rosalie, qui avait vécue plus d'un an avec elle et qui était revenue vivre à Forks. Il savait qu'elle était partie vivre à New York après leur rupture et qu'elle y travaillait, mais aucune des personnes ayant gardé le contact avec elle ne pouvait – ou ne voulait – lui en dire plus.

Sa peine était enfin arrivée à terme et il n'avait qu'une hâte, partir la retrouver et enfin tout lui expliquer. Il alla donc chez Sue afin de demander l'adresse de Leah, sachant qu'elle vivait à présent seule dans un petit studio qu'elle s'était trouvé.

Il n'eut aucun mal à la convaincre, car Sue désirait ardemment voir sa fille rentrer au bercail et elle était persuadée que Jacob réussirait à la convaincre.

Il rentra alors chez lui et prépara la plus grosse valise qu'il avait, afin de prendre l'avion pour New-York le plus rapidement possible. Il avait demandé à Seth de l'y emmener, celui-ci ayant obtenu son permis de conduire.

**_ Je reste persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas, Jake...** Déclara ce dernier.

Jacob regardait le paysage défiler, ses pensées tournées uniquement vers Leah, comme tous les jours de ces deux dernières années depuis qu'il avait dû la quitter.

**_ Je sais ce que tu penses Seth, tu me l'as répété vingt fois, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il faut que je la voie, que je lui explique...**

**_ Elle ne t'écoutera pas...**Rétorqua Seth. **Et ça la blessera d'avantage... Elle vient à peine de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, si elle te voit...**

**_ Et bien j'aurai au moins essayé... Ça fait deux ans que j'attends ça. Deux longues années que je m'efforce de finir ma peine sans broncher pour pouvoir la retrouver... Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir, mais elle doit savoir pourquoi, il faut que je lui dise la vérité, Seth !**

**_ Tu crois qu'on n'a pas essayé, avec maman et Rose? **Sourcilla Seth. **Leah pète un câble dès qu'on prononce ton prénom! Elle ne veut absolument rien avoir à faire avec toi! **

Jacob se renferma aussitôt, repensant à ce pénible jour dans le cottage, aux paroles qu'il avait eu à dire... A son regard perdu et trahi. La culpabilité lui montait à la gorge, prête à l'étouffer, si bien qu'il préféra garder le silence.

Seth soupira lourdement et continua à conduire. Il s'arrêta à l'arrêt minute de l'aéroport et descendit ouvrir le coffre pour Jacob.

**_ Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, évite de lui dire que j'étais au courant, ou que je t'ai déposé... Je ne veux pas qu'elle me renie...**

Jacob sourit amèrement avant de remercier Seth et d'entrer dans l'aéroport. Le vol lui sembla interminable et ce fut exténué qu'il atterrit finalement à l'aéroport international de New-York. Il partit se dégotter un petit hôtel pas cher, avant de prendre un taxi pour filer directement à l'adresse indiquée par Sue. Arrivé devant le bâtiment où vivait Leah, il perdit brusquement toute sa détermination et son optimisme l'abandonna. Il se rappelait des paroles de Seth, lui certifiant que Leah ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Mais il savait personnellement ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il avait la certitude que leurs sentiments étaient intemporels, indestructibles en dépit de tout ce qui c'était passé...

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Leah, au 5ème étage, et une boule d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac pendant de longues minutes. Il resta là, à fixer la porte, hésitant à frapper, avant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas parcouru tous ces kilomètres pour rester sur le pas de la porte. Levant enfin la main, il donna trois petits coups à la porte et attendit.

Leah était en train de regarder la télé, attendant la pizza qu'elle avait commandée. Elle entendit frapper à la porte.

**_ J'ARRIVE! UNE MINUTE! **

Elle partit à la recherche de son porte-monnaie, qui était pourtant devant la porte la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé.

**_ J'ARRIVE, HEIN!**

Elle le retrouva sous son sofa et grommela en fouillant dedans et en ouvrant la porte.

**_ Désolée pour l'attente, je ne trouvais plus mon... **

L'odeur de Jacob la frappa de plein fouet, lui ramenant tous les souvenirs qu'elle s'était efforcé d'oublier ces deux dernières années. Elle se figea, n'osant pas relever la tête de peur de le voir devant elle.

Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre pour la toute première fois en deux ans. La voir devant lui était difficile à croire, malgré le fait d s'y être préparé. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul le mot, la vision enchanteresse de la jeune femme lui coupant tous ses moyens. Alors il resta planté là, à la dévisager d'un regard à la fois émerveillé et complètement perdu...perdu dans les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Leah décida de relever la tête et fut paralysée en le voyant réellement devant elle. Le choc laissa vite la place à la douleur et à la colère. Elle se mit à trembler violemment, folle de rage, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois et claqua violemment la porte, le laissant dehors, confus.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Jacob colla une main contre la porte.

_** Leah, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle...**L'implora-t-il.

Leah essayait de se rappeler de ses exercices de respiration pour se calmer, mais elle sut au moment où elle entendit la voix de Jacob qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

**_ Tu as deux solutions, Black. Soit tu dégages maintenant, sans faire de scandale. Soit j'appelle les flics et dans ce cas-là ils viendront soit parce que je t'aurais assassiné, soit parce que je me serai enfermée dans ma chambre en leur disant que tu me harcèles moralement. A toi de choisir.**

Jacob savait que ce ne serait pas simple de lui parle, mais il ne comptait pas lâcher prise aussi rapidement.

**_ Leah, tu devrais savoir que je ne m'avoue pas vaincu aussi facilement... Il faut qu'on parle, tu dois connaître certaines choses à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a 2 ans, alors ouvre moi s'il te plait...**

**_ Je me fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer comme une fleur après 2 ans et m'imposer une discussion!** Vociféra-t-elle.

**_ Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais...au moins, que tu m'accordes une chance de m'expliquer.** Soupira-t-il en collant son front contre la porte.** Si tu ne veux pas me parler, très bien, mais écoute moi quelques minutes, s'il te plait...**

Le cœur de Leah se serra et après quelques instants d'hésitation, Jacob sentit la porte se dérober sous sa tête. Il ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

**_ Tu as deux minutes.** Martela-t-elle.

**_ Merci...**Murmura-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Il savait qu'il devrait choisir soigneusement ses mots s'il voulait avoir une chance de la convaincre. **Je tiens d'abord à ce que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir...**

**_ Abrège...**Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **J'ai déjà entendu ça trop souvent...**

**_ Ok... Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour sauver Bella et pour te protéger. Jared et Paul l'avaient kidnappée pour nous obliger à revenir à la Push, sans quoi ils la tueraient. Ce jour-là, pendant que tu dormais Edward m'a appelé pour m'informer de la situation. Il m'a dit que notre retour était la seule solution, Carlisle ne voulait pas rompre le traité et risquer une guerre ou les siens seraient tués. J'ai tout d'abord refusé, je ne voulais que tu retournes là-bas, c'était trop dangereux. Mais je savais qu'ils tueraient Bella si l'un de nous n'y allait pas et je savais aussi que tu n'accepterais pas que j'aille là-bas... La seule solution que j'ai trouvé à l'époque, c'était de rompre avec toi... **

Leah avait les bras croisés et fusillait Jacob du regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur pour aller sauver Bella, d'autant qu'une autre solution avait germé dans son esprit lorsqu'il lui avait exposé les faits.

**_ Et il s'est passé quoi quand tu es arrivé là-bas ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

**_ J'ai été à leur rencontre. Ils me demandaient où tu étais, ils disaient que c'était toi qu'ils voulaient, ils voulaient se venger...Bref, j'ai utilisé ma position d'Alpha pour les calmer et ensuite je leur ai montré les blessures que...Sam t'avait fait. Ils ont compris pourquoi j'en étais arrivé jusque-là**. Répondit-il avec difficulté, revivant ces souvenirs pénibles.

**_ Logique. Pas besoin de sortir de l'université pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire... Si tu m'en avais parlé au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, je te l'aurais dit. "Tu es l'Alpha. Ordonne-leur de libérer Bella. Point final...".** Claqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir en grand. **Sors de chez moi, Jacob.**

**_ Leah, attends!** S'affola-t-il, refusant que cela se termine ainsi **Je...j'ai fait ça pour te protéger ! Admets que tu n'aurais jamais voulu me laisser y retourner seul !**

**_ Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit?** S'emporta-t-elle. **La solution était sous ton nez ! Il te suffisait de m'en parler, au lieu de me regarder dans les yeux et de me balancer que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Tu espères sincèrement que je vais te pardonner comme ça? Non, mais tu rêves éveillé, mon vieux ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'oublierais le mal que tu m'as fait ! Maintenant sort de chez moi avant que je ne fasse un massacre! **

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, des pleurs provenant de sa chambre retentirent. Elle se raidit et ferma les yeux.

Le regard de Jacob fit la navette entre la porte et Leah.

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Leah se mit à trembler légèrement et répondit d'une voix lasse, espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

**_ Va-t'en, Jacob... **

Il secoua la tête négativement plusieurs fois, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la pièce d'où provenait les pleurs, ouvrant la porte sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Leah se précipita derrière lui et tenta de le retenir.

**_ Jacob... Non... JACOB ! **

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Jacob s'arrêta net en apercevant une petite fille à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux noir corbeau, debout et pleurant dans son berceau.

Il contempla l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche à demie ouverte. Son cerveau était embrumé et il n'arrivait plus à construire une seule phrase cohérente alors qu'il regardait ce spectacle.

Leah bouscula Jacob pour atteindre la petite. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la fillette se calma instantanément. Elle fixait intensément Jacob de ses grands yeux marrons emplis de curiosité.

Jacob hésita longuement à poser la question qui le taraudaient, mais céda en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la fillette.

**_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ta fille ? **Osa-t-il demander finalement, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

**_ Elle s'appelle Abygael. Et oui. C'est ma fille.**

**

* * *

**

Et voila ! Le temps a passé, Leah a une petite famille, en tout cas, une jolie petite fille... Et pour toutes celles à qui ce prénom rappelle vaguement quelque chose (aliCetwiligthF.F et sont les plus visées), les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses... Ou pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on attend avec impatience vos commentaires !


	13. Chapter 13

**HoolaPop's : **Sèche tes larmes, jolie poupée! D'ailleurs, ce sont des larmes de joie, de tristesse, de rage? Parce que si ce sont des larmes de joie, continue !

**Noleme : **Ah ! T'as vu comment elle était facile ? Mais tout le monde sait que le cerveau d'Edward est en veille lorsqu'il s'agit de la douce et fragile Bella ! *soupire* Ah les mecs !

**Morrijyg : **Le mot qui conviendrait le plus serait naïf... La morale de l'histoire est toute trouvée : Ne jamais, non, jamais, écouter Edward Cullen !

**Mmev : **Jacob ne pouvait pas partir avant la fin de ses TIG ! Et tu sauras quel âge a la petite dans ce chapitre !

**Julie Winchester : **Les yeux de Jacob malheureux ne marchent pas sur nous ! Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes immunisées, sinon, nous serions sûrement en train de baver devant New Moon ou Eclipse ! *bruit de fond : "Je me battrai pour toi, Bella. Jusqu'à ce que ton coeur cesse de battre"* *sifflote* Immunisées, on te dit !

**AliCeTwilightF.F : **Mais arrêteuh ! Tu vas finir par nous faire vraiment mal, en plus si tu vises la tête, on risque de devenir amnésiques et de ne plus se rappeler de la fin de l'histoire !

**KSawyer : **Mais non, il n'a pas été en prison ! Il a fait des Travaux d'Intérêt Généraux ! Et non, tu ne rêves pas, Seth est copain comme cochon avec les Cullen (pour ne pas changer! lol). Mdr le boulet ! Il va lui demander, t'inquiète !

**Lazy17 : ***prend un mégaphone* Relâche tout de suite ta petite soeur ! Nous savons que c'est toi qui as fait le coup ! Il y a de ton ADN sur la lettre anonyme, et puis c'est pas malin d'écrire "Papa je veux le DVD d'Eclipse sinon la petite soeur elle y passe"! Y a pas de lecteur DVD en prison !

**Emichlo :** Merci ! On espère pouvoir te surprendre de nouveau à l'avenir ^^

**Allison : **Encore une fois, ton sixième sens est époustouflant ! A l'approche de Noel, toujours pas de numéro du loto ?

**Camilla Don Molina : **Pfiou ! On suppose que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver notre cas si nous te disions à quel point Leah a souffert pendant ces deux années...Ok ok on sort !

**Roxy : **Déjà : Welcome ! Eh oui, une nouvelle fan ça se fête ! Et ensuite merci ! Contente qu'on t'ait rendu accro, c'était le but en fait ^^ PS : On poste une fois par semaine, en général le week end, sinon, si tu as Facebook, on a une page commune ou on marque toutes nos actualités...Voici la suite d'ailleurs, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;-)

Bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Baby Girl**

_Jacob hésita longuement à poser la question qui le taraudait, mais céda en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la fillette._

__ Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ta fille ? osa-t-il demander finalement, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix._

__ Elle s'appelle Abygael. Et oui. C'est ma fille. _

Jacob n'en revenait pas que Leah soit mère... Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et voilà que tant de choses avaient changées. Il nota que Leah avait donné à la petite le deuxième prénom de sa défunte mère et fut soudain envahi par le doute.

L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir plus d'un an, si on comptait les 9 mois de grossesse, il était possible qu'il soit le père. Mais s'il ne l'était pas, cela signifierait que Leah avait refait sa vie...

Son cœur s'affola. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il reprit la parole.

**_ Est-ce...Qui est le père ?** Questionna-t-il, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **Sourcilla Leah.

**_ Leah...Si c'est moi je tiens à le savoir...**

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le savoir...Mais oui...Tu as été très fort sur ce coup là. Ou alors c'est pas de bol...Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place..**.Répondit-elle de manière sarcastique.

Il n'en revenait pas d'apprendre qu'il était père. Son regard abandonna Leah pour aller se poser sur la fillette. Il la dévisageait avec curiosité, inspectant chacun des traits qui composaient son petit visage. Abygael ressemblait à sa mère, mais on pouvait voir clairement qui était le père lorsque l'on regardait ses yeux et sa fine bouche. Jacob était sous le charme, réalisant avec plaisir et avec angoisse qu'elle était de lui, qu'elle était le fruit de cette nuit d'amour qu'avaient vécu ses parents 2 ans plus tôt...

**_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as laissé passé tout ce temps sans m'en informer ?** Demanda-t-il, ignorant les dernières paroles de Leah.

**_ Pourquoi ?** Ricana-t-elle amèrement. **Tu oses vraiment me demander pourquoi ?**

Jacob sentit de la rancune naître en lui.

**_ Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, je sais aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en prenant certaines décisions, mais j'étais uniquement animé par l'amour que j'ai pour toi et ça ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de me cacher une chose aussi importante ! Bon sang Leah, je suis père ! **

**_ Tu es celui qui m'a dit sans flancher qu'il ne m'aimait pas après avoir couché avec moi. Tu es celui en qui j'avais confiance et qui a piétiné mon cœur parce qu'il s'est pris pour un chevalier servant. Tu aurais essayé de me contacter après que tu aies réglé ton problème, mais non... Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne te dois absolument rien, Jacob. Rien à part du mépris et de la haine.** Conclut-elle en pleurant de rage.

**_ C'est vrai...Tu as entièrement raison...J'aurais dû te contacter. Je ne l'ai pas fait. **Dit-il en baissant la tête.** Peut-être à cause de la honte...Ou parce que je ne souhaitais pas reprendre contact avec toi par téléphone. Mon seul alibi pour ne pas être venu plus tôt, est que je devais purger ma peine...Mais tu m'as manqué chaque jours, chaque instant, à chaque minute Leah... **

Il se rapprocha d'elle prudemment en disant ces mots, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait Leah en reculait de deux, secouant la tête et serrant Abygael d'avantage contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, ni le voir... Elle ne pourrait pas nier son amour pour lui si elle le laissait faire. Mais maintenant elle avait sa fille à protéger. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois, et elle se devait d'être forte pour Abygael.

Voyant qu'elle reculait, il cessa d'avancer. Son regard faisait des aller-venu entre Leah et sa...Fille. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais bien que surpris par la situation, un sentiment de fierté naissait en lui en regardant la petite. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le sol, comprenant la réticence de Leah, après tout, il avait agi comme un véritable crétin en lui mentant ouvertement et en l'abandonnant. Ce sentiment de honte qui l'avait longtemps retenu de la contacter refaisait surface sournoisement. Il secoua alors la tête, sachant que de toute façon, il ferait un piètre père. Il les regarda une dernière fois, le cœur lourd.

**_ Tu as raison...J'ai été un parfait crétin et ce que je pensais il y a deux ans est encore valable aujourd'hui...**

**_ De quoi tu parles ? **Demanda Leah, intriguée.

**_ Du fait que je ne te mérite pas, que je ne 'vous' mérite pas...C'est difficile pour moi de l'admettre, mais je ne t'ai attiré que des ennuis et je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant d'ailleurs...Alors, je vais...Je vais vous laisser. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, ne t'en fais pas...**Dit-il, vaincu par le découragement et la fatigue.

Le cœur de Leah s'accéléra. Aussi difficile que ce soit pour elle de le voir devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de le voir partir encore une fois.

**_ Attends, Jacob...Est-ce que...Tu...Tu veux la prendre ? Au moins une fois ?**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos, il fut surprit et ému par sa proposition. Son regard fit la navette entre Leah et sa fille, un peu paniqué.

**_ Euh...Tu es sûr...J'aimerais bien, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment...**

**_ C'est comme un sac de patate...**Gloussa Leah. **En plus elle tient déjà sa tête, t'auras rien à faire que de la tenir...**

**_ Ah...Euh...Ok. **Balbutia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour prendre Abygael.

Leah tendit la petite à Jacob et leur mains se frôlèrent accidentellement. Elle fut parcourue par des milliers de décharges électriques à ce simple contact et se dépêcha de l'enlever. Ce simple contact réussit à donner la chair de poule à Jacob, et il espérait que Leah ne s'apercevrait de rien.

Abygael regardait sa mère, anxieuse.

**_ N'aies pas peur, ma puce...Tu ne risques rien avec lui...** La rassura Leah.

Elle frémit en se rendant compte de la vérité de ses propos. Elle n'avait jamais été plus en sécurité qu'avec lui à ses côtés. Cette sensation de bien-être lui manquait atrocement.

Tandis qu'elle rassurait l'enfant, Jacob se mit à regarder Leah amoureusement, heureux d'entendre ses paroles. S'éclaircissant la voix en se rendant compte qu'il la dévisageait, il décida de se concentrer sur la petite chose dans ses bras. Il se lit à regarder un peu plus attentivement Abygael. Savourant ce petit moment de paix et de tendresse qu'il avait avec l'enfant. Il se mit à imaginer ce que serait sa vie aux côtés de Leah et de sa fille... Cette pensée le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps... Il aimait être là, avec elle. Il ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Leah deux ans plus tôt, comme si c'était sa place naturelle, comme s'il avait été créé pour ça, pour ce moment précis.

Leah eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit Jacob et leur fille. Elle avait rêvé de les voir réunis tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas sourire devant ce portrait attendrissant. Jacob revint sur terre au son de la voix de Leah.

**_ Comment as-tu eu mon adresse, Jacob ? **S'enquit-elle.

**_ Par ta mère...**Avoua-t-il.

**_ On ne peut même plus compter sur sa famille...**Bougonna-t-elle.

_** Ne lui en veux pas...Si tu savais comment je l'ai harcelé...C'est normal qu'elle ait craqué à force...**

**_ Ouais... **

Abygael posa sa main sur le torse de Jacob et lui sourit. Leah sursauta, car sa fille ne souriait jamais aux étrangers. Jacob aperçut la jeune femme du coin de l'œil et s'affola.

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**_ Non, c'est rien...Je crois qu'elle sait qui tu es...**Confessa-t-elle avec émotion.

**_ Tu crois ? **S'étonna-t-il en regardant plus attentivement la fillette.

Voyant qu'elle lui souriait, il ne put retenir un sourire à son tour. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'une telle scène, il pourrait rester là à la contempler des heures durant.

Soudain, la petite fille bailla et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Jacob. Son odeur était un parfait mélange de celles de ses parents, ce qui apaisait souvent Leah pendant ses crises d'angoisse.

**_ C'est l'heure de la mettre au lit...**Déclara Leah

**_ Oh !...Oui, bien sûr...**Fit Jacob, déçu que son moment avec sa fille se termine déjà.

A regret, il rendit Abygael à Leah, et l'observa remettre la fillette dans son berceau.

Leah embrassa tendrement Abygael, mais cette dernière était aussi têtue que sa mère. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers Jacob en poussant ses lèvres au maximum comme pour lui faire un bisou. Leah gloussa en la voyant faire, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

**_ Elle veut que tu l'embrasses...**Expliqua-t-elle.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la révélation de la jeune femme. Il regarda alors l'enfant, avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui donner un gros bisous sur la joue, faisant plein de bruit au passage, ce qui eu bien sûr pour résultat d'amuser Abygael, celle-ci éclatant d'un rire franc absolument adorable.

**_ A bientôt Aby et fais de beaux rêves...**Lui murmura-t-il avant de se redresser.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'allonger. Leah poussa Jacob hors de la chambre et la ferma doucement. Elle se retourna et se retrouva de nouveau paralysée en croisant le regard de Jacob.

Ce dernier dévisageait la jeune femme, à la fois heureux de ce moment qu'elle avait accepté de partager avec lui et anxieux par rapport à la suite des évènements.

**_ Merci Leah...**

Leah hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. La proximité de Jacob oppressait son cœur et l'envoûtait en même temps. Jacob s'apprêtait à se rapprocher, quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée, coupant ce moment intime et faisant sortir Leah de sa catatonie. Elle se dirigea avec hâte vers la porte.

**_ Hum...Le livreur de pizza...**

Elle prit la pizza et paya le livreur avant de refermer la porte et de déposer la pizza sur la table. Son regard se porta sur Jacob qui n'avait pas bougé.

**_ Tu as déjà mangé? **Soupira-t-elle.

Le regard de Jacob s'illumina. Il réprima un sourire, de peur que Leah reprenne sa proposition.

**_ Non, pas depuis le vol...**

_** C'est une chorizo poivrons...J'avais la flemme de faire à manger ce soir. Je peux te faire quelque chose d'autre, si tu veux...**Dit-elle en prenant deux assiettes, des couverts et deux verres.

_** Non ! Non...Ça sera parfait...**S'empressa-t-il de répondre, heureux de partager un repas avec elle.

**Alors...Tu t'en sors ? Je veux dire, tu as un travail ? **Poursuivit-il timidement, craignant de la fâcher.

_ **Ouais...Je travaille dans une école...Je m'occupe de l'entretien...Ça ne paye pas des masses, ****mais ça me suffit. Et puis niveau horaires et disponibilités, c'est parfait pour que je puisse m'occuper** **d'Aby...Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?**

Il s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour subvenir à leurs besoins, honteux de l'avoir laisser se débrouiller.

**_ Euh...Eh bien, je vivais avec mon père en attendant de finir de purger ma peine d'intérêts généraux, rien de très palpitant en somme...**

**_ Et comment va Bella ? **Demanda-t-elle en avalant un bout de sa pizza.

La question déstabilisa Jacob un instant

**_ Euh, eh bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait parfaitement bien...D'ailleurs Edward et elle ont fini par se remettre ensemble après toute cette histoire.**

**_ Y'a au moins eu du bon dans tout ça...Quand Seth m'a dit que tu étais revenu à la Push, je m'étais dit que vous vous étiez réconciliés, elle et toi...**

Jacob releva la tête de sa pizza en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?** Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser une chose pareille, il posa sa pizza et s'assit convenablement afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

**_ Leah...Dès le moment ou je t'ai embrassé dans ma chambre, dès cet instant j'ai fait une croix sur Bella et sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptais et quoi que j'ai pu dire, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! **Dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Leah soupira et se leva. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses, et mieux valait pour eux qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Jacob baissa la tête, voyant qu'elle avait ignoré son dernier aveux. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo.

**_ Tu veux une bière ?**

**_ Non merci...**

Se rendant compte que les choses prendraient sûrement du temps, il décida de changer de sujet.

**_ Alors...Qu'est-ce que tu décides...A propos d'Abygael ? Aurais-je le droit de venir la voir ?**

**_ Hum...Je n'y ai pas réfléchi...**Répondit-elle, tendue. **Mais je suppose que tu pourrais...Je veux dire...Tu pourras venir la chercher pour les vacances scolaires ou Thanksgiving, par exemple...Et moi je la garderai à Noël...**

Jacob ne désirait pas voir sa fille quelques fois dans l'année puis reprendre sa vie de solitaire.

**_ Non. Je ne veux pas être père à temps partiel Leah !**

**_ C'est dommage, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. **Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. **C'est vrai quoi ! Réfléchis un peu! Enfin, essaye au moins une fois dans ta vie... Tu es le Grand Alpha de la meute des Protecteurs de la Push, et le futur chef de la Tribu...Tu as des responsabilités là-bas, et ma vie est ici ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais être un père à temps complet ?**

**_ Je me fiche de tout ça Leah ! Ma vie là-bas n' a aucun sens si tu...Si VOUS n'êtes pas à mes côtés ! **Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton. **Alors si tu veux rester ici, très bien, je m'y installerai !**

Leah se mit à trembler légèrement. L'attitude de Jacob l'exaspérait.

**_ Tu recommences, Jacob...A agir sur un coup de tête...A croire que tu as oublié tous les malheurs que tes décisions ont causées...**

Jacob baissa la tête un instant, se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu par sa faute.

**_ Tu ne peux pas me demander de voir ma fille quelques semaines dans l'année...**Reprit-il désespérément. **J'ai déjà perdu plus d'un an de sa vie ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu naître...dire ses premiers mots ou gazouillis, appelles ça comme tu veux...Je veux être près d'elle...A défaut d'être près de toi.**

Le cœur de Leah se serra en le voyant aussi désespéré. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser grand-chose et se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi faible en face de lui.

**_ Est-ce que tu as au moins un endroit où habiter ?**

**_ Je suis à l'hôtel, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose...**Répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

**_ Tu peux rester à la maison, sur le canapé, ça t'évitera de dépenser tout ton fric...**Proposa-t-elle avant de reprendre en regardant Jacob sévèrement. **Attention, Black...Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu restes tout le temps...Mais tu peux bien passer un moment avec... Ta fille...Avant que je te fiche à la porte...**

Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

**_ Leah...Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux ! C'est...merci ! Dès demain je me mettrai en quête d'un travail, je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps, dès que je pourrai je me prendrai un studio pas loin...Tu ne regretteras pas ta décision !**

**_ Ouais, tu m'as déjà dit ça, autrefois...**Renifla-t-elle.

Jacob savait qu'il avait de gros efforts à faire avant que Leah ne lui refasse de nouveau confiance.

**_ Je regagnerai ta confiance...peut-être pas demain, ni dans une semaine mais un jour, tu auras à nouveau confiance en moi. Je t'en fait la promesse, Leah Clearwater ! **Dit-il solennellement, les yeux rivés aux siens.

**_ Tu avais promis de ne pas me faire de mal et de ne jamais me quitter, alors...Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta promesse ? **Claqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Dans un geste proche du désespoir, sans vraiment réfléchir, Jacob saisit Leah par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion.

Elle hoqueta et faillit céder à la tentation de répondre à son baiser, mais elle fut submergée par la colère et la peur qu'il n'aille plus loin contre sa volonté, et agit instinctivement. Elle lui donna un violent coup de genou à l'entrejambe et recula contre le mur, tremblant d'effroi.

**_ SORS D'ICI, JACOB !**

Jacob étouffa un cri, se pliant en deux sous la douleur, celle-ci le paralysant quelques secondes. Il grimaçait, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il comprit son erreur. Leah pleurait franchement cette fois ci, tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés deux ans auparavant lui revenant en mémoire. Elle avait sûrement mal interprété ses intentions...

**_ Leah...je...je suis désolé, je n'allais pas te forcer à...je voulais juste t'embrasser...**Dit-il penaud, grimaçant encore de douleur.

**_ Va-t'en, s'il te plait...Tu...Tu pourras voir ta fille demain, mais je t'en supplie, reste loin de moi...**L'implora-t-elle.

Jacob s'en voulait atrocement de ce qu'il venait de faire...il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'elle puisse encore être marquée par ce qui c'était passé avec Sam...Honteux, il n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit lentement de l'appartement, la tête basse.

* * *

Eh oui, dur dur d'être Jacob, mais il croyait quand même pas qu'après deux ans, elle n'allait tout de même pas l'accueillir avec des cotillons et un Mars ! Mais rien n'est perdu! Il reste encore plusieurs jours à Jacob pour la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions ! Y arrivera-t-il ? Mystère et boule de poils !


	14. Chapter 14

**Julie Winchester : **Leilani : La date de péremption du muffin est passé, na !) (*Supergirl regarde Leilani, affolée* : Mais il peut encore servir et c'est encore pire une fois périmé ! Vite, le bouclier !) (*Leilani cours vers le poste de contrôle* : Chargé à 95%, Capitaine !) mdr

**KSawyer : **Oui c'est vrai MEME Jake peut être un boulet parfois, mais on aime son côté maladroit, choupinou malgré tout ! Non ? Pas vous ?

**Camilla Don Molina :** (Leilani : Après Miss Glaçon 2009, Miss Rancune 2010 !) (Supergirl : Mdr mais qu'elle l'avoue ou non, elle aime goûter les lèvres de notre petit Jake !) (*Leilani soupire rêveusement* : Qui n'aimerait pas goûter aux lèvres de Jake ?)

**Aliiice : **Merci pour ta review, et bonnes fêtes à toi également !

**Sarah0406 : **(Leilani : On t'a déjà dit qu'aucun Seth n'est mort durant le jeu de rôle! N'est-ce donc pas suffisant à calmer ton courroux ?) (Supergirl : T'en fait pas, je suis sûr que sa réserve de muffins ne servira à rien !Elles nous aiment beaucoup trop pour nous faire du mal, en plus elles ont besoin de connaître la suite ! Enfin j'espère...) (*Leilani vérifie la console* : Bouclier chargé à 100% ! Nananère !) (Supergirl : T'as raison, mieux vaut prendre des précautions...)

**HoolaPop's : **Merci pour tes compliments, ils nous font vraiment très plaisir. C'est fou de voir à quel point cette histoire te touche, et si tu pleures maintenant...Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on passera aux choses sérieuses ?

**AliceTwilighF.F : **C'est bien connu, les hommes pensent avec leur...Pas avec leur cerveau, en tout cas! Au fait *danse de la victoire* Pas de cailloux, cette fois !

**Allison : **Non, tu n'es pas bizarre, ce que tu as s'appelle le sixième sens (sans voir les morts partout mdr), et nous avons hâte de lire ce que tu pense qui va arriver (*Leilani à Supergirl* : Je te jure, elle est douée, cette petite !)

**Roxy :** Une nouvelle fan ! Merci, ça nous fait super plaisir ! Le nom de notre page facebook c'est "Leilani972 & Supergirl971 Fanfictions". Tu y trouveras toutes nos actualitées ;-)

**Morrijyg : **(Leilani **: **Jacob a deux moyens de faire Leah céder : La guerre psychologique, ou son corps d'athlète... Tout le monde sait qu'il est fort quand il s'agit de faire la fille qu'il aime, avouer ses sentiments en l'ayant à l'usure! ^^) (Supergirl : Ah ! Ca oui ! Je l'ai tout tout vécu !)

**Emichlo : **On adore que tu adores, comme d'hab ! lol

**Meggy : **Wow ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que notre histoire continue de plaire à de nouvelles lectrices ! Alors voici la suite et on attend ton avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Tearful Explanations**

Jacob n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage plein de larmes de Leah. Il se réveilla très tôt et se prépara pour aller voir sa fille. Il appréhendait le fait de revoir Leah après ce qui c'était passé la veille et ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter après ça. Debout devant la porte, il se décida à frapper.

Leah lui ouvrit, le visage fermé, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il fut très gêné en la voyant devant lui, mais oublia sa gêne quand il aperçut Abygael dans son parc qui lui souriait, visiblement heureuse de le voir.

**_ Hey, salut toi ! **Dit-il avec un sourire éclatant en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Aby tendit les mains vers lui en mimant un bisou comme la veille.

Jacob fut ému de voir que l'enfant ne le rejetait pas contrairement à sa mère. Il décida alors de la prendre sur lui, l'embrassant sur la joue et commença à lui parler.

**_ Alors, tu as bien dormi ? Ça m'en a tout l'air...**Pépia-t-il fièrement, même s'il n'attendait pas de réponses claires de sa part.

Aby commença a gazouiller, lui racontant en détail sa nuit. Leah se racla la gorge au bout d'un moment. Jacob se tourna alors vers Leah, mais détourna rapidement le regard, encore honteux

**_ Je dois aller faire des courses... Est-ce que je peux te laisser... Avec elle? Ca ne te dérange pas? **

**_ Oui, pas de problème, je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira très bien tous les deux...**Répondit-il en souriant à Aby.

**_ Ok... Si elle a besoin d'être changée, les couches sont dans la salle de bains, à côté de la table à langer... Il y a du jus de fruit dans un verre à bec et de l'eau dans un autre... Et si elle a faim, à cette heure-ci, tu peux lui donner un yaourt nature ou une compote de pomme... Hum... Je crois que c'est tout...**

**_ Compris, c'est noté !** Opina-t-il, ne quittant pas sa fille des yeux, alors qu'elle jouait avec sa grande main.

**_ Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone sur la table basse...Euh...Tu n'as pas ramené tes affaires?**

Jacob fut surpris qu'elle lui pose la question, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre sans montrer sa gêne.

**_ Euh...non, je croyais...j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je te laissais ton espace...**Balbutia-t-il en se focalisant sur Abygael;

**_ Je n'ai pas annulé mon invitation, que je sache...**Rétorqua Leah, mal à l'aise.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard quelque peu perdu.

**_ Leah...Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, j'ai encore quelques économies... Je peux tenir...**

**_ Ça ne me dérange pas... En plus , ça me fait une nounou gratis...**Répliqua-t-elle.

**_ D'accord, j'irai les prendre à ton retour...Je t'appelle si j'ai un soucis. **Conclut-il pour changer de sujet, la honte l'envahissant à nouveau.

Leah hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment. Elle n'agissait pas de manière cohérente quand il était là, et elle savait que ça lui jouerait des tours. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et partit faire ses courses, essayant d'oublier son envie de retourner à l'intérieur et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Durant l'absence de Leah, Jacob joua avec Aby, ne voyant pas l'heure défilée. Celle-ci, exténuée par tous ces jeux, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jacob lui sourit.

**_ Et bien je crois que c'est l'heure de faire une petite sieste ? **Sourit-il en la soulevant pour l'emmener vers la chambre.

Il la déposa doucement dans son berceau. Celle-ci s'allongeant sans se faire prier. Il resta un moment à la regarder s'endormir paisiblement.

Leah revint des courses, les bras chargés. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir eu à emmener Aby avec elle, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tout transporter. Elle ouvrit la porte difficilement et se mit à ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté. Elle se surprit elle-même, se rendant compte qu'elle avait acheté énormément de choses que Jacob aimait.

Ayant entendu Leah rentrer, il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte sans faire un bruit. Il se rapprocha du comptoir de la cuisine et l'observa ranger les courses.

**_ Elle s'est endormie…mais à mon avis d'ici quelques heures elle réclamera son repas.**

**_ Elle ne t'a pas trop embêté? **S'enquit-elle en souriant.

**_ Oh non ! Au contraire, on a joué ensemble...je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant aussi sage...enfin je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper d'enfants, alors peut-être qu'il y en a des plus sages, mais ça m'étonnerait...**

**_ Elle a pris ça du côté de son père !** Gloussa-t-elle.** J'étais une vraie plaie quand j'étais petite ! Toi, par contre, t'étais un petit ange !**

Jacob sourit en la regardant évoquer le passé. Elle finit de ranger les courses et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en soupirant.

**_ Bon ! Je suppose que tu vas vouloir qu'on parle encore !**

Jacob ne s'attendit pas à cette phrase. Il la dévisagea, décontenancé.

**_ J'aimerais bien en effet...**Hésita-t-il.

**_ Alors je t'écoute, mais attention! Évite de faire dans le mélo, j'ai mal au crâne...**

_** Je crois pas qu'on pourra éviter le côté mélodramatique...**Grimaça-t-il.** Leah...Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser...Pour hier...Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.**

**_ Oublie ça... Je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, de toute manière...**

**_ Ouais, je l'ai senti...**Dit-il en grimaçant en repensant à la douleur.

**_ Tu verrais ta tête, c'est tordant!** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ En effet, j'étais tordu de douleur hier...**Dit-il avec une moue de reproche sur le visage.

Leah s'arrêta de rire et se leva.

**_ Désolée...Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te faire un bon repas...Du poulet, ça te dit? Je sais que tu aimes ça...**Elle se figea en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase.** Hum... Je...**

Jacob se figea en entendant sa phrase, un frisson le parcourant de long en large. C'était exactement la même qu'il y a deux ans, lors de leurs retrouvailles, quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois...Il la regarda et vit que l'effet avait été le même pour elle.

**_ Du poulet...ça me va, tant que c'est toi qui cuisine.** Dit-il en souriant à la vue de sa gêne.

**_ Oui...Ok... **Elle s'avança vers lui, mal à l'aise. **Est-ce que tu...**

Jacob ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se rapprocha, l'observant avec curiosité tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Leah se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus embarrassée.

**_ Le frigo... Derrière toi...**

Jacob jeta un œil derrière lui et s'écarta prestement.

**_ Oh ! Euh...oui, pardon...**

Leah ouvrit le frigo en rougissant et récupéra le poulet. Elle se retourna et sursauta en se cognant contre Jacob. Lorsqu'elle avait mordillée sa lèvre, il avait cru défaillir. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme la veille, par peur de l'effrayer et de recevoir un autre coup de genou bien placé. Quand elle se redressa, leur regard se croisèrent, et l'intensité de ceux-ci les perturbèrent..

**_ Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que... T'étais... Si près...**Bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Est-ce que...je peux t'aider...pour la cuisine ? **Demanda-t-il, sortant finalement de sa torpeur.

**_ Hein ? **Hoqueta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

**_ Pour cuisiner...**Reprit-il en pointant le poulet du doigt.** J'aimerais participer cette fois...**

Leah frémit en songeant au festin qu'elle avait fait pour lui deux ans plus tôt. Festin qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu déguster à son plus grand regret. Elle savait qu'il y faisait également allusion. Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

**_ Oui...Tu peux...Couper les poivrons...**

Jacob acquiesça attendant qu'elle lui dise où ils se trouvaient, ne la lâchant pas du regard pour autant.

Leah posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour le pousser légèrement, et ressentit de nouveau une vague de frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il sentit un grand bien être l'envahir. Ce simple contact le rendait heureux, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il souhaitait que Leah fasse le premier pas, quand elle serait prête, alors il se décala afin de la laisser passer.

Elle sortit les poivrons, les oignons et la planche à découper, alors qu'elle se chargeait de faire mariner les blancs de poulet.

**_ Au boulot, Black!**

Il sourit quand elle fit la chef. Il adorait passé du temps avec elle, c'était pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène, car il devait avouer qu'il avait littéralement étouffer durant ces deux longues années passé loin d'elle.

_J'ai peut-être sauvé Bella, mais si j'avais su ce que ça engendrerait, je n'aurais jamais accepté..._

Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

_Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière._

Il découpait les oignons et les poivrons, jetant de temps à autre de furtifs regards vers Leah.

Cette dernière s'occupa de découper les blancs de poulets en petits morceaux et partit prendre un paquet de saucisses. Lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau à côté de Jacob, elle vit qu'il la regardait. Elle sourit légèrement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **

Il se maudit intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment discret.

**_ Non...rien...C'est juste... C'est juste que j'aime bien cuisiner avec toi...**Avoua-t-il en guise de demi vérité.

**_ Je ne trouve pas ça hyper palpitant ! **Pouffa-t-elle.

**_ J'aime bien, mais c'est vrai qu'il y d'autres activités bien plus palpitantes...**Confessa-t-il en détournant aussitôt le regard, gêné par son sous entendu.

Leah fut si surprise que sa main dérapa et elle s'entailla le doigt. Lâchant immédiatement son couteau, Jake se précipita vers elle, prenant sa main délicatement.

**_ PU... Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi maladroite! **Vociféra-t-elle.

**_ Fais moi voir...**Ordonna-t-il en ouvrant sa main qui saignait abondamment.

**_ C'est rien...Un coup d'eau, de l'alcool, un pansement et c'est vite arrangé...**

Il paniquait légèrement en voyant tout ce sang. Il se doutait qu'elle avait une trousse de secours chez elle. Leah avait l'air d'être une maman prévenante.

_ **Ta trousse de secours est dans la salle de bain ?** Demanda-t-il.

**_ A côté de la table à langer...**Confirma-t-elle.

Jacob se hâta vers la salle de bain. Il força ensuite Leah à s'asseoir à son retour, tandis que lui s'installait en face d'elle. Il sortit d'abord un coton sec pour essuyer tout le sang qui coulait.

**_ Décidément, tu ne fais que ça...Me soigner...**Ricana Leah.

Il repensa lui aussi à ce jour dans la forêt où il avait pansé ses blessures.

**_ Je devrais peut-être faire l'école d'infirmière, je suis sûr que j'aurai toutes mes chances. **Sourit-il en continuant d'éponger le sang. Il prit ensuite un coton qu'il imbiba d'alcool. **Désolé, ça risque de brûler mais il faut désinfecter tout ça.**

**_ T'occupe, j'ai connu pire... Après un accouchement à domicile où on a failli y passer, crois-moi, c'est pas un petit bobo de rien du tout qui me fera flancher !**

Jacob frémit en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Sa curiosité s'éveilla suite au paroles de la jeune femme.

**_ Tu... Tu as accouché ici ? Toute seule ?** L'interrogea-t-il en passant le coton sur son doigt.

**_ En fait, j'étais avec Rose...Mais c'est pas très intéressant...**

**_ Non, dis moi, ça m'intéresse.** Insista-t-il en poursuivant ses gestes.

_** Ben Rose a découvert que j'étais enceinte, et elle a insisté pour rester avec moi pendant le reste de ma grossesse. Et comme je ne pouvais pas accoucher à l'hôpital, ne sachant pas si le bébé allait être...normal...On a décidé de faire l'accouchement à la maison. Manque de bol, Rose n'avait pas chassé depuis trois semaines quand j'ai perdu les eaux, alors elle a failli... Nous attaquer...Et je me suis transformée alors que la tête d'Aby venait de passer...**Elle baissa la tête tristement. **Enfin, l'important c'est qu'on soit toujours là, même si Rose s'en veut toujours autant de ce qui s'est passé...**

Jacob s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir Leah. Il était reconnaissant à Rosalie d'avoir été présent, mais il frémit de terreur à l'idée que cette dernière ait failli s'en prendre à sa famille.

**_ Je suis désolé Leah...**Souffla-t-il, plein de remords.

**_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer le mélo, là? **Sourcilla Leah.

Les sourcils froncés, Jacob garda le silence. Il n'osait pas la regarder et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la blessure de la jeune femme. Leah soupira. Même si elle lui en voulait encore, elle n'aimait pas le savoir aussi torturé. Elle lui souleva délicatement le menton et le força à la regarder.

**_ Jacob...Ca ne sert à rien de te faire du mal comme ça...Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Il faut juste vivre avec...**

Relevant les yeux vers elle, il la regarda et se noya littéralement dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui parlait. Se secouant intérieurement, il se redressa, regardant la main de celle qu'il aimait.

**_ Voilà, c'est terminé...**Déclara-t-il, s'interdisant de ne serait-ce que rêver de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**_ Merci...**Sourit timidement Leah.

Jacob se leva, prit la trousse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour la remettre à sa place, alors que Leah se remettait aux fourneaux, comme si de rien n'était. Tandis que le repas finissait de cuire, il tentait tant bien que mal de disposer la table, cherchant dans chaque placard et dans chaque tiroir ce qu'il lui fallait.

Leah souriait intérieurement, songeant à ce que sa vie avec Jacob aurait pu être s'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés. Elle mit les spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante et partit voir si Aby dormait toujours, et lui se chargeait de les surveiller de temps à autre, en attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse son apparition.

**_ Elle est partie pour dormir un bon moment!** L'informa-t-elle en revenant enfin, l'air paisible.

**_ Les pâtes sont presque prêtes.** Dit Jacob en souriant.

**_ Super, je meurs de faim...**

**_ Tu es épuisée, après manger, tu devrais faire une petite sieste et si jamais elle se réveille, je m'occuperai d'elle. **Proposa Jacob, voyant qu'elle était avachie sur la table.

**_ Non, ça va aller, c'est juste un coup de barre.** Refusa-t-elle. **Ça va passer...**

**_ Tu es sûre? Parce qu'on dirait pas...Ça ne me dérange pas de la surveiller, je l'ai fait ce matin et puis j'ai du temps à rattraper...**Insista-t-il

**_ Ça ira...**S'agaça-t-elle. **Tu peux t'en occuper si tu veux, mais je n'irai pas me reposer. J'ai de la lessive en retard et je dois nettoyer la maison... **

**_ Ça aussi je sais le faire Leah, c'est pas bien compliqué... Et puis, si tu tiens vraiment à le faire toi même, tu peux bien le reporter à demain, ça ne changera pas grand chose à mon avis...**

**_ Est-ce que tu es venu à New-York pour me dire comment gérer ma vie?** Sourcilla-t-elle. **Parce que je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu ne débarques, tu sais ? Et je pense que je me débrouillerai encore lorsque tu repartiras.**

Jacob baissa la tête un instant quand elle commença à parler, mais la releva bien vite à sa dernière phrase.

**_ Je ne compte pas repartir. **Martela-t-il en la défiant du regard.

**_ Ah ouais? Je suppose que tu vas me le promettre, ça aussi ? **Railla-t-elle en arborant un sourire narquois.

**_ Je suis là et je resterai tant que toi et Aby serez ici. **Tonna-t-il, faisant fi du sarcasme de Leah.

**_ Jusqu'au prochain drame ou à la troisième guerre mondiale...**

**_ Tu peux continuer de me tester, le nombre de temps que tu voudras, si c'est ça qui peut me permettre de regagner ta confiance...**

Leah se leva et lui fit face.

**_ On verra bien...**

Voir Leah debout en face de lui donna à Jacob une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, son contact lui manquand terriblement.

**_ Je crois que c'est prêt...**Fut tout ce qu'il répondit en se levant pour s'occuper des pâtes.

Leah inspira profondément, elle avait encore été à deux doigts de craquer. Elle s'assit et le regarda faire.

Il alla prendre leurs assiettes et y disposa les spaghetti ainsi que le poulet dans chacune d'elles. Il revint, déposant l'assiette de Leah devant elle et s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise.

**_Bon appétit...**Lui souhaita-t-il simplement.

**_ A toi aussi...**Ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui eut le don d'agacer d'avantage Leah. **Ça n'a pas trop changé, la Push?**

**_ Pas vraiment...**Se contenta-t-il de répondre, d'un ton morne.

**_ Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça...**Murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Jacob releva la tête de son assiette, intrigué.

**_ De quoi tu parles au juste ?**

**_ Nous deux... Ca n'aurait jamais dû... On n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là...**

**_ Tu...tu regrettes ? **Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...**

**_ Alors quoi ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?**

Leah repoussa son assiette et se leva brusquement.

**_ Laisse tomber, Jacob. Je vais m'allonger.**

**_ Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber, pas cette fois ! **Objecta-t-il en se levant lui aussi, refusant de la laisser partir sur cette fausse note. **J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, que tu me dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur Leah, vas-y lâche toi ! Crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes !**

Leah se retourna vivement, le regard noirci par la colère.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je te déteste ? Que je t'en veux de m'avoir fait souffrir, alors qu'il y avait un moyen de régler cette histoire différemment ? Tu veux que je te dise que quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai voulu en finir avec la vie, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir faire face à tout ça sans toi ? C'est ça que tu veux ? **S'égosilla-t-elle.

Jacob recula, giflé par ses paroles. Il la regardait, réalisant que tous les deux avaient souffert et souffraient toujours des conséquences de ses actes. Les choses s'étaient passé si vite entre Leah et lui, un tourbillon d'amour les ayant entrainé sur des terres inconnues et hostiles...Certes, leur histoire avait été merveilleuse, aussi courte fut-elle, mais elle avait aussi engendré une vague d'évènements sur lesquels ils n'avaient eu aucun contrôle. Il resta à la regarder avant de contourner la table pour aller à sa rencontre.

**_ Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, je sais que tout ça est de ma faute. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point j'ai agis sans réfléchir... Mais tu l'as dit toi même Leah...On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé...**

**_ Tu m'as abandonné...**S'effondra-t-elle, en larmes.** Tu avais promis, j'avais besoin de toi, et tu n'étais pas la...**

Jacob sentit les larmes le submergé. Il vint s'agenouiller devant Leah et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses grandes mains.

**_ Je sais...et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux pour tout ça, de t'avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir mis ta vie en danger, que tu ais été obligée d'abandonner les tiens...Si je pouvais seulement revenir en arrière, mais c'est impossible et je vais devoir vivre avec ça le restant de mes jours...**Sanglota-t-il.

Leah ne supportait pas de voir Jacob dans cet état. Le cœur serré, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, sans arrêter de pleurer pour autant.

Il la serra lui aussi contre lui de toutes ses forces, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe à nouveau. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, accablés par le poids des deux années écoulées. Aucun des deux n'avaient bien vécu la séparation, leur état le montrait clairement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Jacob inhalant son parfum à plein poumons.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, si ce n'est la respiration régulière de Leah. Il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, exténuée. Il la souleva doucement et l'emmena dans sa chambre tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il l'allongea délicatement sur son lit et la contempla un instant. Il se disait que c'était l'une des plus belles visions qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle était endormie tout autant que quand elle souriait. Il inspira profondément et se retournait pour sortir, mais Aby chouina dans son berceau, ce qui réveilla Leah.

**_ Qu'est-ce que...? **Bredouilla-t-elle, surprise de se retrouver dans son lit.

**_ Tu t'es endormie...alors je t'ai ramené dans ton lit...**Répondit-il, gêné, en allant jeter un œil à sa fille.

_** Oh...**

**_ Je vais te laisser te reposer...**Décréta-t-il après avoir vu qu'Aby dormait toujours profondément.

**_ Tu pourrais peut-être... Aller chercher tes affaires ?** Suggéra timidement Leah.

**_ Si elle se réveille, tu ne pourras pas te reposer...Tu ne préfères pas que j'attende? Je peux y aller un peu plus tard si tu veux ?**

**_ T'inquiète, ça ira...**Lui assura-t-elle. **Vas...Ça te fera prendre l'air...**

**_ Ok... A tout à l'heure, alors...**Lui lança-t-il en jetant un dernier regard dans sa direction avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de partir à l'hôtel afin de récupérer ses effets personnels.

* * *

Pas de cliffhanger, soulagée ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons plus rien en réserve, loin de là ! Alors profitez de ces petits moments de calme les amies ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à toutes ! Voici la suite de votre tant attendue fanfiction ! Malheureusement, nous sommes dans le regret de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews (que nous avons grandement apprécier soit dit en passant) étant un peu bousculées par le temps et les nombreux projets en cours...Nous faisons donc un remerciement général à toutes celles qui nous soutiennent en laissant un petit mot à la fin de leur lecture, notamment : **Mmev, Julie Winchester, Aliice, Camilla Don Molina, AliCeTwilightF.F, Allison, Morrijyg, Noleme, Sarah0406, Emichlo, HoolaPop's, Ishalane** et **Roxy. **Continuez comme ça, on adore vos commentaires !

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira également et vous disons à très vite pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Settling Down**

Jacob arriva à son hôtel et récupéra sa valise avant de régler ce qu'il devait à la réception. En rentrant chez Leah, il récupéra le journal, se disant qu'il regarderait les petites annonces pour trouver du travail. Heureusement, quand il avait été jugé, il était encore mineur, son casier était donc vierge. Personne n'aurait accepté d'embaucher un meurtrier, surtout pas à New York...

Le portable de Jacob sonna, le combiné affichait le numéro des Clearwater. La voix de Seth résonna dès qu'il décrocha le téléphone.

**_ Toujours à New York ? Je suis impressionné !**

**_ Ouais je suis encore là bas et toujours en un seul morceau ! **Sourit Jacob. **Comment vas-tu ?**

**_ Ça va, je m'inquiétais un peu, mais bon... Ça se passe bien avec ma grande sœur ?**

**_ Oh et bien...disons qu'on a connu des jours meilleurs mais on fait de notre mieux...** Répondit-il, se demandant soudain si Seth avait été au courant qu'il avait une nièce.

**_ C'est à dire ?** Insista ce dernier.

**_ Ben elle m'en veut encore...ce qui est normal et c'est pas toujours facile de discuter comme des personnes civilisées.** Confessa Jacob.

**_ C'est sûr, avec ma sœur, c'est plus facile de s'épiler à la cire... **ricana Seth. **La comparaison fit rire Jacob au passage. Tu comptes rester là-bas longtemps?**

**_ Je...je ne pense pas revenir Seth... **Dit-il sérieusement.

**_ Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Leah ne veut pas revenir? **hoqueta Seth, qui espérait secrètement que Jacob réussisse à convaincre sa sœur de rentrer à la Push.

**_ C'est compliqué Seth, on en a pas encore discuté mais quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à rester avec elle, peu importe le lieu ! **Répondit-il, persuadé désormais que Leah n'avait pas annoncé l'existence de leur fille à sa famille. _Il va falloir que je lui pose la question plus tard..._

**_ D'accord... Je... Ok ! Je te rappellerai un autre jour, Embry est venu me chercher... On va jouer à Gran Turismo...**

Jacob rigola de bon cœur cette fois en secouant la tête avant de raccroché. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement, mais arrivé devant la porte il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les clefs...A contre cœur, il frappa à la porte, craignant de réveiller Leah. Mais celle-ci lui ouvrit rapidement, tenant Aby dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Je ne te réveille pas ?** S'enquit-il avec un grand sourire accroché à son visage, heureux d'un tel accueil.

**_ Non, la petite miss que voila avait envie de manger...**

Il sourit en regardant Aby, puis entra à la suite de Leah.

**_ Tu as quand même réussi à dormir un peu ?**

**_ Oui... Assez, je pense ! **Sourit-elle. **Tu veux la prendre ?**

Jacob accepta après avoir déposé sa valise près du canapé.

**_ Au fait, j'ai eu ton frère au téléphone.** lança-t-il alors qu'il chatouillait sa fille.

Leah se raidit instantanément.

**_ Ah ouais ?**

**_ Ouais, il voulait savoir si j'étais toujours en vie... **Plaisanta-t-il.

**_ Tu lui as parlé d'Aby ? **Demanda-t-elle, tendue, en essayant d'agir normalement alors qu'elle pliait ses vêtements et ceux de leur fille.

**_ Non... J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas au courant.**

**_ Il n'y a que Rose et Emmett, et peut-être Edward au courant...** soupira-t-elle. **J'ai pas eu le courage d'en parler à maman... Et encore moins à Seth...**

Jacob la fixait intensément, le regard triste.

**_ Ouais comme avec moi... Mais ils ont eu aussi le droit de savoir Leah. Je suis sûr que Sue serait ravie de savoir qu'elle est grand-mère, et quant à Seth... N'en parlons même pas ! Tu ne peux plus leur cacher ça, c'est trop important...** dit-il, songeant qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir su la nouvelle plus tôt.

Leah baissa la tête, honteuse.

**_ Mets-toi à ma place, Jacob... Je me suis retrouvée enceinte après avoir passé une seule nuit avec toi ! Tu étais mineur et tu m'as quitté ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi, hein ?**

Jacob baissa la tête à son tour. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il reporta son attention sur Aby, qui mordillait un bout de son bavoir

**_ Je comprends... Mais dans l'affaire c'est moi le fautif et je compte bien assumer, alors tu n'as plus de raison de leur cacher.**

**_ Oui... Je suppose que tu as raison...** Soupira-t-elle.

**_ On leur annoncera ensemble si tu veux, mais pas par téléphone... Ce genre de chose se fait face à face.**

Leah se figea aux paroles de Jacob.

**_ Je ne retournerai pas la bas... **Claqua-t-elle.

Jacob aurait souhaité emmener le sujet doucement sur le tapis, ne voulant pas qu'elle se braque, car il avait senti que la perspective de rentrer à la Push était visiblement un sujet sensible pour elle.

**_ Leah, tu n'as plus de raison de rester loin de chez toi, il n'y a plus de danger, ta famille et ta vie sont là bas...**

**_ Non. Ma vie est ici... J'ai un travail, j'aime vivre ici !**

Jacob secoua la tête.

**_ Tu peux en trouver un à Forks, et puis ta famille a besoin de toi. Tu leur manques...Tu ME manques...Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester éloigner de la Push, et je suis sûr qu'Aby aimerait connaître ses racines...** Insista-t-il en passant un doigt sur la joue de sa fille.

Leah se mit à trembler. Ses deux années loin de la Réserve avaient été pénibles, mais elle commençait à peine à se reconstruire. Repartir à la Push, où elle n'avait vécu que des drames, était au dessus de ses forces.

**_ Je ne... Je ne peux pas... J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas...**

**_ Ok, d'accord, je n'insiste pas. **Céda Jacob en se rendant compte de son état. **On pourrait peut-être leur proposer de passer nous voir ici? On profiterait pour leur annoncer la nouvelle! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **

Leah se détendit instantanément.

**_ Ouais, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent venir...**

**_ Et pourquoi ça ? **Sourcilla-t-il.

**_ Maman n'aime pas sortir de la Push...**

Aby gazouilla, attirant l'attention de ses parents. Jacob posa un regard plein de tendresse sur sa fille, cherchant à la comprendre, et la petite se leva. Il fut étonné de la voir se précipiter maladroitement dans ses bras en riant et la rattrapa alors que celle-ci perdait l'équilibre.

**_ Oh la ! Et bien jeune fille, on veut déjà courir avant même de savoir marcher ? **Rit-il, les yeux pétillants de fierté.

**_ Elle se transformait avant même de savoir ramper... **Sourit Leah.

**_ Quoi ? **Hoqueta-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers la jeune femme. **Tu veux dire qu'elle...**

**_ Elle l'a fait une fois ou deux, pas plus...** Acquiesça-t-elle. **Il faut juste qu'elle ne s'énerve pas... Rose pense que c'est parce qu'elle est restée avec moi pendant ma grossesse, et puis toi et moi... On a tous les deux le gêne... Alors...**

Jacob hocha la tête et posa son regard plein de surprise et de curiosité sur Abygael.

**_ Pour un premier, on a plutôt réussi notre coup... **fanfaronna-t-il en arborant un sourire empreint de fierté sur les lèvres.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement.

**_ Parce que... Tu comptes vraiment en avoir d'autres avec moi ?**

Tournant la tête vers elle, Jacob prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Une chaleur lui montant aux joues. La question de Leah le perturba fortement.

**_ Euh...Je...Enfin, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir plusieurs.**

Leah afficha un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha lentement de Jacob.

**_ Et combien tu en veux ?**

Jacob déglutit difficilement. A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, Jacob sentait des nœuds se former dans son ventre. Il la regardait faire, n'osant plus bouger, et il s'éclaircit la voix.

**_ Et bien... J'avais pensé à 4, c'est pas mal 4 je trouve... Et... Et toi ? **

Le sourire en coin de Leah s'élargit alors qu'elle s'approchait encore de lui.

**_ J'aime bien le chiffre 4...**

**_ Ah oui ? **fut tout ce qu'il pu dire, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage.

Leah se pencha près de lui et prit Aby dans ses bras.

**_ Je souhaite bonne chance à ta future petite-amie, alors...** Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se relever et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il fut désarçonné par sa réponse. L'espace d'un instant il avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

**_ Je suis sûr que tu relèveras le défit haut la main...** Répliqua-t-il en la dévorant des yeux, ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque sur une future autre petite amie.

Leah tressaillit.

**_ Je passe mon tour... **S'empourpra-t-elle.

**_ Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis **! Dit-il nonchalamment en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**_ J'en doute fort!**

Jacob se contenta de sourire en se penchant dans le frigo pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau. Il alla ensuite prendre appui contre la table, regardant avec admiration les deux femmes de sa jouait avec Aby, souriant comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant.

**_ Quand aimerais-tu les appeler ?** Demanda-t-il soudain

**_ Quand tu veux !** Répondit-elle, sachant qu'il parlait de sa famille.

**_ Ok, alors maintenant ?**

Leah perdit son sourire.

**_ Je ne... Je sais pas quoi leur dire...** Hésita-t-elle.

**_ Si tu veux je peux le faire ?**

**_ Si ça ne te dérange pas...** Souffla-t-elle, embarrassée.

Jacob prit son portable et appuya sur la touche appel dès qu'il arriva sur le nom des Clearwater. Il espérait que Seth décrocherait le premier, espérant le convaincre avant de parler à Sue.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sue fut celle qui décrocha le téléphone.

**_ Maison des Clearwater, j'écoute!**

**_ Bonjour Sue, c'est Jacob...**

**_ Oh! Bonjour Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à New-York ? Ma fille n'est pas trop difficile? Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi jolie ? Elle a vieilli ?**

Jacob sourit devant tant de questions.

**_ Doucement Sue, une seule question à la fois ! Leah se porte comme un charme, elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs... Pour ne pas changer. **dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui était focalisée sur Abygael. **Et oui, elle est toujours aussi jolie...**

Leah rougit et tenta de cacher son sourire sous ses cheveux.

**_ Ah! J'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliés !** S'exclama Sue.

Jacob perdit légèrement son sourire.

**_ Euh... Non, pas vraiment, mais j'y travaille...**

_** Oh... D'accord... Elle t'en veut beaucoup ?**

**_ C'est un euphémisme ! **Murmura-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

**_ Donc tu ne comptes pas revenir tout de suite, c'est ça?**

**_ Non, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vous appelle...On aimerait, Leah et moi, que vous veniez nous rendre visite à New-York...**

**_ Moi ? A New-York ? Mais pourquoi ?** S'affola-t-elle. **Il se passe quelque chose ? Leah ne va pas bien ?**

**_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien... Seulement, il y a une chose que vous devez absolument savoir et le téléphone n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour ça...**

**_ Et vous ne pouvez pas venir à la Push ? Ce serait tellement plus pratique...** Suggéra-t-elle.

**_ Non...Leah...ne se sent pas prête à y retourner... **répondit-il, hésitant.

Leah frémit et Aby se mit à piailler et à rigoler.

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'était?** Demanda Sue

**_ Euh... La télé, on regarde un film. **Mentit-il, ne désirant pas qu'elle apprenne l'existence de sa petite-fille de cette manière. **Alors ? Est-ce que vous viendrez ?**

**_ Heu... Oui, d'accord... J'ai hâte de voir Leah...**

Jacob sourit, soulagé.

**_ Elle a hâte aussi. Dis bonjour à Seth et prévenez nous quand vous comptez venir.**

**_ Pas de problème...A bientôt, Jacob!**

**_ Ils viennent bientôt, elle a hâte de te revoir... **Déclara-t-il à Leah en raccrochant le téléphone, heureux d'en avoir terminé.

Leah sourit légèrement et se contenta de hocher la tête. Jacob se rapprocha et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

**_ Ne t'en fait, tout se passera bien Leah...**

**_ Ils vont m'en vouloir... Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ?** Se désola-t-elle.

**_ Rien du tout, la seule chose qu'ils se demanderont c'est pourquoi tu as autant attendu. Il t'aiment Leah, tout comme moi, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Et puis c'est ****plutôt à moi de m'en faire, ta mère va me tuer quand elle saura que je t'ai mise enceinte !** Grimaça-t-il.

**_ C'est vrai qu'elle risque de te pourchasser dans tout New York...** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Ouais.** Acquiesça-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête, une moue inquiète collée sur le visage.

Leah posa sa main sur son avant bras.

**_ Relax... Je ne la laisserai pas te tuer... Je lui dirai que je réclamerai une pension alimentaire pour la calmer !**

Jacob frémit au contact de la main de Leah, baissant le regard sur son bras. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne, relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle tressaillit et rougit furieusement. Son regard se porta ensuite sur les lèvres de Jacob et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour résister à l'envie de les goûter.

Les yeux de Jacob faisaient des aller-retours entre les yeux et les lèvres de Leah. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas flancher en tentant à nouveau sa chance. Son regard se fit plus intense, essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il avait à cet instant pour elle.

Leah pouvait entendre le cœur du jeune homme s'emballer, et ce son lui fit perdre la tête. Sa respiration se fit plus heurtée et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il entendait à présent leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Il savait qu'elle espérait ce moment tout autant que lui, mais pourtant il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau comme la dernière fois. Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui. Il se figea, ferma les yeux et attendit, n'osant croire que cet instant était réel.

Aby les arrêta net en leur donnant à chacun une claque qui la fit mourir de rire.

Jacob sursauta et rouvrit les yeux subitement, tournant la tête vers une Aby qui visiblement était ravie de sa petite farce. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Leah éclata de rire devant l'air amusé de sa fille. Jacob adorait sa fille, mais là il se demandait pourquoi elle ne dormait pas à cet instant précis. Quant à Leah, elle lui était intérieurement reconnaissante de son intervention.

Jacob eu une moue déçue, mais n'en tint par rigueur à sa fille...Il se releva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de bain

**_ Je vais prendre une douche, mais ce n'est que partie remise...** Dit-il à Leah en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Leah se concentra sur Aby, espérant ne pas voir Jacob à moitié nu devant elle. Elle était certaine de ne pas lui résister longtemps dans ce cas précis.

* * *

Eh ben ! La cohabitation commence bien ! Leah pourra-t-elle résister à l'appel de la douche ? lol Réponse au prochain chapitre, on espère que ça vous a plu et on vous souhaites une bonne fin de vacances pour celles qui en ont encore ! *Sniff* Ça passe trop vite...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à toutes! Avant de poster le chapitre 16, nous voudrions remercier toutes celles qui nous ont laissé une petite review : **HoolaPop's, Emichlo, Mmev, Aliiice, Allison, Sarah0406, Lazy17, Morrijyg, Roxy, Julie Winchester** et **Camilla don Molina**.

Nous nous excusons de ne pas y répondre de nouveau cette fois-ci, mais sachez que nous apprécions énormément vos petits mots et vos nous n'étions pas malades toutes les deux (pas mourrantes, mais malades quand même), nous vous aurions envoyé un panier de muffin en guise de remerciement, mais nos médecins nous ont dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas empirer les choses (tout le monde sait que les muffins d'Emily font mourir... Comment ça, on veut vous empoisonner, non non !)

Merci encore pour vos reviews et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : I Surrender**

Jacob avait besoin de se calmer après ce qui venait se passer, ou plutôt ce qui avait faillit se produire. Leah le rendait chèvre à force d'être aussi désirable. Il entra sous le jet d'eau, plus froide que tiède et laissa l'eau couler sur lui quelques minutes avant de se savonner.

Leah hurla du salon, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait.

**_ Jacob, tu as pris une serviette ?**

Il sortit la tête par le rideau de douche pour regarder autour de lui.

**_ Euh... Non, j'ai oublié...**

Leah soupira et lui amena une GRANDE serviette de bain en frappant à la porte.

**_ Je te l'ai posée juste à l'extérieur...**

**_ Merci ! **Cria-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la douche, ouvrant légèrement la porte pour attraper la serviette. Il se sécha et l'enroula autour de sa taille, se couvrant du nombril jusqu'aux chevilles. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa valise.

Leah était encore au salon avec Aby lorsqu'elle vit Jacob arriver. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, rougissant comme une tomate, alors que la petite se mit en tête de poursuivre son père et de tirer sur la serviette.

Jacob s'était agenouiller pour fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'un jogging pour dormir. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il se remit debout, s'apprêtant à retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller quand Aby tira de toutes ses forces sur la serviette, qui lui retomba dessus, la recouvrant entièrement. Elle éclata de rire alors que Leah se levait et écarquillait les yeux en voyant Jacob tout nu.

**_ Oh... Mon... **

Jacob, rouge comme une tomate, prit la seule chose qui pouvait encore le cacher, son jogging qu'il n'avait heureusement pas lâché sous l'effet de surprise, et le plaça devant son entre jambe.

Leah n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard du corps de rêve de Jacob. Elle entendit Aby râler parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir la tête de sous la serviette, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était paralysée, les souvenirs de leur nuit d'amour lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se rendit compte que Leah le dévorait du regard et malgré sa gêne, il se sentit flatté d'être visiblement désiré par la jeune femme tandis qu'il sentait son corps réagir à l'attention que lui portait celle-ci. Il décida de rompre le silence.

**_ La vue est-elle à ton goût ? **

Leah sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

**_ Je... Hum... Aby...**Bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de répondre à Jacob.

Jacob sourit, heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il reporta son attention sur Abygael, toujours prisonnière sous la serviette, il souleva celle-ci la plaquant contre ses fesses.

**_ Alors petite coquine, c'est ce genre de blague que tu oses faire à ton père ?** La réprimanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Aby lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de bailler.

**_ Euh, je vais aller m'habiller je crois...**Dit Jacob.

**_ Et moi je vais aller la coucher...**S'empressa de répondre Leah.

**_ Oui...bonne idée.** Acquiesça-t-il, filant dans la salle de bain, une main sur chaque tissu.

Leah prit Aby dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle la mit dans son berceau et lui fredonna une chanson que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter à l'heure du coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Jacob qui s'était vêtu, était revenu dans le salon. Il s'affala dans le sofa, repensant aux coups que leur fille leur avait fait, non seulement pour le baiser manqué, mais aussi celui de la serviette. Il sourit, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse un gros cadeau à la petite futée.

Abby ne resta pas éveillée très longtemps, et Leah retourna au salon, embarrassée. Elle n'osait pas parler ou regarder Jacob. Elle s'assit néanmoins à côté de lui, en silence.

Il put constater la gêne de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle allumait la télé et comptait bien s'amuser en la taquinant un peu.

**_ Alors...Tu as perdu ta langue ? **Minauda-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

**_ La ferme, andouille...**Grogna-t-elle.

Jacob sourit de plus belle et reprit.

**_ Admet que je t'ai fait perdre tes moyens...**

**_ Tu en rêverais, avoue...**Se renfrogna-t-elle.

**_ Il n'y a pas que de ça dont je rêve...**Répliqua-t-il en la dévisageant avec insistance.

Leah le fusilla du regard.

**_ Arrête ça, Jacob...**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que je ne peux pas...Ce serait une erreur...**S'emporta-t-elle.

**_ Je ne crois pas que ce serait une erreur...Au contraire ! On s'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait lutter contre ça...**

Leah se leva brusquement, tremblant de rage.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'aime encore ?**

**_ Enfin Leah...Je ne t'aurais pas fait cet effet là tout à l'heure si ça n'était pas le cas...Et puis je le vois dans ton regard, tu ne peux pas nier que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi !** Répondit-il.

**_ C'est purement sexuel. Je suis en manque, c'est tout !** Rétorqua-t-elle en grognant.

**_ Enfin, arrête ! On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu m'aimes, je le sais, parce que c'est pareil pour moi !** S'emporta-t-il en se levant. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. **Tu sens ça ? C'est pour toi et toi seule qu'il bat Leah !**

Leah frémit et ferma les yeux.

**_ Jacob, s'il te plait...Ne fais pas ça...**Murmura-t-elle.

**_ Ne fait pas quoi au juste ? Dire que tu me rends dingue ? Avouer que je t'aime encore, si ce n'est plus qu'avant ?**

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

**_ Je ne peux pas...**

Se rapprochant d'elle, Jacob passa alors une main sur sa joue et essuya la larme qui y coulait.

**_ Je sais que c'est difficile de me faire à nouveau confiance, de te lâcher complètement sachant ce que je t'ai fait...Mais cette fois je ne m'enfuirai pas Leah, quoi qu'il arrive, je fais le serment de ne jamais plus te quitter toi et Aby, et de te parler quand les problèmes se présenteront...**

Leah ouvrit les yeux et vit la sincérité et la détermination dans les yeux de Jacob. Elle était fatiguée de lutter contre ses sentiments pour lui et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne regretterait pas de lui avoir accordé une deuxième chance. Elle combla le vide entre eux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob, qui accueillit cette action comme une délivrance après une si longue attente. Sans perdre un seul instant, il répondit avec passion à son baiser, comme s'il avait été sous l'eau et qu'il remontait à la surface reprendre son souffle : C'était un pur moment de joie !

Il l'entoura alors de ses bras forts, la soulevant du sol afin qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

Leah se laissa aller, emportée par la fougue de Jacob. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et s'accrocha désespérément à son cou.

_Dieu, comme ses baisers m'avaient manqué !_

Jacob caressa alors les lèvres de Leah du bout de sa langue, ne demandant qu'à s'unir un peu plus à elle. La langue de la jeune femme vint lentement frôler celle de Jacob et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Pivotant vers le canapé, il allongea délicatement Leah, suivant lui aussi en se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Elle, qui ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils avaient changé de position, promenait ses mains dans les cheveux de Jacob.

Il continuait de l'embrasser amoureusement, leurs langues dansant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, sa main droite commençait à se frayer un chemin sous le chemisier de Leah, cherchant désespérément le contact de sa peau. Elle frissonna et, sans réfléchir, déchira son haut. Il se rendit compte de la frustration de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fit sauter tous les boutons de son chemisier en un geste brusque, mais poursuivit l'exploration de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais les caresses de Jacob lui firent bien vite oublier son irritation.

Penchant sa tête dans le cou de sa belle, il parcourut celui-ci, laissant derrière lui un trainée de baisers enflammés.

Leah gémit de plus belle et attrapa une poignée de cheveux de Jacob pour ramener ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de les savourer et malgré son envie de lui qui ne faisait que s'accroître, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec lui pour l'instant...

Jacob poussa un grognement purement masculin quand il entendit Leah gémir de bien être suite à ses doux baisers. Son bas ventre commençait doucement à être hors de contrôle tandis qu'elle l'obligeait à revenir prendre possession de sa bouche. Il devait calmer le jeu, ne sachant pas si Leah désirait réellement aller plus loin ce soir. Mais cela lui importait peu, considérant qu'il avaient déjà bien avancé sur le chemin de la réconciliation.

Aby hurla dans la chambre et Leah se tendit instantanément.

Jacob redressa la tête, jetant un œil en direction de la chambre, puis reporta son attention sur Leah. Il lui sourit tendrement, lui donnant un rapide baiser avant de se lever.

**_ Reste là, je m'en occupe...**Lui dit-il.

La fillette avait fait un cauchemar et continuait à sangloter dans le berceau. Elle tendit les mains quand elle aperçut Jacob, qui lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

**_ Alors ma chérie, on a fait une mauvais rêve hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, papa est là..**.Murmura-t-il.

Aby cala sa tête au creux du coup de Jacob en continuant à hoqueter. Elle se calmait au fur et à mesure en respirant son odeur.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Leah sur le pas de la porte, trop concentré à tenter de calmer l'enfant. Cette dernière observait le père et la fille avec attendrissement. Finalement, après quelques minutes à la bercer et à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, Aby finit par se rendormir. Il la posa délicatement dans son berceau, la recouvrant convenablement et après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans la chambre, il revint dans le salon.

**_ Ça y est, elle s'est endormie...**Dit-il en s'asseyant.

**_ Tu commences à prendre le pli...**Sourit Leah.

**_C'est pas très compliqué, surtout qu'elle m'adore ! **Fit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

**_ Oui, enfin, c'est vite dit !** Gloussa-t-elle.

Il appuya son épaule contre le dossier du canapé et caressa son visage tout en la regardant amoureusement. Leah ferma les yeux sous les caresse de Jacob.

**_ Écoute, je sais qu'on a...Enfin...On s'est laissé emportés et...**

**_ En effet, ton chemisier n'a pas tenu le choc. **Confirma-t-il en lançant un regard vers celui-ci resté ouvert.

Leah rougit et tenta tant bien que mal de refermer son chemisier.

**_ Peu importe...Ce serait bien si...On pouvait y aller doucement...**

**_ C'est aussi ce que je pense...Après tout, rien ne presse, on a tout notre temps.**

Leah frissonna, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

**_ Je veux faire les choses bien cette fois Leah...**Reprit-il.** La dernière fois, on a sauté la case découverte et premières sorties pour passer directement au dessert...**

**_ Le dessert, hein ?** Ricana Leah.

**_ Ouais, je sais, la comparaison n'est pas top, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?** Répliqua-t-il en affichant une grimace contrite.

**_ Ouais, je vois...Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble...Qu'on fasse de vraies sorties, c'est ça ?**

**_ Exactement ! C'est pour ça que j'ai réservé une table pour deux demain soir...** Claironna-t-il, tout excité

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Quand est-ce que tu as réservé ça ?**

**_ Hier, quand tu es partie faire des courses, je me suis dis que ça...Détendrait l'atmosphère entre nous...Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pensé à la babysitter, celle dont le numéro est accroché sur ton frigo, elle est ok pour garder Aby.**

Leah resta sans voix, et l'assurance de Jacob commençait à s'estomper face au silence de la jeune femme.

**_ Tu es...Tu es partante ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

**_ Hum...Ouais...Puisque t'as tout prévu... **

Jacob lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

**_ Super ! J'aurais bien aimer pouvoir te dire comme dans les films "Je passe te prendre à 19h" mais je vis ici alors...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et rit de bon cœur.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à sortir tout habillé et puis à 19h tu sonnes à la porte !**

**_ Ça marche, je te laisserai le temps de t'habiller, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas mettre !**

**_ J'essayerai de ne pas mettre quelque chose que tu voudras m'enlever !**

Jacob rougit au sous-entendu.

**_ Ça va être dur alors, parce que quel que soit ce que tu portes, j' ai toujours envie de te l' enlever, je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

Leah lui donna une tape sur le torse.

**_ Et bien va falloir t'abstenir, mon gars ! Va falloir le mériter, ton dessert !**

_** Je le mériterai, ne t'en fait pas, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra...**Répliqua-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Il restèrent un moment à se regarder, sans parler. Le silence n'était plus aussi gênant qu'en début de soirée. Il était même bienfaiteur. Jacob embrassa de nouveau Leah avec une infinie douceur avant de s'allonger et de l'attirer sur lui. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être tandis qu'elle se laissait faire et se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Enfin un début de réconciliation entre nos deux loups préférés ! Mais est-ce que ça va durer, comment se passera le dîner ? Vous le saurez très bientôt ! Petite précision pour la review de Julie Winchester (merci encore de l'intérêt que tu portes à notre fic), concernant ta remarque sur le fait que notre Abby devrait dire beaucoup plus de choses à son âge,eh bien nous dirons que ça dépend des enfants, par exemple, le neveu de Leilani n'en est pas encore là malgré ses 17 mois et il vient également de commencer à marcher ! (Et interdiction de dire qu'il est en retard sous peine d'une pluie de muffins !) lol. Et puis, on a jugé utile de ne pas la rendre trop bavarde pour le bien de notre histoire aussi lol. Alors pas d'inquiétude, c'est voulu ! Voilà, sur ce, on vous dit à très vite pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à toutes ! Nous nous excusons de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais !"Vous attendiez avec impatience le "preimier rendez-vous " de Leah et Jacob, et parce que nous sommes attentives à votre requête... Nous avons décidé de le découper en deux chapitre! Mouhahaha !

Un grand merci pour vos charmantes reviews, notamment à : **Djianara, Aliice, Sarah0406, Mmev, , Julie Winchester, Morrijyg, HoolaPop's, Alison, Emichlo, Camilla, Roxy** et **Lunita01** !

Votre fidélité et votre avis compte énormément pour nous, alors surtout continuez à commenter comme vous le faites, c'est notre seule récompense !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

**Chapitre XVII : The Date (Part 1)**

Leah avait terminé de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Jacob, sous le regard admiratif de leur fille. Elle avait décidé de se mettre sur son 31, pour taquiner Jacob et lui faire subir la même torture que celle qu'il lui avait infligé la veille. La baby-sitter était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant et l'avait complimentée sur sa tenue. Elle espérait que Jacob l'apprécierait tout autant, voire plus.

Ce dernier avait été acheter un costume spécialement pour l'occasion, souhaitant que cette soirée reste gravée dans leur mémoire. Après tout, ce serait leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple ! Il passa donc chez le fleuriste, car il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour leur premier tête à tête. Il regarda sa montre, sachant qu'il allait être en retard, mais il ne voulait pas venir les mains vide. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte, avec 10 minutes de retard.

Leah ouvrit la porte avec appréhension et eut le souffle coupé en apercevant Jacob. Il l'éblouissait littéralement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans des positions compromettantes avec lui et rougit rien qu'en y pensant.

Jacob ne sut quoi dire pendant plusieurs secondes quand il vit sa tenue. Une superbe robe grise, assortie avec des chaussures à talons. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Leah dans cette tenue et il s'imaginait déjà la lui ôter. Déglutissant difficilement, il releva la tête vers, lui souriant de ses 32 dents

**_ Salut... J'ai bien fait de m'habiller chic !** Murmura-t-elle timidement.

**_ Salut...tu es... Wow !** fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

Leah lui sourit chaleureusement.

**_ Tu es très... Wow... Toi aussi !**

Jacob rougit devant son manque d'originalité pour qualifier la tenue de la jeune femme.

**_ Désolé, c'est tout ce qui m'est venu en te voyant, mais il y a aussi des mots comme magnifique, époustouflante, sublime, renversante...**

**_ Ça va, c'est bon, Jacob...** gloussa-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Je suppose que ces magnifiques fleurs sont pour moi ? Ou alors elles sont pour Aby ?**

**_ Euh...oui, je sais que c'est très cliché des roses rouges, mais comme c'est notre premier rendez-vous, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?** expliqua-t-il maladroitement, en lui tendant le bouquet.

Leah prit les fleurs et l'enlaça tendrement.

**_ T'as raison, ça fait cliché, mais je trouve ça super romantique...** Elle le relâcha et lui fit signe d'entrer.** Va faire un coucou à ta fille pendant que je m'occupe des fleurs...**

Jacob sourit, heureux qu'elle apprécie son geste. Il entra et trouva Aby jouant dans son parc, la baby-sitter assise par terre à côté d'elle. Saluant la jeune fille au passage, il prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui faisant un bisous très sonore dans le cou. Elle rigola, réagissant aux chatouilles que son père lui faisait.

**_ Papa et maman vont sortir en amoureux ce soir, tu resteras bien sage hein ?** Lui dit-il avant de se tourner ensuite vers Katie, la baby-sitter. **N'hésite surtout pas, je t'ai noté mon numéro, tu as déjà celui de Leah, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle nous ok ? **

Leah était émue de voir Jacob prendre son rôle de père aussi sérieusement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

**_ C'est bon, on peut y aller !** Lança-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Elle fit un gros bisou baveux à sa fille avant de lever la main.** Tape m'en 5, princesse ! **

Aby tapa dans sa main en gloussant et leva sa main vers son père pour qu'il fasse la même chose.

Jacob ne put retenir un sourire. Levant la main, il laissa la fillette taper dans la sienne. Après lui avoir fait un autre bisou, il la déposa doucement dans son parc. Il leur dit au revoir, puis passa son bras dans le dos de Leah, l'invitant à sortir, puis referma derrière eux. Un taxi les attendait en bas, Jacob ouvrit la porte à Leah afin qu'elle monte. Une fois ceci fait, il fit le tour de la voiture et monta à son tour.

**_ On peut y aller, Bernie !** dit-il au chauffeur

**_ Tu as tout prévu dans les moindres détails, on dirait !** S'exclama Leah, tout sourire.

Jacob eut un sourire en coin, content de lui.

**_ Et ça n'est que le début ! **Fanfaronna-t-il.

**_ On va où ?** S'enquit Leah

**_ Ça, c'est une surprise...alors ne pose pas de questions !**

Leah mima qu'elle fermait sa bouche avec une clé imaginaire et la tendit à Jacob, qui sourit en la voyant faire ce geste.

Après vingt bonnes minutes en voiture, le taxi arriva enfin à destination. Jacob avait l'estomac noué. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien et que surtout Leah aimerait le restaurant qu'il avait choisi.

Il descendit le premier, faisant le tour pour ouvrir à Leah. Il se pencha ensuite à la fenêtre passager avant pour payer Bernie, le chauffeur.

**_ Gardez la monnaie...**

**_Merci monsieur, et bonne soirée ! l**ança le chauffeur avant de repartir.

Jacob se retourna vers Leah tandis qu'elle admirait le restaurant qui se dressait devant eux : The River Cafe

**_ Le nom n'est pas génial, mais l'endroit va sûrement te plaire... **Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Leah lui sourit. Elle aimait déjà le cadre de l'entrée, et la verdure entourant le restaurant l'apaisait. Elle aimait passer le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait dans les parcs, à l'ombre des arbres, pour se rappeler un peu la Push. Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

**_ Ça me plait déjà...**

Jacob frissonna quand elle lui embrassa la joue et sourit avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Un homme les reçut alors en demandant le nom sous lequel était enregistré la réservation.

**_ Mr et Mme Black ! **répondit le Quileute en affichant un sourire en coin, tout en s'évertuant de fixer son interlocuteur.

Leah s'empourpra en entendant ''Mme Black'' sortir de la bouche de Jacob. Elle se racla la gorge et le fixa intensément. Jacob sentit son regard sur elle, et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il suivait l'homme jusqu'à leur table.

**_ Madame Black, hein ? Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'apprendre que nous étions mariés ?**

**_ Je devais donner le nombre de personne, je me suis dis autant donner un seul nom en leur montrant que c'était pour un couple. **répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si de rien était.

Il remercia l'homme tandis qu'il passait derrière Leah, tirant sa chaise légèrement afin qu'elle s'installe, avant de faire le tour et de s'asseoir à son tour. Leur table se trouvait juste à côté d'une fenêtre qui leur donnait une superbe vue sur New-York juste en face. Leah ne put retenir un hoquet d'émerveillement devant l'incroyable vue.

**_ C'est vraiment trop beau... Tu vois, même si la Push me manque quelques fois, je ne me vois plus vivre sans voir ça...**

**_ Je comprend, c'est vrai que c'est beau. Cette ville a quelque chose de particulier... **Admit-il, en regardant le pont de Brooklyn qui se dressait non loin.

**_ Ça veut dire que tu arrêteras d'essayer de me convaincre de retourner à la Réserve?**

Jacob posa sa main sur celle de sa belle.

**_ Leah... Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie... Si ton souhait est de rester vivre ici, je le respecterai.**

Leah posa son autre main sur celle de Jacob et le regarda amoureusement.

**_ Merci... Mais toi... Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**_ Vivre là où est ma famille, c'est à dire ici... **répondit-il avec sincérité.

Leah frémit.

**_ Tu as des responsabilités là-bas... C'est carrément impossible que... **

Elle baissa la tête, se rendant compte que leur histoire était une nouvelle fois vouée à l'échec. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester à New-York alors que la meute avait besoin de lui, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y retourner. Pas après tout ce qui s'y était passé. Le climat et la forêt de la Push lui manquait, mais cette Réserve lui avait tout pris... Son père, son bonheur, son innocence et ses rêves.

_** Leah, regarde moi. **La pria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son trouble. **Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis que c'est une nouvelle fois impossible entre nous, que ma vie est là bas et que tu ne pourras jamais y retourner...mais je tiens à ce que tu comprennes que peu m'importe la Push et mon rôle d'Alpha, tout ce qui compte pour moi à présent, c'est vous deux... **

Leah ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise tout ça. Il poursuivit en encrant son regard intense au sien.

**_ J'ai bien réfléchi et je compte laisser à Embry le soin de dirigé la meute, il sera parfait pour ça, il a murit, même s'il continu à jouer à Grand Turismo avec ton frère... **dit-il avec humour.

Elle éclata de rire en entendant Jacob parler d'Embry.

**_ Embry ? Embry Call ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un mec qui se cache dans les toilettes du lycée pour taquiner son petit poisson, sans penser que tout le monde pourrait l'entendre jouir à la fin, pourra diriger la meute ?**

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre dans ses rires après l'anecdote du "petit poisson".

**_ Oui, c'est de cet Embry dont je parle... **acquiesça-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Il a vraiment changé quand la meute s'est séparée. Il a pris ta défense avec Seth quand y'a eu toute cette histoire de vengeance...**

Il s'arrêta, préférant ne pas s'étaler sur ce sujet douloureux.

**_ Bref, je crois sincèrement qu'il saura prendre les bonnes décisions... **

**_ Jacob, je ne pense pas que... **Leah secoua la tête et sourit tristement. **Essayons de passer une bonne soirée, on parlera de ça une autre fois...**

Jacob sentait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

**_ Ok, choisis ce qui te fera plaisir**. dit-il en l'invitant à prendre la carte.

Leah fronça les sourcils en observant la carte.

**_ Pourquoi y a pas de prix ? Ils veulent nous escroquer ou quoi ?**

**_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça et prend ce qui te plaira, c'est moi qui régale ! **Sourit Jacob.

**_ En même temps... Ya pas énormément de choix... J'aime pas le poisson...**

**_ Alors je te conseille le poulet...à ce qu'il parait il est excellent !** Répliqua-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Leah rougit. Le poulet était irrémédiablement associé à Jacob dans son esprit. Elle replongea dans le menu et écarquilla les yeux.

**_Attends... Ils ont des homards ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en gouter, mais il parait que ca coute une fortune...**

Ne se préoccupant pas de sa dernière remarque, Jacob fit signe au serveur de venir.

**_ Nous prendrons deux homards et votre meilleur vin.**

Leah s'affola et lui agrippa l'avant bras, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Mais t'es malade ? Tu vas claquer tout ton fric !**

**_ Leah, c'est NOTRE soirée, je veux marquer le coup, alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça, en deux ans j'ai eu le temps d'économiser pas mal... **répliqua-t-il calmement.

**_ Je ne mérite pas que tu dépenses tout ton argent...** l'implora-t-elle du regard.

**_ Tu as raison, tu mérites bien plus encore...** acquiesça-t-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur la sienne.

Leah tressaillit et n'insista pas. Leurs assiettes arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard, et elle oublia bien vite son obsession pour le prix lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme homard dans son assiette. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à l'idée d'en goûter un.

Jacob adorait cette vision de la jeune femme. Cela lui rappelait leur première fois, quand ses yeux c'étaient noircis, brûlant de désir pour lui. Reprenant ses esprits alors que le serveur s'en allait après leur avoir servi du vin, il prit son verre et le leva, invitant Leah à en faire de même. Elle leva son verre et sourit timidement.

_** A nous et à l'avenir. **dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux, plein d'espoirs concernant ses vœux.

**_ Et au délicieux homard qui ne va rien me coûter !**

Jacob rit de bon cœur à sa remarque tandis qu'ils faisaient tinter leurs verres.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement, parlant de de tout et de rien, d'Aby, de sa future scolarité, Jacob l'imaginant déjà faire de grandes études à Yale, Harvard...

**_ Non sérieusement, cette petite sera un génie ! Pour arriver à tirer ma serviette sans que je ne la vois venir, il faut vraiment être douée ! **Rigola Jacob en repensant à ce moment fort gênant au départ.

**_ Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !** S'esclaffa Leah. **La dernière fois qu'Emmett est venu nous rendre visite, elle a réussi à le convaincre de porter sa tiare de princesse !**

Jacob rit de plus belle, imaginant Emmet en princesse. Puis, s'arrêtant doucement, il perdit son sourire.

**_ J'aurais aimé être là... Partager tous ces bons moment avec vous deux...**

Leah lui prit la main et la lui serra légèrement.

**_ Tu en vivras d'autres avec elle... Tu verras...**

Il sourit de nouveau, plein d'espoir.

**_ J'en suis sûr ! Ça fait à peine 3 jours que je suis là et elle me fait déjà tourner en bourrique, comme sa mère !**

**_ Elle t'adore, tu sais... Ça se voit quand elle te regarde... Elle a les yeux qui brillent...**

Jacob sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

**_ Pas autant que moi !** Il poursuivit, faisant comme si de rien était. **Si seulement j'arrivais à ****convaincre sa mère de nous laisser une chance...**

Le coeur de Leah se serra et elle baissa la tête en répondant tristement.

**_ Si la vie n'était pas si compliquée... Il y a longtemps qu'elle t'en aurait donné une...**

Jacob la regardait à présent, sentant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

**_ J'en suis sûr...mais la vie est et restera compliquée, que ce soit ailleurs ou ici, on ne pourra jamais fuir ce qu'on est, il faudra juste faire face aux problèmes du mieux qu'on peut sans se laisser abattre...**

**_ Ouais...**Soupira-t-elle.

Jacob n'insista pas. Ils avaient maintenant fini de manger.

**_ Alors ? Tu veux un dessert ?**

Leah secoua la tête.

**_ Non... Le repas était délicieux... Mais je n'ai plus trop faim...**

Jacob s'en voulut d'avoir évoqué leur relation alors que le repas se passait si bien. Il soupira à son tour.

**_ Très bien je vais demander l'addition alors... **

Après avoir payé, ils sortirent du restaurant.

**_ Tu veux bien marcher un peu ? Le Brooklyn Bridge Park est magnifique de nuit d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur internet. **Proposa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

Oui, on sait, la coupure est nulle, mais c'est pour laisser du suspens... Acceptera-t-elle de poursuivre leur rendez-vous, ou Jacob rentrera-t-il à l'appartement la queue basse ? Réponse au prochain épisode !


	18. Chapter 18

Un mot à nos chères lectrices, votre fidélité nous touche beaucoup : **Sarah0406, HoolaPop's, Mmev, Noleme, Aliiice, Emichlo, Morrijyg, Camilla, Lazy17, Roxy** et **la-fan-dont-le-nom-ne-s'affiche-pas **lol, un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires encourageant !

On espère que cette suite vous plaira et on attend vos réactions ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII : The Date (Part 2)**

_ **Bien sûr... Pourquoi pas ?** Sourit tristement Leah. **Attends... Tu as été sur internet ?**

_ **Ouais, je suis à la page maintenant !** S'exclama Jacob en souriant. **Le taxi phone pas loin de chez toi s'est avéré très utile quand je cherchais un bon resto...**

_ **Je ne savais même pas que tu savais qu'internet existait !** Dit Leah en gloussant. **T'étais tellement focalisé sur tes voitures à réparer que rien d'autre ne t'intéressait !**

_**L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !** Dit-il tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc en face de l'East River.

Leah posa instinctivement sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob et soupira rêveusement. Jacob, quant à lui, n'osa plus bouger, savourant cet instant de paix où il n'y avait qu'eux, et où le monde autour d'eux cessait d'exister tout simplement. Curieux, il lui demanda.

_**À quoi penses-tu ?**

_**Je me dis que je suis en train de rêver, **répondit-elle.

Jacob lui sourit doucement.

_**C'est vrai qu'on est bien là tous les deux…** Dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

_**Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé pour toi ces deux dernières années... Enfin, vaguement, mais pas en détails... Je veux... Je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué dans ta vie...**

_ **Rien de très palpitant... **Répondit-il en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. **Après avoir remis de l'ordre à la Push, j'ai été me rendre aux autorités... Avec l'aide des Cullen, j'ai passé un accord avec le juge, qui m'a fait faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Je purgeais ma peine la semaine et le week-end, je travaillais à Port Angeles dans un garage auto. Ils appelaient ça le "**_**Programme de Réinsertion des Jeunes Délinquants"...**_** Mais bon, ça m'a permis de me faire un peu d'argent alors c'était pas plus mal...**

Leah eut le cœur brisé en repensant à tout ce que Jacob avait subi par sa faute.

_ **J'ai gâché ta vie... Comment est-ce que tu peux encore m'aimer après ça ?**

Jacob se tourna vers elle, l'obligeant à se redresser.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! ****Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis...depuis toujours ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur, le VRAI bonheur... et il n'y aurait pas eu Abygael...**

_ **Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu Aby, mais...** Elle lui caressa la joue. **Si je n'avais pas existé... Si nous n'avions pas commencé à nous fréquenter... Tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces ennuis !** Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ **Non ! Si c'était à refaire je recommencerais sans hésiter ! La seule chose que j'aurais changée, c'est mon attitude ce**** jour-là dans le cottage... et ce qu'on a vécu, aussi court que ça ait été, c'est quelque chose que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ! Et la simple pensée d'un monde où tu n'existes pas est quelque chose d'insupportable ! Alors je me fiche de tous les e****nnuis que j'ai eus, ce n'est rien à côté du bonheur que tu m'as offert !**

Les mots de Jacob résonnèrent en Leah avec une force telle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne rendait ce moment que plus magique encore. Jacob fut, quant à lui, surpris lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de savourer cet instant rendu unique de par le cadre et l'ambiance. Il se délectait de ses baisers, alors que leurs cœurs s'emballaient. Il dût cependant mettre fin à cet instant magique, obligé de reprendre son souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Leah lui souriait tristement, tentant elle aussi de reprendre son souffle.

_ **Jacob... Je ne sais pas si c'est u****ne bonne idée de te le dire, mais après tout ce que tu as vécu... Je te dois bien ça... Tu m'as atrocement manqué...**

Jacob souriait timidement, ému par son aveu. Il savait très bien que c'était difficile pour elle de mettre à nu ses sentiments.

_ **Toi aus****si, tu m'as manqué... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me passer de toi pendant tout ce temps, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas perdre la tête... Je crois que si Seth n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir, je serais sûrement devenu fou.** Avoua-t-il.

_**Seth ?**Hoqueta Leah, sous le choc.

_**Ouais… **Acquiesça-t-il, honteux **Tous les soirs ou presque, je l'appelais, prêt à faire une bêtise ou à aller te retrouver**,.. **Mais à chaque fois, il me résonnait, me rappelant que je ne devais pas quitter Forks à cause de ma pein****e, que je risquais d'aggraver les choses, que j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas aller en prison et tout…** Il lança un regard rapide à Leah avant de baisser la tête. **Je sais, c'est pathétique. C'était à lui de me demander des conseils et au final, c'est lui ****qui**** s'est retrouvé à jouer les psys****…**

**_Ça n'a rien de pathétique…** Lui sourit-elle.** En plus, c'est ce qu'il veut faire plus tard, alors tu l'as entrainé !**

Jacob lui retourna son sourire.

**_Ouais, il m'en a parlé… Faut dire qu'il est doué le p'tit monstre, je**** suis sûr qu'il ira loin dans la vie !**

**_C'est mon petit frère que tu appelles le petit monstre ? **Lui demanda-t-elle en grondant, amusée.

Jacob eut un instant de doute et une grimace d'hésitation fit son apparition sur son visage.

_**Euh… Ouais ?**

_**J'aurais plutôt dit « grand dadais poilu », mais ça le fait aussi ! **Gloussa-t-elle.

Jacob souffla doucement, rassuré de savoir qu'elle plaisantait. Il regarda Leah amoureusement tout en reprenant.

_**Ouais, c'est vrai que celui-là lui va aussi à merveille…**

_**Et sinon, tu…Tu t'y fais vraiment, au fait d'être père ?** Hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment le lui demander.

**_C'est vrai que ça m'a fait un choc. **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **A**** vrai dire, j'aurais jamais pensé être père aussi jeune… C'est… Difficile à dire, mais j'ai l'impression d'être né pour ça… C'est génial… Terrifiant, mais génial !** Conclut-il alors que son regard se posait sur les lumières de New York.

_**Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec elle, en tout cas… Tu as raison, on dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie… Et quand je t'entends lui parler, c'est…** La voix de Leah se coupa, étranglée par les sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Percevant son émotion, Jacob dirigea son regard sur elle.

_**Hey… Pourquoi tu pleures ? **Murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement son visage.

_**C'est juste que… **Elle sanglota de plus belle.** Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir… Avec elle… Et vivre avec nous… Je ne pensais que ce serait… Possible un jour… Mais j'en ai… Toujours rêvé…**

Jacob sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles de la jeune femme. Tous les moments difficiles qu'elle avait dû affronter, seule, remontaient à la surface.

_**Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, de ne pas avoir été là pendant tout ce temps…Que tu aies du gérer ça tout seule…Mais maintenant tu peux compter sur moi, on est une famille à présent et rien ne changera ça. **Le jeune homme lui parla doucement, pour la réconforter en essuyant ses larmes.

Leah se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, réconfortée par les mots de Jacob.

_**Il se fait tard… On devrait rentrer… Notre fille me manque…**

_**Tu as raison, à moi aussi, elle me manq****ue.**

Jacob l'enlaça et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Il se leva donc, l'emmenant près du restaurant où quelques taxis étaient garés et attendaient de potentiels clients, le restaurant étant bondé. Ils montèrent dans l'un d'entre eux et rentrèrent chez eux.

Avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement, Leah se retourna et embrassa langoureusement Jacob. Elle afficha ensuite un sourire en coin en se détachant de lui. Jacob, quant à lui, fut surpris quand la jeune femme fondit sur ses lèvres, mais lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, lui souriant quand elle se décolla de lui.

_**Merci pour la soirée Jake… J'ai passé un super moment…**

_**Moi aussi… P****lutôt réussi pour un premier rencard, hein ?** Fanfaronna-t-il.

_**J'avoue que tu as mis la barre très haute… On verra ****ce que tu proposes pour le deuxième rendez-vous ! **Acquiesça-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Jacob l'enlaça aussitôt, passant ses mains sur son ventre tandis qu'il embrassait son cou.

_**Et pourquoi ce ****ne ****serait pas à ton tour de me surprendre pour notre deuxième rendez-vous ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Leah gémit et se retourna, passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Jacob.

_**Je crois que c'est ****faisable…** Minauda-t-elle.

_**Ah oui ? **Dit-il en souriant.

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Jacob releva la tête et aperçut Katie, rouge comme une tomate, au milieu du salon.

Leah avait complètement oublié la baby-sitter, mais n'était pas prête de lâcher Jacob. Elle prit habilement son porte-monnaie dans son sac, et en sortit toujours aussi habilement 50$. Jacob avait souri tout le temps pendant la manœuvre de Leah et ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Cette dernière tendit le billet dans le vide, de manière à ce que Katie puisse l'attraper quand elle passerait près d'eux.

_**Tiens, et encore merci... File, maintenant. **Ordonna-t-elle à la jeune fille avant de capturer les lèvres de Jacob.

Katie s'était précipitée, pressée de sortir de là, la situation la mettant visiblement mal à l'aise.

_**Pauvre Katie, pas sûr qu'elle veuille de nouveau être notre baby-sitter après ça…**

**_Crois-moi, elle reviendra… C'est moi qui lui donne le plus d'argent…** Gloussa Leah.

Jacob sourit et embrassa fougueusement Leah, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue, avant de s'éloigner et d'éclater de rire.

_**Désolé Monsieur Black, mais je ne couche pas au premier rencard ! À demain !**

Et sur ses paroles, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Jacob resta bouche bée, les mains qui enlaçaient Leah encore en l'air. Il secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas qu'elle se montre aussi tentatrice avec lui. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers sa valise, pour prendre son pyjama, avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Leah profita du fait qu'il soit dans la salle de bain pour lui déposer un mot sur le sofa. Celui-ci disait : « _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fait pas la bête à deux dos qu'on ne peut pas dormir ensemble. Mon lit est probablement__ plus__confortable que le sofa… Je te promets que tu ne le __regretteras __pas… _». Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans le lit avec Aby, qui ne dormait pas, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la laissait avec la baby-sitter, espérant que Jacob les rejoindrait.

Jacob revint de la salle de bain, vêtu plus confortablement. Il déposa son costume sur le dossier du sofa, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant un mot déposé sur les draps pliés. À mesure qu'il lisait, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Quand il eut fini, il le rangea dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte, de peur de réveiller Aby. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit à côté de Leah, jouant avec le vêtement de celle-ci.

_**Alors, on ne dort pas ****jeune demoiselle ? **Dit-il en s'allongeant à leurs côtés.

Aby lui sourit et rampa sur le lit pour lui faire un gros bisou.

_**Elle ne dort jamais tant que je ne rentre pas… Et c'est le seul moment où je l'autorise à dormir avec moi…**

Il se mit sur le dos, prenant sa fille sur lui et l'embrassant avant de la soulever dans les airs.

_**Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude jeune fille !** Fit-il à l'attention d'Aby. Puis, il se tourna vers Leah. **Je veux dire… O****n risque de sortir assez souvent maintenant, en fa****mille, c'est sûr, mais en couple aussi…**

**_Ouais, et bien, il va falloir que tu fasses avec elle quand on reviendra de nos sorties en amoureux, **dit la jeune femme en gloussant.

_**Tu crois que ça existe les somnifères pour enfant ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_**Tu veux droguer notre fille pour faire des cochonneries ? **Dit Leah en le fusillant du regard.

_**Je rigole ma puce, relax !** Répliqua Jacob en éclatant de rire.

Leah frémit en l'entendant l'appeler de cette manière et écarquilla les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Aby se mit à essayer de chatouiller Jacob. Celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir peur des chatouilles, la suppliant d'arrêter, alors que celle-ci faufilait ses petites mains dans le cou de son père, comme lui aimait lui faire. Au bout d'un moment, il la souleva à nouveau, la regardant dans les yeux.

_**Bon maintenant, ça suffit petite diablesse, il est tard et tu dois dormir. Dis bonsoir à maman. **Ordonna-t-il en rapprochant Aby de Leah. Cette dernière sourit et embrassa Aby, qui faisait la tronche.

_**Boude pas, princesse… Papa a raison, il faut dormir…**

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas ravie et devant la mise en garde de Leah, il tenta une nouvelle approche. Les chatouilles avaient le don de la dérider. Celle-ci recommença à rigoler, alors que Jake l'emmenait vers son berceau. Il l'y allongea, la regardant avec dévotion. Aby bailla enfin et se mit en position pour dormir. Jacob la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis revint se coucher près de Leah, se mettant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

_**Merci pour la proposition, c'est vrai que c'est plus confortable ici…** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_**Je sais… Je me suis endormie plusieurs fois sur le sofa et je me suis réveillée à chaque fois avec ****des courbatures… C'est l'un des nombreux inconvénients dû au fait que je ne me transforme plus…**

Jacob acquiesça.

**_ Et… C****a ne te manque pas ? De ne plus courir dans les bois, respirer l'air frais de la nature ?**

**_Un peu… Parfois… Souvent…** Elle grogna.** Oui !**** Ça me manque ! Voilà, t'es content ?**

**_Si tu veux… On pourrait aller courir un de ces jours ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant devant sa frustration.** Nous dégourdir les pattes ?**

_**À New York ? Y a pas moyen ! J'ai essayé à Central Park une fois et j'ai failli me fa****ire prendre. J'ai écopé d'une amende parce que j'ai été obligée de plonger dans le lac pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et qu'ils ne se demandent pas pourquoi j'étais à poil…**

Il rigola de l'anecdote.

_**Je ne pensais pas forcément à Central Park…** ** Mais j'****aurais adoré assisté à ça ! **Il rit encore plus en attrapant le petit poing de Leah.** Quoi ? Toi, nue dans le lac de Central Park ? T****u rigoles ? C'est trop génial ! Je t'imagine déjà raconter ça à Aby quand elle sera plus grande…**

**_Plutôt mourir que de racon****ter ça à notre fille !** Grommela la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

Jacob rit de bon cœur, puis bascula sur le dos, l'attirant sur son torse. Leah suivit le mouvement et le regarda amoureusement.

_ **C'est l'heure de faire dodo, toi aussi !**

Jacob lui sourit en la regardant comme si c'était le plus beau trésor du monde, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de basculer sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse de Jacob et ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements du cœur de son amour. Sans en avoir conscience, elle prononça les mots qu'elle avait envie de lui dire toute la soirée, avant de sombrer dans un paisible sommeil…

**_ Je t'aime Jake…**

Jacob rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant prononcer les paroles dont il avait toujours rêvé, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'amour. Entendant sa respiration régulière, il savait qu'elle s'était endormie. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne vienne rejoindre l'autre dans son dos et il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée des Clearwater dans la Grosse Pomme et l'annonce de l'existence d'Abygael ! Comment vont-ils le prendre ? Sue va-t-elle trucider Jacob ?


	19. Chapter 19

Et voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci à nos fidèles lectrices : **Julie Winchester, Emichlo, Morrijyg, Mmev, Aliiice, AliceTwilightF.F, Sarah0406, Djianara, Roxy, Lazy17** et **Camilla Don Molina** ! Votre soutien nous fait chaud au coeur...

Nous arrivons à la moitié de l'histoire et faites nous confiance, le meilleur est encore à venir !

* * *

**Chapitre XIX : Family Meeting (Part 1)**

Sue avait téléphoné le lendemain, prévenant qu'elle et Seth arriveraient en fin d'après midi. Leah et Jacob attendaient patiemment à l'appartement, enfin... Jacob était bien plus patient que Leah.

**_ Calme toi Leah. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras...**

**_ Tu parles comme si tu ne connaissais pas ma mère...** répliqua Leah, qui faisait les cent pas.

Jacob soupira, un petit sourire sur son visage.

**_ De toute façon, Aby est déjà là. Elle devra l'accepter un point c'est tout. Et puis, elle sera trop sous son charme pour nous en vouloir, personne ne peut lui résister ! **Reprit-il, confiant.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Leah bondit littéralement, paniquée.

**_ Ils sont là! Ils sont là!**

Jacob se leva à son tour, prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et la regardant dans les yeux.

**_ Calme toi ! Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas... **

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Sue entra la première suivie de Seth. Elle embrassa rapidement Jacob puis se rua sur Leah, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Leah ! **

Leah ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère soit aussi heureuse de la revoir. Elle referma ses bras autour d'elle en souriant.

**_ Salut, maman... T'es pas obligée de me serrer aussi fort, tu sais ?**

Sue s'écarta pour la regarder, mais ne la lâcha pas.

**_ Oh désolée...Oh mon Dieu, ma chérie... Tu m'as tellement manqué...** dit-elle en lui caressant le visage tendrement, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

**_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué... **Leah leva les yeux vers Seth et hoqueta. **C'est pas vrai ! T'as encore grandi, gamin !**

**_ Ou alors c'est toi qui as rapetissé, la vieille !** Répliqua Seth, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Jacob regardait ces tendres retrouvailles le sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait voir la joie dans les yeux de Leah. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que si elle avait été séparé d'eux, c'était uniquement à cause de lui, de ses actes.

**_ Alors, raconte moi tout, ton travail, ce n'est pas trop difficile ? **commença à questionner Sue.

**_ Non, ça va... Je ne fais que de l'entretien, c'est comme nettoyer chez moi, sauf que c'est plus grand !**

**_ Ouais, ben j'espère que tu fais mieux que quand t'étais à la maison, parce que c'était pas génial dans ta chambre !** Ricana Seth.

Leah se renfrogna.

**_ Tu vois, l'espace d'un instant, je me disais que tu m'avais manqué, mais finalement... Ça n'a pas duré !**

**_ Seth voyons ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille !** Gronda Sue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Leah. **Tu manges à ta faim au moins ? Je te trouve que tu as maigri...** reprit-elle en inspectant sa fille du regard.

**_ Oui, maman... **soupira Leah, agacée

**_ Bon ! Au moins tu as des couleurs...je suppose que Jacob n'y est pas étranger ?** la taquina Sue, tandis que Jacob lançait un regard paniqué vers Leah.

Cette dernière rougit, embarrassée.

**_ Hum... On n'a pas fait ce genre de choses depuis qu'on s'est revu, M'man...**

**_ Ça veut dire que vous l'avez fait avant ?** Sourcilla Seth.

Leah grogna de frustration.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai écouté, Jacob?**

Jacob aurait voulu entrer sous terre pendant cette conversation. Il changea alors radicalement de sujet.

**_ Et comment vous trouvez New-York ? Votre vol s'est bien passé au moins ?**

**_ Le vol était horriblement long, surtout pour moi qui n'ai jamais été aussi loin !** Répondit Sue. **Quant à cette ville, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver, c'est tellement...immense !**

**_ Ca c'est parce que tu n'y es pas habituée...** Répliqua Leah.

**_ Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'on bouffe plutôt bien ici! Ya des fast food à chaque coin de rue! **Ajouta Seth.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Toujours à penser avec ton ventre, toi !**

**_ Hé ! On se refait pas ! **Rétorqua Seth en haussant les épaules.

Leah jeta un regard inquiet à Jacob. Aby ne tarderait pas à s'impatienter dans la chambre et elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. Jacob croisa le regard de Leah, comprenant qu'il était temps.

**_ Euh...alors si on vous a demander de venir ici, c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose d'important à vous apprendre Leah et moi...**

Sue et Seth le regardèrent, intrigués par ce qui allait suivre.

**_ Vous allez vous marier ?** Demanda Seth.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

_** Quoi ? Non ! Euh..je veux dire pas dans l'immédiat... C'est pas de ça dont il est question là !** Répondit-il en regardant sévèrement Seth, embarrassé par sa question*

**_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Jacob ? Tu me fais peur...** Insista Sue.

**_ C'est...rien de grave, enfin pas au sens propre du terme. **Promit-il.

Leah baissa les yeux, honteuse.

**_ Voila... J'ai omis de vous mentionner quelque chose d'important dans ma vie, parce que j'ai eu peur que vous réagissiez mal... Et je me rends compte que j'ai mal agi... Alors..**.

**_ Accouche, Lee! **S'impatienta Seth.

**_ C'est déjà fait. **Répondit très sérieusement Jacob.

Sue fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**_ Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus clairs ? Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ? **

Leah fit signe à Jacob d'aller dans la chambre chercher Aby alors qu'elle commençait ses explications.

**_ Et bien... En fait... Quand Jacob m'a quitté, j'étais vraiment très mal. Je suis restée des jours dans la forêt sans manger ni boire, et quand Rosalie m'a retrouvée, j'étais dans un sale état... Et quand elle m'a emmenée à New-York, quelques jours plus tard, j'avais toujours du mal à me nourrir... Au bout d'un moment, elle a essayé de me forcer à manger, mais tout ce qu'elle me donnait ressortait aussitôt. Elle a eu peur que je sois tombée malade et elle est restés plus longtemps que prévu pour me surveiller... C'est là qu'elle s'est rendue compte que malgré le fait que je ne me nourrissais pas, je prenais du poids...Elle a récupéré tous les bouquins de médecine qu'elle pouvait, mais rien ne correspondait à ce que j'avais... Et quelques jours plus tard, elle l'a entendu... **

Jacob revint dans le salon, mais ils ne l'aperçurent pas immédiatement, trop pendus aux lèvres de Leah, captivés par son récit. Quand le jeune homme prit la parole, ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de voir une petite chose dans ses bras.

**_ Je vous présente Abygael...notre fille.** Lâcha-t-il tout simplement.

Seth recula, sous le choc.

**_ Votre... Votre... Fille ?**

Leah hocha la tête, n'osant pas soutenir le regard de sa famille.

**_ Oui... c'est ma fille et celle de Jacob..**.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en repensant à Seth qui leur demandaient s'ils l'avaient déjà fait avant.

**_ Ça répond à ta question de tout à l'heure... **le taquina-t-il.

Seth fusilla Jacob du regard, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sue quant à elle, ne disait toujours rien, encore sous le choc.

**_ Tu as mis ma grande sœur enceinte ?**

**_ Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai gardé l'enfant, Seth. Jacob n'était même pas au courant...** protesta Leah.

**_ Je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit à cet enfoiré... **s'emporta Seth en pointant Jacob du doigt.** Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit à nous ?**

**_ Elle vient de vous dire pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et je ne te permets pas de lui crier dessus !** Gronda Jacob.

Aby commença à s'agiter, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, tous ces cris et ces nouveaux visages l'effrayaient. Sue prit enfin la parole, les yeux rivés sur Jacob.

**_Tu es entrain de me dire qu'après avoir profité de ma fille, tu l'as lâchement abandonné ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme.

Leah haussa le ton.

**_ Il n'était pas au courant ! On avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, et c'était la veille du jour où on l'a informé que Bella était en danger !**

**_ Et bien sur, le grand Jacob Black ignorait comment on mettait un préservatif ? **Grogna Seth.

Jacob vacilla avant de se reprendre.

**_ On s'est... Laissés emporter sur le moment... On venait de se retrouver et... Bref, le fait est qu'Aby existe et qu'aucun de nous ne regrette ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ! **Martela-t-il, sûr de lui.

Leah se rapprocha de Jacob et d'Aby, caressant le dos de la petite pour qu'elle se calme.

**_ Vous pouvez m'en vouloir à moi de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir à Jacob... Je lui en ai assez voulu comme ça de m'avoir quitté alors qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le choix... Je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas parti s'il avait été au courant...**

**_ Ça ne change rien du tout.** Rétorqua amèrement Seth.** Jacob t'a mise en cloque, il t'a fait du mal en s'en allant... J'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû traverser... Et tu étais toute seule, alors qu'il était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis!**

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux. Seth avait entièrement raison, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça.

_** C'est vrai tu as raison, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir le danger qu'elle courrait à la Push, ****tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de la ramener avec moi. Et puis tu sais mieux que personne le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu aller la retrouver et ou tu m'as convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée... **

**_ Comment ça, ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?** Hoqueta Leah.

Seth blêmit. Ils avaient gardé le silence pour éviter qu'elle ne soit tentée de revenir à la Push, et ils n'avaient jamais eu le cœur de lui en parler après, vu qu'il avait pardonné à Paul et Jared leur accès de colère. Jacob regarda le jeune homme, sachant que celui-ci ne dirait rien, et prit donc la parole, craignant que Leah ne lui en veuille d'avoir gardé une nouvelle aussi importante pour lui.

**_ Paul et Jared ont attaqués Seth après qu'ils aient apprit pour Sam, il voulaient se venger. Ils ont failli le tuer, mais Embry était là.**

Leah dévisagea Seth, incrédule.

**_ Ils ont... Ils t'ont fait du mal ?**

**_ Jacob exagère, Lee... Ils n'étaient pas eux même, c'est rien, c'est passé...** tenta de la rassurer Seth.

**_ Mais si, c'est grave! Tu aurais pu y passer !**

**_ Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à lui avoir menti pour la protéger.** Souligna Jacob d'un ton acerbe, en s'adressant à Seth.

**_ Moi, au moins, je ne lui ai pas brisé le cœur...**répliqua sèchement Seth, fusillant Jacob du regard.

Cette petite réunion de famille s'était transformée en règlement de compte sous les yeux de Sue, qui décida d'intervenir afin d'y mettre un terme.

**_ Bon ça suffit !** Cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs, tandis que les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard. Elle soupira. **Alors comme ça je suis...grand-mère ?** poursuivit-elle d'une voix incertaine, encore sous le choc, tout en dévisageant Aby.

Leah sourit timidement.

**_ Oui...** Elle prit Aby des bras de Jacob et l'amena près de Sue. **Tu veux faire connaissance avec ta petite-fille ?**

Le regard brillant de Sue faisait des aller-retour entre Leah et Aby.

**_ Euh...oui, je...je peux ?** demanda-t-elle, en tendant timidement les bras vers la petite.

La fillette regarda sa mère, inquiète, et Leah lui embrassa le front.

**_ C'est bon, elle est gentille...**

Aby se retourna vers Sue et tendit les bras vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Seth fusillait toujours Jacob du regard. Il avait beau connaitre les motivations de Jacob, et savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement responsable de la situation, il n'avait pas eu pleinement conscience de la souffrance et de la solitude de sa sœur jusque là, et ce constat faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Jacob le fait de l'avoir abandonné. Sa réaction était illogique, et il le savait parfaitement, mais l'instinct de protection qu'il avait vis-à-vis de sa sœur était plus fort que tout.

Jacob sentait que Seth lui en voulait, la tension était palpable, mais il préféra se concentrer sur la vision d'Aby dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite se poser sur Leah qui semblait heureuse, émue même par ce nouveau lien qui se tissait entre leur fille et sa grand-mère.

**_ Vous êtes loin d'ici ?** s'enquit-il auprès de Sue après un moment d'hésitation.

**_ Non pas vraiment, nous avons trouvé un petit motel pas cher à 3 rues d'ici... **répondit distraitement la nouvelle grand-mère en continuant de jouer avec Aby.

**_ C'est super! Vous pourrez rester ici assez tard, et on pourra rattraper le temps perdu...** s'exclama Leah en levant les yeux vers Seth. **Hein frangin ?**

**_ Ouais... **répondit sèchement ce dernier.

Le cœur de Leah se serra devant l'attitude de son frère. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

**_ Comment ça se passe, sinon, à la Push ?**

**_ Ça se passe comme d'habitude... On attend juste le retour de Jacob...**

_** Je te l'ai dit Seth, je ne compte pas revenir ! **lâcha froidement Jacob

**_ Ah oui, excuse-moi... J'avais oublié que tu comptais rester pourrir la vie de ma sœur, et de sa fille aussi, maintenant que tu la connais !** Renifla Seth

**_ SETH !** S'indigna Leah.

Jacob commençait à trembler, fatigué par les paroles de Seth, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

**_ Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, tu le sais ça ? **

Seth tremblait tout autant et lui fit face, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**_ Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon pote... Tu sais très bien que tout ce qui lui est arrivé de mal est de ta faute... Tu ne mérites absolument pas qu'elle te pardonne, et encore moins de faire partie de sa vie...**

Jacob sentait une colère monstre monter en lui, en une fraction de seconde, il leva le poing et frappa le mur juste à côté de la tête de Seth, laissant un gros trou avec du sang, des morceaux de béton tombant à terre. Se retournant, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

**_ Je dois prendre l'air, ne m'attends pas.** Lança-t-il rapidement à Leah avant de claquer la porte.

**_ Surveille la petite, il faut que je le rattrape.** Ordonna Leah à sa mère, affolée.

Elle allait franchir la porte lorsque Seth lui retint le bras. Tremblant de rage, elle lui lança un regard noir.

**_ Tu as intérêt à me lâcher si tu ne veux pas que ta cervelle tapisse le mur derrière toi... **

A contrecœur, Seth la relâcha et elle put partir à la poursuite de Jacob.

* * *

Attention, Leah sort les crocs quand on s'en prend à son Jacob ! lol Vous ne vous vous attendiez pas à cette réaction-là de la part de Seth, hein ? Va-t-il reprendre ses esprits ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !


	20. Chapter 20

Un énorme merci à **AliCeTwilightF.F, Sarah0406, Mmev, Julie Winchester, Roxy, Emichlo, Allison, Sarah 'Teddy Bear' J.S.M, Alissa21, Camilla Don Molina, Morrijyg** et **Lazy 17** pour votre soutien qui ne cesse de nous pousser à continuer ! Ça nous fait super plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ! D'autant plus qu'on vous réserve des tonnes de surprises dans les 23 derniers chapitres ! Eh oui, on a été assez fertiles sur ce coup ^^ Lol

* * *

**Chapitre XX : Family Meeting (Part 2)**

Jacob marchait à grandes enjambées, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de Seth et de ce qu'il risquait de lui faire. La rage et la douleur l'avait envahie sournoisement, suite aux paroles que ce dernier lui avait balancé à la figure, le percutant comme le ferait un semi-remorque.

Leah avait suivi l'odeur de l'Alpha et le rattrapa aisément. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela, incertaine de la manière dont il allait réagir.

Il se retourna brusquement, si bien qu'il la bouscula, celle-ci atterrissant sur les fesses. Elle était tombée si violemment qu'une douleur lancinante lui parcourut tout le dos. Elle grimaça mais se releva tant bien que mal.

Les traits haineux de Jacob se relâchèrent, se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait et de ce qu'il venait de faire.

**_ Leah... Je suis...Je suis désolé...**

**_ Ca va, t'as pas à t'excuser... J'aurais dû t'appeler avant et pas te toucher... J'avais oublié à quel point les loups pouvaient être brusques. **Gloussa-t-elle nerveusement.

Jacob n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et recula, dégoûté de lui-même.

**_ Seth a raison... Je ne te mérite pas...**

Leah se renfrogna et s'avança, faisant abstraction de la douleur, avant de prendre le visage de Jacob en coupe et de le forcer à la regarder.

**_ Ne laisse pas les idioties de Seth te monter à la tête. Il n'a pas le droit de décider qui me mérite ou pas. Rappelle toi de ce que tu m'as dit hier... Rien ne changera le fait qu'on est une famille, toi, Aby et moi...**

Jacob ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour évacuer les dernières traces de colère en lui.

**_ Tu as raison... On est une famille et on le restera quoi qu'il arrive...**

**_ Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent dire. Je t'aime, et j'ai vraiment envie de nous donner une chance... **

Jacob était ému par ces paroles. Il n'eut pas la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, alors il se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. Leah lui rendit son baiser avec autant de tendresse, avant de pousser un petit gémissement plaintif. Jacob s'écarta d'elle, légèrement affolé.

**_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**_ C'est rien...**Grimaça-t-elle légèrement. **Allez viens, on rentre, j'ai une annonce importante à faire...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, mais la suivit, intrigué. Leah eut du mal à monter les escaliers, et plus elle en grimpait, plus elle était obligée de s'accrocher à la rampe.

Jacob voyait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**_ Leah...**Souffla-t-il en l'obligeant à s'arrêter.** Tu souffres ? Je t'ai fait mal c'est ça ? **

Leah secoua la tête et mentit du mieux qu'elle put.

**_ Non... J'avais un début de sciatique ce matin, et ça s'est réveillé quand je t'ai couru après... J'ai plus trop l'habitude...**

Montant les marches, il se plaça devant elle.

**_ Dis moi la vérité...**

**_ Je me suis fait mal quand je suis tombée tout à l'heure, et la douleur me remonte dans tout le dos...**Soupira-t-elle.

Il soupira à son tour, s'en voulant atrocement, et afficha un air torturé.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé... Décidément, je ne provoque que souffrance et malheurs on dirait...** Dit-il en baissant la tête, penaud.

**_ Si tu répètes encore une fois que tu es désolé, je te prive de dessert pour le restant de tes jours !** Grogna Leah, irritée.

Jacob releva la tête, surprit. Mais finit par faire un petit sourire qui avait plus l'air d'une grimace.

**_ Prends moi dans tes bras...**Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il s'exécuta, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal cette fois. Penchant sa tête dans son cou, il inspira de toute ses forces le parfum de la jeune femme.

Leah ferma les yeux et inhala elle aussi le parfum de son homme. La douleur sembla s'estomper instantanément et elle était complètement détendue.

**_ Faut qu'on y aille...**

Jacob se détacha d'elle, à regret, la suivant en lui tenant la main. Il inspira un grand bol d'air, afin de garder son contrôle, se préparant mentalement à revoir Seth.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver ce dernier et Sue assis à côté d'Aby, qui faisait une distribution de gros cubes pour qu'ils puissent jouer avec elle. Jacob retrouva le sourire en voyant sa petite fille.

**_ Ça y est, elle vous a adoptés !** Gloussa Leah

**_ Cette petite est tellement sage, tout le contraire de toi Leah quand elle était petite...**Déclara Sue, le sourire aux lèvres et une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Leah se rapprocha de Jacob en souriant.

**_ Je t'avais dit qu'elle était comme son père !** Lui murmura-t-elle.

Seth se leva, le regard noirci par la colère et grommela un semblant d'excuse à Jacob. Il avait été disputé par Sue et tapé par sa nièce. Jacob le regarda, la rancune tenace.

**_ Tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser, surtout si tu ne le penses pas. **Grommela-t-il.

**_ Je le fais pour ma grande sœur...**Répliqua Seth, dont le regard s'adoucit dès qu'il se tourna vers Leah.

Aby se précipita vers Jacob et lui câlina la jambe en criant pour la première fois ''Papa!''. Jacob en oublia aussitôt sa rancune, et se pencha pour prendre fièrement sa fille dans ses bras avant de reporter son regard sur Seth.

**_ Eh bien, j'accepte tes excuses...Et te présente les miennes... **

**_ C'est bien parce que cette gamine est adorable...**Opina Seth.

**_ Elle est géniale c'est vrai !** Acquiesça Jacob, tout aussi fièrement, en embrassant la petite.

**_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais le voyage m'a épuisé, alors on va vous laisser. On repassera demain.** Déclara alors Sue.

Leah fut surprise que sa mère veuille déjà s'en aller, mais acquiesça tristement. Seth serra sa sœur dans ses bras et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aby en souriant, avant de saluer Jacob simplement.

Ce dernier, voyant la déception de Leah quand sa famille fut partie, s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement le visage.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, ils reviendront demain... Vous aurez la journée entière pour vous rattraper.**

Leah lui sourit tristement.

**_ J'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils m'avaient manqué...**

**_ A eux aussi visiblement...Ta mère t'as littéralement sauté dessus ! **Rigola Jacob.

**_ Ouais..**. Elle soupira. **C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de rentrer...**

Jacob eut un petit sursaut à l'annonce de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils.

**_ Rentrer ?**

**_ Oui... A la Push...**

**_ Leah...Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu disais que...Ta vie était ici, que tu avais trop de mauvais souvenirs là bas... Je sais que ta famille te manque, mais si tu ne t'y sens pas bien, je doute que ça soit une bonne idée...**

**_ Je ne pense pas que je m'en remettrai quand ils partiront... En plus, Aby les a déjà adoptés, et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, Jake, ta vie est là-bas...**

**_ Je te le répète : ma vie est à vos côtés, peu importe le lieu !...Mais...Si tu es sûre de ton choix...Alors nous rentrerons.** Conclut-il, doutant finalement que ce soit une bonne idée.

**_ On parlera de ça demain... Je dois faire manger Aby et la coucher... Et ensuite j'irai m'allonger...**Grimaça Leah.

**_ Comme tu voudras...** Répondit-il distraitement en repensant aux paroles de Leah.

Il savait au fond de lui que ce retour serait des plus pénibles pour elle, même si sa famille et sa vie là bas lui manquait.

**_ Est-ce que...je pourrais la faire manger ? **Reprit-il, hésitant. **Je l'ai pas fait souvent depuis que je suis là...**

Leah pouffa en sortant l'assiette du micro onde.

**_ Ça veut donner à manger mais ça veut pas changer les couches ! Très bien, vas-y !**

**_ Les couches c'est différent...Ca...Enfin j'ai le nez sensible, je suis pas habitué à l'odeur alors que toi si !** Répliqua-t-il, tout sourire, en s'approchant de la chaise haute d'Aby, où il l'y installa afin qu'elle puisse manger.

**_ La bonne excuse ! Faudra t'y mettre un jour où l'autre, si tu veux qu'on ait d'autres enfants !**

Jacob sentit un frisson le parcourir et arrêta son geste alors qu'il allait mettre son bavoir à Aby. Déglutissant difficilement, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

**_ Tu...Ca veut dire que... Tu en voudrais d'autres...Avec moi ?**

Leah ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, et réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de répondre, un sourire en coin affiché sur son visage.

**_ Je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien le chiffre 4...**

Jacob sentit son estomac se nouer. Cette femme allait l'achever si elle continuait. Il contourna la table, délaissant Aby et s'approcha d'elle.

**_ J'espère que tu ne me feras pas trop attendre, alors. ** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de récupérer l'assiette posée sur le comptoir et de retourner auprès de sa fille.

Leah frémit et décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle prit le verre à bec d'Aby et l'amena à côté de lui, reprenant la parole tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

**_ Vu qu'avec toi une seule fois suffit, tu as intérêt à me faire passer les trois plus belles nuits de ma vie !** Répondit-elle avant elle retourner s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.

Le coeur de Jacob s'emballa quand elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant cette phrase, beaucoup trop excitante à son goût. Se tournant vers elle, il la dévora du regard un instant avant qu'Aby ne le rappelle à l'ordre, trépignant d'impatience devant son repas.

**_ La princesse a faim !**Gloussa Leah. **Et si tu te débrouilles bien, tu auras droit à un bon dessert ce soir...**

Jacob tourna la tête rapidement vers Leah à ces mots, les yeux écarquillés, puis reporta rapidement son attention sur sa fille.

**_ Eh bien jeune fille, je compte sur toi pour tout manger. Tu veux bien aider papa sur ce coup là hein ?**

Aby secoua la tête, amusée.

**_ Non !**

**_ Comment ça non ?** Sourcilla Jacob, déstabilisé par la réponse de la petite. **Je suis sûr que tu as très très faim, allez fais Aaaaaaahh !**

Aby fit la moue et secoua sa tête, refusant la bouchée proposée par son père.

**_ Non ! Non !**

**_ Et bien, ça a l'air bien parti pour le dessert ! **Se moqua Leah.

Jacob afficha une mine sceptique.

**_ Je crois que c'est un coup monté, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est alliée avec toi pour me rendre chèvre...**

**_ Pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien fait !** Se défendit Leah.

**_ Non ! Non !** Répéta Aby, fière d'elle.

Leah soupira et se dirigea vers leur fille.

**_ La première bouchée est toujours la plus dure...**Expliqua-t-elle à Jacob.

Elle s'accroupit difficilement et regarda la petite en fronçant les sourcils. Aby l'observa en l'imitant trait pour trait. Leah prit alors la cuiller et fit semblant de manger le contenu avant de la remplir à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle approcha la cuiller d'Aby, la petite ouvrit grand la bouche. Jacob assista à la scène, bouche bée.

**_ Et voilà !** Claironna la jeune mère.

**_ Tu es...Géniale...Une mère fantastique...**Lui avoua-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. _Si je n'avais pas manqué le début de sa vie, je l'aurais su..._

**_ J'ai galéré pour trouver l'astuce... Et puis je me suis rappelée un jour que maman faisait ça avec Seth...**Confessa Leah en souriant timidement.

**_ Étant le dernier de la famille, je crois que j'aurais galéré plus longtemps que toi !**

Leah se releva et l'embrassa rapidement.

**_Maintenant tu connais l'astuce, tu t'en serviras pour les prochains !**

Il resta un moment dans le vent, déçu que le baiser ne soit pas plus long, puis se retourna vers Aby en lui souriant.

**_ Alors à nous deux maintenant !**

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse toute son assiette, la petite ne se faisant plus prier comme au début. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la nourrir, Jacob sourit fièrement et se tourna vers Leah, attendant son verdict. Cette dernière l'applaudit chaleureusement.

**_ Félicitations ! Elle a tout mangé !**

**_ Je vais avoir droit à mon dessert alors ?**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Ouiii, tu l'auras, ton dessert !**

Jacob lui fit un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau profiter du corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

Aby bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Jacob lui enleva son bavoir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux, tout naturellement, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**_ On a eu une grosse journée hein ? C'est vrai que c'était assez mouvementé entre tonton Seth furieux et mamie Sue frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque... Je vais la changer et ensuite au lit !**

**_ Oui ! Moi aussi, je vais me changer !** Déclara Leah.

Elle partit dans la chambre et se prépara pour la suite de la soirée. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle attendit patiemment Jacob et Aby sur le lit, vêtue dune nuisette bleu nuit. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**_ Voilà mademoiselle, on est toute belle et toute fraîche pour faire un gros dodo !**

Quand Jacob franchit le seuil de la porte de la chambre, il eut un instant le souffle coupé. Dévorant Leah du regard, il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit un gros bisou à sa fille.

**_ Rejoins-moi dans le salon quand tu auras fini...**Murmura-t-elle sensuellement à Jacob avant de sortir.

Il borda le plus rapidement possible Aby et suivit Leah, prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. Il la retrouva assise sur le sofa et observa la pièce, notant les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour rendre l'instant parfait. Elle avait tamisé les lumières, mis un peu de musique et avait sorti une bouteille de vin pour créer une ambiance romantique.

**_ Wow ! C'est aussi cliché que mon bouquet de roses d'hier...** Plaisanta-t-il maladroitement, sentant le stress monter en lui.

Leah fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il l'avait vexée et reprit, embarrassé.

**_ Euh...Enfin... C'est super, ne te méprend pas hein ! C'est juste que...Je stresse un peu. **

**_ Pourquoi ?** Hoqueta-t-elle, surprise.

**_ Ben...notre première fois a été la seule et l'unique pour moi, alors...**

**_ Et...?** Insista-t-elle en souriant.

Jacob ne savait trop quoi dire.

**_ Et...Eh bien...J'ai peur d'être encore un peu maladroit...**

**_ Si je me rappelle bien de cette fameuse nuit, tu étais tout sauf maladroit...**Gloussa Leah en se rapprochant de Jacob.

**_ Parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur !** S'empourpra-t-il tout en comblant le reste de distance qui les séparait.

La voix de Leah se fit plus sensuelle et taquine.

**_ Qui ? Embry ?**

Jacob s'arrêta net, grimaçant de dégoût.

**_ Évite de parler d'Embry ou de n'importe quel autre mâle quand je commence à être émoustillé, tu veux...**

Leah s'esclaffa et poursuivit.

**_ Embry, Quil, Seth...**

**_ Raahh super, tu m'as coupé l'envie !** Bougonna-t-il s'enfonçant dans le sofa, les bras croisés.

Leah se leva et le chevaucha sensuellement en faisant la moue.

**_ Pas de dessert, alors ?**

Jacob oublia immédiatement pourquoi il était fâché et passa instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle.

**_ Tu es une abominable tentatrice, Leah Clearwater ! **Souffla-t-il avec un regard carnassier, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Leah sourit contre les lèvres de Jacob avant de répondre à son baiser avec autant de fougue. Elle caressa subtilement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme avec sa langue afin de pouvoir approfondir leur baiser.

Jacob gémit de plaisir quand il ouvrit la bouche et que leurs langues se joignirent dans un langoureux baiser. Leah caressait ses cheveux tandis que ses mains à lui voyageaient dans son dos, sur la nuisette en soie. Mais bien vite il sentit que ce n'était plus suffisant, il voulait sentir la peau douce de Leah sous ses doigts, tout contre lui.

Elle se mouvait sensuellement sur lui, profitant un maximum des caresses qu'il lui faisait. Ses mains passèrent rapidement sous son T-Shirt, et le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau brulante lui procurait un plaisir inouï.

Jacob sentait son désir et son excitation accroître au fur et à mesure que Leah ondulait sur lui. Sentir ses petites mains sur lui, lui fit un bien fou, son corps ne réclamant qu'elle depuis deux longues années. N'en pouvant plus, il s'écarta d'elle, le temps de retirer habilement son tee-shirt, puis ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de son cou, embrassant et suçotant sensuellement sa peau.

Leah ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous les baisers de Jacob. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et les frissons qu'il lui procurait l'emmenaient au bord de l'évanouissement.

**_ Jacob...**

Ce dernier sourit contre sa peau et lui répondit entre deux baisers, sans quitter son cou.

**_ Alors...Tu vas...L'admettre...A présent ?**

**_ Hum... Quoi donc? **Demanda-t-elle en se cambrant légèrement.

Les lèvres du jeune homme parcouraient à présent la clavicule de Leah.

**_ Que je...Te fais perdre...Tous tes moyens...** Souffla-t-il avant de relever la tête vers elle et de la regarder avec cette fierté typiquement masculine.

**_ C'est pas compliqué... Rien que quand tu souris, je jouis déjà...**Railla-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux de surprise et perdit de son assurance. Les propos de Leah le déstabilisèrent complètement, et le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

**_ Quoi ? Je t'ai choqué ?**

Jacob se reprit bien vite et lui sourit en retour, tout en la dévorant littéralement du regard.

**_ Nooon, juste excité d'avantage... **

Il décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'être un peu plus dénudé. Il souleva alors sa nuisette délicatement, avant de l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin. Ses yeux se délectaient de la vue magnifique, alors que son membre se durcissait d'avantage.

Leah s'éloigna de lui, se redressant pour qu'il puisse l'admirer entièrement. Elle avait encore quelques cicatrices sur son ventre, mais elles étaient presque imperceptibles.

**_ Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, bavant presque devant une telle vision. Il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup trop à l'étroit, dans son pantalon.

**_ Oh oui...**Souffla-t-il, la voix teintée de désir.

Leah s'accroupit et caressa délicatement les cuisses de Jacob avant que ses doigts n'atteignent le bouton du jean du jeune homme.

**_ Tu es un petit peu trop habillé pour qu'on puisse jouer...**

Jacob baissa la tête et la suivait du regard, son cœur s'emballant dangereusement en anticipant ce qui allait se produire.

**_ Oh..la..la... Tu sais que j'adore quand t'es comme ça...Aussi...Entreprenante?** Dit-il dans un murmure, un sourire en coin sur son visage.

Leah se débarrassa habilement du pantalon et du caleçon de Jacob. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux durant tout ce temps, tandis que celle-ci s'affairait à le déshabiller avec ses mains expertes. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'excitation en voyant le membre imposant de son amant dressé pour elle. Elle grimpa sensuellement sur le sofa et le chevaucha de nouveau.

Les battements du cœur de Jacob redoublèrent d'intensité, si ce fut encore possible, quand Leah se réinstalla sur ses cuisses. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé, alors qu'elle commençait à onduler des hanches, frottant ainsi son intimité humide contre sa virilité, ce mouvement arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Jacob. Leurs gémissements ne faisaient que s'accroitre, à mesure que leur baiser s'accentuait. Pressant ses mains sur elle, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait le besoin irrésistible de la sentir autour de 'lui', de prendre ainsi possession de son corps. Sans plus attendre, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva, entrant enfin en elle dans un long râle de plaisir.

Leah se cambra lorsqu'elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle. Elle laissa échapper le gémissement le plus sensuel que Jacob ait entendu jusqu'alors.

Il attendit quelques secondes, savourant cette douce chaleur autour de sa virilité, puis commença à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient en elle, s'aidant de ses bras pour la soulever légèrement à chaque fois. Leah elle, passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier et se colla un peu plus à lui, fourrageant ses cheveux tandis que le plaisir montait en elle doucement mais sûrement. A cet instant précis, Jacob se sentait chez lui, comme si leurs corps, une fois rassemblés, n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même pièce.

Leah, haletante, décida d'imprimer le rythme afin de le rendre fou. Elle alternait les ondulations lentes et profondes avec celles plus rapides, pendant lesquelles elle s'accrochait désespérément au sofa. Les gémissements laissèrent place à des cris de plaisir, qu'elle étouffait du mieux possible contre la peau de Jacob.

Entendre sa belle gémir puis hurler d'extase faisait perdre à ce dernier la raison. Les souvenirs de leur toute première fois remontaient en lui. Certes, ça n'était pas aussi magique que cette nuit là, première fois oblige, mais leur moment intime avait quelque chose de bien particulier, sans doute due à cette longue séparation et aux retrouvailles mouvementées. Il se sentait petit à petit perdre le contrôle, alors que Leah n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais comme la première fois, son but était avant tout qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir, si ce n'est plus, que lui. Alors, il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration qui était complètement saccadée à cause de l'excitation et de l'effort.

Leah se tendit soudain, sentant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à atteindre les portes de la jouissance. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jacob, tremblant de tous ses membres alors que ses parois se contractaient.

Jacob ferma les yeux, quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Ne se retenant plus, il la suivit quelques instants après, se laissant ainsi emporter par une fulgurante vague de plaisir, alors qu'il disait son nom dans un dernier effort. Il la serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Leah, quant à elle, haletait toujours quand elle prit la parole, entre deux baisers dans le cou de son homme.

**_ On a... Oublié... Le préservatif...**

**_ Oh merde..**.Murmura-t-il, encore essoufflé.

Leah haussa les épaules.

**_ Bah... On aura notre deuxième bébé plus tôt...**

**_ Je suis sûr qu'Aby sera très heureuse de l'apprendre ! **Rigola Jacob.

**_ Mais pas Seth...**

Jacob grimaça.

**_ Ouais...Ta famille me détestera à force, ils croiront que je ne sais faire que ça, te mettre en cloque.**

**_ On n'a qu'à se marier... Ils ne pourront rien dire, là...**Répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

Jacob la dévisagea, cherchant à déceler si elle plaisantait.

**_ Tu...Tu es sérieuse ? **Balbutia-t-il, espérant au fond de lui que ce soit vrai.

**_ A moins que tu veuilles qu'on continue à vivre dans le péché, avec mon frère guettant le moindre faux pas pour te casser la gueule... Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je veux pas te mettre la pression...**Poursuivit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

Jacob sourit également, n'osant vraiment croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**_ Est-ce que...C'est une demande en mariage ? **Demanda-t-il malicieusement. **Non parce que si c'est le cas...J'ai connu mieux !**

**_ Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu pourrais faire mieux que ça ?**

Il sourit de plus belle et la bascula soudain sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le dos, lui encore entre ses jambes. Puis, ancrant son regard qui n'affichait qu'amour et dévotion au sien, il reprit un air sérieux tout en caressant son visage.

**_ Leah Clearwater, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ?**

* * *

(Leilani *les yeux emplis de larmes* : Dis oui, dis ouiiiii !) (Supergirl *mine perplexe* : Je le sens pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là...) (Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Comment ça ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?) (Supergirl : On appelle ça l'instinct très chère, l'instinct ! Indispensable quand on sauve le monde comme moi !) (Leilani : Mouais... Ben moi, j'ai ce qu'on appelle le chapitre 21, et je dis que ton instinct, c'est du bluff... Ou pas ! Mouahahaha !)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir à toutes ! Avant de vous faire lire la réponse tant attendue à la question posée par Jacob dans le chapitre précédent, nous voudrions à nouveau vous remercier, vous qui nous lisez, vous qui aimez notre histoire, vous avez mis cette histoire en alerte ou dans vos favoris, et surtout vous qui nous encouragez à continuer à la publier !

Merci à **Morrijyg, Alissa21, Lazy17, Sarah0406, Roxy, Camilla, Emichlo, Allison, Julie Winchester **et **Bri971** de nous avoir laissé une petite trace de leur passage et pour vos commentaires hilarants !

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Bridge-Building**

_Il sourit de plus belle et la bascula soudain sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le dos, lui encore entre ses jambes. Puis, ancrant son regard qui n'affichait qu'amour et dévotion au sien, il reprit un air sérieux tout en caressant son visage._

__ Leah Clearwater, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ?_

Leah tressaillit et lui caressa le visage en souriant.

**_ J'avoue que c'est beaucoup mieux, en effet... Si c'était une vraie demande, je te répondrai que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que d'être ta femme et de fonder une famille avec toi..**. Elle soupira lourdement. **Mais on peut toujours rêver, hein ?**

Jacob eut un léger mouvement de recul.

**_ Tu ne rêves pas Leah, je viens de te demander ta main... Bon OK je n'ai pas encore de bague à t'offrir, mais ça viendra... Enfin si tu acceptes...**Conclut-il, de plus en plus anxieux.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement. En guise de réponse, elle rapprocha le visage de Jacob et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant transparaitre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Jacob arrêta un instant le baiser, afin de confirmer ses doutes.

**_ Alors ? Ça veut dire oui ?**

Leah sourit et replongea sur ses lèvres avec la même intensité.

Ne s'avouant pas si facilement vaincu, il lui attrapa les poignets, les ramenant au-dessus de sa tête et d'une main, se mit à la chatouiller, passant ses doigts sur ses côtes. Leah se tortilla, morte de rire.

**_ Embrasse-moi au lieu de faire l'idiot, Jacob !**

**_ D'accord, mais j'aurais tôt ou tard une vraie réponse ! **Répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avec une grande douceur.

Leah sourit contre les lèvres de Jacob.

**_ Je t'ai déjà répondu...** Murmura-t-elle, d'humeur badine.

Jacob s'arrêta à nouveau et l'observa, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

**_ Ah oui ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas avoir entendu clairement "oui, j'accepte" ou "oui je le veux"...**

**_ J'ai horreur de me répéter... **Soupira-t-elle, boudeuse.

**_ Peut-être, mais j'adore t'entendre te répéter... Et puis mieux vaut être sûr... C'est vrai après tout ça pourrait être un malentendu, tu pourrais avoir dit "peut-être" ou "je verrai" et moi j'aurai cru entendre un "oui", ça serait bête que j'appelle toute la Push pour le leur annoncer et qu'en fait tu n'aies pas accepté ma demande..**. Dit-il, tout à coup très loquace.

Leah rit de bon cœur.

**_ Repose-moi la question, alors...**

Jacob redevint très sérieux et s'exécuta en la regardant intensément.

**_ Leah, accepterais-tu d'unir nos vies en devenant ma femme ?**

Leah lui sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de son aimé.

**_ Oui...**

Il lui fit le sourire le plus éblouissant qui soit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, heureux.

**_ Je savais que t'avais adoré quand j'avais dit à ce serveur "Mr et Mme Black" !** Déclara-t-il fièrement après quelques instants.

**_ Ne rêve pas trop, mon vieux !** S'esclaffa Leah. **Il est hors de question que je m'appelle Leah Black... Leah Clearwater-Black, je veux bien, mais Black tout court... Il faudra me passer sur le corps !**

**_ Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça très bien et puis... Pour ce qui est de te passer sur le corps, eh bien je crois que c'est déjà fait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! **Rétorqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant sa blague, tandis que Leah levait les yeux au ciel.

**_ Seigneur, ça a fait l'amour deux fois dans sa vie et ça se croit un homme..**. S'affligea-t-elle. **Attends au moins la troisième fois avant de faire le kéké des plages !**

**_ Mais en tout cas, deux uniques fois ont suffi à t'envoyer au septième ciel ! **Fanfaronna-t-il.

**_ Puisque Monsieur ne veut décidément pas arrêter de se vanter, je me permets de t'informer qu'une femme peut avoir plusieurs orgasmes pendant un rapport sexuel, et que pour l'instant... Ben, t'y es pas encore !** Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jacob perdit son sourire aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme en faisant une moue adorable.

**_ Mais je dois avouer que ce sont les meilleurs orgasmes que j'ai eu de toute ma vie... **Reprit Leah, faisant légèrement sourire le jeune homme.

**_ Ouais... Tu dis ça pour me consoler, avoue...**

**_ Jacob... Tu es un amant incroyable... Le meilleur que je n'aie jamais eu... Et si tu arrêtais de te la péter, ce serait parfait !**

**_ Ouais je sais, mais j'aimerais tellement te satisfaire... A tous les niveaux j'entends... Je veux te rendre heureuse Leah…** Confessa-t-il, gêné.

**_ Tu le fais déjà, crétin !**

**_ Alors... Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de porter 'Black' tout court ?**

**_ Ça te tient tant que ça à cœur ? **Soupira Leah.

**_ Oui... Je veux avoir le sentiment qu'on ne forme plus qu'un... Un seul corps, un seul nom.**

**_ Va pour Leah Black alors... **Céda-t-elle. **Mais avant, il faut que tu reconnaisses Aby...**

Jacob sourit de toutes ses dents, tout excité à l'idée que sa fille porte son nom.

**_ Pas de problème, dès demain je ferai le nécessaire !**

**_Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'emballes un peu trop ? Je veux dire... On a le temps, rien ne presse...**

**_ Non, j'ai perdu assez de temps loin de vous, à présent j'arrête de reporter les choses à plus tard !** Martela-t-il, sûr de lui.

**_ Comme tu voudras...**

Jacob vit que sa belle était exténuée. Sans lui demander son avis, il se leva, la souleva, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Sans un bruit, il entra, vérifiant d'abord qu'Aby dormait, et souleva d'une main les draps avant de l'y allonger délicatement et de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Il fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain. Inspectant la chambre du regard, il vit que sa belle et leur fille dormaient toujours. Il profita alors pour s'extirper du lit, encore nu comme un ver, n'ayant pas pris la peine de s'habiller après leur folle nuit. Il sortit de la chambre, cherchant son pantalon, qu'il enfila rapidement, ramassant au passage les vêtements éparpillés avant de se diriger vers la cafetière.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à préparer le petit déjeuner, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Se demandant bien qui ça pouvait être d'aussi bonne heure, il ouvrit la porte. Seth et Sue s'étaient levés de bonne heure, désireux de passer le plus de temps possible avec Leah, et arrivaient à l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs contenant de quoi petit déjeuner. Jacob fut surprit de voir Sue et Seth, mais se rappela qu'ils avaient promis de passer tôt.

Seth se renfrogna instantanément en apercevant son futur beau-frère.

**_ Salut. On apporte le petit-dèj...**

Jacob s'écarta, leur faisant signe d'entrer, et embrassa Sue au passage.

**_ C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, installez-vous pendant que je vais voir si les deux femmes de ma vie sont réveillées...**

Seth grommela quelque chose et s'assit pendant que Sue mettait les pancakes dans des assiettes.

Jacob se faufila dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Leah dormait toujours profondément, mais Aby commençait à s'agiter dans son berceau. Il s'assit sur le lit et, se penchant vers Leah, lui embrassa la tempe.

**_ Leah... Leah ! **Chuchota-t-il en caressant son visage

La jeune mère s'étira comme un chat en gémissant. Les yeux de Jacob dévièrent sur sa poitrine nue, et il esquissa un sourire conquis.

**_ Humm ? Kékiya ?**

**_ Faudrait te lever, ta famille est dans le salon et ils ont emmené le petit déjeuner. **Il de leva, prit Aby, qui était complètement réveillée à présent et ajouta avant de sortir. **Oh et n'oublie pas de t'habiller, non pas que ça me gêne, mais Seth ferait une attaque en te voyant nue...**

Leah gloussa et se leva. Elle enfila un petit haut et un short avant de sortir de la pièce, rayonnante malgré la fatigue.

**_ Salut tout le monde ! **Claironna-t-elle.

Elle embrassa sa mère et ensuite Seth, qui fit une grimace dégoutée en sentant l'odeur de Jacob sur elle, puis son homme et Aby, avant de s'asseoir devant une assiette de pancakes.

**_ Hmmm... Ça m'a l'air bon, tout ça !  
_ T'aurais pu te doucher avant... Tu pues le sexe à plein nez ! **Grogna Seth.

Leah le fusilla du regard

**_ T'avais qu'à ne pas venir à cette heure-ci... Si t'es pas content, plains-t'en à toi-même !**

**_ Seth ! Ne commence pas !** Le réprimanda sa mère.

Seth se leva en repoussant son assiette et se dirigea vers le sofa.

**_ Je vais regarder la télé...**

**_ Si tu ne veux pas être submergé par les effluves du sexe, je te conseille d'éviter de t'asseoir sur le sofa, frangin !**

Seth s'arrêta net et retourna à son siège, lançant un regard noir au couple. Jacob, lui était amusé par cet échange. Il retint difficilement un sourire devant la mine énervée du frère de Leah.

**_ Oh allez... Ne fais pas la tête, petit monstre ! Je sais que tu m'adores au fond ! **Le taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**_ Ne pousse pas ta chance, Jacob... Je ne t'ai pas encore trucidé parce que ça ne se fait pas devant un enfant... Mais tu sais bien mieux que moi comment s'y prendre pour tuer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas, mon pote ?** Répliqua narquoisement Seth.

Leah arrêta de manger et dévisagea son frère avec incrédulité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça, surtout sachant dans quelles circonstances s'étaient déroulées la mort de Sam. Jacob perdit immédiatement son sourire, affichant une mine triste et haineuse en repensant alors à la nuit de son altercation avec Sam qui s'était terminée sur un drame.

Après avoir vu la mine de Jacob, elle se leva, folle de rage, et gifla violemment Seth.

**_ Tu n'as pas le droit de traiter Jacob de cette manière, Seth ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ? Jacob est ton meilleur ami, et tu lui fais du mal gratuitement ! Ce... C'est...**

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, trop blessée de l'attitude de son petit frère, et fondit en larmes. Seth était complètement désarçonné par ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait pleurer sa sœur, et se rendait compte qu'il avait été trop loin. Il essaya de prendre Leah dans ses bras, mais cette dernière recula, refusant de le laisser l'approcher.

**_ Leah... Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai du mal à ne pas en vouloir à Jacob, sachant ce que tu as dû endurer toute seule, par sa faute... Mais... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit... ** Murmura-t-il, malheureux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jacob. **Excuse-moi... Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée...**

Jacob ravala tant bien que mal la tristesse qui l'envahissait et secoua la tête en passant son bras autour des épaules de Leah.

**_ T'en fait pas... Oublions ça...**

Sue était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, la dispute s'étant déroulée trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Mais elle était indignée de l'attitude de son fils. Elle essaya alors de changer de sujet.

**_ Est-ce que je peux donner à manger à ma petite fille, je suis sûre qu'elle meurt de faim ! **Demanda-t-elle à Leah.

Cette dernière, essuyant ses larmes, se blottit contre Jacob.

**_ Oui, vas-y... Je... Je vais me doucher..**.

Elle se précipita vers sa chambre avant que les autres aient le temps de réagir. Seth avait honte de sa conduite. A lui seul, il avait pourri l'ambiance. Mais il était si en colère contre Jacob qu'il n'avait pas pensé au mal que cela ferait à sa sœur, qu'il aimait plus que tout. A part Sue qui parlait de temps à autre à Aby, les rires de cette dernière et l'eau de la douche qui coulait au loin, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Jacob et Seth avait le nez dans leurs assiettes, s'évitant du regard. Jacob, n'en pouvant plus, releva la tête et s'adressa à Seth.

**_ Écoute… Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément... Et tu n'es pas le seul, tous les jours je me reproche certaines décisions que j'ai pris par le passé. J'aurais voulu agir différemment, mais le mal est fait... Alors, on devrait essayer d'aller de l'avant et de tirer un trait sur le passé...Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour Leah.**

Seth tressaillit, le nez toujours dans son assiette.

**_ Ma sœur a trop souffert par le passé. Elle mérite d'être heureuse...**

**_ C'est aussi ce que je pense et j'aimerais me rattraper, être là pour elle et Aby.**

**_ Tu te loupes une fois... Tu la fais pleurer ou tu merdes avec la petite... Une fois, rien qu'une fois, et je ne te louperai pas... C'est clair ?** Prévint Seth, le regard dur planté dans celui de son Alpha.

**_ Limpide. **Acquiesça ce dernier avec sérieux.

Sue avait écouté l'échange des deux hommes et sourit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un accord.

Lorsque Leah sortit enfin de la salle de bains, elle avait les yeux bouffis et la mine abattue. Elle s'assit à côté de Jacob sans broncher. Seth, mal à l'aise, regardait son Alpha avec insistance, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

**_ Euh... **Balbutia Jacob, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour redonner le sourire à la jeune femme. **Et si tu leur annonçais ta décision...concernant la Push ?**

**_ Je suis plus sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... **Répondit Leah en haussant les épaules.

**_ Quoi donc ?**

Jacob sentit l'hésitation de Leah et décida de détourner le sujet, préférant en discuter seul à seul avec la jeune femme un peu plus tard.

**_ On en reparlera, mais pour le moment on a une nouvelle plus importante à vous annoncer ! **Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Leah, qui lui retourna tristement son sourire.

**_ Tu leur dis, pas moi...**

**_ Nous dire quoi ? **S'impatienta Seth.

Jacob se tourna fièrement vers Sue et Seth.

**_ J'ai demandé à Leah de m'épouser, et elle a accepté !**

Seth hoqueta, pas vraiment heureux d'entendre ça, mais il tendit la main à Jacob en forçant un sourire.

**_ Enfin une bonne décision... Félicitations...**

Jacob sourit devant l'effort de Seth, pas dupe que cette nouvelle ne plaise pas vraiment au garçon. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa future belle-mère. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant.

**_ Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, au moins ma fille ne sera plus seule, tu fais déjà un bon père, je suis sûre que tu feras un bon mari... Mais attention Jacob ! Je ne veux pas qu'un jour ma fille m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle souhaite divorcer !** Le mit-elle en garde.

Leah sourit plus franchement après la déclaration de sa mère.

**_ Ça n'arrivera pas ! Jacob est parfait sur tous les plans, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !** Gloussa-t-elle.

**_ Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! **Lui dit Sue avec un clin d'œil complice, constatant néanmoins avec un pincement au cœur, que sa fille avait bien grandi.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais s'il vous plait, évitez de faire des allusions sexuelles devant moi... Pitié... **Grogna-t-il.

Jacob éclata de rire devant l'air dégoûté qu'affichait Seth, et leva à son tour les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**_ Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, Seth !**

**_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, à ma place !** Rétorqua ce dernier. **Tu agirais comment si Rachel ou Rebecca te racontaient leur vie sexuelle, hein ?**

**_ Euh... Ouais, c'est vrai... Je te comprends. **Grimaça Jacob.

**_ MERCI ! **Soupira Seth , soulagé.

**_ Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi aussi ! **Déclara Jacob en se levant.

Les Clearwater acquiescèrent, profitant de l'absence de Jacob pour papoter et rattraper le temps perdu. Jacob sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, frais et mieux vêtu.

**_Alors, que diriez-vous si on allait faire un tour au parc avec Aby ? Histoire de prendre un peu l'air ? **Proposa-t-il.

**_ C'est une excellente idée ! **Valida Leah. **Ça fait un petit moment qu'elle n'est pas sortie, elle va pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes !**

**_ Et je vais pouvoir acheter une bonne glace à ma nièce !** Renchérit Seth, enthousiaste.

Jacob le dévisagea, surpris par cet entrain soudain.

**_ Tonton gâteau à ce que je vois... **Plaisanta-t-il.

**_ Elle est si mignonne ! **Répondit Seth.

**_ Quand je disais qu'elle embobinait tout le monde !** Pouffa Leah.

**_ C'est pas ma fille notre fille pour rien ! **Fanfaronna Jacob, bombant fièrement le torse.

**_ Est-ce que tu viens de te vanter d'avoir le pouvoir d'embobiner tout le monde ? **Sourcilla Seth.

**_ Non… Enfin… Je voulais dire que, personne ne lui résiste... C'est vrai après tout elle a un charme fou ! **Balbutia Jacob pour se rattraper.

**_ Ouais... C'est ça...** Grommela Seth.

**_ Bon et si on y allait ! **Les pressa l'Alpha, souhaitant rapidement passer à autre chose après sa bourde monumentale.

Tout ce beau monde s'installa dans un petit parc non loin de chez Leah. Au bout d'un moment, Seth et Sue s'étaient levés et étaient partis faire un petit tour non loin avec Abygaël, tandis que Jacob et Leah s'étaient allongés sur une couverture dans l'herbe. Ces derniers en profitèrent pour discuter des derniers évènements.

**_ Alors ? Comme ça tu n'es plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir rentrer à la réserve ? **La questionna-t-il finalement.

**_ Je ne sais pas trop... Toute cette histoire avec Seth...**

**_ Ma puce, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Seth et moi on finira par se réconcilier. La preuve, il a déjà plus ou moins accepté l'idée du mariage... Laisse lui du temps, il finira par me pardonner comme toi tu l'as fait.**

Leah baissa la tête.

**_ Tu crois vraiment ?**

Jacob passa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

**_** **J'en suis certain ! Tu devrais leur annoncer la nouvelle quand ils reviendront... **Lui sourit-il.

Leah embrassa tendrement Jacob.

_ **Merci... **Souffla-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

_**Mais de rien, future Mme Black !**

Aby courut à leur niveau et tomba dans l'herbe à quelques pas de son père. Elle se mit à pleurer et Jacob se leva immédiatement, se précipitant vers sa fille, quelque peu paniqué.

**_ Oh mon Dieu !** Il la souleva dans ses bras et inspecta son corps pour voir où elle s'était blessée. **Ma chérie... Où as-tu mal ? Montre à papa...**

Aby lui montra son genou écorché qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Ses sanglots continuaient et elle montrait du doigt la glace qu'elle avait fait tomber.

**_ Pleurs pas, t'en fais pas, on va t'en racheter une autre bien meilleure !** La consola-t-il en frottant son genou pour y enlever les traces de sang.

Aby entoura ses bras autour du cou de son père et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, pour lui montrer qu'elle allait mieux. Jacob sourit devant cette marque d'affection alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le marchant de glace non loin.

Seth vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, Sue ne voulant plus quitté sa petite fille, avait accompagné Jacob.

**_Alors, comme ça tu vas te marier ? **Dit-il en les regardant s'éloigner.

**_ Et ouais...** sourit Leah.

Le jeune home fronça les sourcils, fixant toujours le reste de la famille tandis qu'il poursuivait.

_ **Leah… Je veux pas que tu te fâches... Mais, je reste sceptique, es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire... Jacob t'a déjà fait souffrir par le passé et rien ne dit qu'il ne recommencera pas...**

Leah posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

**_ Je sais ce que tu penses, mais Jacob me rend heureuse... Et regarde-le avec Aby... Ma fille a le droit à une famille...**

Seth soupira, la regardant enfin. Il voyait bien qu'elle semblait épanouie, son teint étant devenu plus rosé que dans ses souvenirs. Il acquiesça finalement.

**_ OK, je lui laisse sa chance, mais si jamais il te refait souffrir...**

**_ Je la lui couperai avant même que tu ne puisses t'en mêler !**

Seth ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Regagnant son calme, il la dévisagea sérieusement.

**_ Je suis désolé Leah, pour tout ce que tu as dû affronter... Je ne t'ai même pas soutenu... Pas fichu d'être un frère digne de ce nom...** Dit-il, peiné.

**_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Je ne t'ai rien dit non plus... J'avais peur que tu penses que j'étais irresponsable, ou pire encore...**

**_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, tu es ma sœur et jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour quoi que ce soit, surtout pas quand je vois Aby ! Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de Jacob... **Rumina-t-il dans sa barbe.

**_ Sois sympa avec lui... Il fait des efforts pour que ça fonctionne... Et c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de vous parler d'Aby... J'avais trop honte pour en parler...**

**_ Pourquoi tu aurais eu honte ? Aby est merveilleuse et je suis tonton, pour une fois il a eu raison en te disant de nous mettre au courant. **La réprimanda-t-il. **Mais bon... Mieux vaut tard que jamais...**

**_ Ouais... Et puis il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant maintenant plutôt que quand j'aurais débarqué à la Push...**

**_ En parlant de ça... Tu comptes revenir un jour ? Je veux dire pour y vivre...** S'enquit-il timidement.

**_ On en a parlé avec Jacob hier... Et je crois que je rentrerai bientôt...**

Seth afficha un grand sourire.

**_ C'est vrai ?**

**_ Ouais... J'ai réalisé hier que vous me manquiez... Enfin, quand tu ne fais pas l'andouille... **Précisa Leah.

Il rougit, à la fois heureux et gêné par l'aveu de sa sœur.

**_ Ouais... C'est vrai que la Push c'est plus pareil sans toi... Sans Vous...**

**_ J'ai un peu la trouille... J'y suis pas retournée depuis... Enfin tu sais... **Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. **Et puis je ne sais pas comment les gens vont réagir en me voyant avec Aby, si la meute m'en veut...**

Seth acquiesça, repensant lui aussi aux évènements passés et à tout ce que ça avait entraîné, leur fuite, la vengeance de Paul et Jared...Il secoua la tête.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les gens savent ce qui s'est passé, enfin les grandes lignes. Paul et Jared se sont calmés après le retour de Jake, personne ne t'en veux, sauf peut-être Emily... Mais de toute façon on sera là pour vous accueillir ! **Dit-il, tout excité.

Leah frémit en pensant à Emily.

**_ Comment... Comment elle va ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Seth haussa les épaules.

**_ Oh j'en sais trop rien... Elle habite toujours au même endroit... Mais d'après la rumeur, elle reste enfermée constamment et ne sort que si c'est nécessaire. Au début la meute et le conseil ont essayé de la consoler, de lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, alors tout le monde a fini par laissé tomber...**

**_ La pauvre... **Souffla Leah, malheureuse.

**_ Oh, t'en fais pas pour elle. La seule chose que je regrette, ce sont ses muffins. Et puis elle doit être ravie de ne plus avoir à nourrir toute la meute ! **Ricana-t-il

**_ Maman ne vous en fait pas ?** S'étonna Leah. **Après tout, c'est la recette de notre famille qu'elle avait piqué...**

**_ Si mais… Disons qu'elle est plus occupée ces derniers temps...** S'empourpra-t-il.

**_ Occupée du genre...? **Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Du genre... Euh, sorties avec Charlie... **Répondit-il, gêné.

**_ QUOI ?** Elle manqua de s'étouffer.** Avec Charlie Swan ?**

Sue et Jacob revinrent à ce moment-là, avec Aby qui mangeait sa glace dans les bras de son père.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Charlie ? **Questionna Jacob.

**_ Tu... Tu sors avec Charlie Swan ? **Demanda Leah en fixant sa mère, abasourdie.

Sue écarquilla les yeux et rougit brusquement. :

**_ Je... On ne sort pas 'vraiment' ensemble... On se voit juste un peu plus souvent, c'est tout récent !** Certifia-t-elle à sa fille.

**_ Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?**

**_ Quand j'aurais jugé que ça devient sérieux... Mais tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, en matière de cachoteries tu restes la championne Leah !** Se défendit Sue.

**_ Tu as raison..**. Murmura Leah en baissant la tête, honteuse.

**_ Excuse-moi ma chérie… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... ** Regretta sa mère.

**_ C'est bon, c'est rien... Mais quand je serai à la Push, il va falloir qu'il passe un interrogatoire digne de ce nom !**

Sue lui sourit, contente qu'elle accepte la nouvelle.

**_ Je le préviendrai !**

Leah observait sa fille qui mangeait tranquillement sa glace dans les bras de son père et sourit elle aussi.

**_ J'imagine la tête de Billy quand il verra sa petite fille...**

Jacob pâlit soudainement, ayant complètement oublié son père ces derniers jours. Il faut dire que les retrouvailles mouvementées avec Leah et la découverte de sa paternité étaient passées au centre de toutes ses préoccupations. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à en informer Billy.

**_ Tu crois... Qu'il le prendra aussi bien que Sue ? Il risque de m'en vouloir à mort de ne pas lui avoir dit immédiatement...**

**_ Il vaut mieux qu'on le lui dise en face... On ne sait jamais...**

**_ Oui, tu as raison... **Acquiesça-t-il nerveusement.

**_ Et si on rentrait, j'ai envie de vous préparer un bon repas ! **Proposa Sue gaiement.

Leah se leva gaiement.

**_ J'en connais une qui a eu son compte de gâteries pour aujourd'hui ! **Ricana-t-elle en voyant Aby peiner à finir sa glace.

**_ Au moins quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas hérité de son père!** Gloussa Seth. **Ça aurait été catastrophique pour ton porte-monnaie, sinon !**

Jacob plissa les yeux, faisant une grimace à Seth. Puis se tournant vers sa fille que Sue tenait dans ses bras.

**_ Tu laisses papa la finir ?**

Aby fronça les sourcils, écartant sa glace.

**_ Non !**

**_ Non ? **Répéta Jacob, étonné.

Abygael tendit sa glace à sa mère, sous les yeux d'un Jacob légèrement perdu, se demandant pourquoi elle préférait la donner à sa mère et pas à lui. Leah rit de bon cœur et prit la glace des mains de sa fille. Elle la goûta et sourit.

**_ C'est bon, dis donc ! Je peux la faire goûter à papa ?**

Aby hocha la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents, alors que Leah tendait la glace à Jacob en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Jacob sourit en s'emparant de la glace, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la logique de la fillette. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement afin que Sue prépare le déjeuner.

* * *

Leilani : Moi, si j'avais une glace, j'hésiterai même pas avant de la partager avec Jacob...

Supergirl : Quelle vorace cette Aby ! Moi aussi je partagerai...En lui disant de venir la chercher pendant que je l'étalerai sur mon corps ! Mdr

Leilani *repose la boule de glace qu'elle s'apprêtait à badigeonner sur son corps* : N'importe quoi !

Supergirl *plisse les yeux* : Fais pas comme si t'avais pas eu la même idée ! C'est de Jacob dont on parle là !

Leilani *baisse les yeux et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise* : Peut-être, mais ma glace à moi, elle était à la pistache !

Supergirl *ricane* : Pfeuh ! Tout le monde sait que Jake préfère le chocolat !

Leilani *fond en larmes* : Mais moi, je suis allergique! Alors je fais avec les moyens du bord!

Supergirl *passe son bras autour de l'épaule de Leilani* : Oh...Pleurs pas, c'est pas grave si Jake veut pas te lêcher le corps...Je demanderai à Seth de s'en charger !

*Leilani reprend sa boule de glace et s'éloigne avec Supergirl* : Tu crois qu'il aime la pistache, Seth ?

Supergirl : Y'a intérêt !


	22. Chapter 22

**Emichlo, Roxy, Sarah0406, Camilla, Julie Winchester, Mmev, Alissa21, Allison, Morrijyg, Lazy17 **merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniales !

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer...Euh...Non en fait y'a rien à célébrer, c'est juste la suite de leurs aventures ! xD Sera-t-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? A vous de nous le dire, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXII : Don't Think, Just Act !**

Alors que Leah aidait sa mère à la cuisine, Aby dans son parc, Jacob proposa à Seth d'aller s'installer dehors, sur le petit balcon de la jeune femme afin de "prendre l'air entre hommes". Aujourd'hui, ils avaient de la chance, il faisait un temps magnifique.

**_ Comment se passent tes cours ? Toujours envie d'être psychologue ?** Demanda Jacob.

_** Ouais... Je pense que j'aurais de quoi faire avec vous pour ma thèse... J'ai déjà le titre tout trouvé...**

**_ Ah oui ? Et ce serait quoi ?** S'enquit-il, préférant ne pas prendre tout ça trop au sérieux.

**_ L'amour rend les êtres humains stupides et irrationnels**. Pouffa Seth. **J'hésitais entre ça et "Les effets dévastateurs sur l'esprit d'un homme de l'annonce de la vie sexuelle d'un membre de sa famille, en particulier sa sœur."...**

Jacob sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ **Ouais, les deux sont pas mal, mais on en reparlera quand ton tour viendra...quand tu tomberas amoureux ou que tu seras victime de l'imprégnation...**

**_ L'imprégnation... Ouais... **Acquiesça Seth en se renfrognant.

**_ Toi aussi, ça te fait horreur hein ? **Soupira Jacob d'un ton morne.

_ **Oui, mais ça m'a aussi pourri la vie... J'ai loupé plein d'occasions avec des filles parce que j'avais peur de leur faire subir un jour ce que Leah avait vécu avec... Tu sais qui..**

Jacob acquiesça, regardant la vue sur New-York qui s'offrait à eux.

_** Je sais que c'est effrayant, de penser qu'un jour on pourrait s'imprégner et faire souffrir l'être qu'on aime... Mais, regarde-moi avec Leah, tu trouveras ça sûrement égoïste, mais je vis les meilleurs moments de ma vie et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça... Surtout pas à cause d'une hypothétique imprégnation. Vois les choses autrement Seth, si je n'avais écouté mon cœur et si je n'avais pas tenté ma chance avec Leah par peur de m'imprégner, Aby n'aurait jamais vu le jour...**

**_ Peut-être, mais elle n'aurait pas passé deux années loin de la Push et surtout, elle ne se serait pas fait tabasser par Sam...** Grogna Seth.

Jacob se sentit mal tout à coup, en repensant aux évènements tragiques. Il se rendait compte que ce nom et tout ce qui s'y rattachait les hanterait à jamais. Il sentait cette haine sournoise qui avait pris possession de lui cette nuit-là refaire surface. Ne se retenant plus, il hurla.

_ **C'est ça, mets moi tout sur le dos, Seth. C'est moi le seul fautif, moi qui ai abusé de ta sœur, moi qui t'ai tabassé en te laissant pour mort ! Parce que TOUT est de MA faute !**

**_ C'est pas ce que j'ai dit..**. Soupira Seth.

**_ Ah ouais ? Parce qu'on dirait presque. **Grogna-t-il, le regard haineux. Non pas qu'il en veuille à Seth personnellement, même si celui-ci évoquait des souvenirs douloureux. Mais plutôt parce que ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il tentait de faire taire remontaient inexorablement.

**_ C'est vrai qu'il s'est passé des choses horribles depuis que tu as décidé d'être avec Leah... Mais faut avouer que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriante****... Même lorsqu'elle était avec l'autre enflure... **Confessa Seth.

Jacob baissa la tête, cherchant à retrouver son calme.

_ **Je fais de mon mieux pour lui faire oublier tout ça et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai peur qu'elle rentre à la Push...j'ai peur que tous ses mauvais souvenirs ne resurgissent...**

Seth fronça les sourcils, méditant les paroles de son Alpha.

_ **C'est sûr que ça sera pas facile mais... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester à la Push ! Vous pouvez aller à Forks, comme ça elle sera assez loin de la réserve et tu pourras jouer ton rôle d'Alpha...**

Jacob n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à leur retour, n'ayant pas discuté d'une date avec Leah, mais il trouva l'idée de Seth géniale.

**_ Mais t'as raison, c'est pas bête du tout ! Faut dire qu'elle a changé d'avis hier alors j'y avais pas** **réfléchi...**

**_ Et c'est pour ça que je suis le cerveau de la bande !** Se vanta Seth en bombant le torse.

**_ Oui sûrement ! **S'esclaffa Jacob avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Écoute... Je tenais quand même à m'excuser... Pour ce que t'ont fait Paul et Jared... Je pensais pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi...**

Seth haussa les épaules

_ **Bah... Si tu n'avais rien fait, ma sœur serait morte à l'heure qu'il est donc... C'est pas trop grave...**

**_ Ouais...** Murmura-t-il avec quelques remords. C**omment ça se passe avec eux à présent ?**

**_ J'ai pardonné, mais je n'ai pas oublié... **Soupira Seth. **Disons que je me méfierai toujours d'eux, maintenant...**

_ **Je comprends... Heureusement que Leah n'a pas vu l'état dans lequel tu étais...**

**_ Heureusement que tu ne lui as rien dit après que tu aies appelé Billy !**

**_ Me dire quoi ?** Demanda Leah, qui venait appeler les garçons pour qu'ils puissent passer à table et avait surpris la dernière bribe de conversation.

Jacob sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

_ **Euh... Rien d'important...**

**_ C'est à moi d'en juger, tu ne crois pas ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

Jacob grimaça, ne voulant pas lui mentir..

**_ J'étais au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait à Seth...Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas que tu retournes là-bas... **Avoua-t-il finalement en soupirant.

**_ Tu... Tu savais tout et... Tu ne m'as rien dit ?** Hoqueta Leah.

Jacob baissa une seconde le regard. Seth s'éclipsa, voyant que les choses s'envenimaient.

_ **Leah, j'ai fait ça pour te protéger ! Tu n'avais pas encore tout à fait récupérer de ton opération, ils étaient deux, ils t'auraient tué !**

**_ Tu l'as su avant ou après qu'on ait fait l'amour ?**

Jacob frémit.

**_ Avant...** Murmura-t-il honteusement.

Leah se mit à trembler, folle de rage.

_ **Tu savais que Seth avait été blessé à cause de nous et ça ne t'a pas gêné ?**

**_ Leah... Mon père m'a certifié qu'il survivrait, sans quoi je ne te l'aurais jamais caché !**

**_ Qui me dit que tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?** Grogna Leah.

_ **L'important dans tout ça, c'est que tu aies été saine et sauve et que Seth ait survécu...**

**_ Non ! L'important, c'est que tu m'aies caché non pas UNE, mais DEUX choses importantes !** S'emporta-t-elle.

_ **C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ce sont des choses que tu avais parfaitement le droit de savoir. Mais sur le coup, j'ai juste pensé à ta sécurité et à rien d'autre...**

**_ De quel droit as-tu osé prendre des décisions aussi importantes me concernant ?**

**_ Si c'est cette erreur qui a permis qu'Aby et toi soyez en vie aujourd'hui, alors je ne regrette pas de l'avoir prise.** Martela-t-il en la fixant.

Leah le fusilla du regard et s'empressa de retourner dans le salon, sans un mot de plus. Jacob soupira en s'appuyant sur le balcon, la tête dans ses mains.

_Décidément, les conséquences de mes décisions me poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans le salon et alla s'asseoir pour déjeuner. L'ambiance était visiblement plus morose qu'à leur retour du parc. Aby, agacée par l'atmosphère du repas, prit un peu de sa purée avec la main et la balança sur son père en gloussant. Jacob qui avait la tête dans son assiette, sursauta quand en recevant de la purée. Son regard chercha un instant d'où elle provenait, puis il comprit en voyant Aby sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, il se leva donc et alla se débarbouiller à la salle de bain. Quand il revint au salon, il prit la parole, le regard rivé sur sa compagne.

**_ Je reviens, je vais à la mairie pour...** **Les démarches concernant Aby.**

**_ Il faut que je vienne avec toi... **Soupira Leah, mécontente. **Tu peux surveiller Aby, maman?**

_** Bien sûr ma chérie, vas-y. On attendra votre retour...**

Jacob tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter un taxi, alors que Leah avait les bras croisés et le regardait faire sans broncher. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils en trouvèrent un et se laissèrent conduire, le plus grand silence régnant dans l'habitacle. De temps à autre, Jacob jetait un coup d'œil vers Leah, mais celle-ci avait le nez collé désespérément à la vitre. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel de ville et Jacob paya la course. Leah sortit, tout aussi remontée, et se dirigea vers le service chargé de l'état civil. Dans l'ascenseur, elle soupira lourdement. Elle en avait assez que les gens essayent de dicter sa vie, et c'était ce qu'elle reprochait à Jacob. Ça et le fait qu'il lui ait caché la vérité. La tension était palpable dans l'ascenseur.

**_ Tu comptes me parler à nouveau un jour ?** Demanda Jacob.

**_ Peut-être pas...** Répondit sèchement Leah.

**_ Leah... **Gémit-il. **Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute... De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait...**

_ **Et tu crois que parce que c'est passé, je devrais me taire et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu m'as caché l'état de mon frère, Jacob ! Okay, il va bien, mais Billy aurait pu te mentir tout comme tu m'as menti pour éviter que tu ne reviennes, toi aussi !**

Jacob n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il resta muet un instant, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'une foule de personnes s'y engouffrait, obligeant Leah et Jacob à reculer, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un à côté de l'autre au fond de l'ascenseur

_ **Écoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais essaye de te mettre à ma place un instant, qu'aurais-tu fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ?**

Leah frémit. Évidemment, elle aurait tout fait pour que Jacob soit sain et sauf, mais si quelque chose était arrivé à Rachel par sa faute, elle serait partie s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

**_ C'est petit, ce que tu fais...** Grogna-t-elle.

Jacob fit un sourire en coin tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'une bonne quantité de personnes sortaient. Cet ascenseur était aussi lent qu'un escargot, s'arrêtant presqu'à chaque étage. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, Jacob aimait la proximité que leur imposait, à Leah et à lui, cette boîte en acier.

Finalement, et pour le plus grand soulagement de Leah, ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se situait l'état civil. Ils traversèrent la file "Mariage Civil" pour faire la queue dans celle à côté.

Leah regardait les futurs mariés avec envie, avant de se reconcentrer sur la file qui avançait devant elle. Jacob avait suivi son regard et sourit en pensant à ce que donnerait leur future union...enfin si elle lui pardonnait.

Ils avançaient doucement et le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade à l'idée qu'il allait être officiellement reconnu aux yeux du monde entier comme le père d'Aby. Ses mains étaient devenues un peu moites tandis qu'un mélange subtil d'excitation et d'anxiété enflait en lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le comptoir. Leah sortit les papiers d'identité d'Abygael et sourit à Jacob, qui était maintenant à côté de lui.

_ **C'est pour une reconnaissance de paternité...**

**_ Oui, c'est moi le père ! **Ajouta bêtement Jacob, un sourire niais accroché à son visage.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les papiers à la fonctionnaire. Elle demanda les papiers de Jacob, et cinq minutes plus tard, nous tendit les papiers officiels de reconnaissance. Leah les signa d'abord et poussa la feuille vers Jacob.

**_ A toi de jouer...** Lui souffla-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Jacob sourit de toute ses dents à Leah, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Il reporta son regard sur la feuille, en prenant conscience de l'importance de ce geste. Il savoura un instant ce moment particulier, puis signa.

**_ Je suis officiellement père ! **Déclara-t-il à la secrétaire qui le regarda sans aucune expression, sans doute habituée à ce genre de situation.

**_ Félicitations, personne suivante ! **Lança-t-elle mollement.

Jacob la regarda, perplexe qu'elle ne partage pas sa joie. Leah gloussa en secouant la tête et en tirant Jacob par le bras.

_ **Bienvenue à New-York, mon pote !**

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Jacob, qui ne perdait toujours pas son sourire, se tourna vers Leah.

_** Il ne me manque qu'une seule chose pour être totalement comblé aujourd'hui...**

**_ Quoi donc? **Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Un baiser de ma future femme !** Minauda-t-il, tentant de lui faire oublier sa rancune.

Leah éclata de rire et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il fut soulagé quand elle lui donna le baiser qu'il attendait tant.

**_ Tu sais qu'on était à une file de se marier aujourd'hui ? **Le taquina-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

La phrase de Leah arracha à Jacob une moue déçue.

**_ Rien ne nous empêche de remonter... **Répliqua-t-il.

_ **Tu n'oserais pas...**

Jacob la regarda très sérieusement.

_ **Et pourquoi pas? Au moins la boucle serait bouclée. Aby devient officiellement ma fille et toi ma femme !**

Leah lui fit un sourire en coin.

**_ Chiche !** Le défia-t-elle.

Jacob lui sourit, et sans attendre, la souleva pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Leah émit un petit cri, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il la porte.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose moi, triple andouille !**

Jacob ne l'écouta pas et la porta jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens.

**_ JACOB BLACK ! REPOSE MOI PAR TERRE ! **Hurla-t-elle.

Finalement, il la reposa juste devant l'ascenseur, regardant à quel étage était celui-ci, comme si de rien était. Voyant qu'il était trop haut et vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis la dernière fois, une idée germa dans son esprit.

**_ Viens, on prend les escaliers ! **Décréta-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant derrière lui.

Leah n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, abasourdie.

**_ Tu es si pressé de te marier ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

Jacob poussa la porte donnant sur les escaliers. Il entra, la tira vers lui et referma derrière elle, avant de la plaquer contre la porte.

**_ Il n'y a pas que ça que j'attende avec impatience.** Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**_ Ah ouais ?** Haleta-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

Jacob lui sourit avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se baladaient à présent sous le chemisier de Leah, passant sur son ventre, puis dans son dos, alors que ses lèvres entamaient une descente progressive vers son cou. Leah gémit et frémit sous les caresses de Jacob. Le fait d'être dans un lieu public rendait les choses bien plus excitantes, et elle avait envie de se laisser aller, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser se défiler.

**_ Tu pourras faire... Tout ce que tu veux... Une fois qu'on sera... Mariés... **Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob arrêta ses baisers et se redressa pour la contempler.

**_ Même pas une petite gâterie avant ?** Geignit-il en arborant une moue déçue.

**_ Tout dépend de ce que tu veux comme gâterie?** Sourit Leah.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre le sous-entendu.

**_ C'est une question piège ?**

**_ Ordonne, et je m'exécute...**

Jacob frissonna devant tant de fougue, Leah était une terrible tentatrice quand elle s'y mettait.

**_ Je... je sais pas si... Si tu oseras... **Balbutia-t-il en perdant toute l'assurance qu'il avait au départ.

Leah se pressa contre lui.

**_ Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que j'ose tout dès que ça me chante... Et puis, le devoir d'une femme n'est-il pas de satisfaire son mari ? **Lui dit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Jacob déglutit difficilement, pensant déjà à ce qui arriverait quand ils rentreraient pour célébrer leurs noces. Lui prenant la main, il se précipita vers les marches.

**_ Alors il n'y a plus une minute à perdre ! **S'empressa-t-il de dire.

**_ Et ta gâterie alors? **S'esclaffa Leah.

**_ Plus tard, tu dois d'abord devenir ma femme pour ensuite me satisfaire ! **Répondit-il en reprenant ses propos.

Il arrivèrent en haut, quelque peu essoufflés. Après avoir fait la queue pour récupérer le permis de mariage, et une deuxième fois la queue pour obtenir la permission de se marier avant les 24h prévues après l'obtention du permis de mariage (ce qui fut facile grâce au sourire charmeur de Leah), Jacob et Leah se retrouvèrent dans la file la plus importante de leur vie, celle du mariage civil.

Jacob tenait la main de sa belle alors que son cœur s'emballait un peu plus à chaque pas. Ses mains redevenaient moites, bref, il se sentait encore plus stressé que pour reconnaître Aby. Ils arrivèrent au comptoir, où une charmante dame les accueillit. Elle leur demanda le permis de mariage et l'autorisation de le célébrer avant les 24 heures, puis leur tendit un papier à remplir pour officialiser leur union. Lorsque les papiers leur furent remis, Jacob sentit naître en lui plusieurs sentiments. Il était à la fois nerveux, heureux, terrorisé et excité. Mais quand le regard incertain de Leah se posa sur lui, il oublia tout, ne ressentant plus qu'un amour immense pour elle. Il lui sourit tendrement.

**_ La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que je t'aime. Qu'on se marie maintenant, dans 2 mois ou dans 5 ans, peu m'importe, tant qu'on reste ensemble, toi, Aby et moi... **Lui dit-il sincèrement en lui caressant le visage.

Leah lui retourna son sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Je sais... Et je n'ai pas peur de t'épouser... C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de renoncer à mon nom de famille... C'est la seule chose qui me rattache encore à mon père...**

Jacob l'embrassa tendrement.

**_ Alors n'y renonce pas...**

**_ Non, non... Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ce que je porte ton nom, et je veux t'offrir ça. **

Elle remplit le papier et écrit 'BLACK' sur la ligne 'nouveau nom d'usage'. Jacob la regarda à la fois étonné et ému, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Leah signa le papier et essuya une larme en le tendant à Jacob. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir aller de l'avant avec lui, mais triste en même temps de ne pas avoir son père pour partager son bonheur.

Jacob l'observa, heureux d'officialiser l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, mais il savait qu'elle aurait aimé que son père soit là pour la voir franchir ce cap important, tout comme il aurait voulu que sa mère voit l'homme qu'il est devenu et surtout qu'elle connaisse sa petite fille.

**_ Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi...** Lui murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**_ Ta mère serait heureuse... Elle a toujours rêvé d'un rapprochement entre nos deux familles...**

Jacob l'embrassa sur le front, avant de prendre la feuille et le stylo.

**_ A mon tour...**

Sans aucune hésitation, il remplit la feuille et termina par sa signature. Il se tourna ensuite vers Leah et afficha un sourire radieux, à la fois fier et taquin.

**_ Alors, comment vous sentez-vous Madame Black ?**

**_ Prête à accomplir mes devoirs conjugaux !** Répondit-elle, les yeux emplis de joie.

Le cœur de Jacob eu un léger sursaut. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, se retrouver seul avec sa nouvelle femme.

**_ Alors rentrons à la maison sans perdre une minute !**

**_ Maman et Seth sont là, et Aby aussi...**

**_ On n'a qu'à les mettre à la porte ! Et pour ce qui est d'Aby... Des somnifères feront sûrement l'affaire !**

**_ Embrasse la mariée, au lieu de dire des bêtises...** Gronda Leah.

Sans se faire prier, Jacob embrassa Leah et passa ses bras autours de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Il savourait ce moment où plus rien n'existait à part eux. Si on lui avait dit 3 ans auparavant qu'il aimerait une autre fille que Bella et qu'il se marierait avec, il aurait fait interner cette personne sur le champ ! Mais à l'heure actuelle, il réalisait que Leah était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jacob pour approfondir leur baiser. Son cœur débordait de joie. Elle avait enfin ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle était mariée - à Jacob pour ne rien gâcher - sa fille avait un père et ils formaient désormais une famille.

**_ Je t'aime, Jake...** Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jacob colla son front au sien et lui sourit tendrement, fermant les yeux et mémorisant cet instant comme s'il lui paraissait irréel.

**_ Je t'aime aussi... A un point que tu n'imagines même pas...**

* * *

Leilani lance des cotillons sur Jacob et Leah : Youhou! Vive les mariés!

Leah fronce les sourcils en se blotissant contre Jacob : Je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT son enthousiasme...

Supergirl arrive avec un air ronchon et lance quelques cotillons : Ouais...Youpi...

Jacob affiche un air sceptique : Celle là n'a pas l'air très emballée par contre...

Leilani secoue Supergirl : Ne vous occupez pas d'elle! Elle est un peu choquée par le fait que Jacob soit casé, mais elle survivra!

Leah, à Jacob : Elle en pince pour toi... Ca sent mauvais pour moi...

Supergirl fusille Leah du regard : Ouais, ça sent le roussi...

Leilani sourit chaleureusement : Mais non ! Elle dit ça pour vous taquiner ! *bouscule Supergirl et l'entraine dans un coin pour lui parler tout bas*

Leah déglutit et s'accrocha à Jacob : Tu vois ? Ce sourire... Elles mijotent un truc pas clair. Tirons-nous d'ici avant qu'elles ne décident de te faire t'imprégner de Supergirl !

Jacob lui attrape la main et commence à reculer discrètement : Tu as raison, pas de mouvement brusque...

Supergirl tourne la tête et se met à marcher vers eux : Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer si facilement ! Revenez ici !

Leilani : Oui, revenez! On vous a fait un gâteau !

Leah : Cours, Jacob ! COURS !

Supergirl se met à accélérer : J'étais attaquante au foot et première de ma classe en saut de haies, alors loup ou pas, vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper !

Leilani soupire lourdement en les regardant courir : Mon médecin m'a interdit de courir, alors je vais en profiter pour vous dire que si vous voulez avoir un avant-goût du prochain chapitre, un teaser sera posté sur notre page Facebook ! (le lien est sur le profil de Supergirl). Pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte sur , une alerte y est mise à chaque fois qu'un chapitre est posté ! On attend vos commentaires avec impatience et on vous embrasse bien fort !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à toutes !

Figurez-vous qu'en relisant les reviews que vous nous avez laissées afin d'y répondre correctement, nous nous sommes rendues compte que vous nous connaissiez un peu trop bien, en fait ! Certaines d'entre vous nous ont pourri notre journée en donnant des spoilers sur ce que nous comptions faire, et pour cette raison, **nous avons décidé d'arrêter la fiction à la fin de ce chapitre-ci** ! Pour ces raisons, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews aujourd'hui, histoire de ne pas révéler ce qui aurait pu se passer à la fin (que vous ne lirez donc jamais, mais c'est pas grave, avec ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre, vous serez contente de ne pas l'avoir fait !)

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII : Newlyweds **

L'employée de bureau gloussa en leur tendant leur certificat de mariage.

**_ Félicitations, Monsieur et Madame Black. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !**

Relevant la tête vers la femme, Jacob lui fit un sourire aimable et prit le certificat.

**_Merci beaucoup ! **Il s'éloigna avec Leah en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.** Bon, c'est pas tout, mais n'aurais-tu pas des devoirs conjugaux à accomplir par hasard ?**

**_ Ou tu veux, quand tu veux, mon cher mari !** Gloussa-t-elle.

La prenant au mot, il l'emmena cette fois vers les toilettes des hommes.

**_ Attends moi deux secondes. **Ordonna-t-il avant d'entrer et de vérifier s'il n'y avait personne.

Ressortant presque aussitôt, il l'attira à l'intérieur, veillant à ce que personne ne les surprennent avant de bloquer la porte avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Puis, il se tourna vers elle, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Leah se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pressa contre lui sensuellement, les mains au niveau du jean du jeune homme. Elle commença à le déboutonner tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Jacob était tellement impatient de s'unir à elle qu'alors que la jeune femme finissait de déboutonner habilement son pantalon, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, faisant quelque pas, puis la déposa sur le lavabo.

Leah sourit et déposa une série de baisers le long la mâchoire de Jacob. Elle saisit délicatement le membre gonflé de désir de son mari et le caressa lentement alors qu'il s'affairait à déboutonner son pantalon.

Les battements du cœur du jeune homme s'accéléraient un peu plus à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse que Leah lui prodiguait. Elle lui faisait un tel effet qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les boutons de son jean et poussa un grognement d'impatience. Elle gloussa en voyant la frustration de Jacob. Finalement celui-ci fini par céder et d'un geste vif, lui retira son pantalon et sa petite culotte au passage.

Lorsqu'il qu'il l'eut libéré, Leah resserra sa prise sur sa virilité et accéléra ses mouvements, capturant ses lèvres avec avidité en gémissant de bien-être. Quand il sentit l'étau des mains de sa compagne se resserrer et ses mouvements s'amplifier autour de 'lui', il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement étouffé, cette fois purement jouissif. Décidément, elle savait toujours exactement quoi faire pour lui faire perdre la tête. Se ressaisissant un peu, il attaqua son cou, ouvrant son chemisier afin de lui caresser les seins sous la fine dentelle noire.

Leah se cambra sous les caresses de Jacob, rapprochant ses hanches du bord du lavabo et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux.

**_ Jake... Prends-moi maintenant...** L'implora-t-elle, haletante.

Jacob avait les yeux noircis par le désir. Les mots de Leah furent accueillis comme une délivrance, et sans plus attendre, il entra en elle d'un coup de hanche, une vague de bien être le submergeant tout à coup. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il était en elle était tout simplement indescriptible.

Leah ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il entra en elle, tant le geste de Jacob était inattendu et jouissif. Elle s'agrippa au lavabo de toutes ses forces.

**_ SEIGNEUR ! JAKE !**

La voir et l'entendre prendre du plaisir était encore plus excitant pour Jacob que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. Alors qu'il commençait de lent mouvements de va et vient en elle, il décida d'augmenter le plaisir de sa femme en allant titiller son petit bouton de chair tout en continuant de parsemer son cou de langoureux petits baisers.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements pour ne pas ameuter tout l'immeuble, mais ses résolutions furent bien vite oubliées lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Jacob contre son bouton d'amour. Son corps était parcouru par des milliers de décharges électriques à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tenta de s'agripper au lavabo, au miroir, rien n'y faisait. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses hurlements, elle attrapa désespérément le visage de son amant et écrasa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout on ondulant d'avantage ses hanches pour augmenter leur plaisir.

Jacob voyait Leah défaillir de plus en plus sous ses assauts. C'était grisant de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et le fait que ce soit dans les toilettes publiques, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se marier, rendait la chose encore plus palpitante. Il se mit à accélérer encore et encore ses mouvements en elle, sentant l'extase approcher à grands pas.

Le cœur de Leah menaçait d'exploser alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de la jouissance. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de Jacob et se détacha de ses lèvres pour se cambrer une dernière fois.

**_ Oh... Je... T'AIME !** S'époumona-t-elle.

Les spasmes qui la secouèrent furent à la hauteur du plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit tout au long de leurs ébats, et à l'instant où ses parois se resserraient autour du membre de son amant.

Alors que Leah se resserrait autour de lui, des tremblements le secouèrent à son tour, et il la rejoignit rapidement dans un grognement bestial, essoufflé mais rassasié.

Leah avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Haletante, elle caressa le visage de Jacob et le regarda amoureusement. Il lui sourit, comblé, heureux, satisfait, serein... Bref, il se sentait bien, là, avec elle, et se demandait seulement pourquoi il avait autant attendu pour la retrouver et l'épouser. Car c'était un fait : Leah était la femme de sa vie et peu importait une quelconque imprégnation, jamais il ne la laisserait pour une autre.

**_ Je t'aime.** Dit-il tout simplement.

**_ Je t'aime aussi... Et je crois que tout le bâtiment le sait maintenant...** Répliqua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Jacob sourit de plus belle.

**_ Le plus important c'est que tu as parfaitement comblé les désirs de ton mari !**

Leah éclata de rire en descendant du lavabo et en se rhabillant.

**_ Alors je suis sauvée !**

Il la détaillait en même temps qu'il remontait son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Je vais vois si la voie est libre, ensuite je te ferrai signe pour que tu sortes discrètement.**

**_ Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de ce que les gens peuvent dire ? **Renifla Leah.** On est à New-York, mon vieux, et je viens de me marier ! Alors... **Elle attacha son dernier bouton de pantalon, dégagea la porte et sourit à un homme qui voulait rentrer au même moment.** Désolée pour l'attente, on fêtait notre mariage !**

Jacob la regarda faire, bouche bée. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Leah, l'homme se tourna vers lui. N'étant pas habitué à autant de désinvolture, il sortit rapidement rejoindre sa femme, rougissant sous le regard étonné de l'individu. Leah sourit en voyant Jacob se presser pour la rejoindre et lui prit la main lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de marcher vers la sortie.

**_ J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à maman !**

**_ J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'assassiner...** Grimaça-t-il avant de la retenir par la main, s'arrêtant soudainement. **Les alliances ! Et je ne t'ai même pas acheté une bague de fiançailles !** S'affola-t-il.

**_ J'ai une idée... Tu me fais confiance ?**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, curieux, mais acquiesça. Ils sortirent de la mairie et Leah le conduisit à quatre rues de là. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un salon de tatouage et elle lui fit face, les yeux brillants.

**_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague super chère qui risque de se briser si je fais le malheur de me transformer. Je veux quelque chose d'indélébile. Et un tatouage est moins cher qu'une bague...**

Jacob regarda l'enseigne puis baissa les yeux vers Leah en souriant tout en la regardant amoureusement.

**_ Je trouve l'idée géniale ! Non pas que je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer une vraie bague, mais...Tu as raison, avec notre 'condition', ce sera bien plus pratique et surtout ça restera pour le restant de nos vies...**

**_ Tu en es sûr ?** Insista Leah, anxieuse.

Jacob prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**_ Aussi sûr que mon amour pour toi...**

Leah lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du salon. Il n'était jamais entré chez un tatoueur, et le peu qu'il en savait, ou plutôt qu'il croyait savoir fut bien vite balayé. Contrairement aux rumeurs à propos de ces endroits, celui-là était propre, bien rangé et la personne qui les avait accueilli avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel, du moins pour ce milieu là. Après tout on était à New-York, tout comme il y avait les bas fonds, il y avait également des quartiers un peu plus chic.

Leah savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle demanda à ce qu'on lui tatoue deux bagues. L'une avec les mentions 'J + L' et la date de leur mariage, et l'autre avec des motifs en forme de maille.

**_ Tu y as songé là à l'instant ou tu y avais déjà réfléchi ?** Demanda Jacob incrédule, face à l'assurance de la jeune femme concernant ses choix.

**_ Te moques pas, mais j'en ai rêvé le soir où on a... Pour la première fois..**. S'empourpra-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et reprit d'un ton taquin.

**_ Tu venais à peine de me mettre dans ton lit et tu rêvais déjà de me passer la corde au cou ?**

Leah rougit encore plus.

**_ Ben... Une fois qu'on goûte à Jacob Black... On n'a pas trop envie de le laisser partir...**

Jacob éclata de rire, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crane avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

**_ Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas te laisser partir, c'est pour ça que je veux la même chose que toi et que je vais même passer en premier ! Je sais qu'on dit honneur aux femmes, mais te voir souffrir avant moi, ce serait lâche de ma part alors...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ A ta guise ! Mais je te préviens, je n'a pas de sucette à te donner quand ce sera fini !**

Jacob afficha une mine espiègle.

**_ Oh mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de me consoler...Plus tard...**

**_ BEAUCOUP plus tard ! **S'esclaffa-t-elle. **Si je m'écoutais, je dormirais tellement tu m'as épuisée...**

Jacob rit de bon cœur, alors que le tatoueur s'apprêtait à commencer.

**_ Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?** Proposa Leah.

Jacob pouffa, affichant une mine qui disait 'je ne suis pas un gamin'. Mais dès qu'il sentit l'aiguille sur sa peau, il ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur et de surprise. Leah étudia sa réaction, amusée.

**_ Ça fait mal, hein ?**

**_ C'est...Supportable.** Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il tentait de gérer la douleur.

Elle ne mit derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement, en lui donnant des petits baisers dans le cou.

**_ Et là, c'est encore plus supportable ?**

Jacob se détendit légèrement, se concentrant sur les baisers que Leah lui prodiguait.

**_ Beaucoup plus...** Souffla-t-il.

Leah continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le tatouage soit terminé. Jacob regarda alors sa main d'un air fier et satisfait avant de se tourner vers Leah.

**_ Alors, qu'en pensez-vous Madame Black ?**

**_ Je dis que c'est magnifique et qu'en plus ça ne va pas nous ruiner !**

Il se leva et l'embrassa avant de lui céder sa place.

**_ A ton tour de souffrir ma puce, mais ne te retiens pas si tu sens les larmes venir...**La taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Leah renifla et s'assit fièrement en tendant la main au tatoueur. Et contrairement à Jacob, elle ne cilla pas. Il fronça les sourcils, médusé, ne comprenant pas que celle-ci n'ait même pas une petite, minuscule réaction. Leah lui fit son fameux sourire en coin.

**_ Je t'ai dit qu'aucune douleur ne vaut celle d'un accouchement !**

Jacob posa sur elle un regard plein d'admiration. Elle avait enduré tant de choses, s'était retrouvée seule à les affronter et malgré ça, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, la tête haute. Il se promit intérieurement de ne jamais plus la laisser seule face aux difficultés et d'être toujours là pour elle.

Leah admira sa main, une fois le tatouage fini, et la posa sur celle de Jacob.

**_ Ça y est !** Claironna-t-elle.

Jacob regarda leurs mains, heureux de ne former plus qu'un de manière officielle, au vu et au su de tous. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir et crier que Leah était SA femme, mais il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas, alors il la dévisagea avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**_ Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage.** Décréta-t-il avant de se diriger vers le comptoir afin régler la note.

**_ Hey ! Non ! Je paye mon tatouage !** Rétorqua Leah en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Je tiens à t'offrir ça, déjà que je ne t'ai pas acheté de bague, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire Leah.** Martela-t-il, sûr de lui.

**_ Bien !** Soupira-t-elle lourdement, agacée par l'attitude de son mari.

Jacob sourit, amusé.

**_ Allons ma puce, tu ne vas pas faire la tête alors qu'on vient juste de se marier ? C'est notre journée et ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir ça...** Minauda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Leah le regarda bizarrement.

**_ Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler 'ma puce'?**

Jacob n'aimait pas quand elle prenait cet air là. Il doutait toujours de la réponse qu'il devait lui donner.

**_ Euh...oui, pourquoi ?** Répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

**_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une puce ?**

**_ Non, mais...Je trouve que ça te va bien, à moins que tu préfères en permanence Leah ou Mme Black...**

**_ Non, ça ira... Mais je vais te trouver un surnom ridicule aussi... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'mon roudoudou'?** Pouffa-t-elle.

Jacob afficha une mine à la fois horrifiée et dégoûtée.

**_ Je crois que tu peux trouver mieux...**

**_ Mon bichon ? Mon canard ? Mon poussin? Mon petit loup ?** Poursuivit-elle en riant de plus belle.

**_ Stop stop ! Ok, j'ai compris, je ne t'appellerai plus ma puce, ça te va ?**

Leah se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

**_ Je voulais juste te taquiner... Ça ne m'embête pas du tout, et puis si je dois te donner un surnom, ça viendra naturellement...**

Un raclement de gorge brisa leur moment de complicité. Tournant la tête, ils virent le tatoueur qui attendait.

**_ Oh ! Désolé. **S'excusa Jacob en se décollant de Leah pour régler la note.

Leah arrêta un taxi dès qu'ils furent sortis. Entre la mairie et le passage chez le tatoueur, la nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, une demie-heure plus tard.

Jacob s'arrêta devant leur porte, hésitant un instant à entrer.

**_ Tu crois vraiment que ta mère me laissera la vie sauve ? Non, parce que non seulement je t'aurai épouser sans sa présence mais en plus quand elle verra ton tatouage...**

**_T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu, laisse moi leur annoncer, tu verras que ça passera comme une lettre à la poste ! **Le rassura Leah.

**_ Ok, j'ai hâte de voir ça, Madame je-n'ai-peur-de-rien !**

Leah ouvrit la porte et sourit de toutes ses dents.

**_ Ca y est ! C'est bon ! On porte tous le même nom de famille, maintenant !**

Sue qui était assise avec Aby sur elle, tourna la tête surprise de l'entrée des jeunes gens. Jacob quant à lui, se disait que Leah manquait parfois de tact, mais qu'après tout c'était l'une des chose qu'il appréciait chez elle, cette fougue imprévisible.

**_ Alors ça y est, c'est Abygael Black à présent ? **Demanda Sue, n'ayant pas fait attention à la phrase de sa fille.

**_ Oui, c'est super, hein ?** Acquiesça Leah.

Seth sourit et souleva Aby, qui gloussa lorsqu'il la fit virevolter.

**_ Ouais ! Tu vas pouvoir te la péter quand tu seras plus grande, à la Push ! Les Black sont vachement respectés !** S'exclama-t-il.

Leah fit un clin d'oeil à Jacob.

**_ Comme une lettre à la poste, je t'ai dit !** Fanfaronna-t-elle.

**_ C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas dit les choses assez 'clairement' ?** Chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Je leur ai dit, c'est pas de ma faute s'il n'ont pas bien écouté... **Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. **Maintenant quand ils parleront du mariage, prochainement, on n'aura qu'à leur dire qu'on leur a dit quand on est rentrés de la mairie, en répétant la phrase exacte, et de leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont tellement tête en l'air qu'ils ont pas percuté... Comme ça, pas de morts, ni de blessé!**

Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

**_ Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?**

**_ Pas autant que je t'adore, j'en suis sûre...** Répondit Leah en l'embrassant à son tour.

**_ J'ai déjà donné à manger à Aby et Seth avait trop faim pour vous attendre, alors on a déjà mangé,** **votre part est dans le four. Nous, on va vous laisser profiter en famille, je suis sûr que ****vous aurez envie de célébrer ça... **Dit Sue en se levant.

**_ Mais on a à peine eu le temps de se voir !** Geignit Leah à la manière d'une petite fille.

**_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que demain je te propose de passer une journée entière entre femmes, j'ai vu la pub d'un sauna, hammam ou ils font aussi des massages...on aurait pu y aller, rien que toi et moi, on laisserait ces deux là avec Aby, qu'en penses-tu ? **Proposa sa mère.

**_ Ça me parait un bon programme! Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas fait des trucs de filles!**

**_ Parfait ! Alors soit prête demain à 9h, je t'attendrai en bas pour ne pas réveiller tout ce beau monde.**

Leah hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras.

**_ Je serai en bas à 8h55 !**

Sue répondit à son étreinte, avant d'embrasser Aby puis Jacob.

**_ Seth on y va, mon chéri ?**

Ce dernier se leva et embrassa sa sœur avant de donner une accolade fraternelle à Jacob et un bisou mouillé à sa nièce.

**_ Demain, on va bien se marrer, choupinette !** S'écria-t-il.

Abygael sourit à Seth avant que celui-ci ne sorte, suivant Sue et refermant derrière eux.

**_ J'ai une faim de loup ! **Dit Jacob en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, posant Aby sur sa chaise haute avant d'ouvrir le four pour voir ce que Sue leur avait concocté.

**_ Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, moi..**. Grimaça Leah.

Jacob se tourna vers elle, surpris.

**_ Ah bon ? Pourtant t'as pas vraiment manger ce midi...** Fit-il en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait boudé aussi bien que son repas.

**_ Je sais, mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien...**

**_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?** S'inquiéta Jacob.

**_ Oui, j'ai juste pas faim. Ça arrive, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus !**

Jacob la regarda un instant, sceptique, mais n'insista pas d'avantage. Il se servit avant de s'asseoir pour manger.

**_ Alors, on a passé une bonne journée Mlle Black ? **Dit-il à sa fille, voyant qu'elle l'observait.

Aby gigota et se mis à raconter sa journée, ou les cours de la bourses, au choix, avec un sourire à couper le souffle. Jacob la regardait avec attention, souriant de fierté devant sa fille. Après un moment, alors que Jacob finissait, elle lâcha un long bâillement.

**_ Eh ben ! On a eu une longue journée à ce que je vois...Papa va te donner un petit bain et ensuite au dodo ! **Dit-il en mettant son assiette dans l'évier.

Aby fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

**_ NON !**

**_ Non ?**

**_ Non dodo !**

**_ Tu es arrivé à la mauvaise période, je crois... Tu vois, c'est sa phase ''je dis non à tout, même si ça me fait chier !'' Seth était un vrai boulet avec ça... Ça a duré un an pour lui... Il disait non, mais il le faisait quand même ! **Rit faiblement Leah.** Je pensais qu'il était attardé, à l'époque !**

Jacob rigola en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en l'emmenant l'air de rien vers la salle de bain.

**_ Y'a un canard dans l'eau qui n'attend que toi...Tu veux voir le canard ?** Tenta-t-il pour l'amadouer

**_ NON !** Tonna la fillette.

Jacob se tourna vers Leah, un peu perdu.

**_ Euh...tu me donnes ta technique ?**

Leah se leva en souriant.

**_ Aby... Tu veux aller voir le canard ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ **NON !**

Elle s'avança et lui embrassa la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille,et la petite sautilla en souriant.

**_ OUI !**

**_ Il suffit de lui dire 'oui' et elle le répétera... Pour l'instant !**

Jacob fit un sourire en coin, ne comprenant rien à la logique de la fillette, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau afin d'avoir la température idéale. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit avec Aby de la salle de bain.

**_ Tu vois c'était pas si terrible, tu es toute propre maintenant ! **

Il aperçut alors Leah endormie sur le canapé et décida d'aller déposer Aby dans son berceau. Revenant au salon, il vint s'asseoir près de sa femme et passa sa main sur sa joue. Leah gémit et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**_ Aby dort ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

**_ Elle est couchée et visiblement elle n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin de sommeil...**

Leah se frotta les yeux.

**_ C'est bon, j'ai repris des forces !**

**_ Tu es épuisée, Leah. Tu devrais aller dormir... Je mets un peu d'ordre et je te rejoins.** Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

**_ Je crois que je vais rester la un peu...** Murmura-t-elle, trop fatiguée pour bouger.

Voyant qu'elle était prête à replonger dans les bras de Morphée, Jacob la souleva et l'emmena vers leur chambre. Leah se blottit contre lui et s'accrocha à son T-Shirt, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Il resta au dessus d'elle, celle-ci ne le lâchant pas et la contempla avec tendresse.

**_ Je ne serai pas long, je vais juste faire la vaisselle et éteindre les lumières...**

Leah sourit faiblement et le relâcha.

**_ Fais-vite...**

Jacob s'en alla faire la vaisselle, rangea les jouets d'Aby dans son parc ainsi que tout ce qui trainait, avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Ressortant à peine vêtu d'un caleçon, il éteignit toutes les lumières avant de rejoindre son épouse dans la chambre.

Leah s'endormit aussitôt après le départ de Jacob, en souriant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de deux ans. Tout ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais elle avait foi en l'avenir. Alors que sa respiration devenait régulière et qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, son cœur se mit à battre de manière irrégulière. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée, et malgré son odorat développé et son incroyable tolérance à la douleur, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses caractéristique humaines, y compris l'héritage malheureux que son père lui avait légué. Les battements de son cœur finirent par se calmer, peu avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

* * *

Nous voulions que cette histoire ait une fin inattendue... Quoi de plus inattendu que la mort de Leah Black le jour de son mariage ? On espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop pour ce petit changement de programme. Nous savons que cela peut paraître ignoble d'arrêter comme ça, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait une vingtaine de chapitre à suivre avant la fin "originale", mais nous tenions absolument à vous surprendre. Alors, on vous remercie de nous avoir lu jusque là et de nous avoir soutenues...Si vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenu Jacob, et bien... Après avoir découvert le corps de Leah, il a également fait un arrêt cardiaque. Aby a été récupérée par Sue et a été élevée par cette dernière, à la Push, où Collin s'est imprégné d'elle et a attendu qu'elle ait 16 ans avant de lui faire un enfant, ce qui, bien sûr, n'a pas plu à Seth, qui avait été proclamé Alpha et qui a tué Collin pour montrer l'exemple. Aby, folle de désespoir, s'est jetée du haut de la falaise et s'est noyée, clôturant ainsi l'histoire magnifique que nous avons écrite !


	24. Chapter 24

Oyez oyez braves gens ! Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Comme certaines d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, ce que nous avions déclaré dans le chapitre précédent était... Un poisson d'Avril ! L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là bien évidemment, alors rangez vos muffins et autres armes ! lol

Pour celles qui n'auraient pas lu notre petit message sur Facebook, nous tenons à préciser certains point. Le jeu de rôle est terminé depuis le mois d'octobre 2010. Les chapitres ont été découpés pour la publication, mais contrairement aux autres fictions que nous avons écrites, ce jeu de rôle n'ayant pas été fait dans le but d'être publié, il faut un peu de temps pour passer du format "RPG" au format "chapitre lisible". D'où l'attente entre les chapitres.

Comme on vous l'avait dit au début, certaines choses peuvent vous paraitre trop soudaines, ou encore certains chapitres inintéressants, mais nous avons décidé de laisser le jeu de rôle tel quel et n'avons nullement l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Tout ce que vous avez lu jusqu'ici, y compris le dernier chapitre, faisait partie du jeu de rôle.

Et encore bravo à celles qui avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'un poisson d'Avril ! On avait raison de dire que vous nous connaissez vraiment bien !

Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV : Heartbeats**

Jacob entra dans la chambre en souriant avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Il avait d'abord cru que Leah dormait, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Tendant l'oreille il constata avec horreur qu'il n'entendait plus les battements de son cœur. Il lui empoigna les épaules, et se mit à l'appeler.

**_ Leah ! **

N'obtenant aucune réaction. Il commença à paniquer.

**_ Oh mon Dieu...**

Son cerveau tournait à 200 à l'heure. Rapidement, il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, priant pour que ce soit une blague, pour que son cœur reparte. Il massait encore et encore, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Il hurlait toujours son prénom, par dessus les pleurs d'Aby qui s'était réveillée, paniquée par les cris de son père.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Jacob. Il avait un jour lu un article sur les techniques de réanimation. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Soudain, il leva son poing en l'air et lui donna un coup sec mais ferme au milieu de la poitrine. Le choc secoua le corps de Leah, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration.

Jacob, désespéré recommença en frappant un peu plus fort que précédemment.

**_ Je t'en prie, Leah. Ne me fais pas ça !**

Le cœur de Leah se remit à battre, faiblement, mais il battait quand même. Jacob respira enfin. Il entendait son cœur.

Passant une main sur le visage de sa femme, il la détailla, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

**_ Leah... Tu m'entends ?** Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle commença à s'affoler et son cœur lui fit mal, mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Jacob teintée d'inquiétude, elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Trop faible pour lui répondre, elle gémit faiblement pour le rassurer.

Jacob souffla, un peu soulagé qu'elle lui donne un signe. Il prit son portable sur la table de chevet, il avait encore le numéro de Carlisle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Leah, pourquoi son cœur avait soudainement cessé de battre.

Comme à son habitude, Carlisle répondit presque immédiatement.

**_ Docteur Cullen, c'est Jacob, Leah ne va pas bien, son cœur s'est arrêter il y a 5 min, j'ai réussi à le faire repartir, mais il bat très faiblement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je comprends pas ce qu'elle a !** Dit Jacob d'une traite, d'une voix affolée.

__ Tu dis que son cœur s'est arrêté ? _Demanda Carlisle.

**_ Oui, je l'entendais plus, il a carrément cessé de battre !**

La voix du médecin se fit plus basse.

__ Hum... Je suppose que c'est du à sa malformation cardiaque... Je pensais qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas, étant donné qu'elle est un loup-garou, mais le fait qu'elle ne se transforme plus a dû lui rendre ses caractéristiques humaines..._

**_ Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle me répond à peine, je dois l'obliger à muter ? Est-ce que ça pourrait l'aider ? **Questionna Jacob, toujours aussi affolé.

__ Surtout pas ! Il faut la stabiliser avant tout. Tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital. A-t-elle toujours une température élevée ?_

Jacob toucha le front de Leah.

**_ Euh... Non. Elle est normale, enfin plus froide que moi...**

__ Alors tu peux l'y emmener sans risque. Le mieux serait d'appeler une ambulance et de la surveiller le temps qu'elle arrive._

Jacob acquiesça plusieurs fois comme si Carlisle pouvait le voir, et répondit d'une voix encore plus paniquée avant de raccrocher.

**_ OK, je vais... Je vais faire ça !**

Il appela immédiatement une ambulance, expliquant rapidement ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme et ce qu'il avait dû faire. Pendant qu'il les attendait, Jacob avait enfilé un pantalon et un tee-shirt et avait prit sa fille dans ses bras afin de la rassurer, ne quittant cependant pas Leah du regard et trépignant d'impatience. Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent et examinèrent Leah tout en posant des questions complémentaires à Jacob qui leur donna le maximum d'informations.

Leah réussit à ouvrir les yeux au moment où les secours l'emmenaient, et une larme coula de son œil lorsqu'elle aperçut l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les deux amours de sa vie. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de leur faire subir ça. Alors qu'elle était sur le brancard et qu'ils avançaient en direction de l'ascenseur, Jacob lui attrapa la main.

**_ Je suis là mon amour, Aby et moi on ne te quitte pas, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien...**

Leah lui serra la main et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Elle espérait qu'elle serait bientôt sur pieds et surtout que Jacob puisse compter sur Sue et Seth le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.

Dans l'ambulance, Jacob ne la quitta pas du regard un instant, alors qu'un des ambulanciers s'affairaient près d'elle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux urgences et Leah fut emmenée dans une chambre tandis que les médecins invitaient Jacob à attendre à l'extérieur. Il essaya d'insister auprès d'eux, leur expliquant qu'il devait rester auprès d'elle, mais ils ne cédèrent pas.

Après quelques minutes seul, il se reprit sous le regard de sa fille le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Il prit alors son portable et appela l'hôtel ou séjournaient Sue et Seth, demandant leur chambre.

Seth décrocha le téléphone, à moitié endormi.

**_ Allo ?**

**_ Seth ! C'est Jake... Je suis à l'hôpital, Leah ne va pas bien, il faut que vous veniez immédiatement !**

Seth sursauta et s'affola.

**_ Quoi ? Leah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Oh mon Dieu... MAMAN !** Il secoua Sue, la réveillant en sursaut.

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Sue, surprise.

**_ Jacob est au téléphone. Leah est à l'hôpital... Jake, on arrive tout de suite ! **

Seth lui raccrocha au nez et Jacob rappela à nouveau l'hôtel, énervant un peu la réceptionniste qui lui passa de nouveau la chambre des Clearwater. Seth répondit, tout aussi affolé.

**_ Jake c'est toi ?**

**_ Oui ! Tu n'as pas pris le nom de l'hôpital !**

Seth se frappa la tête.

**_ Quel crétin ! Je t'écoute !**

**_ On est aux urgences du Bellevue Hospital Center.**

**_ D'accord. On part maintenant. A tout à l'heure !**

Il raccrocha et courut appeler un taxi pendant que sa mère descendait. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard, et Seth aperçut Jacob avant même de poser la moindre question à l'accueil. Il se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Jacob ne les avait pas vu arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

**_ Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **S'enquit Seth.

**_ Elle est dans cette chambre avec des médecins. Elle était très fatiguée, elle a même refusé de manger et je l'ai allongée le temps que j'aille faire un peu de rangement, bref, en revenant je ****l'ai trouvé inconsciente et son cœur s'était arrêté, elle ne respirait plus... Alors j'ai commencé à lui faire un massage cardiaque, il ne repartait pas, j'ai dû y aller un peu plus fort et il a fini par repartir... J'ai appelé le Dr Cullen, il m'a expliqué que ça pourrait être dû au fait qu'elle...** Il baissa le ton pour ne pas que d'autres entendent le reste de la conversation.** Ne se transforme plus... Elle a retrouvé tous ses côtés humains... Comme... La maladie cardiaque de votre père...**

**_ NON ! PAS CA ! **Hurla Seth.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec leur père, et à la douleur de le voir mourir sous leurs yeux. Et maintenant, il apprenait que sa sœur subirait sans doute le même sort...

Jacob posa une main sur son épaule.

**_ Les médecins sont en train de la stabiliser, je suis sûr que ça ira et d'après ce que le Dr Cullen a dit, se transformer la protégeait, alors si on attend un peu, le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces et qu'elle mute à nouveau, elle n'aurait plus ce problème...**

Seth fondit en larmes.

**_ J'espère que tu as raison Jake... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Revivre ça... Et je viens à peine de la retrouver...**

Jacob le regarda tristement. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre car, tout comme Seth, il venait de la retrouver. Ils venaient tout juste de se marier, de commencer à partager une vie de famille épanouie...ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, pas maintenant.

**_ Leah est encore vivante et elle le restera Seth ! Tu m'entends, ne baisse pas les bras !**

Sue elle c'était assise, tétanisée et terrorisée à l'idée que sa fille disparaisse...comme son mari quelques années plus tôt. Seth jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, puis vers Aby, qui elle aussi était terrorisée, et acquiesça en caressant les cheveux de sa nièce. Même si intérieurement il se demandait si elle survivrait longtemps à tout ça, il se promit d'être fort pour sa famille.

**_ Heureusement que tu étais là...**

Jacob commençait à s'impatienter, regardant régulièrement en direction de la chambre où Leah était examinée.

**_ Mais pourquoi c'est aussi long ?**

Le médecin sortit au même moment de la chambre de Leah, sourcils froncés. Jacob se précipita alors vers lui, tandis que Seth et Sue faisaient de même, Aby dans les bras de cette dernière.

**_ Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? **Le pressa Jacob, qui ne tenait plus en place.

**_ Nous avons réussi à stabiliser les battements de son cœur, mais elle a une malformation très grave... J'imagine que vous êtes au courant...**

**_ Oui, on sait... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour ça ? ** Demanda Seth. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

_** Malheureusement, à moins d'une greffe d'organe, il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire... Nous préférons la garder en observation pendant quelques temps, afin de trouver le traitement qui lui conviendrait pour mener une vie à peu près normale... Et nous l'inscrivons de ce pas sur la liste d'attente pour un cœur. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, cependant...**

**_ Cependant quoi ? **Insista Jacob, pendu aux lèvres du médecin et attendant qu'il continue

**_ Nous lui avons conseillé une opération, pour faciliter le fonctionnement du cœur. C'est un système assez récent... Mais elle a refusé catégoriquement.**

Jacob regarda en direction de la chambre.

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?** S'enquit-il.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

**_ Mais pas longtemps. Elle a besoin de repos...** Précisa ce dernier.

Jacob acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Arrivé juste devant, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit doucement la porte. Leah était assoupie. Il la contempla un instant et s'approcha finalement du lit sans faire de bruit. Jacob ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. S'il devait faire de l'humour, il lui aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait presqu'à un sang froid, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il lui prit délicatement la main, la regardant comme si c'était la chose fragile au monde.

Leah ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Jacob prendre la sienne. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit tristement.

**_ Hey... Pas top, pour une première nuit en temps que mari et femme...**

Jacob lui sourit, heureux d'entendre sa voix. Une voix faible, certes, mais au moins elle était consciente et avait même la force de parler.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, on aura le temps de se rattraper... **Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de redevenir sérieux.** Je suis désolé Leah...**

**_ Désolé pour quoi ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien, que c'était grave ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis ton mari après tout, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi, si j'avais fais fait correctement les choses tu ne serais sûrement pas dans cet état !** Répondit-il en se levant, tournant comme un lion en cage, rongé par la culpabilité.

**_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Mon cœur est pourri, tu ne peux rien y faire ! C'est à moi de m'excuser... Je te cause encore plus de soucis...**

Jacob s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Leah, tu n'y est pour rien si tu as hérité de la maladie de ton père ! Si seulement tu n'avais pas été obligée d'aller vivre dans cette ville par ma faute et que tu avais continué à te transformer, jamais tu n'aurais eu à frôler la mort...** Conclut-il amèrement. **Tu vois, encore une chose dont je suis responsable...**

Leah essaya de se lever, et ne put que se redresser légèrement.

**_ J'aurais arrêté avec ou sans toi, Jake. J'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais pas de cette vie là ! J'aurais trouvé un moyen pour ne plus avoir à muter ! Arrête de t'auto-flageller, ça ne sert à rien et ça m'énerve !**

Jacob détourna le regard, fixant le sol avec intérêt. Leah avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, jamais cette culpabilité ne le quitterait, quoi qu'il arrive.

**_ Il faudra que tu t'y remettes dès que tu seras sur pied. C'est le seul moyen pour toi de vivre sans risque**. Reprit-il.

**_ Non.**

**_ Pardon ?** S'exclama Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

Leah le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans flancher.

**_ J'ai dit. Non. **Claqua-t-elle.

Jacob lui lança un regard sévère en s'éloignant d'elle.

**_ Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis Leah ? Tu as pensé à Aby ? Tu as pensé à ta mère, à Seth ? Et moi, as-tu seulement pensé à l'effet que ça m'a fait de te voir inconsciente, de sentir que ton cœur ne battait plus ? As-tu songé à ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là ? Et tu... Tu refuses de te transformer, alors que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de rester en vie ?** S'emporta-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Leah frémit.

**_ Et tu crois qu'en me forçant à me transformer, tout ira mieux ? Je déteste ça, Jacob ! Je sais que tu tiens à ce que je reste en vie, et je te comprends... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas être obligée de me transformer et de traquer les vampires jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux vieillir en même temps que mes enfants, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?**

Jacob secouait la tête frénétiquement tandis que des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition.

**_ Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Leah, je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existe plus ! Jamais je ne te laisserais commettre une erreur pareille, je refuse d'avoir à expliquer un jour à Aby pourquoi sa mère n'est plus là !**

Le cœur de Leah se serra en le voyant aussi malheureux, et elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

**_ Je suis désolée...** Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. **Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû se marier, finalement...**

Jacob se calma instantanément, se rappelant que c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, il ne tenait pas à aggraver les choses. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tenant son visage à deux mains, et la fixa intensément.

**_ Leah... T'épouser est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre de toute ma vie. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans la moindre hésitation.**

**_Je ne veux pas te perdre... Mais ce que tu me demandes... C'est au dessus de mes forces... Et on n'est même pas sûrs que ça marcherait...** Sanglota Leah.

**_ Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'avais jamais eu le moindre problème, parce que tu te transformais régulièrement avant de venir vivre ici ! Il est hors de question que je te perde, tu dois essayer, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher !**

**_ Je le fais pour toi et pour Aby...** Soupira-t-elle, vaincue. **Mais je n'aime pas ça pour autant...**

Jacob ferma les yeux un instant, soulagé qu'elle accepte.

**_ Je sais... **

Il la regardait à présent, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, appréciant chaque détail de son visage, se délectant de chaque instant passé avec elle car il réalisait qu'il aurait pu la perdre ce soir-là. Leah lui caressa le visage tendrement.

**_ Où est notre fille ?**

**_ Dans le couloir, elle se demande sûrement où est sa maman. Je vais la chercher, je suis sûr que Seth et Sue seront eux aussi ravi de te voir un instant...**

Il se leva et alla chercher tout ce beau monde. Seth, Sue et Aby ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre. Tous les trois étaient soulagés de la voir éveillée. Seth se jeta sur le lit de sa sœur, en larmes.

**_ Mon Dieu, Leah ! J'ai eu si peur de ne plus pouvoir te parler !**

Leah sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère.

**_ Ça va aller, Seth... Tu me connais, je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air !**

Sue s'approcha de sa fille, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots, en vain. Elle la serra dans ses bras tandis que Seth s'écartait.

**_ Oh ma chérie...** Sanglota-t-elle, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase tant l'émotion était intense.

Leah lui caressa le dos, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue.

**_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur...**

Sue s'écarta et essuya délicatement la joue de sa fille.

**_ Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles mieux, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si...** Elle s'arrêta de nouveau alors que les larmes devenaient incontrôlables.

**_ Ne pleure pas, maman... Ça va aller... **Elle regarda Jacob et lui sourit tristement, sachant qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début. Elle ne pouvait pas faire subir une autre épreuve de ce genre à sa famille. Ils avaient déjà trop souffert avec la mort de son père... **Dès que je rentrerai à la Push, je me transformerai à nouveau... Tu verras, ça s'arrangera...**

Jacob n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer ce soir à la place de cette scène de retrouvailles. Préférant balayer cette idée démoralisante, il s'approcha à son tour du lit.

**_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait te dire un petit bonjour...** Murmura-t-il alors qu'Aby tendait les bras vers elle.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit en voyant la petite. Elle la prit et la serra fort, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de sa fille pour inspirer son odeur.

**_ Maman va bien, choupinette... Je te promets de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais...**

Les deux femmes de la vie de Jacob s'enlaçaient devant lui et l'idée que cela pouvait changer du jour au lendemain lui fit chérir cet instant encore plus. Il savait en son fort intérieur que dorénavant sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans elles et il se promit de tout faire pour n'être plus jamais séparés de sa famille.

**_ Elle a été courageuse...** Dit-il fièrement avec un sourire en coin.

Aby jouait avec le vêtement de sa mère, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence. Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire après les dires de Jacob.

**_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est la digne fille de son père !**

**_ Si tu avais vu comment j'étais paniqué, tu n'aurais pas dit ça... Non je crois qu'elle a prit ça de ton côté**. Rétorqua Jacob.

**_ Tu étais peut-être paniqué, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. **Souffla Leah en embrassant la tête d'Aby.

Jacob sourit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

**_ Tu as besoin de repos, ça a été une nuit difficile et il ne faut pas te fatiguer d'avantage...**

**_ Jake a raison. **Acquiesça Seth.** On passera te voir demain.**

Leah hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois Aby avant que son frère ne la prenne. Les Clearwater sortirent tous ensemble, alors que Jacob s'approchait de Leah.

**_ Je reviens, je vais leur dire de rentrer à la maison avec Aby, elle a besoin de sommeil elle aussi...**

**_ OK... Fais vite... **Murmura-t-elle, anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas le revoir comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase.

Jacob sortit prévenir Sue et Seth qu'il restait veiller sur sa femme, leur demandant s'il pouvait leur confier Aby. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et se mirent en route après que Jacob leur ait donné les clefs. Puis il entra à nouveau dans le chambre. Leah lui sourit tristement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

**_ J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas finalement... Tu aurais pu décider de prendre tes jambes à ton cou !** Ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

**_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**_ Parce que tu te serais rendu compte que rien n'est simple entre nous...**

**_ Mais les plus grandes histoires d'amour ne sont jamais les plus simples...**

**_ Tu fais dans la littérature, maintenant ? **Gloussa Leah.

Jacob rit de bon cœur, puis s'arrêta, la regardant amoureusement.

**_ Je t'aime plus que tout Leah Black, tu le sais ça ?**

Leah frémit et lui prit la main.

**_ Je sais, mais sûrement pas autant que je t'aime...**

Jacob se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, son corps réclamant ce contact depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle gémit et lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et la peur qu'elle avait d'être un jour séparée de lui.

Les lèvres de Jacob redoublèrent d'ardeur alors qu'il se délectait sans cesse du goût des lèvres de sa belle. Elle le rendait dingue et rien que l'idée de ne plus la voir chaque jour que Dieu faisait lui était insupportable. Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle à regret pour reprendre son souffle.

**_ Tu as besoin de repos, on aura tout le temps pour ça une fois que tu seras sur pied. **Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**_ Non... Je veux encore...** Geignit Leah.

**_ Très bien mais après tu te reposes !** Sourit-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres, lui aussi réclamant plus.

Leah ne voulait pas arrêter ce baiser, mais lorsque son cœur s'emballa et commença à lui faire mal, elle dut se résoudre à se décoller de son mari, haletante.

**_ Dès que... Je peux sortir d'ici... On file à la Push...**

Jacob esquissa un sourire devant son empressement, elle qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler quelques jours auparavant.

**_ Aurais-tu quelques 'projets' là-bas ? Quelques désirs à assouvir ? **La taquina-t-il.

**_ On est censés s'entrainer pour notre deuxième enfant, tu te souviens ?**

**_ Comment l'oublier ! Et je dois dire que je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que tu sois à nouveau en pleine forme pour célébrer notre mariage en bonne et due forme... Faut dire que les toilettes n'étaient pas vraiment l'endroit le plus approprié pour ça, même si je dois avouer que j'ai adoré..**.

**_ Et bien mon cher mari, nous sommes deux à avoir adoré, et je suis sûre que toute la mairie de New-York le sait !** Fanfaronna Leah en affichant un sourire en coin.

Jacob rougit en se remémorant la scène.

**_ Ouais, faut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment été discrète, surtout en sortant...**

**_ Avoue que t'as aimé que je hurle ton prénom... **Contra Leah.

Jacob sentit un frisson le parcourir, un sourire béat accroché à son visage.

**_ Tu n'as même pas idée ! Je suis d'ailleurs très impatient de renouveler l'expérience...**

Leah sourit faiblement et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant lentement les yeux.

**_ Moi... Aussi...**

Jacob embrassa son front avant d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil collé au mur à côté de son lit. Pendant de longues minutes, il la regarda dormir, calquant sa respiration à la sienne et finit lui même par s'endormir, épuisé par tous ces évènements.

* * *

Tout comme nos héros qui profitent d'un moment de repos bien mérité, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer et vous remettre de vos émotions. Leah n'est pas morte, et Jacob a réussi à la convaincre de se retransformer pour qu'elle puisse avoir la vie sauve... Que demander de plus ?


	25. Chapter 25

Un grand merci à toutes nos lectrices et éventuels lecteurs (même s'ils sont minoritaires et qu'ils ne review pas forcément !) lol. Vos commentaires nous ravissent toujours autant, alors surtout continuez de vous exprimer de quelque manière que ce soit !

* * *

**Chapitre XXV : Family Matters**

Jacob était heureux. Les médecins avaient enfin accepté de laisser sortir Leah. Il avait laissé le reste de la famille à la maison avec Aby et avait appeler un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Il entra dans sa chambre doucement, ayant peur de la réveiller. A sa grande surprise, elle était déjà toute habillée, prête à partir. Elle avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez elle qu'elle était debout depuis 5 heures du matin. Elle sourit à Jacob et se leva doucement pour aller l'embrasser.

**_ Enfin, tu es là !**

Jacob fut surpris de la voir toute prête, mais fut comblé quand elle l'accueillit avec un baiser.

**_ Mme Black serait-elle impatiente de quitter ce charmant endroit ?** demanda-t-il, un air taquin sur le visage.

**_ Tu trouves vraiment que c'est un endroit charmant ? **grogna Leah.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de l'embrasser.

**_ Moi aussi je suis content que tu sortes enfin d'ici et je ne suis pas le seul, Aby et les autres ont vraiment hâte que tu rentres…**

**_ Je sais…** soupira Leah. **Mais… Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais avoir une petite gâterie avant de rentrer à la maison?**

Jacob la dévisagea avec étonnement. Passant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, il la pressa contre lui.

**_ A quel genre de gâterie pensez-vous Mme Black ?**

**_ A toi de voir !** minauda Leah en déposant un baiser suggestif au creux de son cou.

Jacob ferma les yeux, souriant bêtement quand il sentit les lèvres de sa femme contre sa peau, celles-ci le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. Brusquement, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Leah pour la soulever et elle l'entoura immédiatement de ses jambes. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, embrassant celui-ci avec ferveur. Leah gémit et attrapa les cheveux de Jacob pour ramener ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jacob se mit alors à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fallait avouer que le fait de pouvoir la serrer contre lui lui manquait, de même que sentir l'odeur de sa peau, savourer le goût de ses lèvres…quel délice ! Il l'emmena vers le lit, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle, dévorant toujours ses lèvres, alors que ses mains commencent à se balader sous son tee-shirt à la recherche de son soutien gorge.

Leah sourit contre les lèvres de Jacob. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, et elle attendait la réaction de celui-ci quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge… Ni de culotte non plus, d'ailleurs.

Jacob gémit de surprise en ne sentant aucune résistance sous le tee-shirt de sa belle, sa main entrant directement en contact avec un de ses seins. Leah frémit lorsque la main de Jacob frôla son mamelon.

Il releva la tête, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle arrêta ses caresses et retira doucement son T-Shirt avant d'en faire de même avec celui son mari et de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Jacob commença à parsemer le corps de Leah de petits baisers brûlants, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il arriva au niveau du pantalon de la jeune femme. Déboutonnant rapidement celui-ci, il commença à le faire descendre sur ses hanches et arrêta son geste. Relevant de nouveau la tête, il dévisagea Leah avec suspicion.

**_ Tu avais préparé ton coup ? **

**_ Peut-être bien !** gloussa Leah.

Elle retira habilement son pantalon et embrassa de nouveau Jacob. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bouton du pantalon de ce dernier.

**_ Tu m'en veux d'avoir essayer de corrompre mon mari?**

**_ Pas du tout ! C'est une charmante initiative et ton mari ne demande rien de plus que de ****combler tous tes désirs… **déclara-t-il avec amusement avant de se redresser pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, l'impatience le submergeant et de reprendre rapidement possession des lèvres de Leah en se plaçant entre les cuisses de cette dernière.

La jeune femme écarta d'avantage les jambes, de manière à ce que leurs intimités se frôlent. Elle approfondit leur baiser, et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Jacob. A présent tendu comme un arc, ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps et entra enfin en elle en lâchant un soupir de bien être, ressentant à nouveau la sensation d'être chez lui. Leah laissa échapper un long gémissement quand il s'insinua en elle, et lui se sentait si bien dans les bras de son épouse qu'il la serra un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'il se remémora soudain qu'il avait failli la perdre. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient libérateurs et elle eut du mal à se contenir lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger. Elle parsema des baiser partout où elle pouvait, remerciant le ciel de pouvoir encore profiter de Jacob encore un peu.

Il accéléra progressivement, se laissant emporter par les prémices du plaisir, et s'attaqua à nouveau à ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait sous ses lèvres.

Leah se cambrait sous ses caresses, et gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Jacob commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre pied. Elle le rendait littéralement fou sur tous les plans. Elle suscitait chez lui des sensations intenses qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler dans ces moments là.

**_ Leah…** murmura-t-il, haletant.

Leah se cambra et colla son corps contre celui de Jacob. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes, si bien qu'elle le sentait encore mieux en elle.

**_ Jake… Mon Dieu…**

Jacob adorait voir sur son doux visage l'effet qu'il lui faisait, cette vision l'excitait encore plus. Ses hanches redoublèrent d'ardeur, son corps réclamait toujours plus. Il sentait bien que Leah aussi n'en menait pas large, il colla alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, anticipant ses cris de plaisirs que l'hôpital tout entier risquait d'entendre, si ce n'était déjà fait. Leah se tendit soudain, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de Jacob avant de lâcher un hurlement libérateur contre ses lèvres alors que son corps était secoué par de violent spasmes.

Entendre la femme de sa vie hurler de plaisir et la sentir se contracter autour de lui était à chaque fois l'élément déclencheur chez Jacob. Quelques secondes après, son corps n'attendant que ça, il se déversa en elle, alors qu'un son rauque s'échappait de sa gorge. Il la regardait, ayant encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

**_ Wow !** fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Leah essayait de calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur et sourit faiblement.

**_ De mieux… En mieux…**

**Jacob qui souriait lui aussi, fronça soudain les sourcils en sentant son épuisement.**

**_ Ma puce, est-ce que ça va ?**

**_ Oui oui… Je dois juste me remettre de mes émotions!**

**_ Tu es sûre ? On aurait peut-être pas dû, avec ton cœur…**

**_ Si j'avais eu un problème, je t'aurais dit de t'arrêter…**

Jacob l'observa un instant pour savoir si elle était sérieuse avant d'embrasser son front lorsqu'il fut rassuré.

**_ Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose, c'est tout…**

**_ Je sais… On devrait peut-être y aller, tu ne crois pas?**

**_ Tu as raison, ils doivent se demander ce qu'on trafique à la maison.** dit-il en descendant du lit pour se rhabiller.

Leah se rhabilla aussi et se sentit défaillir. Elle se retint au lit pour ne pas tomber. Jacob la soutînt, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

**_ Tu vois ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je t'ai fatigué inutilement.** gronda-t-il. **Je vais appeler un médecin pour qu'il t'examine…**

**_ C'est rien…** contra Leah en secouant la tête. **Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, ces derniers jours… Faut dire que je ne mange pas beaucoup non plus…**

**_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler Leah ? Ce n'est pas rien, surtout après ce qui s'est passé !** la sermonna-t-il.

**_ J'en ai parlé au médecin, il a dit que ça pouvait être de l'hypotension et que je devais faire attention en me levant.**

**_ Je suis ton mari, tu aurais dû me le dire avant ! Et puis c'est tout ? Il se contente de faire des suppositions ?** grogna Jacob, sentant la colère monter en lui. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots…

Leah soupira lourdement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte

**_ Jacob… Inutile d'embêter le médecin…**

**_ Ce n'est pas inutile ! Il doit être capable après tant d'années d'études de dire exactement ce que tu as et pas se contenter simplement de suppositions évasives sur ta tension ! **

Il était à présent énervé. Pas contre le médecin, enfin pas vraiment, mais plutôt contre lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi imprudent en acceptant de faire l'amour avec elle. Leah était encore faible et il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son mari, elle s'avança vers lui et lui caressa le visage.

**_ Si on lui en parle, tu te sentiras mieux?**

Jacob inspira, se calmant presque aussitôt au contact de la main de sa belle, puis acquiesça. Leah l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre.

**_ Va le chercher, alors…**

Il revint quelques instant plus tard avec le médecin. Ce dernier entra armé de son stéthoscope et demanda à Leah de s'allonger.

**_ Respirez calmement. **ordonna-t-il pendant qu'il l'auscultait. **Vos hypotensions continuent toujours lorsque vous vous levez ? **

**_ Et j'ai des étourdissements quelques fois quand je suis couchée… Mais plus le matin…** ajouta Leah.

Le médecin hocha la tête, affichant une mine concentrée.

**_ Vous vous alimentez convenablement ? Est-ce que vous mangez tout ce qu'on vous sert ?**

**_ Non seulement la bouffe est dégueulasse, mais en plus le peu que je mange ne reste pas dans mon estomac très longtemps…** grimaça Leah.

**_ Je vois, on va vous faire une prise de sang avant que vous ne sortiez, je tiens à savoir à quoi c'est dû…même si je suis d'accord avec vous pour la 'bouffe' de l'hôpital.** lança-t-il sous le ton de la confidence avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint lui faire sa prise de sang et s'éclipsa aussitôt, promettant que les résultats arriveraient rapidement.

**_ J'espère qu'ils ne me garderont pas encore un jour…** soupira Leah. **J'en peux plus de cet endroit!**

Jacob lui sourit, la serrant dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe au passage.

**_ Je sais…mais au moins on sera fixés.**

Deux heures plus tard, le médecin revint avec les résultats.

**_ J'ai vos résultats, il révèlent un taux de bêta-hCG très élevé…**

Jacob lança un coup d'oeil vers Leah, un peu inquiet.

**_ Et…qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**_ Ça signifie que vous allez être à nouveau parents ! **répondit le médecin en souriant.

Leah regarda Jacob, sous le choc. Ce dernier avait bien entendu les paroles du médecin, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser l'information.

**_ Qu-Quoi?** Balbutia la jeune femme.

**_ Vous…vous en êtes sûr ? **insista Jacob.

**_Absolument, le taux d'hormones de votre femme l'indique clairement ! **le bipeur du médecin se fit entendre.** Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une urgences, je reviens dès que possible !**

Leah ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou si elle devait paniquer. Elle observait son mari, craintive, attendant de voir sa réaction. Jacob regardait la porte se refermer derrière le médecin, méditant encore sur ses paroles. Il n'osait y croire, ne réalisant pas la réalité de l'annonce. Se tournant vers Leah, il plongea son regard dans le sien et vit qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui. Il finit par lui sourire.

**_ Je vais à nouveau être père… **murmura-t-il.

Leah hocha la tête, encore sous le choc.

**_ Oui… On va avoir un bébé…** elle lui sourit timidement. **Est-ce que… Ça va aller?**

Jacob souriait d'un air niais et pour seule réponse il l'embrassa passionnément.

**_ Merci. **souffla-t-il tout simplement en se redressant.

Leah sourit plus largement et posa sa main sur son ventre.

**_ Aby va avoir un petit frère!**

Jacob sourit d'avantage en regardant le ventre de Leah. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de la voir avec son ventre rond lors de sa précédente grossesse, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait rater ça cette fois-ci.

**_ Quand Sue saura ça…et j'imagine déjà la tête de Seth quand il apprendra qu'il va être tonton pour la deuxième fois…**

**_ Il va te tuer ! **Gloussa Leah.

Le sourire de Jacob se fana, remplacé à présent une moue inquiète.

**_ Tu crois ?**

**_ Mais non… Mais on devrait leur rappeler notre mariage, au cas ou! Ou alors, je leur annonce et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste !**

Jacob sourit à nouveau en se rappelant de la fameuse annonce de sa femme.

**_ Là c'est pas une lettre, mais un colis, Leah !**

**_ Tu veux le leur annoncer alors ? **s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Non ! **S'alarma-t-il**. Je veux dire….il vaut mieux que ce soit toi…et s'ils m'attaquent je leur dirai que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus…**

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Ouais… Mets la femme enceinte en première ligne !** grommela-t-elle.

Jacob éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

**_ Je vais voir si on peut enfin sortir d'ici…**

**_ Prends ton temps, surtout ! Je suis pas pressée de rentrer !** railla Leah.

Jacob sortit voir le médecin. Celui-ci lui rappela que sa femme était encore vulnérable et qu'elle devait se ménager pour ne pas fatiguer son cœur, lui mentionnant au passage de faire attention avec le sport de chambre. Jacob rougit se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'il l'avait cru finalement. Après avoir signé les papiers de sortie, réglé les frais d'hôpital et récupéré l'ordonnance de Leah, il revint la chercher dans la chambre.

La future mère était encore sur son petit nuage. Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau enceinte, et que Jacob puisse être avec elle tout le long de sa grossesse. Elle n'entendit donc pas Jacob arriver, trop occupée à parler à son ventre. Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à contempler Leah. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre ça sur le dos de la grossesse annoncée mais, le fait était qu'elle était sublime.

**_ C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler à notre enfant, tu ne crois pas ? **dit-il en s'avançant, le sourire aux lèvres, et en lui prenant délicatement sa main lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

**_ Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler… Pour bien me convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve…**

**_ Je comprends, pour moi aussi c'est pareil…est-ce que tu es prête ? J'ai réglé les derniers détails, on peut y aller maintenant…**

**_ Oui, on peut y aller…**

Ils prirent le premier taxi que Jacob arrêta et rentrèrent chez eux.

A peine arrivés à l'appartement, Sue bondit sur Leah.

**_ On se demandait où vous étiez passé ! **Elle s'écarta d'elle, soudain inquiète de la raison du retard de sa fille. **Tout va bien au moins ?**

Leah s'empourpra immédiatement, ne sachant trop comment parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, surtout avec sa mère.

**_ Heu… Oui… Jacob et moi on a… Euh…**

**_ Vous avez couché ensemble à l'hôpital… Bande de pervers ! **grimaça Seth après avoir reniflé sa sœur.

Jacob lança un regard paniqué vers Leah.

**_ Euh…c'est pas de ça dont il s'agit !**

**_ Alors c'est quoi? **s'impatienta Seth.

**_ On a appris une grande nouvelle…** reprit sa sœur.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit timidement à Jacob, qui lui sourit en retour, heureux et fier.

**_ Leah est enceinte…de moi !** se donna la peine de préciser ce dernier.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Et de qui d'autre est-ce que je pourrais être enceinte? Du Saint-Esprit?**

Seth recula, sonné par l'annonce des jeunes mariés.

**_ En… Enceinte? Encore?**

Jacob, trop heureux pour tenir compte du sarcasme de Leah, regarda Seth en rigolant.

**_ Oui, encore, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans un couple tu sais…**

**_ T'as pas intérêt à la laisser comme la dernière fois, Black ! **grogna Seth.

**_ Ça ne risque pas !** gloussa Leah.

**_ Oh non, elle est à moi pour la vie ! **renchérit Jacob en enlaçant sa femme, la couvant du regard en arborant un sourire béat.

Leah se mit sur la pointe des pied et l'embrassa tendrement, mais rapidement.

**_ Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! **ajouta-t-elle tendrement.

**_ J'ai peur de comprendre…** marmonna Seth.

Jacob sourit de plus belle et il se tourna vers son beau-frère sans lâcher Leah,.

**_ Non, c'est bien ça, tu as devant toi Mr et Mme Black ! **dit-il simplement.

Sue dévisagea tour à tour Leah et Jacob, un peu déboussolée alors que Seth se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

**_ Mais…enfin…Leah était en convalescence…à quel moment auriez-vous pu…**balbutia Sue.

**_ Je vous l'ai dit pourtant, quand on est rentrés de la Mairie, qu'on avait maintenant tous le même nom de famille !** l'interrompit Leah avec nonchalance.

Sue fronça les sourcils et tenta de se rappeler de ce moment.

**_ Leah ! Tu aurais pu nous dire les choses clairement au lieu de jouer sur les mots !** lui reprocha sa mère.

**_ Désolée, maman…** s'excusa Leah, faussement repentante.

**_ L'important c'est que Leah aille mieux et je trouve que vous devriez simplement être heureux pour nous, heureux que nous formions à présent une famille unie…** intervint Jacob en fixant intensément Seth, qui continuait de trembler dangereusement.

**_ Tu as raison,** acquiesça Sue. **Excuse moi, Lee, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…** Elle se tourna alors vers son fils et constata son état. **Seth, mon chéri, tu devrais te calmer et féliciter ta sœur et Jacob…**

Seth n'arrivait pas à se recouvrer ses esprits. Il savait que Leah était heureuse avec Jacob, mais ce mariage et cette grossesse alors que ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient revus… C'était trop pour lui. Jacob se plaça instinctivement devant Leah et Sue.

**_ Seth, calme toi, muter dans l'appartement ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée…** ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le frère de Leah inspira profondément et fusilla Jacob du regard.

**_ Tu avais vraiment besoin de l'épouser aussi vite ?**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, énervé qu'il lui pose la question.

**_ J'aime Leah. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans 10 ans, le résultat aurait été le même ! Nous sommes une famille et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie auprès d'elle, quand l'accepteras-tu enfin ?**

**_ J'ai dit que je ferai un effort pour accepter qu'elle te reprenne dans sa vie, et toi tu sautes sur l'occasion pour lui refaire un enfant et l'épouser !**

Jacob avança vers lui, mâchoires serrées, et le fixa d'un regard haineux.

**_ Ce n'était pas prémédité, Seth, et je pense que ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !**

**_ Leah se laisse avoir facilement quand il s'agit des mecs…** contra ce dernier.

**_ Hey !** s'insurgea Leah.

Elle ne put poursuivre, car Jacob se rua sur Seth et le saisit par le col. C'en était trop pour lui, et des tremblements commençaient à parcourir son corps.

**_ Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !**

**_ Ça suffit !** intervint Leah en s'avançant vers eux et en saisissant le bras de son mari. **Lâche-le!**

Jacob fixait toujours Seth d'un regard mauvais, mais finit par le lâcher, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Seth fusilla Jacob du regard à son tour.

**_ Félicitations, sœurette… Tu as épousé la réplique vivante de Sam.**

Jacob recula d'un pas sous l'attaque. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait encore souffrir, c'était bien ça. Sam était et resterait à jamais sa bête noire et c'était déjà bas de la part de Seth de lui rappeler son existence mais encore plus de le comparer à lui. Jacob préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de sortir en claquant la porte.

Leah fusilla son frère du regard et le gifla violemment, avant de sortir à son tour. Elle dévala les escaliers, espérant que son mari soit encore la, en hurlant le prénom de ce dernier. Malheureusement Jacob avait disparu. A défaut de se transformer, il avait couru le plus vite possible, afin d'évacuer tout le stress et la peur qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières semaines. Venaient à présent s'ajouter à cela la souffrance et la peine qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait les évènements passés.

Leah se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper et décida de rentrer chez elle, régler ses comptes avec Seth. Le jeune homme se frottait encore la joue, furieux après Jacob, quand sa soeur ouvrit la porte brusquement avant de foncer sur lui et de le bousculer.

**_ Il est parti ! T'es content ?**

**_ Oui parfaitement ! Enfin, Leah, ouvre les yeux ! Combien de temps crois-tu que ce conte de fée va durer ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne te fasse souffrir à nouveau ?**

**_ Il a fait des efforts ! C'est le père de ma fille, de… De mes enfants!** reprit-elle en se touchant le ventre. **Je me fiche de savoir combien de temps ça va durer. Je veux au moins essayer !**

Seth serrait les mâchoires, secouant la tête négativement.

**_ Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, j'ai toujours penser que tu étais une fille réaliste, mais je vois que je me suis trompé…Je rentre à l'hôtel.** lança-t-il à sa mère avant de sortir.

Sue qui était rester silencieuse s'approcha de sa fille, passant un bras autour d'elle.

**_ Ne l'écoute pas Leah, il est simplement inquiet à ton sujet, mais il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit…**

Leah fut blessée par les paroles de son frère, et les mots de sa mère ne la réconfortèrent pas.

**_ Oh que si, il le pense… Depuis qu'il sait que Jacob est le père d'Aby… Il a changé…**

Sue soupira en voyant que la peine de sa fille ne diminuait pas.

**_ Leah…laisse lui du temps pour digérer tout ça, ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais il finira par se calmer. Jacob a toujours été son modèle et Seth a été très déçu quand il a appris ce qu'il t'avait fait… Il faut juste que la confiance qu'il avait en lui revienne…**

**_ Pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance à moi? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas réfléchi à la situation! **

Même si elle s'était laissé guider par ses sentiments, elle avait effectivement mûrement réfléchi avant de donner une autre chance à Jacob.

**_ Il ne voit pas les choses comme ça, il croit, je le cite, que tu t'es laissé convaincre par les belles paroles de Jacob…** expliqua Sue.

**_ C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à se marier !** déclara Leah avant de fondre en larmes.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Leah ? **sourcilla sa mère

**_ C'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de m'épouser…**

**_ Leah… Jacob est fou amoureux de toi, il tournait en rond à la Push, il était malheureux comme les pierres. Crois moi, après réflexion, ça ne m'étonnes pas que vous n'ayez pas attendu plus longtemps. Et vu la tête de débile heureux qu'il affichait, il en avait tout autant envie que toi !**

**_ Tu n'es pas en colère ? **renifla Leah.

Sue regarda sa fille avec tendresse et essuya ses larmes.

**_ Lee, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur et si Jacob te rend heureuse, alors moi aussi je suis heureuse…**

Leah sourit tristement et enlaça sa mère.

**_ Merci…**

**_Allons, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Après la pluie, le beau temps !**

Elles entendirent alors des pleurs provenant de la chambre.

**_ Ah ! Je crois qu'il y a une petite qui a faim !** poursuivit Sue d'un ton enjoué en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Leah soupira et sourit en voyant Aby arriver dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Elle espérait que Jacob reviendrait bientôt, mais décida de se concentrer sur sa grande fille. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle lui donnerait un petit frère ou une petite soeur dans 9 mois.

La nuit était tombé lorsque Sue annonça à sa fille qu'elle rentrait rejoindre Seth à l'hôtel. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul car elle ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire comme bêtises. Elle rassura sa fille en lui disant que Jacob ne devrait sûrement plus tarder, et elle avait eu raison, puisque Jacob était finalement rentré moins d'une heure après le départ de Sue.

Leah était en train de jouer avec Aby et son cœur fit un énorme bond lorsque Jacob ouvrit la porte. Elle grimaça un peu, son cœur ayant du mal à s'adapter à ces brusques changement d'émotion. Jacob s'immobilisa et regarda tristement sa femme, tandis qu'elle déposait leur fille dans le par et se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme. Il répondit aussitôt à son étreinte, la serrant fort contre lui, en même temps qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou afin d'inhaler à plein poumon son doux parfum. Leah fondit de nouveau en larmes, blottie contre Jacob.

**_ Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai cru que… Que…**

Il se décolla sans la lâcher afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

**_ Tu as cru que quoi ? Que j'allais vous abandonner ?**

Leah détourna le regard, honteuse.

**_ J'ai cru que ce que Seth t'avait dit t'avait fait réaliser que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais…**

Jacob passa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

**_ Leah j'ai réalisé depuis bien longtemps que ce que je voulais, c'était être avec toi, Aby et maintenant le bébé. Et ni Seth ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis la dessus !**

**_ Je suis désolée pour toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a dit… Je… Je ne reconnais plus mon petit frère…**

Jacob détourna le regard à son tour, un voile se tristesse obscurcissant ses yeux.

**_ Il n'avait peut-être pas tort… Peut-être que je ne suis pas si différent de Sam, après tout…**

Ce fut au tour de Leah de le forcer à la regarder.

**_ Il se trompe. Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ce que Sam était. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Jacob. Tout le contraire de lui… Ne doute jamais de ça. Jamais.**

Il la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, passant une main dans les cheveux de son épouse pour les apaiser tous les deux.

**_ Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-il soudain.

**_ Mieux, maintenant que tu es là…**

Jacob fit un léger sourire, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

**_ Ouais, désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais il fallait que je prenne l'air…**

Leah hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui.

**_ Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?**

La serrant un peu plus contre lui, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

**_ Non, ne te fatigue pas, c'est moi qui cuisine, pendant ce temps je veux que tu te détendes tranquillement avec Aby et le bébé !**

**_ Je suis enceinte, Jacob, pas handicapée ! **gloussa Leah.

**_ Peut-être, mais le médecin a dit de te ménager et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Qu'aimerais-tu manger ?** demanda-t-il, la tête déjà dans le frigo.

**_ Si je te dis toi, est-ce que j'aurais le droit de te manger ? **minauda Leah.

Jacob releva la tête trop vite, et se cogna au frigo.

**_ Aïe !** Il soupira en se massant la tête. **Leah… C'est pas comme ça que je vais te ménager…et de toute façon, c'est pas compris dans le menu de ce soir… **finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Leah fit la moue et se mit à bouder.

**_ J'ai pas faim, alors…**

Jacob referma le frigo et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine qu'affichait sa femme.

**_ Bon, on verra pour le dessert si tu manges quelque chose !** dit-il finalement.

**_ J'ai vraiment pas faim… Un sandwich me suffira…**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_ Tu devrais te nourrir mieux que ça, non seulement pour le bébé, mais pour toi aussi… Et puis l'excuse de la bouffe dégueulasse ne tient plus ici…**

**_ Je n'ai quasiment pas mangé pendant deux mois et demi quand j'étais enceinte d'Aby. La, je mange un sandwich.** sourcilla Leah.

**_ Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que tu as failli y passer ! Alors va pour le sandwich ce soir, mais dans les jours à venir, je tiens à ce que tu manges des repas complet, ou du moins, le maximum que tu pourras…**

**_ Oui, chef. **céda-t-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

Jacob rigola, heureux qu'elle l'écoute, puis se mit en quête de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des sandwiches. Leah prit Aby dans ses bras et s'assit sur le sofa, où elle admira sa fille de longues minutes. Jacob amena leurs assiettes et les déposa sur la table basse.

**_ Il faudrait que je te montre les photos que Rose a pris d'elle quand elle était bébé…**

**_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, en effet.** acquiesça-t-il en souriant à Aby et en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

Leah déposa la petite dans les bras de son père et alla chercher les album photos. Elle ouvrit le premier et sourit tristement. Elle posait seule sur la première photo, son regard était terne, comme si elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. Mais un sourire timide se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'elle caressait son ventre.

**_ Rose l'a prise alors que j'étais enceinte de 7 mois. **

Jacob regardait la photo avec émerveillement. Il n'avait jamais vu Leah enceinte et il trouvait que ça la rendait encore plus belle. Mais il ressentait aussi une immense peine, de n'avoir pas été présent à ces côtés durant tout ce temps. Leah lui prit la main, sentant son émotion.

**_ La grossesse te va à merveille… **réussit-il à dire malgré tout.

**_ C'est gentil… Rose a réussi à me faire paraitre jolie… J'espère que tu me trouveras aussi potable quand je serai grosse comme une baleine devant tes yeux!**

**_ Tu seras toujours belle quoi que tu fasses et j'ai hâte de te voir enceinte de mes propres yeux !** sourit-il

**_ On verra bien !** pouffa-t-elle avant de tourner la page.

Elle lui montra la première photo prise d'Abygael à la naissance. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture violette, qui faisait ressortir la matité de sa peau .

**_ Juste après l'accouchement…** précisa-t-elle.

Jacob regarda la photo, faisant attention à chaque détail chez sa fille. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir manqué un tel évènement. Il caressa le cliché.

**_ Elle était minuscule… **souffla-t-il, admiratif.

**_ Minuscule mais gloutonne…** rigola-t-elle. **Elle avait un appétit d'enfer !**

**_ A peine née et déjà comme son père ! **

**_ Pire ! Comme Seth !**

Jacob lança un regard vers leur fille qui les regardait à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre de quoi ses parents parlaient.

**_ Oui ma chérie, c'est de toi qu'on parle ! Je ne te savais pas aussi gourmande, dis-moi ! **

Aby poussa un petit cri en souriant à son père. Leah lui montra ensuite une photo d'Aby habillée en Mère Noël.

**_ Rose a pris Aby pour sa poupée… Elle lui a acheté une tonne de vêtements…**

Jacob se mit à rigoler.

**_ Oh mon Dieu ! Tata Rose a osée te faire ça ?** dit-il à sa fille d'un air outré.

Aby souriait toujours, pointant la photo du doigt.

**_ Tata !**

Leah rit de bon cœur.

**_ Oui, tata ! On va la voir bientôt, ma puce…**

Jacob se tourna vers Leah, perplexe.

**_ Blondie va venir ici ? **demanda-t-il.

**_ Mais non, banane !** répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **On la verra quand on sera à la Push !**

Jacob pensa un instant à tout ce qu'avait fait Rosalie pour aider Leah. Ça l'étonnait encore, mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, c'était grâce à elle si sa femme et sa fille étaient encore en vie et ça jamais il ne l'oublierait.

**_ On n'a pas encore discuté de notre retour… Tu as une idée de date ? Le plus tôt serait le mieux pour toi…**

Leah frémit et perdit son sourire.

**_ Jacob… Je viens de réaliser quelque chose qui ne te fera pas plaisir…**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_ Tu m'inquiètes là…**

**_ Je ne pourrai pas me transformer tant que je serai enceinte…** souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

**_ Je risque de faire mal au bébé… Ou de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'au moment de l'accouchement d'Aby…**

Jacob affichait à présent une mine torturée et inquiète.

**_ Mais…tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, l'accouchement pourrait te tuer dans l'état ou tu es…te transformer même une seule et unique fois c'est possible non ?**

**_ J'ai peur de perdre le bébé si je me transforme… Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Carlisle…**

**_ Dès qu'on rentre je lui dirai de passer te voir, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution. Je refuse que cette grossesse mette ta vie en danger !**

**_ Tu n'es pas en train d'envisager ce que je crois que tu envisages…** grogna-t-elle.

Jacob baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

**_ Leah… Tu sais très bien que j'adorerais agrandir notre famille encore et encore, mais… S'il y a un quelconque risque pour ta vie, alors je refuse de le prendre…**

* * *

Leilani : Ca sent le pâté, cette histoire! J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'une dispute ne va pas tarder à éclater...

Supergirl : Ouais... En même temps avec Leah y'a pas vraiment moyen d'éviter le conflit ! Je dis ça, mais je dis rien...

*Leah fusille Supergirl du regard et lui tend un papier*

Leilani : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Leah : Ma lettre de démission. Je me retire de cette fiction.

*Jacob qui buvait manque de s'étouffer* : Tu quoi ?

Supergirl *retient un petit sourire* : Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit quand même ?

Leah : Fais ta maline... Tu verras si tu seras autant amusée quand Jacob parlera dans le vide...

Leilani *horrifiée* : Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Leah *bombe le torse* : J'vais m'gêner ! J'imagine déjà tout le boulot que vous aurez à effacer toutes mes répliques et toutes mes actions ! Le pied que ça va être !

Supergirl *renifle* : Tu crois nous faire peur, mais reconnais quand même que tu ne facilites pas la vie à ce pauvre Jacob !

Leah *fronce les sourcils* : La faute à qui ?

Supergirl *coincée, se tourne vers Leilani* : Dis quelque chose !

Leilani : Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ta participation à la fic ?

Leah *sourit fièrement* : Je veux une belle maison, une vie agréable avec Jacob et nos enfants et un nouveau boulot où je n'aurais quasiment rien à faire !

Leilani : La fic est finie, on ne peut pas la retoucher. Essaye encore...

Leah : Bon, alors une nouvelle fic dans laquelle je ne serai pas aussi chiante, sans pour autant être une Mary-Sue comme Bella, avec QUELQUES rebondissements et un Jacob avec qui faire des cochonneries !

Jacob : Je vote pour ! Je trouve que c'est une requête raisonnable !

Supergirl *marmone dans sa barbe, mécontente*

Leilani : Vous occupez pas d'elle, elle a ses règles.

Supergirl *crie depuis la pièce voisine* : Je t'ai entendu !

Leilani *grince des dents* : Malaise...


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à nos fidèles lectrices et revieweuses : **Julie Winchester, Sarah0406, Alissa21, Noleme, Camilla don Molina, Morrijyg, Roxy Lautner, Emichlo,** ainsi que **Butterfly971 **qui vient de nous rejoindre.

Voici à présent la suite tant attendue de Beautiful Struggle ! Nos chouchous n'ont pas fini d'en baver, croyez-nous ! Mais pour le moment, on vous laisse découvrir tranquillement la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Encore mille excuse pour l'attente interminable, on essaiera de faire mieux dans les semaines à venir et on vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI : So Much For Agreeing**

Leah se leva brusquement, choquée.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça !**

Jacob se leva à son tour et s'emportant soudainement.

**_ Ah oui ? Et que veux-tu que je te dises Leah ? Que j'accepte que tu risques ta vie, que tu mettes notre enfant au monde avec un peu de chance et que tu meurs ensuite, pour me laisser seul avec Aby et le bébé ? **

Leah recula, sonnée par les propos de Jacob, et posa sa main sur son ventre.

**_ Je ne tuerai pas notre bébé pour avoir la vie sauve !**

Jacob tremblait légèrement à présent, la regardant avec colère.

**_ Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux réellement ? Leah, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, tu peux en MOURIR ! **

Leah ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

**_ Je préfère encore mourir que d'avorter...**

Jacob serrait les poings de rage, rage contre lui-même avant tout de les avoir mis dans une telle situation.

**_ Et moi je ne veux pas de ce bébé si c'est au prix de ta vie !**

Leah hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux

**_ Ne dis pas ça...**

Jacob pleurait lui aussi à présent, ça lui déchirait le coeur de penser que celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde pouvait mourir.

**_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Leah... Je refuse... **dit-il la voix nouée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, essayant d'oublier la douleur que ses mots précédents lui avaient causé, et enlaça tendrement Jacob.

**_ Je me ferai suivre par Carlisle... Tout ira bien, tu verras...**

Quand elle l'enlaça, le cœur du jeune homme se serra et les larmes coulèrent davantage. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait autant, la peur de la perdre lui faisant perdre tout contrôle sur ses nerfs. Il l'étreignit un peu plus, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe là, tout de suite.

Leah passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jacob et le berça doucement, lui répétant encore et encore que tout se passerait bien.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il étaient resté ainsi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il s'était enfin calmé et inspirait à présent son parfum, la tête enfouie dans son cou

**_ J'ai besoin de m'allonger, Jake... **murmura Leah, continuant à caresser les cheveux de Jacob.

**_ C'est vrai**, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant avec tendresse, **tu as eu une rude journée. **

Sans lui demander la permission, il la souleva pour l'emmener vers la chambre. Arrivé à destination, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit en la contemplant toujours, mais fronça les sourcils en faisant une moue hésitante.

**_ J'ai peur de te laisser toute seule... Que tu ne me refasses le même coup que l'autre fois...**

Leah sourit tristement, consciente que son malaise cardiaque avait été un événement traumatisant pour son époux.

**_ Tu veux qu'on dorme en famille, ce soir ?** demanda-t-elle.

**_ Ça me rassurerait, en effet...**

**_ Je ne ferme pas les yeux tant que tu ne viens pas te coucher !**

Jacob hocha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

**_ Je fais vite alors...**

Il prit Aby, la changea avant de l'amener dans la chambre, éteignant toutes les lumières au passage. Puis, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon avant de les rejoindre dans le lit. Leah caressa la joue de son mari alors qu'Aby se calait confortablement entre les deux.

**_ Tu te sens mieux ? **S'enquit-elle.

**_ Beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai les deux femmes de ma vie près de moi...** répondit Jacob en lui souriant dans la pénombre.

Aby s'amusait à tapoter sur le ventre musclé de son père. Elle aimait le bruit que ça faisait.

**_ Aby a déjà bon goût, à ce que je vois...** s'en amusa Leah

**_ Ouais ben les garçons, ce ne sera pas avant 40 ans ! **Répliqua Jacob.

**_ T'exagères pas un peu, là ?**

Jacob, qui contemplait toujours sa fille avec admiration, esquissa un sourire en coin.

**_ Non, je trouve que 40 ans c'est très bien. Elle a le temps de finir ses études sans être perturbée, de se trouver un bon travail, un jolie endroit où vivre et ENSUITE de songer à se caser...**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Et nous n'aurons jamais de petits-enfants parce qu'à 40 ans, c'est quasiment mission impossible !**

Jacob fit une moue embêtée.

**_ Mouais...bon disons 30 alors ! **concéda-t-il en chatouillant Aby

**_ 25 !**

**_ Ok, va pour 25 mais c'est moi qui dirigerai l'interrogatoire de son futur prétendant ! **Céda Jacob après avoir fait mine de peser le pour et le contre.

**_ Hors de question ! Tu vas le faire fuir avec ta carrure impressionnante !**

**_ Raison de plus !** Insista-t-il, un sourire sadique sur le visage :

**_ Elle va t'en vouloir si tu fais fuir son petit-ami potentiel ! **S'esclaffa Leah.

**_ Je préfère qu'elle m'en veuille plutôt que ce petit ami potentiel la fasse souffrir !**

**_ Pauvre Aby...** se désola Leah, dépitée.

Jacob rit de plus belle et reporta son regard sur sa fille pour constater qu'elle s'était finalement endormie sur lui. Il la souleva délicatement et la plaça sur le lit, bien entre eux.

**_ Heureusement, il nous reste quelques années pour voir venir... **chuchota-t-il

**_ Oui...** sourit tristement Leah, espérant pouvoir être là pour vivre ces moments avec eux.

Il regarda son épouse et lui caressa le visage en priant lui aussi qu'elle soit encore là à ce moment là

**_ Je t'aime tellement...** souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Leah l'embrassa tendrement.

**_ Je t'aime aussi... Plus que tout...**

**_ Leah... **reprit-il avec hésitation. **J'aimerais au moins que tu essayes au moins une fois quand on rentrera à la Push... Ça ne devrait pas être trop risqué à ce stade de la grossesse...**

**_ Je ne te promets rien... **soupira-t-elle, attristée. **Mais j'essaierai... Et si jamais je perdais le bébé à cause de ça...**

**_ Je veux juste que tu essayes, pour nous et notre famille... On verra bien ce qui se passe...**

**_ J'ai dit que je le ferai !**

Jacob garda le silence un instant, conscient que c'était difficile pour elle.

**_ D'accord.**

Leah serra sa petite fille endormie contre elle. Jacob n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa demande avait provoqué en elle. Ce dernier se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et fixa le plafond, n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil.

**_ Je... **Il soupira. **Je sais que tu m'en veux de te demander une chose pareille, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tout ce que je désire c'est que tu vives le plus longtemps possible, que tu aies la chance de voir notre fille grandir... Et si tu dois me haïr jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pour ça, je suis prêt à l'accepter.** dit-il le regard toujours fixé au plafond

Leah ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de serrer Aby dans ses bras, puis soupira lourdement.

**_ J'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je ne supporterai pas d'en perdre un autre...**

Jacob tourna son visage vers elle, perdu.

**_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**_ Oublie ça... C'est pas important...**

**_ C'est important, explique moi de quoi tu parles !** Insista-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle.

Leah laissa ses larmes couler, sachant que Jacob lui en voudrait de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt.

**_ On était censés avoir deux petites filles...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils en essayant d'assimiler l'information.

**_ Qu'est-ce... Elles étaient deux ? **déglutit-il.

Leah hocha la tête, sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.

**_ A l'accouchement... Quand Aby était sur le point de sortir et que je me suis transformée... La deuxième n'a pas tenu le coup...**

Jacob vacilla sous le choc. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

**_ Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ?**

**_ Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose? Elle n'est plus là ! Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de respirer ! **Sanglota-t-elle.

**_ J'avais le droit de savoir Leah ! C'est... Je devais avoir deux filles bon sang ! ** dit-il un peu plus fort en se levant.

**_ Je suis désolée...**

**_ Moi aussi...** souffla-t-il tristement.

**_ Je voulais l'appeler Sierra...**

Jacob regardait Aby dormir, soudain écrasé par le poids des remords. Encore une épreuve que Leah avait dû affronter toute seule, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant n'avait pas suffit. Il avait la gorge nouée et n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa peine ou pour la réconforter. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter dangereusement.

**_ Dis quelque chose... **l'implora-t-elle, ne supportant pas la distance qui s'était installé entre Jacob et elle.

Rouvrant les yeux, il la fixa tristement.

**_ Je me rends compte à quel point je suis incapable de te protéger... Je ne l'ai pas été par le passé à cause de mon absence et même maintenant que je suis là, je n'arrive toujours pas à te protéger...**

**_ Je suis une grande fille, Jacob. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes...**

**_ Comment pourrais-je continuer à t'aimer si tu n'existes plus ?**

Leah frémit.

**_ Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même quand je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de toi... Ce sera exactement la même chose si je venais à disparaitre. A la différence que tu auras nos enfants pour te rappeler à quel point je t'aime...**

Jacob secoua la tête.

**_ Je ne peux, non, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Leah ! Savoir que tu n'es pas près de moi, mais que tu es en vie est une chose supportable, mais vivre en sachant que tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde... c'est... non ! Je comprends que tu aies peur que ça se reproduise, mais c'est sûrement arrivé parce que tu t'es transformé à la fin de ta grossesse, mais si tu le fais seulement au début, on a une chance ! **S'emporta-t-il, refusant de lâcher prise.

Le visage se Leah se ferma.

**_ Très bien.**

Jacob soupira et riva ses yeux au sol un long moment.

**_ Je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais prendre l'air sur le balcon... **déclara-t-il finalement avec lassitude avant de s'éclipser.

Leah ferma les yeux et serra de nouveau Aby dans ses bras pour essayer de se rasséréner avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Jacob resta plus d'une heure à regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avaient vécu depuis le début de leur relation. Chaque instant de bonheur devait-il être suivi d'un malheur ? N'auraient-ils donc jamais la paix ? Il rentra finalement, s'allongea sur le sofa et finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Lorsqu'Abygael réveilla Leah, le lendemain, cette dernière était encore dans les vapes. Elle se rendit compte que Jacob n'était pas dans le lit avec eux mais ne s'en formalisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie endormi sur le sofa. Elle déposa Aby dans son parc et prépara le petit déjeuner, pensant qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son autre fille.

Jacob entendit des bruits et sentit des odeurs de nourritures. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois, à cause de la luminosité. Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui, il vit Aby entrain de jouer et Leah aux fourneaux. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

**_ Bonjour...**

Leah se raidit, surprise de l'attitude de Jacob.

**_ Salut... Tu as faim ?**

**_ J'ai une faim de loup ! **répondit Jacob, les lèvres toujours collées à son cou.

**_ Assieds-toi, c'est presque prêt. **Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Jacob redressa la tête sans la lâcher pour autant.

**_ Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? **Demanda-t-il.

**_ Pas du tout, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre, ces derniers jours... Un coup tu es tendre, un coup tu t'énerves, et après tu redeviens tendre... C'est flippant.**

Jacob soupira et la lâcha pour s'appuyer contre la table.

**_ Excuse moi...c'est juste que...notre vie, c'est un peu les montagnes russes et j'ai parfois du mal à gérer mes émotions...**

Leah mit les derniers pancakes dans une assiette, et les œufs avec les lardons dans une autre.

**_ Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Leah ! **répondit-elle tout aussi froidement, sans le regarder.

**_ Je ne t'accuse de rien, Leah...** rétorqua-t-il.

**_ Avoue que ta vie serait beaucoup plus facile si je n'avais pas existé, qu'on en finisse.**

Il la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle puisse pense une chose pareille.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jamais je ne penserais ça... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !**

Leah déposa violemment les assiettes sur la table.

**_ Je vais prendre ma douche. Bon appétit. ** lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Jacob soupira bruyamment avant d'aller s'asseoir près du parc d'Aby.

**_ Ta maman est sur les nerfs, t'aurais un conseil à me donner pour la calmer ?**

La fillette fronça les sourcils et passa la main à travers les barreaux pour taper le front de son père. Jacob hoqueta, surpris par la réaction de sa fille.

**_ Ouais...t'as raison, j'ai agis stupidement ces derniers temps... Il faut que je me fasse pardonner... **

Regardant vers la salle de bain, il resta un instant à réfléchir. Il entendait l'eau couler et une idée germa dans son esprit.

**_ Sois sage, papa revient.**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et actionna la poignée en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clef. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et ouvrit doucement la porte. De la buée s'échappait de la douche et il voyait la silhouette de Leah se dessiner derrière les portes coulissantes. Son corps réagissait déjà à cette magnifique vision. En un geste vif, il se débarrassa de son caleçon, s'approcha et fit glisser les portes afin de rejoindre Leah, qui sursauta.

**_ Jacob ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que... **

Elle baissa son regard et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Jacob sourit, content de son petit effet.

**_ Quoi ? N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre une douche avec ma femme ? ** dit-il innocemment.

Leah entra dans son jeu et lui tendit le gel douche.

**_ Une douche, hein ? Tu devrais te savonner, alors !**

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, s'en empara et le balança hors de la douche avant de refermer les portes et de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

**_ Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus précis quand je parlais d'une 'douche' entre mari et femme...** murmura-t-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Leah gémit et répondit immédiatement au baiser de Jacob. Elle adorait voir - et sentir - à quel point elle avait de l'effet sur son mari. D'autant plus que c'était réciproque. Elle passa délicatement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Jacob, l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et accéda à la requête de Leah en laissant sa langue aller rejoindre la sienne. Il l'obligea ensuite à reculer, la plaquant contre la paroi froide, tandis que ses mains se baladaient partout sur le corps de sa femme et que son corps en réclamait toujours plus.

Leah rompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant la peau de Jacob. Elle parsema des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis au creux de son cou, gémissant et haletant à son contact.

**_ Jake... On ne peut pas... Aby...**

Jacob avait les yeux fermés et savourait la douceur des lèvres de Leah sur son corps.

**_ Elle est dans son parc... Si on fait vite... ** souffla-t-il en revenant poser ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle, ne souhaitant pas que ce moment s'arrête maintenant

**_ Elle va se demander... Ce qui se passe... Quand elle m'entendra... Ça peut la... Traumatiser...**

Jacob sourit contre sa peau.

**_ Sauf si... Tu essayes... de ne pas trop crier... **suggéra-t-il, remontant à présent vers sa bouche

**_ Pendant une de nos séances ? Autant demander à un ours de ne pas hiberner cette année !**

Jacob éclata de rire.

**_ J'adore comment tu appelles nos ébats, ça fait très thérapie je trouve. ** Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se décoller pour la regarder avec une moue déçue. **Donc on en reste là ? Tu me laisses comme ça, alors que je suis paré à l'attaque ?**

**_ Je peux peut-être te soulager, si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit ? ** gloussa Leah en se mettant à genoux avant de regarder en affichant un sourire coquin

Il la suivit du regard, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

**_ Je ferai tout mon possible, je le jure ! ** acquiesça-t-il plusieurs fois, levant même la main droite comme au tribunal.

Leah posa délicatement sa main sur le membre viril de Jacob, avant de le caresser lentement, puis le taquina furtivement à l'aide de sa langue.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de bien être lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Leah l'effleurer brièvement. Il sentait que ça allait être bon, non seulement le fait de la sentir, mais surtout de la voir dans cette position, son but unique étant de lui donner du plaisir, était quelque chose de tellement jouissif en lui seul, qu'il devait se calmer mentalement pour ne pas exploser trop vite.

Leah continua de le taquiner encore un moment avait de passer au choses sérieuses. Elle accentua les mouvements de sa main alors qu'elle posait enfin ses lèvres sur la virilité de son mari, avant de la faire glisser tout en douceur à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Jacob ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les agréables sensations que lui prodiguait sa femme. Il se demandait vaguement si elle avait fait ça souvent pour être aussi douée. Quand il sentit sa bouche autour de son membre, il bascula la tête en arrière, un son rauque s'échappant de sa gorge, alors que sa respiration devenait plus bruyante

Leah aimait voir son mari s'abandonner à son plaisir, surtout quand elle savait que c'était elle qui le lui prodiguait. Elle gémit de satisfaction en augmentant le rythme de ses mouvements, envoyant par la même occasion une onde qui se propagea le long du membre de son mari.

Jacob commençait doucement à perdre pied, si bien qu'il prit appui de ses deux bras contre le mur de la douche. Il la regardait faire avec dévotion, sentant le plaisir monter en lui crescendo.

**_ Leah...** lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

**_Hmmm ? **Dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Il la regardait le sourire aux lèvres, caressant ses cheveux.

**_C'est tellement bon... **dit-il le souffle court

Leah sourit et accéléra le rythme encore une fois, donnant de temps en temps des petits coups de langue pour le faire frissonner.

La respiration de Jacob devenait courte et irrégulière, il plissait les yeux de temps à autre, les assauts de Leah le faisant frémir de bien être. Il sentait à présent une douce chaleur l'envahir, signe que la jouissance n'allait plus tarder .

Leah le sentait se raidir, et elle accéléra le mouvement, attendant qu'il se libère enfin .

Il commença à contracter tous ses muscles, grimaçant de plaisir, au bord du gouffre de l'extase.

**_ Leah ! Je... Je...vais plus tenir longtemps...**

**_ C'est fait pour, mon amour...** répliqua Leah, rompant alors un bref instant le contact entre le membre de Jacob et sa bouche le temps de lui répondre.

Jacob lâcha finalement prise et explosa dans un grognement typiquement masculin, contenu du mieux qu'il pouvait, la tête basculée vers le ciel

Leah sourit fièrement en le voyant atteindre l'extase et récolta la semence de son mari avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle se leva enfin et lui caressa amoureusement le visage. Ce fut le moment que choisit Aby, agacée de se retrouver toute seule, pour appeler son père.

Jacob reprenait son souffle difficilement. Leah lui avait fait tourné la tête. Il la regardait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, quand il entendit Aby se manifester, tournant la tête un instant, il regarda à nouveau sa femme.

**_ C'était... Wow... Meilleur que quand c'était moi même qui m'en chargeait avec ma main... Bien meilleur. ** dit-il avec un large sourire

**_ Merci pour les images qui vont me venir à l'esprit pour le reste de la journée, mais je crois que notre fille s'impatiente... **gloussa Leah.

**_ Merci à toi ! Ma merveilleuse femme qui a su me combler en quelques minutes...**

Leah secoua la tête et sortit de la douche.

**_ C'était un plaisir... ** lui lançant le gel douche qu'il avait précédemment balancé. **Savonne-toi, je vais m'occuper d'Aby...**

Il sourit, la dévorant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle cache sa nudité, s'enveloppant dans son peignoir, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Jacob était encore sous son petit nuage, finissant de se doucher en sifflotant. Quand il eut fini, il s'enroula dans une serviette avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour s'habiller avant de les rejoindre dans le salon

Leah jouait avec Aby à l'intérieur de son parc, et cette dernière boudait encore un peu qu'ils l'aient abandonné pour faire des cochonneries

Jacob s'approcha de sa fille en souriant.

**_Hey ! Comment va ma petite chérie ?**

Aby le fusilla du regard avant de tendre un cube à sa maman

Jacob fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille était fâchée, il regarda Leah.

**_ Euh... J'ai raté quelque chose ?**

**_ Elle t'a appelé, et c'est moi qui suis venue...**

**_ Oui ben... Je devais bien reprendre mes esprits après... Tu sais quoi... C'est pas de ma faute ! ** regardant Leah puis Aby

**_ Tu veux expliquer ce que tu faisais à ta petite fille de un an et demi ?** S'esclaffa Leah.

**_ Quoi ? Non ! Euh...** il soupira . **Ce que j'essaie de te dire ma chérie, c'est juste que papa ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite te voir... Parce qu'il était occupé...**

Aby fronça les sourcils et Jacob grimaça.

**_ Ok, je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne technique...**

Leah rit de plus belle.

**_ Et non !**

Jacob fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de s'emparer de sa fille et de la chatouiller aux endroits stratégiques.

**_ Et là, tu en veux toujours à papa ? **

Aby poussait de petits cris, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire sous les attaques de son père

**_ NON !** Hurla-t-elle en se tortillant.

Jacob s'arrêta la regarda, fier de son effet.

**_ Ah ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir longtemps !**

**_ Non ! **se remit à bouder Aby.

Jacob, étonné, perdit son sourire.

**_ Ah oui ? Et que faut-il que papa fasse pour se faire pardonner ? Peut-être... Une glace ? ** tenta-t-il

Leah fronça les sourcils à son tour.

**_ C'est pas l'heure pour les glaces !**

**_ Peut-être qu'une exception s'impose ? **Implora Jacob en regardant son épouse avec une moue attendrissante alors que la fillette se déridait et souriait à son père. **Après tout c'est un cas de force majeur, il s'agit de sauvegarder notre relation père/fille !**

**_ Tu me paieras ça, Black. **soupira-t-elle bruyamment en allant s'asseoir sur le sofa, incapable de résister à la moue de Jacob.

Ce dernier sourit de plus belle.

**_ Après tout je t'en dois une !** lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de prendre leur fille pour l'installer sur sa chaise haute.

Il fouilla dans le congélateur à la recherche de glaces tandis que la petite frappait dans ses mains, attendant le glace promise

**_ Tada ! **Claironna Jacob, en sortant deux pots de glaces du congélateur. **Tu en veux ma puce ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite à Leah

**_ Non merci... **grimaça-t-elle.

Jacob s'empara d'un gros bol et y disposa une moitié de glace au chocolat et l'autre moitié à la fraise, avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'Aby.

**_ Voilà pour nous ! Alors, par quel parfum veux-tu commencer ? Chocolat ou Fraise ? **

**_ ÇA ! **Clama Aby en désignant les deux couleurs, tout sourire.

Jacob rit de bon cœur.

**_ Quoi les deux en même temps ? Petite gourmande... **

Il prit alors une cuillère de chaque et l'approcha de sa bouche en souriant bêtement, heureux de partager ce moment avec sa fille. Leah regardait la scène avec attendrissement. Aby avait tellement hâte de manger la glace qu'elle se penchait en avant pour attraper la cuiller en plein vol. Une fois la glace dans sa bouche, elle souffla, c'était beaucoup trop froid pour elle ! Jacob riait devant les grimaces de sa fille.

**_ Eh oui, c'est ça le principe des glaces, c'est censé être froid, jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs...** plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

**_ Parce que sinon, ce serait du lait aromatisé ! **déclara Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob soupira puis fit semblant de chuchoter à sa fille.

**_ Ne fais pas attention à ta maman, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle...**

Aby gloussa et Leah se renfrogna.

**_ Ah ouais? Tu vas me dire qu'on ne met pas de lait pour faire des glaces? **Gronda-t-elle.

La petite ouvrit grand la bouche, attendant la deuxième bouchée. Jacob prépara une autre cuillère, ne tenant pas compte de la dernière remarque de sa femme.

**_ Il faudra qu'on se décide pour une date de retour...**

La voix de Leah se fit plus dure.

**_ A la fin de mon préavis, ça te va?**

Jacob soupira de nouveau devant son changement de ton, lui jetant un coup d'oeil en donnant une nouvelle cuillère à Aby.

**_Et c'est quand au juste ?**

**_A la fin du mois.**

Jacob arrêta son geste, alors qu'Aby attendait la bouche ouverte.

**_Tu rigoles ? C'est beaucoup trop loin Leah... On ne peut pas attendre autant !**

**_ Aaahhh...** s'impatienta Aby.

**_ Si je lâche maintenant, ils ne me paieront pas mes indemnités ! **

**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !** hurla Aby en fronçant les sourcils.

Jacob se tourna vers leur fille et lui donna enfin ce qu'elle désirait tant, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Leah.

**_Ce qui m'importe c'est ta santé, Leah !**

**_Et moi, ce qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter des couches et de quoi manger à ma fille !**

**_ Aaaah...**

Jacob inspira profondément, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui.

**_Dès qu'on rentrera à la Push, je reprendrai mon ancien boulot, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour nos finances, mais je refuse qu'on attende d'avantage à cause d'une foutue indemnité !**

Leah se mit à trembler, hors d'elle.

**_Une foutue indemnité ? C'est vrai qu'à la Push t'as pas vraiment à te soucier de l'argent. Tu vis encore chez ton père. Au fait, t'as pensé à où on vivrait ? On s'installera tous les trois dans ta petite chambre ou on dormira chez ma mère ? A moins que tu veuilles trouver une maison à louer, et là, tu seras bien content de l'avoir, cette FOUTUE indemnité !**

Jacob se leva brusquement et envoya le bol de glace valser contre le mur, l'éclatant en milles morceaux et faisant sursauter la pauvre Aby au passage.

**_Tu crois réellement que je me suis tourné les pouces pendant ces deux longues années loin de toi ? Je t'ai dit que j'ai des économies ! Mais peut-être me crois-tu assez bête pour ne pas avoir pensé à tout ça ?**

Leah se leva à son tour et fusilla Jacob du regard.

**_Imbécile ! Tu aurais pu faire mal à Aby !**

La fillette tremblait si fort qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se transforme. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu finir sa glace l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Elle avait cassé sa chaise haute et un des pieds de la table en se mutant. Elle se mit à grogner et tira sur le short de Jacob, resté paralysé en voyant la forme lupine de sa fille. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des petits gabarit dans la meute et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager avec admiration et curiosité.

Leah soupira et gronda Aby.

**_Lâche le maintenant, et viens ici !**

Jacob regarda sa fille grimper dans les bras de Leah et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été à l'origine du changement d'Aby. Honteux, il se retourna vers l'évier et ferma les yeux en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Leah caressa la fourrure brune de sa fille et lui chuchotait des mots tendres afin de la calmer. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle emmena la fillette dans la chambre pour lui prendre de nouveaux vêtements et retourna dans le salon, beaucoup plus sereine. Jacob n'osait plus la regarder et s'efforçait d'essuyer les traces de glace et de ramasser les débris de verres.

**_ C'est bon... **souffla Leah qui semblait avoir oublié leur dispute, trop occupée par Aby. **Jacob ?**

**_ Oui ? **Répondit-il en continuant sa tâche.

Leah déposa la petite dans son parc en vint enlacer son mari par derrière.

**_ Laisse, je vais le faire...**

Jacob fut surpris, mais électrisé par ce simple contact. Il pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

**_ Non ça va, c'est à moi de nettoyer mes bêtises...**

**_ D'accord...** soupira avant de le relâcher.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, il lâcha l'éponge qu'il tenait et lui attrapa la main, la serrant contre lui.

**_ Je suis désolé... Je sais que j'enchaîne les gaffes, mais... La dernière chose que je souhaites c'est qu'on se fâche. ** murmura-t-il la tête dans son cou

Leah passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Jacob alors que la deuxième lui frottait le dos.

**_ Je sais... Je m'excuse aussi... C'est vrai que le mariage change les choses. **ricana-t-elle amèrement **Je n'aurais jamais pensé me disputer autant avec toi... Et c'est de ma faute...**

Jacob se redressa légèrement.

**_ Non, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui te met la pression à chaque fois. Je... Je veux juste éviter qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose à nouveau et tout ce que je réussi à faire, c'est te pousser dans tes retranchements...**

**_ Quand est-ce que tu veux partir ? **soupira Leah, vaincue.

**_ Leah... Je ne souhaite pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas...**

**_ J'ai dit que j'irai à la Push avant de savoir pour le bébé... Mais j'en ai toujours envie, Jake. J'ai juste peur de... Ce qui pourrait lui arriver...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_Moi aussi j'ai peur...je veux dire...avoir d'autres enfant de toi est l'un de mes désires les plus chers... Mais j'ai aussi peur pour toi Leah...**

Leah posa sa tête contre le torse de Jacob et ferma les yeux.

**_ Alors, quand veux-tu partir ?**

**_ Je t'aurai répondu dès demain, mais je suppose qu'il faut être réaliste... Tu as ton boulot, ton proprio à prévenir... Alors je dirai simplement le plus tôt possible.**

**_ Tu ne voulais pas attendre, moi si... Maintenant c'est le contraire... Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez nous, hein ?**

Jacob lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

**_ J'en sais rien, mais je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe malgré tout !**

**_ Je crois qu'on peut partir tout de suite... Ma table est foutue ! f**it remarquer Leah en rigolant.

Jacob regarda le pied de la table éclaté par Aby.

**_ Je peux peut-être la réparer, mais...tu es sérieuse ? ** demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

**_ Je te préviens, je ne fais aucune valise !** fit nonchalamment Leah en haussant les épaules.

**_ C'est... Euh, je m'en charge si tu veux !**

**_ Fais donc, je réserve les billets...**

Jacob la regarda avec admiration, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Vous m'étonnerez toujours Mme Black...**

Leah frémit et lui retourna son sourire.

**_ J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à mon nouveau nom... Sûrement parce que je ne l'entends pas souvent !**

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et parsema sa bouche, sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou de petits baisers.

**_ Peut-être... Devrais-je... Le répéter... Mme Black... Mme Black...**

**_ Tu crois qu'ils réagiront comment, à la Push ? **gémit Leah.

**_ Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on soit mariés et qu'on ait bientôt deux enfants ?... Bien je pense, surprit certes, mais bien... De toutes façons ils savent déjà que je suis fou de toi ! **conclut-il en reprenant ses baisers.

**_ Je... Tu resteras avec moi, hein ? J'ai... Un peu... Enfin... Je ne veux pas rester toute seule, là-bas...**

Il caressa son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**_ Bien sûr, on restera ensemble ne t'en fait pas...**

Leah se détendit un peu.

**_ Alors, t'attends quoi ? Va les faire, les valises !**

**_ Bien chef ! **claironna Jacob en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se précipiter dans la chambre.

Leah soupira et s'assit à côté du parc de sa fille, le téléphone à la main.

**_ On va voir ton papy Billy, ma chérie...**

* * *

Supergirl : Ah la la, tout ça de chichi pour finalement accepter de retourner à la Push... Ce serait moi, à peine Jacob me demanderait de le suivre que ma valise serait déjà prête !

Leilani : Peut-être, mais Leah a toujours eu un sixième sens pour les embrouilles, et elle sait que le retour à la Réserve sera loin d'être une virée au Club Med... Sauf si tu t'attens à choper la tourista...

Supergirl : D'accord, mais c'est de Jacob Black dont on parle, alors embrouilles ou pas, je le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !

Leilani secoue la tête : Ca se voit que t'as jamais eu la tourista...


	27. Chapter 27

Nous voilà après une longue absence avec la suite de notre bébé. Désolée pour l'attente, mais bon c'est les vacances après tout, vous savez ce que c'est... lol

En parlant de ça, qui dit vacances, dit aussi (malheureusement) rentrée scolaire ! Etes-vous prêtes mesdemoiselles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mines tristes et dégoûtées ? Non mais ! Bon sachez que je (= Supergirl) suis dans le même état que vous, surtout que moi ce n'est pas la rentrée, mais la fin de l'année avec l'examen final en Octobre ! J'ai peur :-S

Leilani elle, ben elle n'a plus ce problème là, la veinarde ! Tu voudrais pas échanger ma chère amie et compatriote ? Non ? Vilaine ! :P

Bon, trêve de bla bla et place au remerciements de nos fidèles lectrices !

**Sarah0406, Julie Winchester, Roxy Lautner, Butterfly971, Morrijyg, Alissa21, Noleme, Emichlo** et **Camille don Molina** ! Un grand merci à vous les filles qui osez vous manifester et qui restez fidèles à nos écrits !

On espère que cette suite vous plaira et rassurez-vous, on vous réserve d'autres petites surprises croustillantes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII : Coming Home**

Jacob attrapa plusieurs valises, les posant sur le lit puis ouvrit l'armoire. Il grimaça devant la tonne de vêtements, avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air pour commencer sa tâche.

**_ Allez mon vieux, c'est pas quelques vêtements qui vont te faire peur...**

Leah avait fini de réserver les vols pour Seattle pour le lendemain et rentra dans la chambre, amusée. Jacob tenait plusieurs vêtements dans ses mains, d'autres poser sur ses épaules et essayait de les plier du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais on voyait bien qu'il était submergé par la tâche.

**_ Besoin d'aide?** proposa-t-elle.

**_ Euh...non, pas du tout, je m'en sors très bien... **mentit-il.

**_ Regardez moi ça ! Jacob Black, le futur chef de la tribu Quileute, Alpha sans peur, défenseur des causes perdues... Est terrassé par une pile de linge ?** S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Je ne suis en aucun cas terrassé ! Et puis, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi te servent tous ces vêtements?**

**_ A s'habiller, banane ! C'est vrai qu'à la Push, je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose, mais à New-York, je ne pouvais pas me trimbaler avec un débardeur et un short toute l'année ! En plus, j'ai recommencé à avoir froid, et je peux de dire qu'on se les gèle dans la Grosse Pomme !**

**_ Mouais...sûrement l'un des arguments préférés des femmes...** bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe

**_ Si tu veux que je me promène à poil à la Push, dis-le !**

Jacob se redressa, un regard coquin et un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

**_ Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas... Mais, malheureusement il y a les autres sur cette terre...**

Leah s'approcha et déposa un baiser empreint de sensualité sur les lèvres de son mari.

**_ Alors je ne le ferai que pour toi !**

Jacob souriait bêtement, encore perturbé par le baiser de Leah. Il l'encercla de ses bras, collant leurs corps.

**_ Mais je ne demande que ça, Madame Black...**

Leah s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Aby se manifesta du salon.

**_ PAPAAAA !**

Jacob ferma les yeux, frustré.

**_ Ma fille me réclame...**

**_ Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des parents ! **gloussa Leah.

Jacob alla rejoindre sa fille dans le salon, la prenant dans ses bras.

**_ Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Papa te manquait ? Mais je suis juste à côté tu sais...**

Aby passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et y nicha sa tête, malheureuse :

**_ Bobo...**

**_ Bobo ? **sourcilla Jacob. **Où ? Montre à papa...**

Aby lui montra son cœur et sa tête en faisant la grimace.

**_ Bobo... Bobo...**

Jacob la regardait toujours en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

**_ Euh... Tu as mal au cœur et à la tête ?**

Elle hocha la tête et remontra son cœur.

**_ Bobo...**

**_ Pourquoi tu as mal au cœur ? **demanda-t-il, pas sûr qu'elle comprenne sa question.

Aby montra la chambre de sa mère, et ensuite son cœur.

**_ Bobo...**

Jacob regarda vers la chambre, soupirant en comprenant enfin le message de sa fille.

**_ Oui, maman à bobo au cœur, c'est pour ça qu'on part... On va vivre près de papy Billy et mamie Sue, pour que maman puisse aller mieux, tu comprends ?**

Aby hocha vigoureusement la tête et posa la main sur le cœur de son père, les yeux remplis de larmes.

**_ Bobo ?**

**_ Ma chérie, il ne faut pas pleurer, tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas, papa va s'occuper de vous... Maman ira mieux tu verras... **murmura tendrement Jacob en essuyant ses petites larmes.

Aby se hissa comme elle put pour embrasser la joue de son père, et nicha de nouveau sa tête au creux de son cou. De la chambre, Leah souriait tristement en entendant les promesses de Jacob à leur fille. Elle savait que ce serait dur, mais elle mettrait son orgueil de côté et ferait ce que Jacob lui avant demander. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser seuls. Elle s'activa à vider les tiroirs et à finir les valises pendant que Jacob berçait sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement calmée. Il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme dans la chambre, Aby toujours dans ses bras.

**_ Elle s'est endormie...**

Leah s'approcha d'eux et leur embrassa le front.

**_ Je suis fière de toi, Jake...**

Jacob lui sourit avant d'aller mettre Aby dans son berceau.

**_ Que reste-t-il à faire ?** s'enquit-il en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière eux

_** Pas grand chose. Ranger les assiettes et les bibelots, vider le frigo... Il faudra que je revienne à New-York pour rendre les clés de l'appartement, donc je suppose que ça peut attendre, à part pour le frigo...**

**_ A quelle heure est le vol ?** demanda-t-il en allant ouvrir le frigo

**_ Midi. Demain.**

**_ Si on invite ta famille à manger, je suis sûr qu'on peut le vider dans les temps...**

**_ Je les avais oublié...** grogna Leah. **Ils vont encore dire qu'on se précipite... Enfin, Maman ne dira rien, mais l'autre...**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous sommes un couple, une famille. On prend nos propres décisions et peu importe ce que pense les autres...**

**_ Je ne suis pas prête à pardonner à Seth ce qu'il a dit...**

Jacob prit la main de son épouse et alla s'allonger sur le sofa, l'invitant à en faire de même.

**_ C'est ton frère, vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés et puis si tu le boudes il m'en voudra encore plus...** soupira-t-il tristement.

Leah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob en soupirant à son tour tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos.

**_ T'as raison... Mais j'ai la flemme de les appeler...**

**_ Si tu veux je peux le faire tout à l'heure... **proposa-t-il en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de la belle Quileute.

**_ Tout à l'heure ? **Hoqueta-t-elle, frissonnant de par en part au contact des doigts de Jacob contre sa peau.

**_ Oui... On est bien là, j'ai pas envie de bouger pour l'instant... **acquiesça-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

**_ Oh... Je pensais que tu avais d'autre projets... Mais c'est bien comme ça aussi !**

La main du jeune homme remonta sous la fermeture de son soutien gorge.

**_ Oh mais j'ai juste dit qu'on était bien là, sur le sofa, pas qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire...**

Leah frémit.

**_ Et si... On regardait la télé ?**

Jacob rigola devant l'esquive de sa femme.

**_ Ça me va aussi comme activité de couple...** répondit-il en tendant le bras vers la table basse afin de s'emparer de la télécommande.

**_ Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas regardé la télé...**

**_ Et moi donc ! Je sais même plus ce qui se passe dans le monde d'ailleurs...**

**_ Ne change surtout pas, c'est Jamie Oliver ! **s'écria Leah, les yeux brillants, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une émission de cuisine.

**_ Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment regarder ça ? C'est nul !** grimaça Jacob.

**_ C'est loin d'être nul. C'est Jamie Oliver ! Ce mec est un Dieu de la cuisine ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il me cuisine un truc, un soir...**

Jacob la dévisagea, étonné. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Leah puisse être fan des émissions culinaires à ce point.

**_ N'importe quoi ? Comment ça «n'importe quoi» ? **demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

**_ Ça veut dire que le meilleur moyen de me mettre dans son lit serait de me cuisiner un repas comme Jamie Oliver le fait !**

Jacob réfléchit à ses paroles et se leva, la laissant seule sur le sofa. Leah se tourna vers lui, complètement déboussolée par son attitude.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **sourcilla-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir le frigo et commencer à en sortir des choses.

**_ Ben tu as dit que pour te mettre dans mon lit, il faut cuisiner, alors... C'est ce que je vais faire...**

Leah éclata de rire.

**_ Exactement comme Jamie Oliver, alors viens t'asseoir et suis sa recette !**

**_ Non ! Je compte bien cuisiner pour toi... Et puis j'ai faim et il faut vider le frigo alors...**

Leah se leva en soupirant et se posta derrière Jacob, caressant ainsi les muscles de son torse.

**_ Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de ça pour me mettre dans ton lit, tu sais...** chuchota-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

Jacob lâcha ce qu'il tenait sur la table de la cuisine, souriant en sentant les mains de Leah sur lui, et il décida de la taquiner un peu.

**_ Ah oui ? Pourtant je croyais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour t'avoir, or je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de cuisiner pour toi...**

**_ Je ne savais même pas que tu savais réellement cuisiner... C'est vrai qu'avec moi, ce serait un plus... J'adore...**

Elle déposa un langoureux baiser au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale et Jacob frissonna à ce contact, déglutissant difficilement.

**_ J'en prend bonne note. Je te montrerai ce que j'ai appris un peu plus tard...** dit-il avant de se tourner vers elle et de l'embrasser avec avidité.

Leah lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion et agrippa désespérément ses cheveux, ne se lassant pas d'embrasser son mari. Jacob la souleva aussitôt pour la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il était impatient d'être en contact direct avec ce corps qui le rendait fou.

**_ Tu nous fais un remake des toilettes de la mairie ? **le taquina Leah.

**_ On ne l'a pas encore fait dans une cuisine, mais c'est vrai que la position y ressemble...** acquiesça Jacob en plaçant une série de baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Leah tressaillit et laissa échapper un gémissement.

**_ Promets-moi... Qu'on ne cassera plus rien dans ce coin...**

**_ C'est promis...** répondit-il entre deux baisers, ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa belle.

Leah sourit et s'apprêtait à enlever son haut lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

**_ Nonnnn...** pleurnicha-t-elle.

Jacob grogna de frustration.

**_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on soit interrompu ?**

**_ On s'en fout... Laisse sonner... **répliqua-t-elle en s'attaquant de nouveau aux lèvres de Jacob.

**_ C'est...peut-être...ta famille... **

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et la voix de Sue résonna de l'extérieur.

_ **Je vais les tuer... **soupira Leah, irritée.

Jacob rigola, malgré la déception de ne pas aller plus loin, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller ouvrir.

Après avoir vidé ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo en famille et informé Sue et Seth de leur retour à la Push le lendemain, Jacob et Leah s'endormirent une dernière fois dans leur petit appartement New-yorkais.

Sue et Seth réussirent à modifier leur billet pour partir en même temps que Leah, Jacob et Aby. Ils arrivèrent donc ensemble à l'aéroport de Seattle, où Embry et Quil les attendaient, pour le plus grand soulagement de Leah. Cette dernière était un peu angoissée à l'idée de revoir ses anciens compagnons de meute, surtout avec sa fille. Elle craignait leur réaction et agrippait désespérément la main de son époux pour trouver du réconfort.

Jacob, sentant bien l'anxiété de sa femme, se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec tendresse.

_ **Ma puce, je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nous sommes mariés, nous avons une petite fille et un autre en route, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, surtout que toute la Push était au courant de mes sentiments pour toi bien avant que je ne parte... Alors relax, tout se passera bien.**

Leah hocha la tête et sourit faiblement.

_** Quoi que... Peut-être que tu reviendras à la raison une fois que tu les auras entendu... **grommela Seth tout en fusillant son beau-frère du regard.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** s'enquit froidement Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

Seth haussa les épaules.

_ **Ils ne feront que répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit. Ça va trop vite, et vous n'avez été ensemble réellement que trois semaines !**

**_ Quand arrêteras-tu avec ça ? Ils sont mariés, fais toi une raison ! **réprimanda Sue, furieuse après son fils.

Jacob bouillait littéralement. Il foudroya Seth du regard mais préféra ne pas répondre. Inspirant calmement, il regarda Leah et Aby dans ses bras et se dit que Seth ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait et qu'épouser Leah était certainement la meilleure décision de sa vie.

_ **Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, je ne regrette rien...** dit-il en souriant à sa femme

_ **Bien sûr, c'est pas toi qui ramassera les morceaux après...** répliqua Seth.

Jacob était vraiment attristé par les propos de Seth mais tentait de ne rien montrer.

_** Laisse tomber, allons-y.**

Leah s'exécuta et serra la main de Jacob, tendue, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Quil et Embry. Ceux-ci avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en dévisageant à la fois Aby, Jacob et Leah. On voyait bien qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se passait.

_ **Salut les gars, je vous présente ma petite famille, vous connaissez déjà Leah et voici Abygael, notre fille... **fit fièrement Jacob.

_ **Votre... QUOI ?** hurla Quil, au bord de la syncope. **Mais comment ? Ça ne fait que 3 semaines que... Oh ! Dire que je croyais que t'étais encore puceau ! **hoqueta-t-il en réalisant que la petite devait avoir été conçue avant le départ de Leah.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

_ **Eh bien non, comme tu peux le constater... Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ? Le voyage a été fatiguant...** s'impatienta-t-il.

_ **Jacob a raison,** acquiesça Sue. **Ma petite-fille a besoin de se reposer et moi aussi d'ailleurs...**

Embry ne parlait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Aby, et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Leah le regardait et fronça les sourcils en serrant sa fille contre elle.

_ **De mieux en mieux ! **ironisa Seth, dont le regard faisait la navette entre Embry et Leah.

_ **Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?** rugit Jacob, envahi par un sentiment de possessivité en voyant l'expression de son ami.

Embry recula, comme sonné après avoir entendu son Alpha.

_ **Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer...** s'excusa-t-il en adressant un regard contrit à Leah.

Cette dernière se rapprocha de son époux, paniquée, tandis que Jacob, suspicieux, lui ordonna de leur montrer le chemin vers les voitures. Les garçons s'empressèrent de s'exécuter et de répartir les valises dans les véhicules, une fois arrivés au parking.

_ **Quil, je prends le volant, **déclara Jacob en s'installant déjà.

Quil monta côté passager, tandis que Leah s'installait derrière avec Aby, laissant Embry, Seth et Sue dans l'autre voiture.

Jacob savait déjà exactement où aller. Avant de partir, il avait loué avec Embry une petite maison pas très loin de chez son père, mais suffisamment isolée pour être tranquille.

Leah sentit son cœur se comprimer à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la Push. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le panneau indiquant leur entrée dans la Réserve, elle fut prise d'une crise de panique et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_ **Arrête la voiture, Jake !** s'époumona-t-elle.

Jacob, surpris, ne se fit cependant pas prier davantage et s'arrêta au bord de la route. Leah en sortit précipitamment et vomit sur le bas-côté. Ses jambes lâchèrent alors que des images de Sam lui revenaient en tête. L'autre voiture s'arrêta elle aussi et Seth courut voir sa sœur, paniqué, avec Embry et Sue sur les talons.

Jacob était sorti précipitamment de la voiture lui aussi, suivant sa femme, sachant que ce retour était difficile pour elle. S'approchant prudemment et passant ses bras autour d'elle, il lui parla d'une voix douce afin de ne pas la brusquer.

_ **Leah, ma puce, je suis là...**

Leah se mit à hurler et à pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Ici, tous ses souvenirs étaient plus vivaces, et le calvaire qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier revenait la hanter. Elle voyait tout. Les brimades, la mort de son père, Sam... La séparation d'avec Jacob...

_ **J'y arriverai pas !** sanglota-t-elle, désespérée.

Jacob la serrait contre lui, la laissant exprimer toute sa peine et sa douleur.

_ **Bien sûr que tu y arriveras. NOUS y arriverons. Tu n'es pas seule, il y a ta mère, Seth, Aby et moi. Tu peux compter sur moi, je t'aiderai et ensemble nous y arriverons, tu verras...** tenta-t-il de la rassurer à plusieurs reprises.

Leah finit par se calmer, épuisée physiquement et moralement. Tout le monde, en particulier Seth, se sentait mal de voir la Quileute dans cet état.

Une fois son épouse calmée, Jacob la souleva de terre et la porta jusqu'à la voiture.

_ **Je t'emmène à la maison. Je resterai avec toi, ça va aller...** chuchota-t-il pour la rasséréner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Embry qui, incapable de supporter la vue de Leah pleurant dans les bras de Jacob, essayait de rassurer leur fille dans la voiture, et Jacob, anormalement irrité de le voir trop près d'Aby, perdit finalement patience.

_** Sors !** ordonna-t-il froidement à Embry, le regard noir.

Ce dernier, effrayé, s'exécuta sans broncher, non sans lancer un dernier regard empreint de tristesse à Leah avant de s'écarter totalement. Jacob installa sa femme avec précaution avant de refermer la portière et de se remettre au volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison en bois toute simple mais très jolie. Jacob descendit et prit à nouveau Leah dans ses bras en demandant à Seth de s'occuper d'Aby tandis que les autres déchargeaient les valises. Arrivés en haut, il l'allongea sur le lit et Seth installer sa nièce dans le berceau que Jacob avait fait livrer avant son arrivée.

_** On est où ?** demanda Leah, finalement sortie de sa torpeur, en regardant autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

_ **Dans ton nouveau chez toi..**. répondit Jacob en lui caressant les cheveux, rassuré qu'elle parle enfin.

_ **Chez moi ?** hoqueta Leah. **Tu veux dire... Qu'on a une maison... A nous ?**

_ **Oui ! Je suis parti de chez mon père peu de temps après... Notre séparation... Et j'ai loué cette maison en espérant qu'on y vivrait un jour, toi et moi...**

Un frisson agréable parcourut le corps de la jeune femme.

_ **Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?**

Jacob haussa les épaules timidement.

_ **Je voulais te faire la surprise... Tu vois, je ne suis pas qu'un abruti fini qui ne pense pas au bien être de sa famille... **dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

_ **Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...** mentit Leah en esquissant un sourire.

Jacob la contempla amoureusement et caressa son visage.

_ **Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure...**

Le sourire de Leah se fana aussitôt.

_ **Je suis désolée... J'ai... Buggé...**

_ **Tu sais... Je ne suis plus sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour toi... Je veux dire... Rien ne nous oblige à venir vivre ici. On pourrait trouver un autre endroit avec un peu de forêt pas loin, ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire...**

_ **Nos familles sont ici, Jacob. Tu as des obligations ici aussi. Notre place est ici, point final.**

_ **Ce qui m'importe avant tout, c'est ton bien être, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le trouveras ici, Leah...** soupira Jacob.

**_ T'occupe. Ça passera. C'est juste qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça...**

Jacob l'observa avec hésitation mais finit par acquiescer.

**_ OK, est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?** proposa-t-il.

**_ Non, ça va... J'ai juste besoin d'un câlin... **souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Jacob put enfin se détendre en inspirant l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait, du moins un instant. Il eut envie de maudire la Terre entière lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups portés à la porte de leur chambre. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Embry apparaître sur le seuil, après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, et se figer en voyant Jacob et Leah enlacés sur le lit.

**_ Désolé... Je voulais pas vous déranger... Est-ce que... Tu te sens mieux, Leah ?**

_ **Oui, merci... **répondit la jeune femme. **Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, et merci de t'être occupé d'Aby...**

_ **C'est normal... Ta fille est... Adorable...**

Jacob dévisageait Embry, pas vraiment heureux de l'attention que portait celui-ci à sa famille. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et exaspéré qu'on les dérange sans cesse.

_ **Merci d'être venu nous chercher à l'aéroport, on se verra demain. **dit-il d'un ton expéditif.

Embry fronça les sourcils, mais ne s'attarda pas.

_**Bon retour chez toi, Leah... A demain, Jacob.** lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Jacob resta à fixer la porte d'un air songeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Embry à leur arrivée, il avait un sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé en lui. Il se dit néanmoins qu'il se faisait des idées et que c'était sûrement normal que les membres de la Meute soient aux petits soins pour sa famille après tout ce qui c'était passé.

_** Je crois qu'il s'est imprégné...** déclara Leah, qui avait assisté à l'échange entre Embry et Jacob sans broncher.

_ **Quoi ? Mais de qui ?** hoqueta Jacob, déboussolé.

**_ C'est bizarre... La manière qu'il a de regarder et de parler d'Aby... Ça me met mal à l'aise... Mais il ne peut pas s'imprégner d'une petite fille, hein ?**

_ **Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'aime pas ça... Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de trop près, d'aucune d'entre vous, imprégnation ou pas !**

_ **Tu me fais peur, Jake...** frémit Leah.

Il se leva et passa une main sur sa nuque, honteux.

_ **Désolé, je... Moi aussi ça me stresse d'être à nouveau ici, je crois...**

_ **Pourtant, ça ne fait que trois semaines que tu es parti... **répliqua Leah.

_ **Je sais... Mais j'ai également mes vieux démons... **soupira Jacob en s'appuyant face à la fenêtre.

Leah se leva et enlaça Jacob.

_ **Il ne nous arrivera rien tant qu'on sera tous les trois... Euh... quatre... **rectifia-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.

_ **Vous ai-je déjà dis que je vous aime éperdument, Madame Black ?**

_ **Ça doit bien faire une bonne journée que vous ne me l'avez pas dit, Monsieur mon mari !** répondit Leah en se pressant davantage contre lui.

_ **Oh ! Veuillez pardonner mon lamentable oubli !** souffla-t-il, sa bouche allant déjà à la rencontre de la sienne tandis que l'une de ses mains se faufilait sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme.

_ **Ça ira pour cette fois... Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !** gronda-t-elle, faussement mécontente.

Jacob l'embrassa à nouveau et contre ses lèvres, heureux d'être chez eux. Ses mains remontaient de plus en plus vers son soutien gorge en dentelle. Sa bouche alla ensuite dévorer son cou, se délectant de son doux parfum. Leah gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jacob, prête à aller plus loin, lorsqu'une voix tonitruante résonna dans le salon.

_ **Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater ! Ramenez vos fesses ici et venez saluer ce bon vieux Billy !**

* * *

On dirait bien que Leah a aussi un problème avec sa rentrée ! Dur dur de retourner à la Push après tout ce qui s'y est passé ! Heureusement, elle peut compter sur Jacob ! Enfin... Si Billy ne l'étrangle pas après qu'il lui ait annoncé son mariage à New York !  
Quelqu'un a remarqué qu'Embry était collant ? Alors, pensez-vous comme Leah qu'il s'est imprégné d'Aby, ou est-ce qu'il est juste super content de les voir ? Vous le saurez très bientôt... Ou pas !

Une petite pensée pour celles qui, comme moi (Leilani) n'ont pas de problèmes de rentrée des classes parce que tout simplement elles n'ont pas eu deux mois de vacances ! Et c'est nous qu'on traite de veinardes ? Pff ! Allez, à très vite pour la suite des aventures de la famille Black ! 


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à toutes ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (enfin retranscrit comme il faut). La fin d'année a été assez mouvementée de notre côté et l'envie de poster a été un peu mise de côté au fil du temps pour tout un tas de raison, mais bon, ça arrive. Un grand merci à celles qui nous ont mis un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent. Encore désolées pour l'attente, et on attend vos commentaire sur ce chapitre-ci, si vous avez encore l'envie de nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII : Revelations**

_ **Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater ! Ramenez vos fesses ici et venez saluer ce bon vieux Billy !**

Jacob se figea en entendant la voix de son père, regardant Leah paniqué.

_ **Oh merde ! **

Leah soupira lourdement.

_ **C'est trop tard pour rentrer à New-York ?** geignit-elle.

_ **Je crois bien que oui, malheureusement... Elle dort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on l'emmène quand même pour qu'il la voit ?** demanda-t-il un peu perdu en se dirigeant vers le berceau, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

Leah secoua la tête.

_ **Non... Il vaut mieux qu'on lui parle d'elle avant de la lui montrer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque avant qu'elle se réveille...**

_ **Oui...tu as raison... On va faire ça...** acquiesça-t-il en regardant vers la porte, paniqué en pensant à la réaction de son père.

Leah l'embrassa tendrement et l'entraîna vers le rez de chaussée.

**_ Ca ira, tu verras... **

Elle sourit en voyant Billy et se figea en apercevant Embry avec lui. Elle avait cette sensation étrange lorsque ce dernier était dans les parages, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur de lui.

**_ Enfin, vous vous décidez ! On n'a pas interrompu quelque chose, j'espère ?** les taquina Billy avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard d'Embry se noircit l'espace d'un instant, avant de retrouver son impassibilité. Jacob regarda son père et sourit timidement au sous entendu avant de reporter son attention sur son ami et de l'apostropher froidement.

**_ T'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on le prévienne nous même de notre arrivée ?**

**_ Il vous a vu passer, et sur le chemin du retour, il m'a demandé... Non... ORDONNE de l'emmener vous voir... **répliqua sèchement Embry.

**_ Et tu sais ce qui lui serait arrivé, à ce pauvre petit, s'il ne m'avait pas obéi ! **Ajouta Billy en rigolant. **Leah... Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir...**

Leah enlaça vivement son beau-père.

**_ A moi aussi, Billy. Tu n'as pas changé !**

Jacob était heureux devant ces chaleureuses retrouvailles, mais également nerveux quand à l'annonce qu'il devait faire.

**_ Hum...papa, on a une grande, ou plutôt plusieurs grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer, alors tu devrais t'asseoir... Enfin façon de parler...** dit-il maladroitement.

**_ On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle là !** s'esclaffa son père. **Je vous écoute !**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Jacob prit la main de Leah pour se donner du courage.

**_ Euh...alors voilà... Papa, tu as devant toi Monsieur et Madame Black...**

Embry fit un bond, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Billy fronçait les sourcils.

**_ Tu t'es marié à New-York ? Sans moi ?**

Leah baissa la tête, honteuse. La réaction d'Embry était celle qui, étrangement, lui avait fait le plus mal au coeur. Jacob serra un peu plus la main de son épouse, voyant qu'elle était contrariée.

**_ Je suis désolé Papa, mais ça n'était pas vraiment prémédité... On en avait très envie tous les deux et... On s'est mariés voilà tout...**

**_ On avait l'intention... De refaire une petite cérémonie ici, avec nos familles et nos amis... **renchérit Leah.

Billy soupira lourdement.

**_ Tu lui as acheté une bague, au moins ?**

Jacob rougit et baissa la tête.

**_ Euh...c'est à dire que... On a opté pour quelque chose de moins... Moins facile à perdre ou à éclater en se transformant...** souriant nerveusement.

**_ C'est à dire ? **sourcilla de nouveau Billy.

Jacob lança un regard à sa femme avant de répondre d'une traite.

**_ Un tatouage.**

Leah sourit timidement et montra sa main à Billy, qui la regarda dans tous les sens et finit par sourire.

**_ Original. Mais si vous faites une cérémonie ici, il va falloir que tu lui fasses un bracelet, Jacob.**

**_ Bien sûr !** s'empressa de répondre Jacob, soulagé.

**_ Embry ? Est-ce que ça va ?** s'inquiéta Leah en voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Embry posa son regard empli de larmes sur Leah et cela se voyait qu'il luttait pour ne pas les laisser sortir.

**_ Oui... C'est juste... Wow...**

Jacob le dévisagea longuement, étonné qu'il manifeste tant d'émotions.

**_ T'en fais pas, vieux... Tu connaîtras ça un jour toi aussi...** le rassura-t-il.

**_ J'en doute fort...** murmura Embry en baissant la tête avant de la relever et d'arborer un masque souriant. **Félicitations, vous deux...**

Leah frémit et, malgré sa crainte envers les autres membres de la meute, se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**_ Merci beaucoup...** souffla-t-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante.

Jacob perdit un peu son sourire en les observant, se disant que quelque chose clochait. Quand il vit Leah dans ses bras, le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée refit brusquement surface. Leah se détacha d'Embry, un peu trop lentement, et une impression de manque se fit ressentir pour chacun d'eux. Elle le regardait, complètement déboussolée, alors qu'il essuyait une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

**_ Alors quelles étaient ces autres grandes nouvelles que vous deviez m'annoncer ? **

Jacob avait à peine entendu son père, trop occupé à analyser la scène qui se jouait entre sa femme et son ami. Il sentait un étau se refermer autour de son coeur et se demandait ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa Leah, ni pourquoi Embry pleurait.

**_ Jacob ?** l'appela Billy.

**_ Quoi ?** répondit ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées.

Leah se retourna vivement vers son mari, et oublia complètement Embry. Elle offrit un sourire éclatant à Jacob et revint vers lui, le regard empli d'amour. Malgré cela, un sentiment de malaise et de tristesse avait envahi l'Alpha, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

**_ Tu m'as bien dit que vous aviez plusieurs grandes nouvelles à m'annoncer, non ?** reprit Billy.

**_ Oui... Euh...**

**_ En fait, Billy... **commença Leah. **On n'a pas vraiment fait les choses dans les règles, Jacob et moi... Normalement, on aurait du attendre le mariage avant de penser à avoir un bébé, mais... Hum... C'est comme qui dirait déjà fait !**

**_ Déjà fait ?** hoqueta Billy. **Tu es enceinte ?**

**_ Elle est non seulement enceinte, mais on a déjà un enfant ensemble... Elle dort à l'étage en ce moment même... **répondit Jacob après avoir recouvré entièrement ses esprits.

**_ Mon Dieu !** s'écria son père. **Ça veut dire que je suis...**

**_ Grand-père, oui !** lâcha fièrement Jacob

Billy sourit chaleureusement.

**_ Oh bon sang! Grand-père ! Je me sens encore plus vieux, tout à coup ! **

**_ Sue a pensé la même chose que toi !** rigola Jacob.

Leah, qui riait elle aussi, s'arrêta net et grimaça à cause de la douleur intense qui la tenaillait.

**_ Est-ce que ça va, Leah ?** s'inquiéta Billy.

_** Je dois... M'allonger...** répondit-elle faiblement, tout en essayant de garder le sourire.

Jacob entoura la taille de son épouse de son bras, inquiet.

**_ Viens, je t'emmène là haut...** dit-il avant de s'adresser à son père. **On se verra demain, elle a besoin de repos...**

**_ Passez à la maison quand vous voudrez, je ne bougerai pas demain... **informa ce dernier.

**_ Je passerai prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard... **déclara Embry en prenant le chemin de la sortie avec Billy, non sans avoir lancé un regard affolé à son meilleur ami.

**_ Pas la peine**, grogna Jacob. **On a tous besoin de repos et d'un peu de tranquillité !**

Sans attendre de réponse, il souleva Leah et l'emmena à l'étageavant de l'allonger délicatement sur le lit.

**_ Je vais appeller le Dr Cullen pour qu'il vienne t'examiner...**

Leah n'avait pas la force de répondre à Jacob. Elle se contenta de gémir, complètement exténuée. Il prit le téléphone qui se trouvait dans leur chambre et composa le numéro de la villa. Ce fut Edward qui décrocha.

**_ Jacob, comment vas-tu ? **

**_ J'aurais voulu parler à Carlisle, est-ce qu'il est là ?**

**_ Oui, je te le passe tout de suite. **

**_ Jacob, que se passe-t-il ? **s'enquit le médecin.

**_ C'est Leah, elle ne va pas très bien...**

**_ D'accord, tu me permets de venir sur votre territoire l'examiner ?**

**_ Bien sûr !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle arriva accompagné d'Embry.

**_ Paul voulait le démembrer... Mais je me suis dit qu'il devait venir pour Leah, alors je te l'ai emmené**, se justifia ce dernier.

Jacob salua le médecin, l'invitant à entrer et alors qu'Embry s'apprêtait à le suivre à son tour, l'Alpha s'interposa.

**_ Tu vas où comme ça ?**

**_ Je veux savoir comment elle va, et si je peux aider avec Aby le temps que Carlisle l'examine...**

Jacob avança un peu plus vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer, avant de reprendre froidement.

**_ Aby dort toujours et s'il elle se réveille je m'occuperai d'elle. En ce qui concerne Leah, tu auras des nouvelles demain comme tout le monde, alors rentre chez toi Embry.**

**_ Je te signale que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chez moi, c'était ici avec toi... Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ta... Femme, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les autres de s'inquiéter pour elle aussi.** répliqua sèchement Embry.

**_ Je te remercie de t'inquiéter autant Embry et je te promet de te donner de ses nouvelles, mais là j'aimerais vraiment que tu partes**, martela fermement Jacob.

Embry se mit à trembler et son visage exprimait une vive douleur.

**_ Bien. Tiens moi au courant.**

Jacob referma la porte et se tourna lentement vers le docteur, encore un peu étonné de l'attitude d'Embry. Il commençait vraiment à croire que ce que lui avait dit Leah était vrai, mais sur le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser.

**_Suivez moi.**

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage et Carlisle s'approcha de Leah pour l'examiner. Le coeur de la jeune femme battait faiblement et de manière irrégulière et elle suait à grosse goutte, malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Carlisle l'ausculta à l'aide de son stéthoscope, puis posa le revers de sa main sur son front. Le visage concentré, il affichait une mine préoccupée.

**_ Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?** s'enquit-il.

**_ Euh...ça a commencé un peu avant mon appel, elle a dit qu'elle devait s'allonger... On est revenu ici pour qu'elle puisse se transformer à nouveau, comme avant, pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, mais elle n'a pas encore eu le temps pour ça... Est-ce que c'est grave ?** s'inquiéta Jacob.

Leah se tourna vers son époux et se mit à hurler en tenant son cœur. Jacob se précipita vers elle et caressa son front couvert de sueur.

**_ Leah, chérie, tu m'entends ? Je suis là, tiens bon je t'en supplie... Faites quelque chose ! **dit-il en jetant un regard affolé au médecin.

**_ Continue à lui parler, Jacob**, l'encouragea Carlisle. **Il faut à tout pris qu'elle s'apaise.**

Le médecin fouilla dans sa mallette et récupéra une seringue de morphine qu'il lui injecta en même temps.

**_ Ça devrait faire effet, mais elle doit avant tout se calmer.**

Jacob continuait à parler à Leah, tenant sa main et caressant son visage.

**_ Je suis là ma puce, calme toi, respire, tout ira bien. Reste avec moi, Aby et moi, on a besoin de toi...**

Leah s'apaisa au son de la voix de son mari et son rythme cardiaque retrouva sa constance. Les effets de la morphine ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, et elle plongea dans un profond sommeil

**_ Elle a du avoir une journée mouvementée...** déduisit Carlisle. **Il faut vraiment lui éviter tout stress, et éviter qu'elle se transforme tant qu'il lui arrive ce genre d'épisode...**

Jacob regardait sa femme dormir, rassuré d'entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur, jusqu'à la fin de la déclaration du médecin. Affolé, il se se tourna vers Carlisle.

**_ Mais, ça ne l'aiderait pas si elle se transformait ? Je veux dire, ça rendrait peut-être son cœur moins fragile, non ?**

**_ En effet, ça pourrait l'aider**, acquiesça Carlisle. **Mais ça pourrait aussi causer l'effet inverse. Comme te sens-tu au moment où tu te sens muter ? **

**_ J'ai l'impression que mon corps explose littéralement pour se recomposer ensuite...** dit Jacob songeur

**_ Et au niveau de ton coeur? As-tu l'impression qu'il explose, lui aussi ?**

**_ Vous croyez que ça peut vraiment... Lui faire du mal ? **déglutit Jacob.

**_ Je le pense, oui... Et c'est pour cela que je pense qu'il faut attendre que les médicaments qu'elle prend agissent correctement sur son rythme cardiaque afin d'envisager qu'elle se transforme à nouveau. Ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'elle les prend... Je préconiserai d'attendre trois semaines de plus...**

**_ Trois semaines ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible...** s'écria Jacob avant de baisser le ton. **Elle pense que ça pourrait mettre le bébé en danger, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de se transformer malgré tout au début de sa grossesse...**

Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

**_ Le bébé?**

**_ Elle est enceinte... **souffla Jacob en contemplant son épouse assoupie.

**_ Ca change tout, Jacob... Rosalie m'a raconté ce qui s'était produit le jour de l'accouchement de Leah... Il y a de très fortes chances que le bébé ne survive pas... Et Leah non plus. Je suis désolé...** murmura tristement Carlisle en baissant la tête.

Jacob reporta son attention vers lui, choqué par ses paroles.

**_ Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Elle survivra ! Le bébé aussi avec un peu de chance, et si ça n'était pas le cas... Leah s'en sortira quand même ! Bon sang, c'est une louve, elle est forte et courageuse, elle va surmonter ça !**

**_ Jacob, je n'ai fait que t'énoncer les faits. Bien sûr, il y a toujours une chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte, mais je me devais de te dire ce qui risquerait de se produire. Votre décision ne doit se faire qu'en votre âme et conscience, et en connaissance de cause.**

**_ Je sais, je sais... Merci d'être venu Carlisle... **soupira Jacob.

**_ N'hésite pas à me rappeler s'il y a le moindre problème...**

Jacob hocha la tête et s'assit aux côtés de sa femme tandis que Carlisle s'éclipsait. Soupirant, il arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Leah et la dévisagea tristement.

**_ Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime...**

Leah gémit et se tourna inconsciemment vers Jacob. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et il décrocha rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Leah.

**_ Allô ?**

**_ Tu comptais nous avertir que Leah avait eu un malaise ? **claqua sèchement Seth.

**_ Oui je comptais vous le dire, Carlisle vient à peine de partir et là Leah dort, elle va mieux...** soupira Jacob, éreinté. Il ne souhaitait pas les alarmer en leur donnant des détails.

Seth soupira lui aussi.

**_ J'ai horreur de la savoir mal... **

**_ Il a dit qu'on devait lui éviter tout stress pour ne pas que ça se reproduise... Alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement hors de danger...**

**_ Très bien, mais elle verra que je fais l'hypocrite... Et puis, avec l'imprégnation d'Embry, à mon avis, le stress, c'est loupé !**

**_ Alors Leah avait raison, il s'est imprégné...** sursauta Jacob. **C'est Aby c'est ça ?** demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

**_ J'imagine, vu la manière dont il l'a regardé et comment il agissait avec elle... De qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il s'imprègne ? Leah ?** ricana amèrement Seth.

Jacob tressaillit en imaginant que ça aurait pu être le cas.

**_ J'arrive pas à y croire, on vient à peine d'arriver et il saute déjà sur ma fille !** dit-il, mâchoires serrées.

**_ Arrête ! C'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en empêcher... En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait ou dit, mais il est une vraie loque, et il n'arrête pas de pleurer en disant que ça aurait dû être lui... Va comprendre quelque chose à ça, toi.**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

**_ Ouais, c'est bizarre... J'en parlerai avec lui...**

**_ Ménage-le. Ne fais pas ton Sam...**

**_ Et toi arrête de me comparer à lui ! ** grogna Jacob à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher.

Epuisé par toute cette histoire, il alla s'allonger près de Leah, passant son bras autour de son ventre et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Leah se réveilla, un peu vaseuse, et sourit en se rendant compte qu'Aby avait dormi toute la nuit. Elle s'extirpa soigneusement de l'étreinte de Jacob et décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air après s'être douchée et avoir donné à manger à Aby. Elle s'assit avec Aby sur le porche et la regardait courir avec attendrissement.

Jacob se réveilla une heure plus tard. Passant sa main sur le lit, il se rendit compte qu'il était froid, se levant brusquement, il constata que la chambre était vide.

Paniqué, il descendit au rez de chaussée en appelant Leah. Ne la trouvant pas il sortit sur le porche. La voyant avec Aby qui faisait des petits pas sur le gazon, il souffla rassuré.

**_ Vous êtes là... **dit-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle

Leah sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob.

**_ On ne voulait pas te réveiller...**

Aby entendit la voix de son père et courut vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

**_ PAPA ! **

Jacob ouvrit grand les bras pour accueillir sa fille. Celle-ci se réfugia dans les bras de son père en rigolant.

**_ Hey ! Ma petite louve... Tu as bien dormi ? **

**_ Oui !** répondit Aby

**_ J'ai vu ça, tu ne m'as même pas réveillé pendant la nuit...** sourit Jacob.

**_ C'est vrai, ça m'a étonné aussi ! **Ajouta Leah.

Jacob se focalisa sur Aby qui observait le tatouage sur sa main.

**_ Oh je pense qu'elle devait être très fatiguée... Comme sa maman...**

Leah frémit et regarda tristement Jacob.

**_ Je suis désolée pour hier soir...**

**_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoi que ce soit. **l'arrêta Jacob. **La journée avait été longue et très mouvementée, tu étais fatiguée, c'est normal que tu te sois effondré.**

**_ Je t'ai fait peur, je le sais.**

**_ T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai connu pire, l'important c'est que tu te sentes mieux. C'est la cas ? Sans quoi je peux appeler le Dr à nouveau, il m'a dit de ne surtout pas hésiter...**

**_ Ça va, je vais bien ! **assura Leah.

**_ Tu es sûre ? Je comprendrais que tu restes allongée toute la journée tu sais..**

Au moment où Leah allait répondre, 5 grands gaillards sortirent de la forêt. Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth et Embry, le visage fermé, s'approchaient de la maison. Dès qu'il aperçut Leah et Aby, le visage d'Embry s'illumina, et il dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas courir à leur rencontre. Leah, quand à elle, se tendit et se rapprocha de Jacob. Aby aperçut Seth et gigota pour sortir des bras de son père.

**_ TATA !**

Seth s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers sa nièce, tout sourire, alors que Leah éclatait de rire.

**_ Viens voir TONTON !**

**_ TATA !**

Jacob regardait sa fille courir vers Seth, souriant à l'appellation féminine qu'Aby lui avait donnée, et laissa son regard vagabonder ensuite sur les autres garçons avant de finalement se poser sur Embry.

**_ Salut Leah...** firent Paul et Jared d'une seule voix.

Leah se raidit d'avantage et enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant bras de Jacob. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient du côté de Sam, et que c'étaient eux qui avaient battu son petit frère. Jacob posa une main sur la sienne, l'autre autour de son épaule.

**_ Vous n'auriez pas des excuses à présenter ? **gronda-t-il.

Paul et Jared se regardèrent, gênés et honteux, puis Paul prit la parole.

**_ Ouais... On venait pour ça justement... Ecoute Leah, on est vraiment, vraiment désolés... On regrette notre attitude et on espère que tu nous pardonneras un jour...**

**_ Je... Je suis désolée... Pour Sam et tout...** balbutia Leah, mal à l'aise. **J'ai un peu de mal à... Enfin, vous me faites flipper, sans vouloir être méchante ou paraître lâche... Vous avez failli tuer Seth, et vous avez menacé Jacob... Vous vouliez me tuer, moi aussi... Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'attendiez pas que je revienne pour finir ce que vous aviez commencé ?**

Jacob frémit à côté d'elle. Paul et Jared baissèrent la tête.

**_ On ne te veut plus aucun mal, à aucun de vous d'ailleurs... On était aveuglé par notre rage, sûrement dûe à la loyauté envers l'alpha... On avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé, on pensait que... Bref, on était loin de se douter de ce que Sam t'avait fait... **dit Jared, le regard un peu fuyant.

Leah sourit tristement et se détendit.

**_ Ok, les gars... On va laisser le temps faire son œuvre, et on verra si certaines choses peuvent s'arranger entre nous... Même si c'est pas gagné, je ferai un effort pour ne pas partir en courant dès que je vous verrai...**

Jacob serrait Leah contre lui, embrassant sa tempe. Paul et Jared firent de petits sourires timides, rassurés d'entendre ça.

**_ Merci Leah... On va vous laisser en famille alors... Tu viens Embry ? **demanda Quil, voyant que Seth jouait avec Aby dans ses bras.

**_ Partez devant, il vous rejoindra. J'ai besoin de lui parler.** dit Jacob.

Quil acquiesça et courut vers la forêt après avoir embrassé Leah. Embry tressaillit et dévisagea son ami avec suspicion.

**_ Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?** s'enquit la jeune femme.

**_ Non, on va aller faire un tour, reste ici avec Seth, ce ne sera pas long je pense...**

Il embrassa rapidement Leah, puis se leva pour aller vers la forêt. Leah hocha la tête et sourit à Embry avant de rejoindre Seth et Aby.

Embry suivit Jacob et au bout d'un moment, engagea la conversation.

**_ Tu as une super famille, Jake...**

Jacob se retourna vers lui, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloigné et posa sur lui un regard méfiant.

**_ Je sais. Alors comme ça tu t'es imprégné ?** dit-il en venant droit au but

**_ Comment tu le sais?** bredouilla Embry en reculant, redoutant la réaction de son ami.

**_ Je le sais, point barre. Bon sang, ma fille n'a même pas deux ans Embry !**

Embry fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

**_ Ta fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parle d'Aby ?**

**_ Parce que j'aurais aimer qu'elle aie le choix, qu'elle tombe amoureuse normalement, d'un garçon de son âge, sans être sous le charme d'une quelconque imprégnation !**

Embry secoua la tête, de plus en plus déboussolé.

**_ Je ne vois pas ce qui l'en empêche... **

Jacob fronça les sourcils, déconcerté lui aussi par les propos tenus par Embry.

**_ Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu t'es imprégné d'elle, c'est évident qu'elle te tombera dans les bras tôt ou tard...**

**_ Attends... Tu penses que je me suis imprégné de ta petite fille ?**

Jacob secoua la tête, un peu plus perdu.

**_ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? Ton attitude, le fait que tu tiennes absolument à resté chez moi pour aider...**

Embry recula, tête baissée, attendant que Jacob se rende compte de l'horrible vérité.


	29. Chapter 29

****Salut à toutes ! Voici enfin la suite de la discussion de Jacob et Embry au sujet de son imprégnation !

Un grand merci à **Sarah0406, Butterfly971, DreamGirls, Repotterlight** et** Allison** pour leurs commentaires et le soutien que vous nous témoignez. On vous adore !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire dans vos commentaires ce que vous pensez de la situation ou comment vous envisagez l'avenir pour nos personnages !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX : Our Bound**

Jacob dévisagea son ami et comprit enfin de qui il s'agissait en réalité. Déglutissant difficilement, il secoua la tête frénétiquement.

_ **Non...non, c'est pas possible... C'est... Ne me dit pas ça...** souffla-t-il alors que ses membres commençaient à vibrer.

Embry releva la tête, en larmes.

_** Je... Je suis désolé ! Tu sais parfaitement comment ça marche ! Je n'ai rien contrôlé ! Je... Je ne veux pas briser ta famille, mais je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle... plus maintenant...**

Jacob ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder Embry tant il était peiné et dégoûté. Il se retourna et frappa dans un arbre, s'éclatant les phalanges, puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains, sans tenir compte de la douleur et de sa main en sang.

_ **Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? C'est... C'est ma femme ! On est mariés, on forme une famille Embry ! **

_ **Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes comme un fou ! J'étais là, ces deux dernières années, je t'ai vu ! Je te jure que si j'avais le moyen de revenir en arrière, je le ferai ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça volontairement, et je ne veux pas te priver d'elle ! Elle est heureuse avec toi, ça se voit ! Seulement... C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai cette horrible douleur qui n'arrête pas de grandir quand je ne suis pas près d'elle. Comme si mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser... J'ai... J'ai besoin de la voir, de la voir sourire, de sentir son odeur... Tu es mon meilleur ami, Jake. Tu es comme mon frère... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et ça me tue. **

Des larmes inondaient à présent les joues de Jacob. Il était attristé de voir son ami dans cet état, sachant pertinemment ce que ça faisait, mais il était surtout triste que ça lui arrive à lui et avait la peur au ventre à l'idée que Leah ne le quitte pour son meilleur ami. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre en silence, vidé et anéanti par cette nouvelle.

Après un moment, il renifla et regarda droit devant lui.

**_ Je sais à quel point ça va être dur pour toi, mais je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Leah. **dit-il calmement.

Embry eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il comprenait la réaction de Jacob, mais il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de chance qu'il avait de fréquenter Leah. Il se mit à trembler, la douleur de l'imprégnation le consumant petit à petit. Il tomba à genoux, désespéré

**_ Ne me demande pas ça, Jake. Par pitié, laisse-moi la voir... Je te jure que je ne tenterai rien pour te la prendre... Mais ne me fais pas ça !**

Le désespoir d'Embry torturait davantage Jacob. Tous les deux souffraient de la situation et e dernier s'en voulait d'infliger ça à son meilleur ami, sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu ça. Il se leva finalement et reprit avec difficulté :

**_ D'accord... J'accepte que tu la vois... Mais si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit...**

Embry se releva, fixant Jacob avec les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

**_ J'ai juré, Jacob. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.**

Jacob n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais hocha cependant la tête.

**_ Je t'accorde le droit de la voir, mais garde tes distances, Embry... Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. **dit-il plus comme une supplication que comme une mise en garde, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers sa maison.

**_ Tu ne le regretteras pas... Je vais... Aller voir les gars et te laisser seul avec elle... Encore merci, Jake...**

Jacob arriva devant sa maison et trouva sa femme, sa fille et Seth en pleine discussion là où il les avait laissé tout à l'heure. Il tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître de son état en allant prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de réconfort, de sentir que sa famille était toujours la sienne.

**_ Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?** demanda-t-il en affichant un grand sourire.

Leah lui sourit chaleureusement

**_ Atrocement ! **Elle vit les yeux de Jacob rougis par les larmes et fronça les sourcils. **Ça va, toi ? Où est Embry ?**

Jacob lui lança un bref regard et s'efforça d'essayer d'oublier sa précédente discussion. Gardant son attention sur Aby, il se mit à la chatouiller pour se donner du courage.

**_ Ca va t'en fait pas, Embry est allé retrouver les autres...**

Leah sentait qu'il mentait, mais n'insista pas. Elle se leva et embrassa tendrement son mari, avant de lui sourire tout aussi tendrement.

**_ Je vais faire des crêpes... Seth m'a dit que ça lui manquait, et ça fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas mangé ! Tu vas voir, tu vas les adorer !**

Seth se leva lui aussi et sourit.

**_ Chouette ! Des crêpes !**

Savourant le baiser que son épouse lui avait donné, Jacob se demanda combien de temps il y aurait encore droit. Chassant cette pensée, il se força à sourire à sa fille.

**_ Maman va faire des crêpes, tu entends ça ma chérie ? Faudra faire attention à tata Seth, c'est un vrai ventre sur pattes, il risque de t'en voler quelques unes pendant que tu auras le dos tourné...**

**_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, tata Seth ? **grogna Seth.

**_ TATA ! TATA ! **gloussa Aby.

Jacob rit de plus belle avant d'entrer avec Aby à l'intérieur. Leah, toujours hilare, se mit à faire la pâte à crêpes. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle l'avait déjà terminée et attendait que la crêpière soit chaude. Jacob laissa Aby avec Seth au salon et alla rejoindre Leah.

**_ Ça avance ? Parce que il y a deux ventres qui crient famine au salon... **dit-il alors que son ventre se manifestait lui aussi.

**_ Et un qui vient de réclamer sa part aussi ! ** s'esclaffa Leah tout en s'affairant avec la crêpière. **Oui, c'est presque fini... Vous pouvez déjà vous servir, il y en a une dizaine de prêtes...**

Jacob appela la petite troupe en cuisine. Seth installa Aby dans sa chaise haute et son beau-frère et lui prenaient place autour de la petite table en bois, tandis que Leah finissait la dernière tournée. Jacob lui passa un assiette afin qu'il se serve. Il prépara une crêpe à Aby et la lui tendit avant de s'en faire une.

**_ Hmmm... Lee... Tes crêpes chont les meilleures ! **s'émerveilla Seth la bouche pleine.

Aby prit une bouchée de sa crêpe et hoqueta, les yeux brillants. Jacob souriait devant ce spectacle, se trouvant chanceux d'avoir une famille si adorable. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Embry. D'un côté il le plaignait, ne sachant que trop ce que ça faisait d'être éloigné de son imprégnée, puisqu'il avait subi les pensées des membres de la meute continuellement, mais d'un autre côté, il le haïssait de s'être imprégné de Leah, préférant même que ça soit Aby finalement. Leah décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari avec son assiette de crêpes, sentant qu'il était préoccupé.

**_ Ça va, je ne suis pas trop lourde ?**

Jacob lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement avant de l'entourer de ses bras

**_ Si j'avais été aveugle, sourd et insensible, je ne me serais même pas aperçu que t'es assise...**

**_ Si tu l'avais été, tu n'aurais pas pu profiter de ma beauté renversante non plus ! **gloussa Leah.

**_ Tu as raison, j'en ai de la chance d'avoir tous mes sens !** murmura-t-il en plongeant son nez au creux du cou de la jeune femme afin de profiter de son odeur.

Seth roula des yeux.

**_ Bon, les amoureux, on ne se fait pas des mamours à table !**

Jacob reporta son attention sur Seth, un sourire en coin.

**_ C'est vrai, on reprendra ça plus tard, là c'est l'heure de savourer ces merveilleuses crêpes ! **prenant une crêpe dans sa main, il mordit dedans à pleine bouche

**_ Alors, vous avez parlé de l'imprégnation d'Embry ?**

Jacob perdit toute trace de bonne humeur, exaspéré que Seth évoque le sujet, surtout devant Leah.

**_ Oui on en a parlé..**

Leah fronça les sourcils

**_ Alors il est bel et bien imprégné ?**

Jacob baissa un instant la tête, gêné

**_ Oui... Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet de l'imprégnation là tout de suite... **foudroyant Seth du regard

Leah acquiesça, perplexe, et Seth retourna à Jacob un sourire éclatant, un peu comme s'il savait qu'Embry s'était imprégné de la jeune femme.

**_ Seth, tu veux bien me rendre un service et aller faire un petit tour avec Aby chez Billy ?** demanda-t-elle. **Il ne l'a pas encore vue et... Je voudrais rester seule avec Jake un moment...**

Le sourire de Seth se fana.

**_ Bien sûr... Laisse-moi juste finir mes crêpes et j'y vais.**

Jacob s'en voulait de ne pas être meilleur acteur, sentant que Leah se posait des questions sur son attitude. Bizarrement, il aurait bien voulu que Seth reste d'avantage, si ça pouvait repousser la discussion qu'ils auraient.

Seth nettoya la bouche de sa nièce avant de partir, laissant les jeunes mariés seuls dans la maison. Leah sourit à Jacob et l'embrassa langoureusement.

**_ Enfin, je t'ai pour moi toute seule...**

Jacob lui rendit son baiser, soulagé qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions

**_ Oh ! Et que comptez-vous me faire Mme Black ?**

**_ Je sais que quelque chose te chagrine... Et je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler... Alors je vais essayer de te faire oublier... **

**_ J'ai de la chance de t'avoir et je me rend compte aujourd'hui que ma vie n'aurait aucun sens sans toi à mes côtés...** déclara Jacob en la regardant amoureusement.

Leah lui caressa le visage.

**_ J'espère bien, parce que tu es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, mon pote !**

Jacob ferma les yeux au contact de sa main, savourant cet instant où il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.

**_ Si seulement il n'y avait que nous, notre famille, si les autres n'existaient pas, je suis sûr que la vie serait moins pénible...**

Leah lui prit le visage en coupe.

**_ On n'a qu'à faire comme si les autres n'existaient pas...**

Jacob sourit en la soulevant pour l'emmener à l'étage

**_ Je suis d'accord avec ça ! **

Leah se laissa emmener en souriant et son sourire s'élargit quand il la déposa sur le lit

**_ Tu ne me diras pas ce qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?**

Jacob ignora sa question et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous son t-shirt. Leah gémit au contact des mains de Jacob sur sa peau et commençait à perdre son self-control.

**_ Jake... Parle-moi... **l'implora-t-elle.

**_ C'est pas... Important...** grogna Jacob en continuant à parsemer ses baisers. **On a mieux à faire...**

Leah passa une main dans le dos de Jacob et lui agrippas les cheveux de l'autre

**_ On peut toujours... En parler pendant... **

Jacob se figea. Parler d'Embry à sa femme pendant qu'il lui fairait l'amour alors que celui-ci s'était imprégné d'elle lui coupa toute envie de continuer.

Leah le regarda se détacher d'elle, déboussolée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer et elle roula instinctivement pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Son regard montrait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, le désir et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour ?**

Jacob lui caressa la joue et ne put que se lancer en voyant son inquiétude.

**_ J'ai... J'ai peur de te perdre Leah...**

**_ Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais ?** sourcilla son épouse.

**_ A cause de l'imprégnation... **répondit-il tristement.

**_ L'imprégnation ? Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu y penses soudainement ? C'est à cause de l'imprégnation d'Embry sur Aby ?**

Jacob ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée, incapable d'affronter son épouse. Leah, elle, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son mari. Elle lui caressa le visage, le sentant malheureux, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle fut gagnée par la panique.

**_ Jake... Tu ne t'es pas... Tu n'es pas... ?**

Jacob rouvrit les yeux

**_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça... **Il soupira, résigné à lui avouer. **Embry...il...il ne s'est pas imprégné d'Aby... Mais de toi...**

Leah écarquilla les yeux et se laissa retomber à côté de Jacob.

**_ De... Moi ? **

Elle se rappela de la réaction d'Embry à l'annonce de leur mariage, à la pulsion qu'elle avait eu de le prendre dans ses bras, et au vide qu'elle avait éprouvé après s'être détaché de lui, mais quand elle était avec son mari, elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça.

**_ Il a dû se tromper... **

**_ Il ne s'est pas trompé Leah... **répliqua Jacob, n'osant plus croiser son regard tant il s'attendait au pire.

Leah haussa le ton.

**_ Il s'est FORCEMENT trompé ! Il doit y avoir une autre explication... Je... Je ne peux avoir une autre âme sœur que toi !**

**_ Apparemment si... Peut-être que... Peut-être que c'est un signe...**

**_ Un signe ? **renifla Leah.

**_ Oui... Un signe pour te faire réaliser que tu peux être avec quelqu'un qui pourra te rendre bien plus heureuse que je ne saurai jamais le faire...**

Leah se mit à trembler de rage

**_ Tu te fous de moi ? Jacob, j'ai attendu deux ans. Deux longues années avant de pouvoir te retrouver. Sans toi, je ne suis rien du tout. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir c'était notre fille, parce que je te voyais à travers elle, et qu'elle est la preuve vivante de mon amour pour toi. Je suis heureuse avec toi, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je... Tu es celui que j'aime, Jacob Black ! Et Embry ne changera rien à ça ! **

Jacob la dévisagea, surpris de la sincérité et de la force de sa déclaration. Il se redressa sur le lit et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

**_ Alors tu jures de ne jamais me quitter, quoi qu'il puisse se passer ? Tu jures de ne jamais m'abandonner ?**

Leah nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jacob et y déposa un doux baiser en murmurant /

**_ Je te le jure... Tu m'as toute entière, mon amour... Jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi...**

**_ Comment veux-tu que je me lasse de toi, tu es tout ce que je désire. Tu es ma femme et il n'y a que toi qui puisse changer cet état de fait ! **s'exclama-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

**_ Je ne suis pas prête de le changer, imprégnation ou pas...** assura Leah, les larmes aux yeux.

Jacob frémit et embrassa Leah avec une grande douceur, heureux et soulagé qu'elle le choisisse lui plutôt que l'imprégnation. Leah répondit à son baiser avec autant de douceur et fondit en larmes tout en approfondissant leur échange. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin essayait tant de s'acharner contre eux. Elle se reprochait le fait qu'Embry soit contraint de vivre avec cette dépendance toute sa vie alors qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui retourner ses sentiments, s'il en éprouvait pour elle.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Jacob sentit ses larmes sur sa peau. Ouvrant les yeux, il la dévisagea en passant ses pouces sur ses joues, se demandant si le coeur de Leah ne lui dictait pas autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La Quileute sourit lorsqu'il lui essuya ses larmes.

**_ A ton tour de me jurer que tu seras toujours là... Que si un jour tu t'imprègnes, tu... Tu te battras pour notre famille. Parce que... Je ne survivrai pas sans toi, Jacob... Plus maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé...**

Jacob la dévisagea intensément avant de répondre.

**_ Je te le jure, jusqu'à ce que je sois plus de ce monde...**, puis sur le ton de l'humour. **Tu m'auras sur le dos, je ne te lâcherai pas, à tes risques et périls !**

**_ C'est un défi, Black ?** gloussa Leah.

Jacob la regarda tel un prédateur avant de commencer à la chatouiller

**_ Absolument ! **

**_ Je me vengerai ! Je te jure que je me vengerai ! **se tortilla Leah, morte de rire

Jacob s'arrêta, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle en lui tenant les poignets

**_ Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir comment... Parce que là, tu es comme qui dirait... Bloquée !**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin et entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob. Sachant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'aida de se jambes pour se cambrer et plaquer son corps contre le sien. Ses poignets lui faisaient un peu mal, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

**_ Je ne me transforme peut-être plus, mais je suis toujours aussi souple ! Essaye de résister à mon corps de rêve...**

Son attitude effrontée le fit sourire et il perdit légèrement son assurance en sentant le corps de Leah contre le sien.

**_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister... **dit-il en collant un peu plus leurs bassins, lâchant ses poignets pour aller dévorer son cou comme tout à l'heure.

Leah jubilait, alors qu'elle entourait le cou de Jacob de ses bras.

**_ Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de... Avant le retour d'Aby ? **gémit-elle.

Relevant la tête, il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet

**_ J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure à laquelle ils sont partit, mais on peut espérer que oui. Connaissant mon père, il a sûrement tenu à passer le plus de temps possible avec elle...**

**_ Et connaissant Seth, il pourrait la ramener plus tôt pour nous embêter...** grommela Leah.

Jacob fit la moue

**_ Ouais, tu as raison. Et je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous interrompe en pleine action...**

Leah déposa une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe.

**_ Alors faisons vite... Pas besoin de préliminaires pour moi. Ça fait trois jours que je suis prête...**

Jacob sourit quand elle lui mordilla l'oreille, frissonnant à sa dernière phrase. Il se redressa, commençant à déboutonner son pantalon quand il entendit la voix de Seth au rez-de-chaussée.

**_ On est rentrés, alors vous pouvez vous rhabiller ! **

Jacob poussa un grognement de frustration. Leah grogna elle aussi et embrassa sauvagement son époux avant de courir vers la fenêtre.

**_ C'est pas super haut, viens ! **

**_ Leah ! Tu ne t'es pas transformé depuis longtemps, ça peut être dangereux ! **s'écria Jacob se levant brusquement, inquiet.

**_ Tu n'as qu'à me prendre dans tes bras, si tu as peur que je me casse quelque chose... Grouille-toi, Jake, ils arrivent ! **le pressa-t-elle tandis que Seth s'apprêtait à monter les marches.

Jacob lança un regard vers la porte, puis ouvrit la fenêtre avant de la soulever pour sauter. Atterrissant avec une grande souplesse, il courut en direction de la forêt sans perdre une seconde

Leah sourit, heureuse que Jacob l'ai écouté.

**_ Je t'adore, toi !**

Jacob lui fit un petit sourire, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt à chaque foulée. Il arrivèrent finalement prêt d'une petite cascade. Il regarda autour d'eux, à l'affût du moindre bruit avant de la poser par terre.

**_ Je crois qu'ici on sera tranquille...**

Leah éclata de rire avant de sauter au cou de Jacob et de l'embrasser passionnément.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit obligés de faire ce genre de trucs pour être tranquilles !**

**_ C'est vrai, on croirait deux adolescents à qui les parents auraient interdit de se voir... **rigola Jacob avant de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Leah n'hésita pas et retira immédiatement son haut révélant à Jacob son soutien gorge noir à dentelles, et s'attaqua au pantalon de son époux, tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Ce dernier devenait plus violent, presque sauvage. Comme si la louve à l'intérieur de Leah s'adressait à l'Alpha qu'était Jacob. Elle avait envie de lui et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Jacob sentait son désir pour elle grandir inexorablement, ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de son t-shirt, avant de fondre sur sa poitrine, détachant le magnifique soutien gorge de sa femme d'un geste rapide et efficace. Ses mains s'affairaient à déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune femme, impatient de sentir leurs corps s'unir.

Leah grogna et se débarrassa de son pantalon, tout en faisant tomber celui de son compagnon en même temps que son boxer. Elle agrippa les cheveux de ce dernier et le força à la regarder, avant de fondre sur ses lèvre avec une passion dévorante.

Jacob la souleva brusquement, l'adossant contre un arbre et entra en elle sans préavis. Lâchant un grognement dans sa bouche, il commença à aller et venir en elle, soulagé par cette union bestiale.

Leah s'agrippa à lui et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob, gémissant de plus en plus contre ses lèvres. Son dos râpait contre le tronc, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Jacob s'enfonçait à chaque fois en elle par de puissants coups de reins, son corps tout entier hurlait son amour pour elle et la peur qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée de la perdre le déchainait encore plus. L'Alpha qui était en lui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse s'imprégner d'elle, provoquant en lui un besoin irrépressible de marquer son territoire.

Leah adorait le sentir en elle. Ses hurlements de plaisir ne faisaient que confirmer ce fait. Elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, physiquement et moralement. Elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'il ne doute jamais du fait qu'elle l'avait choisit envers et contre tout, alors elle lui répétait en hurlant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme.

Jacob avait l'impression que cette fois était particulière, il ressentait d'avantage de choses, d'avantage de sensations, comme s'il y avait un enjeux, quelque chose de plus profond qui se jouait entre eux.

Cessant de réfléchir, il se laissait submergé par la vague d'adrénaline qui déferlait en lui, lui faisant perdre la raison. Rasséréné par les paroles de son épouse, il continuait ses avancées, accélérant la cadence.

Leah fut la première à céder. Elle luttait désespérément pour garder un minimum de concentration, malgré les vagues de plaisir déferlant sur elle comme des raz-de marée. Tout se corps fut secouées de violentes convulsions, alors que les parois de son intimité se resserraient autour de Jacob. Elle attrapa le visage de son amant et le força à la regarder alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de la jouissance. Ses yeux noisette avaient complètement changés de couleur. Ils étaient d'un ambre profond, signe que la louve en elle avait pris le dessus et adressait un message à son Alpha.

Jacob sentit Leah se resserrer autour de lui et constata avec étonnement et bizarrement, avec fierté également que la couleur de ses yeux avait changée. Il plongea la tête dans son cou, humant à plein poumon l'odeur de se femme.

Son instinct prit alors le dessus et tandis qu'il avançait en elle une dernière fois, la jouissance le saisit à son tour et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il la mordit en grognant de plaisir.

Leah ne put retenir un sifflement quand elle sentit les dents de Jacob s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle grogna aussi de contentement et se détendit instantanément. Jacob ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qu'il venait de faire avait changé énormément de choses dans leur relation. Ils étaient maintenant liés à vie, et partageaient leurs forces, et leurs faiblesses.

Soudain, un loup hurla à la mort. Embry patrouillait, ses pensées tournées vers Leah, lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements provenant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les jeunes mariés. Les gémissements de Leah le rendaient fou alors qu'il observait leurs ébats avec une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait tout donné pour que Leah lui dise ces mots, mais sont amitié pour Jacob et le respect qu'il avait à l'égard de la jeune femme l'empêchait de penser que cela pourrait être possible un jour. Quand Jacob mordit la jeune femme, la proclamant ainsi sienne, Embry sentit tous les câbles le rattachant à Leah se couper un à un. La douleur était insupportable...


End file.
